Rise of shadows
by WiTchers
Summary: Les ombres de ce monde décident de reprendre leur place. Les vilains voient en la retraite d'All Might un moyen de rétablir leurs suprématies passées. Au milieu de cela, la 2-1 de Yuei continue sa formation avec dans leurs rangs le futur symbole de la paix. "Les héros et les vilains sont les 2 faces d'une même pièce", est si le temps de re-lancer la pièce était arrivé?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toi cher(e) lecteur (lectrice) et bienvenue sur cette page.

Ce que tu vas lire est ma première fanfic , j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Étant tout nouveau dans cette disciple et sur le site, je t'invite à me transmettre ton avis en review , j'y répondrais sans faute.

Petit disclaimer en disant que je ne touche pas d'argent sur cet écrit et que les personnages utilisés appartiennent à l'auteur de MHA, Kōhei Horikoshi.

Un grand merci à ma Beta lectrice Pandora.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

(Ps : Pardonne mes erreurs d'orthographe si tu en trouves)

(Ps 2: J'ai volontairement choisi d'opter pour un style occidental (Utilisation privilégiée des prénoms)

* * *

Rise of the Shadows

Chapitre 1 Introductif:

« Enfin fini ! cria Mina une fois sortie de la salle d'examen

\- Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'énergie après 2 semaines à plancher ! lui rétorque Denki à bout de force

\- Je pense à notre liberté nouvellement retrouvée renchérie l'alien rose.

\- Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose pour fêter cela proposa Tooru

-Bonne idée, pourquoi pas une petite fête à l'internat, il n'est pas trop tard nous pourrions allez faire les courses proposa Uraraka ?

\- Super allons y tous ensemble proposèrent les garçons qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion

\- Les amis !, ne bavarder pas dans les couloirs, protesta Tenya

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Izuku suivit le groupe à la galerie commerciale afin de préparer leur soirée.

Ce fut une après-midi fort agréable, un moment paisible partagé entre eux et baigné par la lumière du soleil.

Izuku s'assoit sur un banc sur la place centrale ouverte en direction du ciel et observe le monde s'agiter autour de lui.

Il avait eu peu de temps pour réfléchir au monde qui l'entourait ses derniers mois.

A la suite du camp d'été et de sa funeste fin, ils avaient été pris dans une tornade médiatique d'une importance sans précédente depuis l'avènement d'All Might. Tous les journalistes du pays voulaient leurs témoignages. Bien sûr UA les tint à l'écart, mais cela avait restreint leurs possibilités de déplacement.

Il eut aussi l'entraînement aux attaques spéciales en prévision du passage du permis provisoire ainsi que l'examen en lui-même.

En repensant à cet évènement, Izuku ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Cette bataille rangée entre la 2-1 et les autres écoles les ayant pris pour cibles. Tsuyu évitant les projectiles ennemis, Katchan produisant une grenade flash colossale et toute la 2-1 s'élançant de concert afin de mettre à terre leurs adversaires et remporter cette épreuve.

Pendant que les pensées de Deku divaguaient, Uraraka qui le surplombait s'accouda à la rambarde du premier niveau afin d'observer le ciel.

-Qu'il fait bon aujourd'hui, se dit-elle. De sa position elle pouvait observer toute la structure du bâtiment. Un complexe en pierre blanche/grisée avec cet imposant puits de lumière à ciel ouvert.

Elle gloussa en voyant ses amis déambuler.

Puis son regard se posa sur Izuku, et son cœur se serra.

Depuis la rentrée et son sauvetage lors de l'épreuve de sélection, elle avait développée des sentiments fluctuants à son égard, tantôt de l'admiration, de la joie, mais aussi de la tristesse, comme lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était allé sauver Bakugo malgré ses blessures ,sans rien dire à personne.

Il ne la laissait pas indifférente et depuis l'examen, les paroles du scintillant Yuga (Aoyama) lui revenaient en mémoire « Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

-Hey Uraraka !, tu viens on a finis les courses, il faut que l'on rentre que l'on ait le temps de tout préparer.

L'intervention de Jiro la tira de sa rêverie et elle se pressa de rejoindre la classe qui commençait à s'attrouper en direction de la sortie.

Izuku revient sur terre lorsqu'il sentit le soleil décliner dans son dos.

Les ombres commençaient à noircir à mesure que les derniers visiteurs quittaient la galerie marchande. Au loin il vit les autres se regrouper.

Il allait s'élancer pour les rejoindre quand une étrange sensation l'envahit. Le sentiment d'être épié. Il scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un mouvement qui trahirait une présence humaine.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne fasse de mouvement tout en étant attentif au moindre bruit. Au moment où il crut discerner une silhouette en déplacement dans les ombres il reçut un énorme coup à l'arrière du crâne qui l'envoya au sol :

-Bouge ton cul maudit nerd hurla Katchan en le toisant fou de rage, les autres débiles t'attendent tous pour retourner à l'internat !

\- Oui … oui Katchan excuse-moi se précipita de répondre Izuku tout en se relevant et prenant la direction de ses camarades.

Le retour à UA se fit sans encombre, l'ambiance était bonne enfant et tout le monde discutait de la soirée qui s'annonçait ainsi que de leurs divers achats.

Midorya participa peu aux discussions, toujours absorbé par cette sensation désagréable entraînée par ce sentiment d'être observé

Plus tard dans la soirée.

-ça y est tout est prêt s'exclamèrent Mina et Tooru en courant dans les étages afin de prévenir les quelques retardataires étant restés dans leurs chambres.

-ça a l'air délicieux dit Fumikage suivie des hochements de têtes des garçons.

-Tout le monde a aidés répondit Momo

\- A table s'exclama Mineta la bave aux lèvres.

Au moment où ils allaient commencer à manger, le professeur Aizawa fit son entrée :

-Bonsoir la Seconde 1

-Bonsoir Mr Aizawa répondit la classe

-Je viens vous informer d'un changement dans votre planning de la semaine à venir.

Le directeur a décidé suite aux derniers évènements de vous attribuer une semaine de repos afin que vous puissiez récupérer des mois passés. Je vois que vous avez prévu de quoi fêter cela.

Un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements accueillit la nouvelle.

Le professeur esquissa un sourire

-Durant cette semaine vous aurez la possibilité si vous le souhaitez de retourner dans vos familles, ou de rester ici. Les règles restent en application et Mr Houng Dog votre surveillant sera en charge de faire régner la discipline.

A ces mots les élèves eurent un frisson dans le dos, Houng Dog le super héros chargé de la sécurité de la première école du pays pour les superviser.

Satisfait de son effet, le professeur allait les quitter quand

-Mr qu'en est-il d' All Might ? demanda Midorya

-Nous partons tous les deux afin de nous joindre à une opération classée défense, bien sûr All Might ne sera qu'en supervision du fait de ce que vous savez déjà.

Sur ces mots il les quitta.

La fête des élèves bats sont pleins, tout le monde mange, rigole et passe un agréable moment après des mois de travail acharné.

Les prémices d'une semaine de congé étaient dans toutes les têtes et chacun avait son projet.

Izuku opta pour rester, il avait besoin de parfaire ses techniques et de continuer son développement du One For All.

Vers la fin de la soirée, après un copieux repas bien arrosé émaillé de moments inoubliables, comme lorsque Mineta, fidèle à son habitude, décida de faire des avances appuyées à Momo et fut sèchement congelé sur place par Shoto. Cela déclencha , l'hilarité générale, les sifflets d'encouragement pour un bisou et la coloration en rouge pivoine des 2 adolescents.

Un certain nombre de leurs camarades étaient montés prendre le quartier de nuit. Izuku allait rejoindre sa chambre quand Uraraka, les pommettes cramoisies l'intercepta afin de lui parler.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'attira sur le balcon de l'internat.

-Ce fut une bonne soirée, commença Uraraka qui rougissait sous les effets d'un peu d'alcool et de la présence de Deku seul à seul.

-Très bonne lui répondit Deku tout penaud de se retrouvé seul avec elle

-J'aimerai éclairsirreee (Allocution traînante à cause de la boisson) un truc avec toi Deku , face à la mine interloquée d'Izuku, Uraraka allait se décidé à lui poser la question fatidique.

Est-ce que tu … / le téléphone du successeur d'All Might sonna.

-Excuse-moi Uraraka, c'est ma mère, je reviens.

Izuku une fois dans la salle commune, ouvrit le message de sa maman, vu la pièce jointe , et laissa tomber le téléphone au sol …

* * *

Alors, dites-moi … On poursuit, On arrête ? Je vous attends

Et n'oublier pas, je suis nouveau, mais une mise en fav ou un follow ça fait toujours plaisir


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir

Je vous propose la suite. Je vous ai coupé en pleine action et….c'était voulu

Un grand merci à Beta lectrice Pandora pour sa correction et ses encouragements.

Petite review:

 **Petit Pigeon** : Merci pour tes encouragements et tes conseils, je vais tacher de les appliquer et de m'améliorer.

 **Skydrift** : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, je ne compte l'abandonner, disons sans trop m'avancer, que j'ai déjà une idée de fin possible.

Sur ce passons à la suite

* * *

Chapitre 2

Izuku resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes, l'image toujours gravé sur sa rétine.

\- C'est impossible murmura-t-il

Le jeune homme ramassa son téléphone

L'image qui s'affichait sur l'écran défiait sa réalité.

Sa mère, sa pauvre mère était en gros plan, agenouillée sur le sol. Les vêtements déchirés, et le corps couvert de bleus.

Mais ce qui horrifiait le plus Izuku était l'état de son visage, toute la partie inférieure de celui-ci était maculée de sang. Ses lèvres étaient fendues à de multiples endroits. Le visage marqué par des traces de coups.

Son œil gauche disparaissait sous un hématome d'une couleur violacé et le droit était clos afin de ne pas être empli du sang s'écoulant de son arcade sourcilière fendue.

Son regard exprimait un sentiment de douleur certes, mais aussi d'égarement et d'incompréhension face à cette situation.

Izuku décida de se concentrer sur le message

« Je te souhaite bien le bonsoir mon très cher Izuku. J'espère que ta soirée avec tes camarades s'est bien passé. Comme tu peux le voir, la nôtre a été très productive.

Je te propose un échange de bons procédés entre gentlemen. Je ne ferais pas plus de mal à ta pauvre mère si tu nous rejoins demain à l'adresse indiquée à 9h45 précise. Tu partiras pour ton footing d'entraînement comme à ton habitude, cependant tu porteras ton costume de héros.

Inutile de préciser que tu dois venir seul et que cela doit rester entre nous.

Au plaisir de te voir

Shigaraki Tomura »

-Mais que fait-il c'est pas vrai ! murmura Uraraka, bon aller je le rejoins

D'un pas traînant, elle se dirige vers la salle commune.

-Dekuuuu ! cria-t-elle d'une voix plaintive, ou es-tu ?

Elle le trouva droit comme un I sur son téléphone, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher qu'il avait déjà rangé celui-ci .

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle perdit l'équilibre sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Midorya la récupéra in-extrémiste avant que son visage ne heurte le sol de plein fouet.

-ça me rappelle notre première rencontre dit Uraraka d'un ton enjoué.

-Ou oui c'est vrai,sauf qu'à cette époque c'est toi qui m'avais sauvé le lui fit remarquer le jeune homme

-Je me sens pas très bien j'ai besoin de m'allonger, dit-elle alors que ses yeux se ferment.

Izuku ne s'était même pas rendu compte, son corps avait réagi tout seul tellement son esprit était ailleurs.

L'arrivée d'Uraraka l'avait surpris, il avait dû ranger précipitamment son téléphone.

Encore heureux qu'elle ait trop bu pour avoir remarquée quoi que ce soit.

Il attrapa Uraraka et la porta dans ses bras afin de la conduire dans sa chambre. Au milieu des escaliers il sentit sa camarade se cramponner à lui. Elle lova son visage dans son cou.

Ce mouvement l'aurait fait frissonner et gêné en temps normal, mais cette soirée était tout sauf normale et ses sentiments n'étaient plus que ruine et chaos.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il l'a mit au lit. La lune éclatante projetait un halo de lumière spectrale sur le lit alors que le reste de la chambre était dans la pénombre.

Une fois son amie installée il resta à son chevet pendant quelque temps.

-Elle est si belle, ce dit Midorya, elle voulait me parler, mais je n'ai pas peut l'écouté. J'espère pouvoir lui redemander ce qu'elle souhaitait me dire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'adolescent avait posé sa main sur sa joue.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en un souffle, les yeux emplis de larmes qui n'avaient pas senti couler.

Il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne au premier étage. Son esprit en ébullition afin de trouver un plan pour sauver sa pauvre mère des griffes de l'alliance des vilains.

Le lendemain matin

Izuku n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Pendant des heures il avait tournée et retournée la situation dans sa tête.

La solution la moins risquée à son goût était de laisser un mot à ses camarades afin de les prévenir, mais au vu du niveau d'information que détenaient ses ennemis, ils pouvaient très bien avoir un infiltré dans l'enceinte du lycée. C'était trop dangereux.

Le constat était sans appel, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux exigences des vilains.

Il enfila donc son costume et pris le chemin de l'adresse indiquée.

Il ne croisa personne dans l'internat, tous ses compagnons dormaient du sommeil du juste et tant mieux, il n'aurait pas voulu avoir de questions indiscrètes sur sa tenue.

Son cœur s'emplit de doute, rêverait-il un jour UA ? Ses amis ? Uraraka et Tenya ? Trop de question qui firent marquer un temps d'arrêt au garçon.

À 9h précise, il quitta l'enceinte de ce lycée qu'il aimait tant.

Sur le chemin, son attention se porte sur tous les éléments qui l'entourent, à la recherche de l'ennemie.

Le point de rencontre n'était pas très loin et son alter lui permit de franchir la distance en un temps record.

À 9h30 il était au lieu-dit … Un poste de police ! , quelle est cette mauvaise blague se demanda Izuku.

Mais ne recevant pas d'instruction autre il attendit l'heure fatidique.

L'horloge ornant le fronton du commissariat annonça 9h45. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Il était de plus en plus nerveux, Pourquoi rien ne se passait ? Pourquoi un commissariat ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi sa mère ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la voiture de police s'étant immobilisée en face de lui.

Bzzzzzzzzz

Son téléphone !

Il tira celui-ci de sa poche, « Monte ».

Le jeune homme notifia enfin la voiture stationnée en face de lui et ouvrit la porte arrière.

2 Officiers étaient à l'avant.

À peine eut-il claqué la portière que celle-ci se verrouillent, et le véhicule se mit en mouvement.

« Met la cagoule qui est à côté de toi lui intima le passager, sans se retourner. «

Izuku obtempéra et ils roulèrent comme cela pendant une éternité.

Uraraka se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à réanimer un mort. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver dans son lit.

Son seul souvenir immédiat était le moment où elle avait pris Deku par le bras afin de lui parler

À cette idée elle vira au rouge de honte, « qu'est ce que je lui ai dit ! »

La réponse à cette question elle en avait besoin, elle rejoignit donc la salle de bain, elle devait aller en parler avec son ami.

Une fois sa toilette achevée elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Izuku.

Dans les couloirs elle croisa Momo qui ne semblait pas en meilleur forme qu'elle.

Elles échangèrent quelques paroles laconiques puis elle poursuivit son chemin.

Arrivée devant sa porte, celle-ci était entrouverte, elle se permit d'entrer pensant trouver le successeur d'All Might.

Elle trouva la chambre inoccupée, elle ne peut s'empêcher de glousser en voyant la décoration 100% All Might de l'élue de son cœur, si kitch et pourtant si mignonne.

Uravity décida donc de rejoindre les autres en salle commune.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lança telle en arrivant.

-Pas si fort Ochaco lui répondit Mina j'ai un mal de crâne incroyable. Et elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas.

Personne ne semblait très frais.

-Je n'ai pas trouvée Midorya ce matin vous l'avez vu ?

Un non général lui répondit.

-Il est peut-être parti retourner dans sa famille ?

-Ça m'étonnerait, il m'a confié hier qu'il restait ici cette semaine pour travailler, lui dit Tenya, il est sûrement en train de faire des exercices à l'heure actuelle.

-D'ailleurs qui reste durant cette semaine ?

-J'ai une liste annonça le délégué en agitant les bras comme à son habitude. Midorya/Todoroki/Momo/Denki/Jiro pour le moment

-Rajoute moi je reste cette semaine, le coût des billets de train sont trop important pour aller voir mes parents.

-Très bien

Sur ce, elle les laissa afin d'aller se recoucher la tête comme une cocotte-minute.

* * *

Alors, dites-moi … On poursuit ? Je vous attends

Et n'oublier pas, je suis nouveau, mais une mise en fav ou un follow ou mieux une review ça fait toujours plaisir


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Avant de vous laisser à votre chapitre je souhaite vous remercier pour vos reviews toute si positives et bienveillantes. C'est un vrai bonheur et cela m'encourage grandement à écrire.

Vous etes plus de 110 à avoir lus cet écrit, je vous en remercie.

Je remercie ma Béta lectrice Pandora pour sa correction et nos discussions si inspirantes.

Passons à la suite

* * *

Chapitre 3

La voiture s'immobilisa enfin.

Les vilains l'emmenèrent de force

On le laissa dans une pièce dans le noir total après lui avoir retiré sa cagoule.

Izuku resta immobile le temps que sa vision s'habitue un peu à l'obscurité.

-Bien le bonjour Midorya

La voix venait de partout et nulle part à la fois. Celle-ci se répercutait sur tous les murs. Il devait se trouver dans un grand espace vide.

-Je suis là Shigaraki maintenant je veux voir ma mère !

-Certainement, mais avant cela j'ai une question à te poser. Tu peux y répondre ?

Il avait changé pensa Deku, ce n'est plus l'adolescent arrogant arrivant à l'improviste afin de tuer le numéro 1 ainsi que ses étudiants. Il était plus calme, posé et cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

-Je t'écoute, lui répondit Izuku

-Que serais tu prêt à faire pour récupérer ta chère mère ?

Au même moment, à 10 mètres en face de lui une allumette s'embrasa et une bougie fut allumée. Seul îlot de lumière dans l'obscurité totale environnante, Izuku eut un moment d'effroi.

Shigaraki était là, debout, dans son costume, sa mère à genoux tournée vers lui. Le vilain la tenait par le poignet gauche ramené dans le dos.

-Je serai prêt à tout donner même ma propre vie

(Sa mère s'agite à ces mots, mais elle est réduite au silence)

-Bien…, alors transfert moi le One For All …

Le jeune héros resta interdit

-Quoi tu pensais que je n'étais pas au courant, continua Shigaraki, espèce de gamin !, j'ai été formé par le créateur de ton alter. Quand ton mentor à incapacité le mien j'ai été téléporté dans son repère, et j'ai découvert toute la vérité !

Comment toi, le sale môme de Yuei qui a fait capoter un nombre important de mes plans était enfaite l'héritier de ce All Might.

C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'Izuku avait peut imaginer, un choix impossible entre son rêve, son devoir, et sa famille. Il devait réfléchir et vite lui donner le One for All était exclu, cela reviendrait à condamner la société actuelle.

Mais de l'autre il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner sa mère. D'ailleurs serait-il capable de fuir? Shigaraki ne devait pas être seul dans ce lieu. Ces acolytes devaient sûrement profiter de l'épaisse ombre les entourant afin de se dissimuler et d'être prêt à intervenir en cas de mouvement trop brusque de sa part.

-Je m'impatiente jeune apprenti héros … dit d'une voix traînante le vilain

-Qui me dit que tu relâcheras ma mère si je te donne ce que tu demandes ?

-Tu n'as pas de garantie et tu n'en as pas besoin.

« Excuse-moi maman » pensa Izuku. Je dois au moins essayer.

Sans avertissement le successeur d'All Might passe en revêtement intégral et bondit afin de combler la distance entre sa mère et lui.

Mais comme il s'y attendait, 2 acolytes lui barrèrent immédiatement la route.

-Tu rêves gamins hurla l'un d'entre eux en lui décochant un coup de poing

Izuku esquiva le coup par le haut et se retrouva en l'air entre ses 2 adversaires.

C'est le moment qu'il attendait, sans ralentir il pivota porté par son élan et décocha un coup de pied rotatif qui atteint ses 2 opposants.

L'un eut le temps de se décaler et reçu le coup des bottes renforcées à l'arrière du crâne, il tombe au sol immobile. Le deuxième prit le coup de plein fouet.

Ikuzu ressentit une sensation nouvelle qui lui donna la nausée, son coup, son coup ! Il avait atteint son ennemie dans une zone bien trop molle à son goût. Le craquement qu'il avait entendu n'annonçait rien de bon. En se réceptionnant, l'adolescent risque un regard en arrière. Le vilain en question était en train de tomber, au ralenti, les yeux vitreux pointés sur lui. Son attaque l'avait atteint entre le haut de la trachée et le menton. Son visage ne dégageait qu'une expression de surprise, le cou brisé en arrière et sa trachée enfoncée. Il était mort bien avant de toucher le sol.

Les quelques instants nécessaires afin d'assimilé son acte lui fur fatal. Un cri déchira l'air.

Le héros se retourne et voit le coude de sa douce mère dans un angle anormal, le bras en train d'être dévoré par l'alter du chef de l'alliance.

-Ça suffit ! Hurla celui-ci.

Au même moment 4 silhouettes se jettent sur Deku et l'immobilisent au sol.

-Maman ! Non arrête ça tout de suite

-Tu as voulu jouer tu as perdu stupide gamin, dit-il en fracturant l'épaule du même bras.

Inko hurle de plus belle

-Tu aurais tranquillement peut me donner ce que je voulais, mais au final je vais gagner bien plus.

Le chef de l'alliance lâche son otage d'un mouvement leste et s'approche du héros vert

-Non seulement tu vas me donner le One for All, il décoche une droite dans son ventre

Mais je compte bien t'utiliser pour anéantir cette société ! il remet un coup

Plié par la douleur Izuku tombe à genoux, les yeux rivés sur sa mère gisante inconsciente en face de lui. Sa cage thoracique se soulevant à une vitesse alarmante.

-Mais vu que tu es venu seul je vais te faire une faveur, je suis comme cela je suis magnanime, dit le vilain en lui tirant les cheveux afin d'ancré son regard dans le sien.

Nous t'avons et c'est l'essentiel, je vais donc relâcher ta mère.

La surprise dû se lire dans le regard du garçon, car un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, et je vais même te faire une fleur, mais à une seule condition. Tu ne tentes plus un coup comme cela et tu fais tout ce que je te dis Si tu bouges trop vite, elle crève si je revois des éclairs, elle crève si tu cris ou parle sans que l'ont tant donne l'autorisation, elle ira manger les pissenlits par la racine. Est-ce clair ?

Durant le monologue, une femme sort de l'ombre et s'accroupit proche de sa mère inconsciente.

-C'est d'accord répond l'adolescent d'un ton vaincu les yeux toujours fixés sur sa mère

-Parfait, Medic tu peux y aller

A ses mots la femme élança sa main, les doigts serrés vers le ciel. Deku remarqua des ongles bien trop longs et bien trop dures pour un humain standard.

D'un mouvement extrêmement rapide et fluide, elle enfonça sa main dans le ventre de l'otage

-NOONN ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, cria izuku, je n'ai rien fait !

-La ferme et regarde sale mioche

A la surprise du héros, le rythme cardiaque de sa mère se stabilisa. Puis dans un mouvement digne de l'exorciste, les 2 articulations de son bras se remirent d'elles-mêmes dans une configuration normale. Même les marques de l'alter de Shigaraki disparurent.

-Tu peux arrêter là, lui intima le protégé de All For One

La femme retira sa main et le trou dans le ventre d'Inko disparut lui aussi.

Elle se réveilla, aidée et soutenue par la femme médecin.

Des spots s'allumèrent et en quelques secondes la pièce fut baignée d'une lumière blanche et froide.

Il était bien dans un entrepôt comme l'avait spéculé Deku, et au vu des murs il devait être désaffecté depuis bien longtemps

« Bien, sur ce nous y allons ? » proposa black Mist , il était apparu au côté de Shigaraki.

-Oui il est temps

Le vilain ouvrit un portail.

Sa mère soutenue par la femme médecin, black Mist ainsi qu'Izuku tenu à la nuque par Shigaraki entra dans celui-ci

Le voyage dans le portail est instantané, mais la sensation est comparable à celle ressentie lorsque vous vous endormez et que vous tombez en tournoyant dans un précipice sans fond. Un peu désorienté, Izuku faillit chuter sur le sol.

-Relève toi morveux, dit Shigaraki en le soulevant par la nuque

Une fois remis debout sans ménagement, Deku eut un moment d'incompréhension, ils étaient chez lui, dans le salon des Midorya.

La vilaine nommée médic par Tomura installa sa mère sur le canapé puis repartie par le portail maintenu par le noir vilain.

-Bon nous allons discuter maintenant, commença Shigaraki, nous avons ramenés ta mère chez elle.

Elle sera comme tu peux t'en douter, surveillée constamment et à la moindre tentative de fuite de ta part ou d'avertir la police …

-Elle meurt c'est cela ?

Il reçut un coup de genou dans les cotes pour son intervention

-Tu es long à la détente toi, mais c'est l'idée oui

-Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?

-Tu vas nous accompagner sur le chemin du retour, je voulais juste que tu vois que nous sommes au courant de toute ta vie et des personnes qui te sont proches.

Sur ce, il amena Izuku vers le portail

-Izuku, dit sa mère en le rejoignant et en le serrant dans ses bras

Shigaraki allait intervenir, mais Black Mist le stoppa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman tout va bien se passer

-N'importe quoi tu sais très bien que ce ne sera pas le cas

Ses paroles mirent en lumière encore plus crûment l'abominable situation dans laquelle ils étaient

Incapable de répondre Izuku serra sa mère, sa seule famille, contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la quitter et il était désolé de ce qu'elle avait vécue

-Tu aurais dû me laisser murmura Inko, je suis désolée mon chéri, tellement désolée

-Ce n'est pas ta faute maman.

Ne supportant plus cette situation, Shigaraki sépara la mère et le fils. Ils eurent quelques instants à se regarder, puis le vilain envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Izuku, le faisant basculer dans le portail.

La dernière chose que vis Midorya, fut sa mère, en pleure, la main tendue vers lui

Puis le noir total l'avala.

Uraraka se réveilla, bercée par les rayons rosée du soleil couchant. Elle avait dormi tout ce temps !

La faim lui tiraillant le ventre, elle se leva, en direction des cuisines à la recherche d'un encas.

Durant sa descente, elle ne croisa personne, la majorité de ses camarades devaient déjà être de retour auprès de leur famille « Ils ont bien raison » murmura-t-elle.

Une fois sa quête menée à bien, l'adolescente prit son courage à deux mains et monta à l'étage des garçons. Elle ne se souvenait pas encore très bien de la soirée précédente, mais le flou de ses souvenirs devrait disparaître après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Arrivée devant la porte de Deku, elle la trouva grande ouverte

Il était là, assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau, le regard perdu en direction du plafond et un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

Le soleil qui arrivait par la fenêtre lui faisait comme une auréole incandescente.

La jeune fille eut un moment de pause devant cette vision

« Oui Uraraka, je peux t'aider ? » lui demanda Deku, en se tournant vers elle, sans perdre son sourire. 

* * *

Alors cela vous a plu ? J'attend vos retour

On se retrouve dimanche pour le Chapitre 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

Je vous propose la suite de votre histoire

Comme d'habitude je remercie Ma Beta Lectrice Pandora pour son aide précieuse

 **Dreambruh:** Izuku s'en sortira t'il ? (je dit cela je dis rien, je suis pas dans la tête de l'auteur ;) )

Vous êtes 200 à avoir lue mon histoire, un grand merci à vous !

Sur se passons à la suite ...

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

xxx

Izuku tomba longuement dans le noir total, sa chute se perpétra en s'accélérant durant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Sa vitesse ne cessant de croître, sa tête se mit à tourner. L'absence de lumière ne lui permit pas de voir et son champ de vision se noirci. Il tomba dans l'inconscience.

.

-Aller réveil le bon à rien !

Les voix lui venant de tellement loin qu'il ne pouvait comprendre le sens des mots

-T'es malade toi, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Izumo et surtout à Alexandre ? Lui répondit l'autre voix

-Ouais et alors ? C'est ton boulot. De toute façon j'ai jamais pu le saquer ce bouffeur de grenouille ! Il a eu le sort qu'il méritait à toujours se croire meilleur que tout le monde.

-Mais tu imagines s'il m'arrive la même chose, je suis là pour combattre les héros, pas baby-sitter un diable vert !

-Ba s'il t'arrive la même chose ce sera pas une grande perte, allez au boulot incapable !

Izuku fut réveillé par une vague froide l'ayant percuté.

\- Ah notre petite princesse est réveillée, jubila Shigaraki en descendant un escalier en métal. Alors tu as bien dormi ?

Le jeune héros ne pipa mot

-Qu'elle dommage que tu ne m'ai pas répondu, ironisa le vilain, je vois que tu as retenu la leçon, cependant… Mes conditions ont pris fin quand j'ai relâché ta pauvre mère.

À ses mots il lui porta un coup de poing en plein visage

Midorya voulu l'esquiver, mais il comprit trop tard que tout effort était vain. Il était solidement harnaché à une sorte de siège qui lui interdisait tout mouvement

Ses bras, jambes, torse, épaules, tout était maintenu par des liens empêchant l'activation des alters.

Le coup le frappa à la tempe, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

-Alors héros, tu ne bouges pas, tu n'esquives pas ? Hurla shigaraki en poursuivant ses assauts.

Une pluie de coups tomba sur l'adolescent, aucune partie de son corps ne fut épargnée. Petit à petit sous les coups de pieds, de poings et même de tête de son adversaire, son corps se couvrit de bleus.

Shigaraki lui continuait de l'invectiver, le traitant de raté, de bâtard, de lécheur d'All Might et de toute sorte d'autres horreurs.

.

Au bout de 10 minutes, à bout de force et le souffle court il dût se stopper.

Son corps n'était plus que douleur, il souffrait le martyre, une sensation semblable à une descente d'organe passé au mixeur lui enserrait le ventre et un goût de sang lui imprégnait la bouche.

La tête basse, il releva son regard, chargé de haine vers un Shigaraki ayant du mal à retrouver son calme et son souffle.

-Je … (Il cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche) Je ne te donnerais jamais le One for All

-C'est ce que nous verrons lui rétorqua le vilain masqué. Je ne suis pas le seul ici qui est digne de ta personne.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, il le laissa seul, disparaissant dans l'ombre.

.

Après un long moment, Izuku releva la tête afin de trouver un plan pour s'évader.

Il était assis en plein sous une lampe halogène qui projetait une froide lumière blanche.

Tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que ténèbres, renforcé par l'éclairage au-dessus de lui.

Quelqu'un aurait peut passer à la limite de la lumière qu'il ne verrait pas.

Sa vision se limitait donc au rond lumineux parfait qui l'entourait. Large d'un mètre de diamètre il n'offrait rien d'autre à la vue qu'un sol gris et terne.

« À quoi bon, murmura l'adolescent désespéré, pourquoi vouloir m'échapper. Cela condamnerait ma mère.

-Tout à fait lui répondit une voix guillerette.

-Qui est là ? demanda le garçon en faisant aller sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Oooh Deku-chou, tu ne me reconnais pas ?, l'émettrice de cette voix entra dans le cercle de lumière

-Toi, j'aurai dû m'en douter, répondit-il.

-Quelle froideur.

Toga fit une moue boudeuse.

-Tu es magnifique mon Deku-chou, minauda-t-elle, toutes ses blessures, tous ses bleues et cette divine odeur de sang. C'est trop pour moi.

Elle s'approcha et arrêta son visage trop près de son épaule nue.

-Dit moi sais-tu pour combien de temps tu es enfermé ici ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache hurla Deku, que sa présence trop proche rendait très mal à l'aise.

-Moi non plus lui sourit-elle, mais pourvu que ce soit pour toute la vie.

.

Elle fit pivoter le siège pour se retrouver penchée en face de l'adolescent, les 2 mains posées sur ses avant-bras immobilisés.

Elle le dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes. Au summum du malaise du fait de ce que dégageait cette fille, il ne croisa son regard.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il bascula le visage de l'autre côté. Il haïssait vraiment tout chez cette fille.

-Regarde-moi hurla-t-elle comme une furie.

Il ne broncha pas.

\- Très bien dit-elle.

Il n'eut le temps de voir qu'un reflet argenté avant de ressentir une douleur lancinante dans son épaule droite.

Dans un mouvement incroyablement rapide Toga avait dégainée un poignard dissimulé dans son uniforme d'écolière bien trop échancré au goût d'Izuku et lui avait entaillée l'épaule sur toute sa longueur.

Du sang commença à couler de sa plaie. Celui-ci dégoulina le long de son bras et trempa le coude encore intact de son costume.

Celui-ci n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, son torse ainsi que ses épaules et bras étaient à découvert. Il semblait avoir été brûlé par endroit.

Instinctivement, il ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard plein de dédains dans ses yeux d'un gris tirant vers le vert.

-C'est drôle mes yeux sont presque de la même couleur que tes cheveux, s'extasia la vilaine.

Elle s'approcha sa bouche de son cou. Bloqué par le dossier du siège Midorya ne pouvait plus reculer. Mais au dernier moment elle bifurqua vers sa plaie sanguinolente. Elle lécha goulûment le liquide couleur carmin qui s'en échappait.

Elle recula d'un bon à la limite du cercle lumineux avec un crie à mi-chemin entre le triomphe et l'orgasme.

\- Délicieux, hurla-t-elle le regard injecté de sang.

Sa langue pendait, ses yeux étaient fous. Izuku eut un frisson devant ce tableau digne des plus grands films d'horreur.

Elle se rapprocha d'un pas rapide, l'attrapa par le cou en lui projetant la tête contre le dossier et l'embrassa de force.

.

L'adolescent ne pouvait rien faire, la langue de sa geôlière avait complètement investi sa bouche.

Elle le tenait d'une main par le cou, l'autre enserrée doucement autour de sa nuque, telle une vraie amoureuse perpétrant l'acte d'amour.

Le baiser, si on pouvait appeler ça comme cela s'éternisa, une minute … deux minutes.

« Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais » se demanda le garçon qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer

Puis d'un seul coup il sentit une vive douleur dans sa cuisse droite. Sa tortionnaire avait retirée doucement sa main de son cou tout en prenant appui avec un genou sur le siège.

Elle avait plantée dans sa cuisse une seringue de plus de 10 centimètres reliée à un tuyau où son sang allait se stocker dans des flasques dissimulées sans son dos.

Pendant que les 2 flasques se remplissaient, Toga n'avait pas pour autant arrêtée de l'embrasser.

.

Elle était aux anges, son Deku-Chou n'était qu'à elle. A elle toute seule. Il était si beau, avec ce sang dégoulinant et ce goût si délicieux qui joignait leurs langues.

Une fois les récipients pleins, elle prolongea encore l'étreinte, pour le plaisir. Elle aurait aimée que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, mais elle avait senti son prince décliné suite à ses baisers, sa prise de sang et les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu.

« Shigaraki espèce de bon à rien » pensa-t-elle

Elle relâcha son étreinte, satisfaite. Son partenaire semblait perdu, horrifié.

Son menton retomba sur son torse la tête ballante.

Izuku pouvait reprendre sa respiration. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer.

Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène. Pourquoi la prise de sang ?

Au moment où elle allait quitter la zone lumineuse

.

-Attend dit-il, d'une faible voix.

-Oui mon Izuku ? lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant, des étoiles pleins les yeux et sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Que vas-tu faire avec mon sang ?

\- Plutôt que de te l'expliquer, je vais te le montrer mon amour.

Sous les yeux ronds de l'adolescent, elle commença à se déshabiller. Elle enleva, le haut puis le bas jusqu'à ne plus rien porter du tout.

Par habitude Izuku baissa les yeux.

-Tch Tch tch, regarde-moi

Se souvenant de sa réaction la dernière fois, il obtempéra. Elle était complètement nue, illuminée par la seule source de lumière et pas le moins du monde gênée.

Elle avança doucement vers lui en défaisant les nœuds qui composaient ses 2 chignons. Ses cheveux couleur or tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Comme cela elle aurait presque l'air innocente » pensa Deku.

Elle le contourna d'un pas leste par la droite et au passage trempa son doigt dans le sang coagulant de son épaule.

Elle passa derrière lui. Il ne la voyait plus.

Un instant passa puis elle revient dans son champ de vision par la gauche, le plus normalement du monde pour se figer devant lui.

Izuku resta sans voix, ne comprenant pas, puis réalisant toute l'implication de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Les paroles de Shigaraki lui revinrent : « Tu aurais tranquillement peut me donner ce que je voulais, mais au final je vais gagner bien plus »

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Izuku Midorya, je suis étudiant en Seconde-1 au lycée Yuei et je serai le plus grand des héros. Puis il se mit à rire.

Izuku était face à une copie parfaite de lui-même la même voix, la même démarche, la même tenue.

-Bon je te laisse, se lança-t-il à lui-même. Je repasserais te voir très bientôt Deku-Chou il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard pour mon premier soir d'internat. Il se souffla un baisé.  
.

Elle, enfin il, quitta la lumière sans se retourné puis disparu.

Izuku ferma les yeux, la honte, la colère, le désespoir qu'il avait maintenu enfouis jaillis.

Il baissa la tête et pleura en silence.

Venait t'il de condamner ses amis et Yuei ?

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? je vous attend avec impatience dans les **reviews** (Je vous répondraient sans faute)

Petit Ps: vous avez vu apparaître des points début de certaines lignes, c'est car je ne supportais plus de coller mes lignes comme le force le logiciel du site. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas dans votre lecture.

On oublie pas les **favoris et les follows**

Sur ce je vous dit à **mercredi** / Kiss


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

Je vous avais dit mercredi et nous y sommes voici la suite de votre histoire

Je remercie ma très chère Beta Lectrice Pandora toujours fidèle au poste pour m'assister dans cette belle activité récente pour moi.

 **Dreambruh** : Tes reviews sont toujours un vrai bonheur à lire merci à toi

Vous êtes 300 à avoir lue mon histoire, je vous remercie.

Sur ce passons à la suite ...

* * *

.  
Chapitre 5 :

.

\- Deku, puis-je te déranger quelques minutes ? demanda Uraraka

-Je t'en prie j'ai tout mon temps, entre donc ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte.

La jeune fille entra dans le monde d'All Might

Son ami lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

-Dit moi tout je t'écoute ?

\- Heyyy bieennn, commença l'adolescente gênée. Tu te … ou étais-tu passé aujourd'hui je t'ai cherchée partout !

Étonnée par ce brusque changement de question, Toga ne put contenir une expression surprise.

-Je… j'étais parti courir

-Toute la journée ?

-En grande partie, dire qu'après la soirée d'hier j'avais besoin de m'entraîner et de me défouler en même temps

-Tu ne peux donc jamais t'accorder du repos, lui répondit son amie avec une moue boudeuse

-Que veux- tu lui dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné, j'ai besoin de renforcé mes jambes vu que je dois soulager mes bras.

-Comme d'habitude, bref je voulais te parler de la soirée d'hier

-Mémorable n'est-ce pas ?

-Justement non malheureusement, pourrais-tu me rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Cette question força Toga à réfléchir. Son « amie » Uraraka avait une tête fatiguée, les yeux légèrement rouges. Ils avaient dû fêter un événement particulier et avaient abusés de la boisson. Elle décida donc de partir sur une réponse plutôt large.

-Nous avons fêté tout en abusant de la boisson

-Tout à fait, renchérie Uraraka, mais te souviens-tu d'après.

-Quand exactement ?

-Quand je t'ai prise par le bras afin de te parler sur le balcon de l'internat ?

Un ange passa

Mais c'est pas vrai, pensa Uraraka, elle avait besoin de cette réponse qu'il traînait à lui donner.

Elle se leva et alla fermer la porte laissée entrouverte. Elle la ferma doucement dos à son camarade.

Elle resta un instant adossée contre elle, les 2 mains serrées sur la poitrine.

.

Quand elle se retourna, son expression confirma l'hypothèse que c'était formulée la voleuse d'identité. Sa chère amie Uraraka avait voulu déclarer sa flamme à Deku-chou hier soir, mais elle avait dû trop boire pour s'en souvenir et maintenant elle avait besoin de savoir si elle avait vraiment demandée ce que son cœur exigeait d'elle depuis trop longtemps.

Cette situation fit sourire intérieurement la vilaine. Un sourire sadique et carnassier. C'était parfait, non seulement elle pouvait l'utiliser en fonction de sa réponse, mais en plus elle avait devant elle, le parfaite alibi pour ne pas avoir à trop croiser les camarades de Deku-chou en jouant la romance intime. Cela augmenterait le temps à passer en duo sans paraître aussi louche que seul enfermé dans sa chambre.

Tout s'alignait afin de limiter les risques.

Elle vint se rasseoir à ses côtés, silencieuse, un regard suppliant tournée vers lui.

-Tu m'as agrippée par le bras afin que nous parlions de nous

Uraraka rougit, mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

-Tu m'as dit une phrase que m'a laissé interdit un moment. Puis je t'ai raccompagnée à la porte de ta chambre sans te donner une réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais que nous allions plus loin dans notre relation

Uraraka ne pouvait comprendre comment Deku pouvait rester aussi calme après une telle révélation.

À ces mots et sans le vouloir, son alter s'activa et elle se mit à léviter dans toute la chambre.

« C'est pas possible, j'ai réellement dit cela » pensa-t-elle. J'ai dit tout haut ce que je ressens depuis si longtemps. Et j'ai dit cela sans m'en souvenir. Mais quelle cruche je fais.

Elle se stabilisa en l'air au-dessus du lit, les mains toujours sur le visage afin de le dissimuler, les genoux contre la poitrine en une position fœtale aérienne.

Mais attend ! , un flash traversa le cerveau de la demoiselle sans gravité, Il ne m'a pas répondu.

-Et pourquoi ne m'as tu pas répondu ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix gênée sans pour autant descendre du plafond.

-Car tu n'étais pas en possibilité, d'entendre ma réponse lui dit calmement Izuku.

\- Et donc ? … La tension devenait insoutenable pour la jeune fille.

Le héros de jade baissa les yeux. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il se leva, grimpa sur son lit puis lui attrapa un bras afin de la tirer à lui.

Surprise elle ne réagit pas.

Leurs lèvres venaient de se poser l'une sur l'autre en un baiser à mi-chemin entre le ciel et la terre baignée par la lumière pourpre de l'astre solaire déclinant.

Pour Uraraka ce moment était digne d'un rêve, elle ne réalisait pas. « Je suis en train de dormir je vais me réveiller » Elle était là en l'air surplombant l'homme qu'elle aime, à qui elle s'était déclarée et qui lui donnait la plus belle des réponses possibles. Ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et son visage sublimé par l'instant, elle surchauffa littéralement, emportée par le moment.

Son alter se désactiva du fait de son état émotionnel.

Elle tomba brusquement sur lui. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur le dos, les bras l'enlaçant afin de la protéger.

La tête d'Uraraka heurta les durs pectoraux de Deku. Un peu sonnée et allongée sur lui, elle releva son regard afin de vérifier son état. Il la regardait

-Et tu es satisfaite de ta réponse ? Lui demanda-t-il souriant

-Non, refait pour voir, lui répondit 'elle d'un air mutin avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

XXX

Des bruits de pas traînant résonnèrent dans le hangar. Cela fit relever la tête au garçon.

Izuku ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Sans aucune indication lumineuse pour l'aider, il était complément perdu. Pour lui le temps c'était arrêté.

La faim et la soif l'obsédaient de plus en plus. Cela faisait selon ses souvenirs minimum 24 h qu'il n'avait rien avalé, que ce soit solide ou liquide.

Il avait à peine fermé l'œil à cause de cette lumière trop crue.

Un homme ridé à la démarche voûtée fit son entrée dans le cercle de lumière. Il portait des petites lunettes de soleil noir fumé. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court de couleur aussi blanche que le lait.

Il avançait à un rythme lent, mesuré en tournant la tête de tout les côtés à la recherche de quelque chose caché dans l'ombre.

Il s'approcha du héros. Son visage était marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices anciennes qui laissaient présager une vie rude au front ou dans un autre corps de l'état en charge de la défense. Il n'était pas japonais. Ses traits étaient clairement ceux d'un Européen.

Arrivé en face du héros celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire révélant une dentition presque parfaite mise à part les 2 incisives supérieures qui avaient été remplacées par des prothèses en acier. Sinon rien de particulièrement mauvais ne se dégageait de cet homme.

-Bonjour mon garçon commença l'homme avec un fort accent qu'il ne put identifier, comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai soif, dit-il d'une voix éraillée par le manque d'eau.

À ces mots le vieux partit d'une démarche chancelante. Il revint peu après en traînant à ses côtés un porte-perfusion et le nécessaire à celle-ci.

-Je vais, commença-t-il, te faire cette perfusion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien de bien méchant, c'est même tout l'inverse, c'est une solution aqueuse mélangée à de quoi te nourrir.

Il commença à installer celle-ci sur le bras gauche de son patient. Sa dextérité surpris l'étudiant. En quelques instants l'objet était installé, et cela sans douleur.

-Tien ouvre ta bouche mon garçon.

Il sortit d'une poche de la blouse blanche qu'il avait revêtu entre son aller-retour, une bouteille d'eau qu'il porta à la bouche d'Izuku.

Il put boire ce qu'il souhaitait. Une fois fait il le remercia d'un regard.

Il fit un signe à quelqu'un dans le noir, puis un tabouret capitonné roula jusqu'à lui. Il s'assit en face de l'adolescent et commença à parler d'une voix assurée.

-Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?

Le héros ne dit rien

-Excuse-moi, je m'appelle Hans, ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis ici pour te maintenir en vie.

Deku le regarda, aucune trace de malice n'était visible dans son regard, Izuku marmonna-t-il à son intention.

-Enchanté Izuku, tu sais déjà pourquoi tu es là n'est-ce pas ?

-Shigaraki veux mon pouvoir

-Exactement

-Je ne lui donnerai jamais !

-Je me doute, mais Mr Shigaraki le souhaite. Moi je suis là pour t'aider.

-Comment ?

-En te faisant voir que ta souffrance est vaine, dit-il d'un ton sincère.

Izuku resta interdit, qui était cet homme ?

-Je ne peux pas lui donner. Ce pouvoir est mien !

-Tu ne le veux où ne le peux ?

-Il ne l'aura jamais un point c'est tout ! hurla Deku

-Je vois, dit l'homme sans aucune émotion apparente, rien ne pourrait te faire changer d'avis ?

-Rien, lui répondit t'il déterminé

Un petit soupir dépassa les lèvres de cet homme mystérieux. (Murmure) Je n'aime plus faire cela.

-Sais-tu Izuku sur quoi tu es assis ?

Il fit non de la tête.

-Comme tu peux le voir, il s'agit d'une chaise assez particulière. Elle remonte à une époque très ancienne où les hommes n'avaient pas encore de pouvoir

Pas encore de pouvoir ? Mais personne n'utilise plus cette formulation depuis des décennies pensa l'adolescent

-Cela s'appelle une « Guantanamo Chair » continua l'homme. Quelque chose te fait tiquer quand je te parle de cela ?

-Rien du tout

-Guantanamo était une île proche des États unis, elle était d'ailleurs utilisée par cette nation pour y enfermer des gens peu recommandables afin de les soumettre à la …question et ainsi avoir des réponses. On y perpétra des crimes abjects passés sous silence durant de nombreuses années prétextant la survie de la nation, du bien commun et du monde libre. Tu es assis sur le dernier exemplaire d'une époque depuis longtemps oubliée par l'histoire.

Izuku resta interdit, cette chaise était utilisée il y a des décennies pour … Torturer des gens au nom de la liberté !

Hans sourit, il avait vu la lueur de compréhension dans les yeux du garçon. Il avait l'habitude de cette lueur, il l'avait vue un nombre trop important de fois pour s'en émouvoir.

-Tu as compris. Bien, je te laisse une dernière chance. Donne ton pouvoir à Mr Shigaraki et je n'aurais pas à utiliser mes talents.

Ces talents, Izuku qui connaissait tous les héros et tous les faits divers avait entendu parler d'un homme capable de briser des gens par des coutumes hors d'âge.

-J'ai rejoins la ligue très récemment, donc je souhaite faire bonne impression. Mon alter si tu te demandes, me donne une espérance de vie quasi infinie, mais mon corps vieillit toujours.

Cependant tout le monde me prête un autre pouvoir

Je suis « LangsamerSchnitter » l'homme qui tue lentement. Désolé de te rencontrer

Au même moment des hommes apportèrent des chariots couverts d'ustensiles d'horreurs parfaitement propres et alignés.

Izuku ne respirait plus

Le vilain s'approcha d'un pas lent, le regard las, un chiffon et 2 seaux à la main.

Le siège bascula pour prendre une configuration ou il était incliné en pente douce tête en bas.

L'homme mit le chiffon éponge sur son nez et sa bouche et commença à chantonner dans une langue rude et dissonante qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Un flot d'eau entra par sa bouche et ses narines. Lent et régulier, à la même vitesse où ses poumons se remplissaient du liquide.

Il lutta en forçant, tressautant au rythme de ses poumons cherchant à remplacer l'eau par l'air. La douleur était inimaginable.

Il ne pouvait rien faire mise à part chercher un air qui lui semblait inaccessible.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? Je vous attend avec impatience dans les **reviews** (Je vous réponds sans fautes !)

On pense aux **Follows** et aux **Favs** Pour être avertie de la prochaine sortie.

Sur ce je vous dit à Dimanche / Kiss


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

Je vous propose la suite de votre histoire

Je remercie ma Beta lectrice Pandora

Maintenant, la suite ...

* * *

Chapitre 6

Elle avait vraiment bien dormi, bercée par l'odeur de son Deku-chou. Plus le temps passe et plus le plan mis en place par Shigaraki lui paraissait idyllique. Infiltrer Yuei avec l'apparence de son amour en profitant de l'absence de cours. Son rôle était clair. Mettre la main sur la base de données de Yuei.

« J'espère que mon cher Izuku a passé une aussi bonne nuit que moi », dit-elle dans un soupir.

Elle posa son œil sur le réveil aux couleurs d'All Might sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de dégoût.

« C'est bien ton seul défaut mon Dekou-Chou, tu aimes beaucoup trop ce type. Mais bon je te le ferai oublier et bientôt je prendrais sa place dans ton cœur »

Elle se leva enjouée en direction de la salle de bain. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir son reflet original dans le miroir. Délai écoulé pensa-t-elle. Elle stoppa le chronomètre qu'elle avait mis en marche lors de sa transformation.

« 24 H, délai standard, encore heureux que cela va aller en décroissant sinon je n'aurais pas put voir souvent l'élu de mon cœur ».

Elle prit une douche. À la sortie de celle-ci, elle décela une plaque du plafond et attrapa ses précieuses fioles.

« Deux fioles donc 2 jours, patiente mon Izuku je te reverrai bientôt. » Elle en but une.

Elle s'immobilisa devant le miroir et observa son visage changer. D'abord tout son corps prit un aspect aqueux des plus informes, pour ensuite se ciseler en l'être le plus cher aux yeux de la jeune fille.

« C'est parti pour une journée à Yuei, Plus ultra ! »dit-elle joyeusement avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune.

.

Arrivée, elle trouva ses camarades attablés, enfin pas tous. Profitant de cette semaine de pause un nombre important de ses « amis » étaient retournés chez eux. Tant et si bien qu'il ne restait que 6 personnes : Ochaco bien sûr, Momo, Jiro, Shoto, Denki et elle-même.

-Bonjour Izuku comment vas-tu ? Lui lança jovialement Denki pendant qu'elle prenait place.

-Super et vous tous ? Enfin remis ?

-C'était dur mais j'y suis arrivé dit Denki

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal à la tête de toute ma vie, renchérie Momo

-Parle pour toi délégué, tu n'as pas un mal de crâne amplifié par ton alter toi au moins argumenta Jiro.

-J'ai eu quelques chaleurs due à l'alcool durant la nuit et j'ai mis en partie le feu à mes draps dit Shoto d'un ton ordinaire.

Un grand blanc suivi cette déclaration puis tous se mirent à rire, tous sauf Shoto qui donna des détails faisant redoubler les rires. À la fin, remarquant le sujet singulier de leur conversation il ne put retenir un sourire.

Tout le monde était heureux sauf Ochaco qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Uraraka ?, demanda la vilaine

Comme sortie de sa rêverie elle vira au rouge en bégayant une excuse. Face au sourire de son ami, elle reprit contenance.

-Que faisons-nous cette après-midi ? Demanda Uravity ayant repris son comportement habituel

-Vu la chaleur je propose le parc aquatique à l'autre bout de la ville ça vous dit ? proposa Momo.

Un oui général lui répondit et ils se mirent en route.

.

L'après-midi fut bon, après le trajet en tram, les étudiants profitèrent des températures caniculaires pour se rafraîchir au milieu des multiples fontaines, toboggans et piscines que leur proposait le complexe.

Cependant entre 2 projections d'eau, Toga remarqua que sa chère amie n'était pas avec eux.

Esquivant un tir de Denki elle la vit enfin. Assisse sous un parasol une aire morne sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas bon, pensa-t-elle, si je n'arrive pas à la faire se joindre à nous ou au minimum à moi mon plan ne fonctionnera pas »

Elle se dirigea donc vers son amie.

.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? lui demanda-t-elle

-De … Deku, elle sortit de sa rêverie. Je pensais à toi justement dit-elle avec un sourire gênée.

-Ah oui et à quoi précisément ?

\- À hier soir et à ce qui s'est passé dans ta chambre

\- À cela ! Et donc ?

Cette question mit Uraraka dans une situation de bug intense. Voyant cela Toga la saisit par le poignet en la tirant vers elle.

-Mais que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle rouge pivoine

-Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous, viens avec moi faire ce toboggan, il faut être minimum deux.

Ne lui laissant pas son mot à dire, elle l'emporta.

-Il est bien tactile avec Uraraka notre Izuku dite donc, fit remarquer Jiro au reste du groupe

-J'ai rien remarqué, répondit Shoto

-C'est normal tu ne vois jamais rien de ces choses-là !, lui rétorqua Momo en lui poussant gentiment l'arrière du crâne.

-Tu as raison Jiro, je pense que nous devrions enquêter dit Denki tout électrisé par sa proposition.

Ok ! S'exclamèrent les 5 amis, la traque au couple est lancé.

.

Je dois me ressaisir pensa Uraraka pendant que Deku la tirait avec lui seul pour faire des activités.

Je veux plus, mais je ne veux pas que cela influe sur ce que nous avons déjà

Elle le suivit donc durant toute l'après-midi, tous les 2, au grès de leurs envies.

Elle se rapprochait de lui de plus en plus et contrairement à son habitude, il l'encourageait.

Ils riaient ensemble et cela la comblait de bonheur.

« C'est vraiment un super après-midi » pensa-t-elle.

Toga décida vers la fin de journée d'emmener Uraraka à l'écart afin qu'elles puissent être seules

Elle avait bien vu que ses « amis » la suivaient de loin, elle et sa compagne. Mais cela lui convenait. Ils voulaient des potins, elle allait leur en donner.

Une fois assise à l'écart toutes les 2 elle prit la parole

-C'était génial, t'en a pensé quoi ?

-J'ai adorée dit Uraraka, toute gêne en sa présence envolée

-Je voulais te dire pour la chambre…

\- Oui quoi, dit l'héroïne devenant rouge

\- Je …

\- oui, la pressa Uraraka en s'approchant d'elle

Il l'embrassa, un long baisé, profond et passionné. D'abord surprise elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte aussi soudaine qu'exquise.

Du coin de l'œil Toga vit ses amis rester inertes devant cette action.

Leurs lèvres se séparent, La jeune héroine reprenait son souffle.

-Dans la chambre hier, tu n'as pas rêvée, je veux être avec toi Ochaco

Cette déclaration sincère fit poindre des larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle se jeta à son cou.

-Izuku, je suis si heureuse.

Un sourire se dessina sur les fausses lèvres du héros. Elle avait tout gagnée.

XXX

-Ou suis-je, pensa Izuku en ayant un haut le cœur et recracha une énième fois l'eau présent dans ses poumons.

Ça fait mal pensa le héros. Chaque respiration le faisait souffrir. Comme si ses poumons étaient à vif.

Puis les images lui revinrent. L'eau, l'eau qui lui baignait le visage sans interruption. Son impossibilité de respirer. Le sourire présent sur le visage de son tortionnaire, il souriait certes, mais se sourire n'exprimait rien de plus qu'une habitude résignée.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix pour faire stopper cette séance. Hans ne lui avait plus posé une seule question.

-Comment cela se fait-il que je sois toujours en vie murmura-t-il à haute voix.

-Car j'ai besoin que tu sois en vie pour me transmettre le One for All

-Manquait plus que toi

-Sale gamin ! C'est comme cela que tu accueilles celui qui t'a sauvé ? lança Shigaraki en entrant dans la lumière. C'est moi qui ai mis un terme à la séance d'hier.

-Et qui a envoyé ce fou furieux à la base, s'énerva le héros

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est moi, mais que veux-tu, faute avouée à moitié pardonnée non ? Lui répondit hilare l'homme aux mains. Il ne m'a pas déçu en tout cas, c'est une recrue de choix.

-Tu es malade.

-Tch tch tch arrête sinon je le fais revenir

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vu que tu n'es pas assez fort pour m'imposer quoi que ce soit de toi même !

Cette invective était peut-être celle de trop. Le regard de son adversaire venait de se durcir. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir et cela, il allait le payer. Lui qui ne faisait jamais cette impaire, la fatigue et les coups à répétitions avaient-ils eu raison de son sang froid ?

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu à une seule condition, donne-moi le One for All et on est quitte. Je peux même te libérer directement après le transfert. N'est-ce pas une offre … Honnête ?

-Jamais, hurla le héros sur son fauteuil, sa détermination toujours intacte.

-C'est ce que j'attendais merci mon très cher Izuku.

Il commença à le frapper. De par son manque de sommeil, d'alimentation et de force en général. Le jeune héros encaissa beaucoup moins bien les assauts de son adversaire.

Pendant de longues minutes, les coups pleuvent sur lui. Il sentit son arcade sourcilière droite se fracturer et un flot de son sang lui macula cette partie du visage.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Izuku ne sentait même plus les violents coups de son geôlier.

-Tu ne ressens plus rien c'est cela héros ?

Face à son manque de réaction, le vilain passa à autre chose. Il retira le restant de tissus que lui couvrait la ceinture abdominale puis posa ses 2 paumes sur son ventre.

La douleur fit hurler Izuku à la mort. S'il s'était retenu d'émettre le moindre son durant les coups. Il n'en fut pas capable. La sensation était atroce. Comme si son ventre avait été posé sur 2 hachoirs à viandes qui s'enfonçaient irrémédiablement jusqu'à atteindre ses intestins.

Il sentait ses organes se nouer, ses muscles se déchirer et sa peau s'effriter.

Une fois les mains retirées, la vision qui s'offrait à lui était insoutenable, son ventre était à vif, du sang perlait de cette plaie. Mais le pire était la sensation de l'air sur sa peau, mille couteaux transpercèrent la zone à vif. Cela lui arracha un autre cri. Il se força à refermer la bouche, ses dents étaient si serrées qu'elles allaient exploser sous la pression.

\- J'avais oublié. Tu n'as jamais testé mon alter, qu'en penses-tu ? Il te plaît ?

Tout en parlant, Izuku était resté les yeux rivés sur la viande hachée sanguinolente qui avait remplacée sa peau et ses muscles. SI bien qu'il n'avait pas vu les outils sortis par Shigaraki. 2 poings américains.

-Donne-moi le One for All

-Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Le coup de poing lui arriva directement sur sa peau à vif. Le contact froid du métal ainsi que la violence du coup était inouïe. La douleur fut telle que la tête d'Izuku partie en arrière sous l'impact, ses yeux se révulsèrent tout son corps se détendit.

Il était inanimé, les yeux d'un blanc immaculé grand ouvert.

Shigaraki hurla de rage face au corps inerte de son otage. Sans même vérifier ses signes vitaux, il partit, en éteignant pour la première fois la lumière. Il y était allé très fort, peut-être trop fort.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? Je vous attend avec impatience dans les **reviews** (Je vous réponds sans fautes !)

On pense aux **Follows** et aux **Favs** Pour être avertie de la prochaine sortie.

Petite info, Je vais diminuer un peu les parutions des chapitres car même si je ne prends pas de vacances je vais avoir a rédiger un mémoire de fin d'anné. Et en sortant de ce type d'écrit je ne peux plus voir en peinture une page world.

Le rythme reprendra quand j'aurais bouclé cet exercice (ou que j'ai trouvé la force de vous sortir un chapitre surprise et que je ne peux plus attendre avant d'avoir vos retours dessus)

Sur ce je vous dit donc à **Dimanche**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

Je vous propose la suite de votre histoire

Un grand merci à vous êtes 450 à avoir lu mon histoire

Je remercie ma Beta lectrice Pandora pour son travail acharné.

Maintenant, la suite ...

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Le retour à Yuei après leur journée piscine se passa sans événements notables. Les adolescents prirent une douche et mangèrent tous ensemble dans la salle commune qui leur semblait bien vide. Néanmoins l'ambiance était à la détente et à la bonne humeur. Cependant dans la tète des 3 espions, l'envie d'obtenir des détails se fit de plus en plus présent, mais ils ne laissèrent rien paraître. Leurs amis leur annonceraient quand ils auront jugé le moment opportun.

Épuisé par leur excursion Jiro, Denki, Momo prirent congé après que Shoto ait rejoint ses quartiers en anticipé prétextant une fatigue importante.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire Ochaco et Izuku se retrouvèrent seuls.

Le garçon prit les devants et entraîna sa partenaire sur les canapés de la salle commune.

Le couple profita de ce moment privilégié pour se rapprocher. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant de longues minutes. Les mots leur semblaient vides de sens. Seul leurs corps parlaient.

Après une bonne demi-heure, ils se séparent, Ochaco vint se blottir au creux de ses bras pendant que son amour resserrait ses mains autour de son ventre tout en posant son menton sur son crâne en un geste d'apaisement et de protection. Le temps passa, ils étaient tous les 2, savourant ce moment. Ochaco commençait à somnoler dans les bras de son Roméo.

Toga sentit un picotement caractéristique dans tout son corps.

« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, quel dommage »pensa-t-elle. Je vais devoir abréger ce moment.

D'un mouvement doux Ochaco vit Izuku se lever, sans comprendre, elle se sentie soulevée de terre.

«Deku, mais que fais-tu ? »

Elle était dans ses bras dans la position d'une princesse de cinéma. Elle rougit instantanément.

-Je t'emmène jusqu'à ta chambre, tu somnolais c'est plus prudent

-Arrête je suis beaucoup trop lourde, dit-elle, au comble de la gêne.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises tu es aussi légère qu'un chaton.

Il prit la direction du deuxième étage, arrivé devant la porte d'Ochaco il la déposa, l'embrassa passionnément puis pris congé de sa dulcinée pour la nuit.

Toga sprinta en direction de la chambre d'Izuku, à peine eux t-elle fermée la porte que son corps devient aqueux. Elle avait repris son apparence originale.

« C'était moins une,maugréa-t-elle avant de se mettre au lit, demain sera une journée beaucoup moins détente »

.

Ochaco vivait un conte de fée, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu venait de se réaliser en l'espace de 48 heures. En entrant dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, elle partit dans ses pensées.

Elle avait une drôle de sensation de déjà vue. Des bribes de souvenirs apparurent dans son cerveau.

Izuku la portant de la même façon, l'odeur de sa peau. La sensation de ses bras puissants la soutenant. Mais ce qui l'intrigua fut les quelques images floues arrivant en flash.

Izuku était penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle était couchée dans son lit. Éclairé par les rayons de Lune. Il semblait infiniment triste, ses lèvres bougent, mais aucun son ne sort. Ses joues baignées de larme luisant sous l'astre spectrale.

D'où avait-elle ses souvenirs, cela la rendit mal à l'aise.. Ces événements avaient-ils réellement eux lieu ou est-ce le pur fruit de son imagination. Cette question méritait d'être éclaircie, mais pas maintenant.

.

Le lendemain matin, Toga se leva après avoir ingurgitée le dernier flacon de sang. Elle se mit en tenue de sport pour aller faire son footing.

Ne croisant personne elle commença un tour global des extérieurs de Yuei. La journée promettait d'être étouffante. Elle avait bien fait de se lever à cette heure afin de profiter d'une température clémente.

Elle fit le tour des extérieurs en prenant bien attention de ne pas paraître suspecte. Sans pour autant omettre aucun détail. « Ici le mur semble plus vieux » fixa-t-elle.

Puis elle profita de n'avoir croisée personne pour entrer dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

Au vu de l'heure matinale, personne ne circulait.

Elle allait profiter de ce moment pour récupérer les informations dont elle avait besoin.

Elle s'approcha toujours d'une foulée discrète de la salle des professeurs.

Elle avait juste besoin d'un ordinateur relié au réseau interne et le tour serait joué.

Arrivée devant le bureau de Présent Mic, elle trouva son bonheur. Sa session était restée ouverte. Elle inséra une micro clé USB contenant un logiciel capable de copier toutes les informations en quelques minutes et cela sans laisser la moindre trace. Elle l'inséra et attendit que l'opération soit terminée.

Les minutes défilaient dans une lenteur affligeante. Toga toujours aux aguets entendit des pas se diriger dans sa direction. Le téléchargement n'était qu'à 60 %.

« Merde, il faut que je me cache » elle éteignit l'écran. Cherchant autour d'elle une cachette adéquate, les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus et elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à justifier sa présence en ces lieux. Ses yeux trouvèrent son bonheur. D'un bon qui n'avait rien d'humain, elle se dissimula dans une bouche d'aération.

Les personnes passèrent en coup de vent elle n'eut que des bribes de conversation qui parlait d'une mission secrète menée par All Might en soutien d'Eraserhead. Cela l'intéressait au plus haut point, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'avoir la fin de la conversation. Ce n'est pas grave, les fichiers volés devraient nous renseigner sur cette opération.

Une fois sûre qu'elle était seule, elle redescendit de sa cachette, récupéra la clé et repris son footing dans les couloirs d'une foulée aérienne. Au détour d'un croisement, elle percuta quelque chose et fut projetée sur les fesses.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce … » elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Elle se figea. La vilaine venait de percuter Houng Dog le surveillant de Yuei.

-Tu peux pas faire attention, grogna le surveillant d'un ton hargneux.

-Veuillez m'excuser je ne vous avais pas vu Mr Houng.

-Que fais-tu dans les couloirs à cette heure d'ailleurs ?

-Je suis en plein footing et j'ai dû m'arrêter pour une envie pressante c'est pour cela que je courais, pour reprendre mon sport sans perdre mon rythme et mon cardio.

Un moment passa sans réaction du surveillant qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, puis il lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à ce relever.

-File, pas de bêtise et bon entraînement

-Merci Mr, dit-elle en s'inclinant Je m'y remets, Plus Ultra !

D'un signe de tête approbateur, il la congédia et Toga put finir son sport en paix.

La journée passa sans autres événements particuliers, en rentrant Toga pris une douche puis rejoignit ses camarades pour le petit-déjeuner.

Elle passa la journée avec Ochaco, en couple, profitant de leur temps libre.

Vers 19h elle se changea et prétextant un autre Footing, sorti de l'enceinte de Yuei.

Au bout de quelques rues elle contacta black Mist.

-Yo c'est moi

-Comment vas notre étudiante modèle ?

\- À merveille peux-tu m'ouvrir le portail ?

-Notre jeune étudiante veut quelle destination ?

-Arrête avec cela, fit-elle un peu énervée, elle prit une voix différente et dis « Je voudrais rendre une petite visite à ma mère »

Elle reçut un éclat de rire pour seule réponse, et le portail apparu.

Elle fut amenée juste devant la porte des Midoriya.

XXX

Inko avait du mal à dormir depuis sa libération, savoir son fils aux mains de ses barbares la hantait nuit et jour. Se sentir surveillée et réduit à l'impuissance la rongeait à petits feux. Elle n'osait même plus sortir de chez elle ou parler avec ses voisins de peur que cela la condamne elle et son pauvre fils. Brusquement sortie de sa rêverie par la sonnette, elle se leva. Arrivée à l'entrée elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

Son visage avait dégonflé des multiples ecchymoses qui le couvraient, mais elle avait gardée des traces violacées sur les yeux et des pansements couvraient encore son cou et sa plaie à l'arcade.

Restant figée pendant une demi-seconde, elle se demandait bien qui ça pouvait être. Elle n'attendait personne.

Elle prit une petite inspiration et entrouvrit la porte.

-Maman c'est moi je suis rentré !

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, affaiblis par sa convalescence et le manque de sommeil, cette vision venait de remplir son cœur de joie.

-Mon chéri, dit-elle en ouvrant grand la porte et ses bras.

Son fils se jeta contre sa poitrine et lui fit un gros câlin, elle en avait bien besoin.

Inko lâcha son fils pour l'observer, il avait bonne mine. Elle le fit entrer. Sitôt la porte fermée, son fils la reprit dans ses bras. Ses nerfs lâchèrent, elle pleura serrée contre lui. Cette vision était parfaite, son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux était de retour.

-je te remercie maman

-Pourquoi mon ange ?

-Pour avoir averti la police de ma disparition, ils m'ont libéré il y a peu.

Interdite, elle ne comprit pas

-Je n'ai contacté personne mon chéri. Comment es-tu venu ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse à sa question, son fils prit doucement ses distances avec elle.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'elle tiendrait ses engagements, fit une voix désincarnée

-Ok t'avais raison bien joué !

-Izuku ? Elle ne comprenait pas ? À qui parlait-il ? D'où venait cette voix ?

Le visage de son fils s'étira en un sourire des plus horribles.

-Bien madame Midoriya c'est très bien.

Son fils se changea devant elle, ce n'était pas lui ! Mais comment avait elle put se faire avoir.

-Pourquoi ? dit-elle d'une voix cassée en direction de Toga

-Pourquoi, pour 2 choses, vérifier que vous aviez obtempérée. Mais aussi tester mon déguisement, après tout si j'arrive à duper la mère de mon Deku-Chou je pourrais duper n'importe qui ! conclut-elle en partant dans un fou rire de démente.

Inko s'avachit sur le canapé, défaite.

-Sur ce « maman » je te laisse. Un portail se matérialisa devant elle, en plein milieu de la pièce.

Au moment où elle allait disparaître, une voix la retient

-Je veux le voir hurla Inko

Surprise Toga eut un mouvement d'arrêt.

-Vu que vous tenez vos engagements, lors de ma prochaine visite, je vous conduirais à lui c'est promis.

Elle disparut laissant Mme Midoriya encore plus meurtrie qu'à son arrivée, leur cruauté n'avait donc aucune limite ?

XXX

Toga arriva directement dans le bureau qui surplombait l'entrepôt. Shigaraki l'attendait

-Coucou Boss, dit-elle sur un ton joyeux.

-Tu as ce que je t'es demandé, lui répondit-il froidement

Elle lui tendit la clé et il la fit disparaître dans ses habits.

-Je viens en même temps refaire le plein, je suis à sec

-Pas de soucis particuliers qui devraient être porté à ma connaissance ?

-Aucun Boss, je me suis intégrée très facilement et ma couverture est solide.

Elle prit la direction des escaliers quand elle notifia que Shigaraki la suivait

-Tu m'accompagnes ? Je suis assez grande j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou !

Elle voulait surtout être seule avec son Deku-chou

-Je le sais bien, mais je t'accompagne et ce n'est pas négociable, dit-il en posant sa main à plat sur son épaule

Elle frissonna

Arrivée à la zone de stockage elle tiqua, pourquoi diable la lumière était-elle éteinte ?

Shigaraki alla appuyer sur l'interrupteur

Le spectacle qui l'attendait la laissa sans voix, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

Son Deku Chou gisait là assis sur le siège, le regard révulsé, le ventre en lambeau ou s'écoulait par intermittence un mélange de sang et de pue.

-DEKU Chou ! , elle courut vers lui. Aucun mouvement de la part du garçon. Elle s'approcha, mais n'osait pas le toucher de peur d'aggraver son état.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu BORDEL ! hurla-t-elle à l'encontre de Shigaraki.

-Il m'y a forcé, lui répondit son supérieur d'un ton teinté de colère et de rancœur

-il est vivant ?

-J'sais pas, pas vérifier.

-ça fait combien de temps qu'il est comme cela ?

-Je dirais … 1 journée

-Autant !, la vilaine s'empressa de prendre son pouls. Il était fuyant, irrégulier et faible, mais présent. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Appelle Medic abruti !

-Je te suggère de modérer tes paroles, grogna Shigaraki qui s'était rapproché sans un bruit et l'avait saisie fermement par la mâchoire.

-Je … Je, je suis désolée, mais il doit voir la médecin sinon tu risques de perdre son pouvoir

Renfrogné, le vilain accepta que la soigneuse vienne à condition que ce soit Toga qui aille la chercher.

Une fois médic arrivée, elle préleva une fiole et demie, c'est tout ce que pouvait se permettre de perdre le héros.

Puis elle fut congédiée par Shigaraki et renvoyée à Yuei, la mort dans l'âme. Elle n'avait pas put passer du temps avec son Deku-chou.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

(Je préviens en avance, mais il va y avoir quelques chapitres que je classerais en M pour ne pas avoir de soucis. Donc vous verrez un changement de classement et je remettrait une petite alerte en introduction)

Je vous dit donc à Dimanche prochain.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

Je vous propose la suite de votre histoire

Je remercie ma Beta lectrice Pandora pour son travail passionné.

Petit rappel, nous sommes sur un chapitre que je classe en M (vous etes prévenus)

Maintenant, la suite ...

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

La noirceur, la douleur, le manque. Tout cela Izuku ne le ressentait plus. Il était en train de flotter dans un monde au ton blanc vaporeux. Plus rien ne pouvait le toucher, il était bien.

Son esprit divaguait sur les passages les plus heureux de son existence. Sa rencontre avec Tenya et Ochaco. Le sauvetage de Shoto lors du grand tournoi de Yuei. La maîtrise de son pouvoir chez Grand Torino. Le sourire de sa douce mère, mais surtout le jour où bercé par le soleil et les fleurs de cerisier, All Might lui avait dit qu'il pouvait devenir un héros et lui avait transmis son pouvoir.

\- All Might merci pour tout

-Tu es le meilleur successeur que j'aurais pu espérer, ne l'oublie jamais mon garçon, tu es le détenteur de mes espoirs pour un futur meilleur. Et pas que les miens

Izuku était entouré de 8 personnes dont All Might et son mentor Nana, le tenant par les épaules. Leurs visages flous pour certains, mais toujours bienveillants.

-Maintenant va, héritier de notre pouvoir et de nos espoirs, la société t'attend

Izuku reprit conscience brusquement, le souffle rauque. Ses yeux mirent du temps à se réhabituer à la lumière crue de la lampe le surplombant. Il remarqua la personne accroupie devant lui, une main plantée dans son ventre.

Il voulut se reculer, mais il était toujours immobilisé sur son siège

-Ne bouge pas, j'ai presque terminée dit une voix douce et féminine.

Izuku se détendit et tourna son regard vers son visage puis sur sa main. Les plaies de son ventre ne saignais plus, mais celle-ci restaient sensible au flux de l'air.

La femme retira sa main. Le trou béant se referma et elle tomba à la renverse, le visage livide.

-Tout va bien madame ? La voix d'Izuku était sortie toute seule face à cette personne qui semblait si faible.

-Tu te soucis de mon état ? Pourquoi ? Je suis une vilaine qui vient de te soigner uniquement pour que tu transmettes ton pouvoir. Ou que tu souffres si tu refuses !

Sa voix s'était cassée à l'évocation de ces derniers mots.

-Car je suis un héros, et aussi, car vous avez sauvée la vie de ma mère la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.

La vilaine dénommée Medic releva la tête vers lui. Son sourire envers elle était franc.

Elle se redressa et changea la perfusion qui le maintenait alimenté

-Sache que je suis désolée de ta situation, mais que je ne peux rien faire pour changer cela

Izuku releva la tête vers elle, son regard lançait des cris de tristesse ainsi qu'un insondable appel à l'aide. Pour l'adolescent cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était une victime de plus de Shigaraki.

-Vous êtes ici contre votre volonté cela ce vois

La doctoresse détourna le regard

-Sachez que je vous sauverais !

À ces mots des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. « Pour moi il est déjà trop tard, pense déjà à sauver ta vie et à retourner auprès de ceux qui te sont chers ».

Elle partit sans un regard et éteignit dans un acte de mansuétude la lumière blafarde. En espérant que le jeune garçon puisse ainsi trouver le sommeil.

XXX

Le délai accordé par les fioles de sang fut très vite expiré. Les journées de Toga c'était écoulés dans la normalité la plus déconcertante. Footing 2 fois par jours dont ceux du matin accompagné par sa petite amie Ochaco. Ils retrouvaient leurs camarades pour le petit déjeuner.

Au bout du 3e jour, Ochaco sous l'impulsion de ses amis avait décidée d'officialiser leur relation durant le temps du repas. Information qui fut accueillie par des rires amusés et le fait que tous étaient déjà au courant. Tous sauf Shoto qui semblait tomber des nues ce qui déclencha l'hilarité collective, sa coloration en un magnifique rouge uniforme et une petite tape affectueuse sur le bras de Momo.

Le 4e jour, prétextant une maladie, Toga c'était enfermée dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi, car sinon elle n'aurait pas assez de temps ni de sang pour sortir tranquillement du lycée.

Si Shigaraki voulait qu'elle continue son numéro de Roméo et d'infiltré à Yuei elle devait prendre plus à son Deku-chou.

Le soleil déclinant annonça l'heure de son départ.

Se déplaçant furtivement en dehors de l'internat, elle quitta l'école sans croiser âme qui vive.

Comme à son habitude elle se dirigea au point de rendez-vous mis en place avec Black Mist

-Bonjour Toga

-Bonsoir toujours aussi ponctuel

-Nous partons pour le repère

-Non

-Comment ça non ?

-J'ai une promesse à tenir, allons chez les Midoriya

XXX

La soigneuse fut tirée de son sommeil par un Shigaraki de fort mauvaise humeur

\- OH debout, t'es pas là pour roupiller

Jetée au sol par le vilain, elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal

-Je me reposais suite au contre coup de la thérapie de choc que j'ai dû utiliser sur ton otage !Tu aurais put m'appeler de toi-même bien avant que son état s'aggrave à ce point ! J'ai failli le perdre.

-Ça fait 1 journée que tu l'as soigné, il doit être remis

-J'ai dormi une journée entière !

-Et après tu t'étonnes pourquoi je te réveil de cette manière

Reprenant contenance elle se releva pour faire fasse à son patron forcé

-J'espère qu'il est fonctionnel, dit celui-ci en quittant la pièce, le temps commence à nous manquer

Elle suivit le vilain, craignant de savoir où ils se dirigeaient.

-Bonjour Hans comment allez-vous aujourd'hui

-Mr Shigaraki, Oh vous savez comme les vieux, lui répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire métallique. Que désirez-vous pour aujourd'hui, on reste sur de l'aquatique, du soft ou il vous faut des résultats ?

-Vous savez comment me parler vous, la 3e option me semble préférable.

-Comme il vous siéra, Monsieur dit l'homme d'âge mûr.

Medic avait suivie toute la conversation, elle en était horrifiée.

Les 2 hommes étaient dans le couloir qui menait à la zone de stockage.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela !

-Et pourquoi cela Miss Medic ? Lui demanda le pro de la torture

-Il est trop faible, vous risquez de le tuer !

Le vieux tourna un regard interrogatif vers Shigaraki

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, faites ce que vous avez à faire Doc.

À ces mots, Médic les dépassa, les paroles d'Izuku et son sourire sincère toujours en tête.

Elle déboula comme une furie dans l'entrepôt afin de se poster devant l'adolescent tiré de sa torpeur par son éclat de voix.

Shigaraki la suivait de près alors que LangsamerSchnitter ne se pressait pas.

Allumant la lumière, Shigaraki vit une scène qui le fit entrer dans une rage folle.

Medic était là en face de lui, faisant barrage de son corps devant un Izuku complément perdu.

\- Pousse-toi de la Medic ! hurla-t-il

-Non si vous continuez ainsi vous allez le tuer et vous n'obtiendrez pas ce que vous souhaitez. Mon serment de médecin m'empêche de vous laisser faire ça

Les 2 membres de l'alliance se défièrent le temps que Hans les rejoigne

-Allons mademoiselle soyez raisonnable, votre comportement est irraisonné ,dit il

-Il est trop faible vous ne pouvez pas, dit-elle d'une voix suppliante. Attendez encore 2 jours au moins.

-Impossible, grogna Shigaraki dont le sang perlait des griffures qu'il venait de se faire dans le cou.

Face à cette obstination, la doctoresse baissa les bras. Pensant que la crise était finie, Shigaraki fit un pas en avant. Alors elle se retourna et commença à essayer de défaire les entraves qui retenaient Midoriya prisonnier.

-Ne faites pas ça vous allez vous faire tuer, dit Izuku, le regard horrifié

-Je ne peux pas faire autrement, héros.

Au moment où le lien allait se détacher, Izuku vit Shigaraki, les yeux injectés de sang saisir la jeune femme par le cou et l'avant-bras qui s'affairait sur les liens.

Immobilisée il la traîna un peu à l'écart du siège, mais toujours dans la lumière.

-Espèce de traînée, hurla le vilain qui avait perdu tout sens commun.

Il prit son bras gauche dans un mouvement fluide et percuta son coude avec son poing libre.

Celui-ci émit un craquement sinistre et les os brisés transpercèrent la peau au niveau de l'articulation. Hurlant de douleur la femme eut un mouvement de recul.

Shigaraki en profita pour lui asséner un enchaînement de coups de poing. Privé de force, les 2 yeux pochés et la mâchoire fracturée elle tomba au ralentie au sol. Cependant son adversaire ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il l'attrapa par ses cheveux, la retenant par cet unique moyen.

-Tu as voulu me doubler salope !

À ses mots il la saisit de ses 2 mains à la gorge et la souleva de terre. Se débattant mollement Medic essayait de se sortir de cette situation, mais elle ne pouvait plus penser clairement

-Arrête Shigaraki, elle n'a rien fait, juste dire la vérité, hurla Izuku.

-Ta gueule ! Tu es aussi responsable qu'elle de son sort.

Le vilain décida d'en finir. Il activa son alter. Medic hurla à la mort avant que son cri ne devienne plus qu'un gargouillis informe du fait de sa trachée labourée. La vision était insoutenable. Le sang coulait à flot sur un Shigaraki tout sourire. Il tient sa proie ainsi pendant 3 bonnes minutes, par pur sadisme.

Puis la jeta à la limite du cercle lumineux. Izuku n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'elle ne respirait plus.

Abaissant les bras, Shigaraki dit d'un ton satisfait, « tu n'as plus le choix héros, c'est soit le One for All soit la mort, tu n'as plus de joker. Il est à toi très cher. »

Il quitta le cercle, passant le relais à un Hans totalement neutre.

-Qu'en penses-tu mon garçon ?

Il n'eut pour seule réponse, qu'un Izuku régurgitant de la bile à ses pieds.

-Crois bien que j'ai vu pire

Puis il se mit à son œuvre et Izuku repris ses cris.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour/Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen.

Oh un chapitre sauvage apparaît ! ...et non c est le retour au rythme traditionnel de Juillet. J'ai tordu le coup à mon mémoire comme Shigaraki celui de cette pauvre Medic

Comme le chapitre précédent je vous avertis du classement M (par obligation)

Je remercie ma beta lectrice Pandora pour son travail assidu surtout quand l'inspiration me viens et qu'elle doit corriger plusieurs chapitres d'un coup ;)

Sur ce je vous retrouve en bas:

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Toga arriva devant la porte d'Inko Modiriya.

Celle-ci lui ouvrit. Elle semblait terriblement fatiguée. Ses yeux autrefois pochés avaient été remplacés par des cernes d'une taille impressionnante aussi noire que la nuit.

-Bonsoir Madame

Sans un mot elle l'invita à entrer. À peine eut-elle franchi le seuil que son alter cessa de faire effet.

Inko eut un mouvement de recul face à cette vision inattendue et peu ragoûtante.

Une fois sa transformation achevée et rhabillée Toga se tourna vers la mère de son Deku-chou

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ! répondit froidement Inko

-Je tiens à ce que ma belle-mère reste en bonne santé voyez-vous, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

À l'évocation du lien du sang , Mme Midoriya s'immobilisa.

Les secondes passèrent sans mouvement des 2 côtés, la jeune fille regardait la femme en ayant conservé son sourire carnassier

-Que venez-vous faire ici ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me parler de nos liens familliaux imaginaires ?

-Non effectivement, je vais allez vois votre fils, et comme je vous l'avais dit je vous autorise à m'accompagner.

La surprise se lut sur le visage de la mère

-Vous pensiez que je ne tiendrais pas parole ? Allons ! Je suis votre belle fille après tout.

Sur ce dernier pic, elle poussa Inko par les épaules dans le portail que venait de faire apparaître Black Mist.

.

Elles arrivèrent dans une partie de l'entrepôt plongé dans une douce pénombre. Inko tomba au sol de tout son long alors que Toga habituée à cette routine ce réceptionna habilement.

-Venez avec moi, mais ne faites aucun bruit, la prévient Toga. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'aperçoive que vous êtes là sinon lui comme vous serez exécutée. Est-ce bien clair ?

Inko fit un oui de la tête

Les 2 femmes se dirigèrent vers la lumière blafarde que Toga connaissait bien.

Avant qu'elles ne soient en vue de leur objectif. Un cri trancha l'air comme une lame de couteau.

Immédiatement Inko mit ses mains devant sa bouche afin de retenir un hurlement.

Pour Toga pas de doute, le Doc devait être à l'œuvre. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Arrivé à 2 mètres de la zone lumineuse. Elles s'immobilisèrent, dissimulées aux yeux des protagonistes.

.

Pour Inko se fut un choc, que dis-je un traumatisme. Son fils, son merveilleux fils était contraint à l'impuissance dans une espèce de chaise hors d'âge et dont l'utilité ne faisait aucun doute.

Un autre cri de la chair de sa chair lui glaça le sang jusqu'aux os.

Son fils, son petit héros se faisait arracher les ongles par un homme âgé au comportement froid et distant. Les mains d'Inko se serrèrent plus fort sur sa bouche et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Izuku avait le corps ravagé, son ventre était à vif, son épaule marquée d'une trace de coupure profonde. Son visage semblait dénaturé de tout ce que la nature lui avait donné à force de coup répété.

Pourquoi cette vilaine avait choisi ce moment précis pour lui montrer son fils ?

Elle se tourna vers Toga qui semblait profondément ennuyée par la scène.

-Comment pouvez-vous rester si passive devant cette horreur et pourquoi m'avoir amené maintenant ? murmura-t-elle

-Je ne pensais pas tomber sur lui et les ordres sont les ordres. Votre fils aurait meilleur temps de donner ce que veut Shigaraki

Les cris se turent pendant un moment, Inko peut voir que son fils avait baissé la tête. Ce vieux débris avait déjà arraché tous les ongles d'une main et cela sans même avoir posé une seule question.

À quoi cela rimait-il ? Elle était complètement dépassée. Seule la douleur lancinante qui menaçait de percer son cœur lui était connue.

Elle fixa son fils qui semblait inanimé. Puis il leva faiblement sa tête vers elle.

Son regard se posa dans le sein, un instant de communion sembla les unir. Puis une larme roula de son œil gauche. Cette larme finit d'achever le petit cœur battant d'Inko.

Elle allait sauver son fils par tous les moyens possibles. Elle s'élança dans sa direction, mais au moment d'attendre la lumière, elle fut poussée en avant par Toga directement dans le portail de Black Mist et s'écrasa dans son salon, l'adolescente sur elle.

Elle se releva d'un bon et repris ses distances avec elle.

-Vous étiez à 2 doigts de vous faire tuer !, ne refaites jamais ça ! Hurla Toga avant de réemprunter le portail en direction de son Deku-Chou. Sans laisser le temps à la femme de répliquer. Il était temps que la séance s'achève.

Inko, le dos contre le mur de son salon, sentit ses jambes céder sous elle.

Elle s'accroupit, brisée, et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

La scène resterait gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle sombra en position fœtale, au bord de l'inconscience Portée par un chagrin inextinguible

XXX

En repassant par le portail, Toga savait qu'elle devait faire vite.

En retournant dans l'entrepôt, elle fut accueillie par un nouveau cri déchirant.

Elle reprit son souffle à la frontière de la lumière ou son précieux amour subissait des actes qui ne le rendaient que plus désirable.

En relevant la tête, sa respiration récupérée. Elle entra dans le cercle

-Bonsoir Papi alors tu as fini ?

D'un air ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu le vieil homme retira la pince de la bouche de son infortuné patient. Lui qui allait attaquer un arrachage de dent dans les règles de l'art qu'elle gâchis.

Izuku cracha sa salive au goût métallique loin d'être agréable.

-Mademoiselle Toga, vous êtes à court ?

-Effectivement et aussi je trouve que vous n'êtes pas assez doux avec lui

-Je ne fais que répondre aux exigences de mon commanditaire, votre patron

Le fait de relevé son rang inférieur à celui de Shigaraki la fit souffler du nez de rage

-Surveiller vos paroles l'ancêtre ! De toute façon c'est à mon tour de tenir compagnie à notre invité de marque, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil évocateur en sa direction.

-Je n'en ai pas reçu les instructions

-Je vous les donne maintenant débarrassé moi le planché et plus vite que ça.

Au terme de cette phrase, elle était nez contre nez avec son opposant. L'ambiance était glacée.

-Je vous laisse me montrer des instructions écrites de Mr Shigaraki sinon je vous demanderais de reprendre vos distances gamine, le ton normalement respectueux d'Hans avait changé, plus fort, plus menaçant aussi.

-Bien sûr les voici

D'un mouvement d'une rapidité surhumaine elle dégaina son poignard et l'arrêta à quelque centimètre du front de son adversaire.

Avec un sourire elle déclara « Alors satisfait ?

-et vous ?

-Comment ç… , elle venait de remarquer le canon d'un vieux Mauser en parfait état posé sur sa glotte.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que malgré vos réflexes impressionnants, vous arriviez à combler la distance entre votre lame et mon cerveau avant que mon doigt presse la détente et vous fasse sauter la « Kopf » ? Vous voulez parier ? énonça-t-il avec un large sourire

-ça suffit Hans, Toga. Hans vous pouvez prendre congé, beau travail. Toga ne tarde pas trop tu dois rentrer rapidement à Yuei. Et pas de discussion hurla Shigaraki à l'étage.

-Très bien Mr, Mademoiselle, je vous souhaite la bonne soirée, dit l'homme en tirant une révérence montrant son regard emplie d'une volonté de faire couler le sang.

-Dégage le vieux et fais bien gaffe à toi la prochaine fois.

Il quitta la lumière pour disparaître dans l'ombre opaque.

.

-Désolé mon Deku-Chou, je suis toute à toi maintenant, minauda-t-il. Tu as une bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois.

Le corps d'Izuku n'était plus que douleur, ses 10 doigts aux ongles arrachés le faisaient affreusement souffrir.

-Toga …

-Il a dit mon nom, murmura-t-elle comme une collégienne émue par une première déclaration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes amis hurla Izuku !

-Mais rien voyons c'est même tout le contraire, je tes rendu un fier service.

Sous son regard interloqué, elle prit devant lui la forme d'Ochaco.

-Deku, je suis si heureuse. Tu partages mes sentiments et depuis 4 jours je suis dans un bonheur infini.

Choqué le héros ne réagit pas. Avait-elle osé faire cela avec son nom et son apparence ? Son cerveau surchauffait en pensant au multiple issu de ce type de jeux. Le choc émotionnel couplé à la séance qu'il venait de subir lui firent perdre tout sens commun. Oblitérant son raisonnement et sa mémoire.

-Deku, tu ne dis rien ? Quel grand timide tu fais pouffa son aimée.

-Arrête siffla-t-il

-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien entendu, tu me parlais ?

-J'ai dit ARRETE CA ! hurla le garçon en direction de sa geôlière.

-Mais, mais pourquoi mon Izuku, commença Toga au bord des larmes.

Cela calma instantanément le garçon qui était-il pour faire pleurer la femme qu'il aimait et qui avait toujours été là pour lui depuis son entrer à Yuei. Oubliant que ce n'était pas elle, il s'en voulut. Elle s'approcha de lui dans sa tenue d'Uravity.

-Laisse-moi apaiser tes maux mon cœur… je vais m'occuper de toi. Doucement elle c'était approchée et venait d'enserrer amoureusement la tête d'Izuku pour la blottir contre son giron.

Comme vidé de son énergie, il se laissa faire.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, durant l'opération elle avait inséré une aiguille de taille standard dans un de ses bras meurtris et le sang commença à remplir les 4 flacons alignés dans son dos.

C'était peut-être trop, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Les cours allaient reprendre. Et avec eux un retour à la surveillance accrue.

-Mon amour, elle lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le héros se laissa faire. Trop faible et enivrer du parfum de son amie, pardon, son amour pour esquiver le moindre geste.

Durant que l'étreinte se prolongeait, il sentait ses faibles forces l'abandonner.

Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il embrassait Toga, cette meurtrière, ce monstre. Mais comment s'était-il fait avoir. Il maudit son impuissance et son manque de force en voyant le filet de sang transmit par le tuyau se dirigeant dans le dos de son ennemie.

Il s'était fait avoir. Au moment de la maudire elle aussi, il sombra dans l'inconscience. La dernière image imprimée sur ses rétines était celle d'une Toga souriante lui promettant qu'elle prendrait soit d'Ochaco.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

Vous êtes 600 à avoir lus mon histoire, un grand merci à vous tous.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour/bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

Je vous retrouve comme a notre habitude pour la suite de l'histoire. On reste sur un Rated M mais pas pour les mêmes raison que d'habitude ;)

Je remercie ma Beta lectrice Pandora pour ses conseils et idées avisées

Sur ce je vous retrouve à la fin de votre lecture:

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

.

L'avant-dernière soirée en communauté restreinte à Yuei. L'heure était aux discussions sur les semaines approchantes. L'arrivée du stage et le retour de leurs amis.

Tout le monde était heureux et reposé. La plus détendue était bien sur Ochaco qui avait enfin trouvée ce qu'elle craignait de ne pas découvrir. L'amour réciproque de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Cependant elle avait besoin de tirer encore un élément au clair et leur bonheur serait parfait.

« Je me demande combien d'enfants il voudra ? se demanda Ochaco avant de rougir à cette idée. Ma pauvre fille tu vas trop vite. Tu risques de lui faire peur »

Sentant son trouble Izuku assis à ses côtés lui fit son sourire qui le définissait si bien.

Ochaco fondait littéralement pour lui. Elle était prête à tout pour lui. Absolument tout.

Elle se colla à lui et cela devant tout le monde. Jiro et Denki leur hurlèrent à l'unisson d'aller trouver une chambre puis se mirent à rigoler de leur synchronisation.

Momo gloussa ce qui fit sourire un Shoto moins froid qu'à l'accoutumée. Cette semaine avait fait du bien au jeune homme. Il se sentait plus à l'aise en société et surtout avec sa camarade aux cheveux de jais.

-Vous êtes bien placés pour parler vous deux, rétorqua Ochaco sur un ton désinvolte, vous finissez littéralement vos phrases et vous êtes tous le temps ensembles, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à nous avouer ?

-Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer … commença Jiro rouge du menton jusqu'au lobe des oreilles

-…C'est rien de plus que des … concours de circonstances renchéris Denki dont les cheveux c'était électrisé sur le crane

-Si vous le dites, conclu Izuku un sourire aux lèvres.

Face à la moue déconfite de l'enceinte et de l'électrique. Ils ne purent rester de glace, même Todoroki ria de bon cœur, imité par eux d'ailleurs.

-Aller, il se fait tard, 2-1 tout le monde au lit, dit Denki en singeant la façon de parler de Tenya et son tic de mouvement.

Jiro pouffa et ils montèrent tout se coucher.

Ochaco n'en pouvait plus, couchée sur son lit en observant le plafond. Le retour aux cours habituels influerait-il sur leur relation ? Cette question fut vite chassée de ses pensées par un doux son provenant de sa porte d'entrée.

-Ochaco tu dors ?

Que faisait –il ici ? Non, impossible… le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille.

Elle se leva pour faire entrer son visiteur nocturne. Le héros aux cheveux de jade fit son entrée.

-J'espère que je ne te réveille pas.

-Non pas du tout, mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène à cette heure ?

-J'ai senti que tu étais troublée durant le repas, je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien.

-Ça va, répondit elle un peu trop sèchement à son goût, mais sentir son aimé à ses côtés dans la nuit la remplissait d'un sentiment inconnu qui la rendait toute chose

-Ah… Très bien alors, Je te laisse…

-Deku ! Attend j'ai besoin de te parler.

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet droit et le fit asseoir à coter d'elle sur son lit.

-Je t'écoute …

-Voilà depuis 1 semaine cela me tracasse. J'ai des images de nous …cette soirée… qui sont revenu en flou…tu m'aidais à regagner ma chambre comme hier soir, tu me déposais sur le lit.

-C'est normal c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais, tu n'étais pas en mesure de faire ce chemin toute seule.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, tu t'étais penché sur moi, tu me touchais la joue en parlant, mais je ne me souviens plus de ce que tu m'as dit et pire que tout, tu semblais si triste. Comme si ton monde venait de s'écrouler sous tes pieds. On aurait dit que l'on t'avait arraché toute part de joie.

Durant son discours, les yeux de l'héroïne s'étaient mis à briller, au bord des larmes, elle fit une pause.

-Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, je veux être là pour toi comme tu as toujours été là pour moi depuis la rentrée. Ne garde plus tout pour toi, laisse-moi partager tes sentiments !

Elle posa son front sur son torse, les yeux baignés de larmes en revoyant se souvenir trop dur pour elle.

Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras. Comme pour la protéger de tous les maux voulant la torturer.

Elle releva le visage vers lui.

Toga n'avait plus le choix, elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé cette soirée-là entre les 2. Leurs renseignements avaient atteint leurs limites. Elle ne pouvait répondre convenablement et avec assez de foi à cela. Elle le savait. Elle allait devoir trouver un échappatoire sinon s'en était fini de son escapade à Yuei.

Ochaco attendit quelques secondes une réponse à sa supplique silencieuse.

D'un mouvement très doux, son Deku approcha son visage du sien. Il lui caressa la joue pour retirer les dernières traces de larmes. Puis dans une douceur infinie, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle répondit à ce baiser, voulant se perdre dans son regard au reflet vert si pur.

Leurs lèvres superposées semblaient aimantées. Leur étreinte se prolongea bien plus intensément qu'à l'accoutumé.

Uraraka sentit son petit ami se rapprocher encore d'elle. La jeune fille se sentait toute chose. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se jouait en arrière-plan.

Toga décida de pousser doucement la jeune fille pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle se devait de faire oublier ses doutes à l'héroïne, c'était primordial.

« Que se passe-t-il ! », la jeune fille était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle était sur le dos, Izuku la toisait, penché sur elle. Un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ces intentions.

Il commença à lui baiser le cou et lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

-Izuku, dit-elle avec une petite voix, est ce que tu veux le faire ?

-Dis-moi surtout si tu es prête, lui répondit son partenaire.

Sans mot elle fit un petit signe affirmatif de la tête

Un magnifique sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent, réconfortant la jeune fille.

Izuku retira leurs t-shirts, il était beau, si beau. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge pour la première fois de sa vie en face d'un garçon. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps et commença à l'embrasser avec passion. Une passion bouillante qui fit perdre pied a la jeune fille annulant toutes gênes.

Toga prit quelques secondes pour détailler Ochaco dans son plus simple appareil. Elle était parfaitement proportionnée. Ses cheveux entourant son visage comme un voile de satin tranchant avec sa peau pâle. Le reste de son corps était marqué par une musculature naturelle et fine. Ses seins aux tétons pointant avaient une taille supérieure aux siens. Elle ne put retenir un léger rictus.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? L'interrogea Ochaco ayant remarquée son expression.

-Rien du tout

-Tiens je te laisse le mettre, mais ne tarde pas trop. Elle lui tendit un préservatif tiré de sa table de chevet.

Dieu merci, pensa Toga. Elle n'avait pas pensée à cela dans son plan monté à la hâte. Bien qu'elle en ait l'apparence et les attributs, elle ne disposait pas réellement des organes internes des hommes.

-Tu ne penses pas que je vais commencer par cela ?

-Quoi comm .. sa phrase fut interrompue par un râle de plaisir.

Izuku venait de passer sa langue sur le clitoris d'Uravity, il continua ainsi pendant un long moment toujours accompagné des râles d'excitation de sa partenaire.

N'en pouvant plus Ochaco lança le préservatif à Deku. Comprenant le message pas si caché, il l'enfila. Laissant le temps d'apprécier son membre dressé. La jeune fille ne put retenir un hoquet, « ça ne rentrera jamais » pensa-t-elle.

Izuku lui écarta les jambes, et tout en s'approchant pour l'embrasser, il la pénétra doucement.

Ochaco poussa un cri de douleur qui fut très vite remplacé par ceux de plaisir.

Elle se sentait complète, dans tous les sens du terme. La boucle était bouclée et ils purent sceller leur amour dans un long moment partagé à 2. Au moment d'atteindre l'extase, l'alter anti gravité s'activa sur les 2 adolescents en pleine action. Ils jouirent ensemble, en lévitant d'un mètre au-dessus du lit.

Une fois allongés, toujours en tenu d'Adam, Ochaco regardait son amour dormir. Elle était comblée. Il était beau à en mourir baigné par l'astre nocturne. Tous ses doutes et questions étaient envolés.

Elle s'endormit à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres.

XXX

Toga se réveilla en première. La luminosité était déjà importante, il devait être dans les 9 h. En tournant la tête, elle vit Ochaco et son adorable bouille dormant paisiblement. Elle la faisait vomir. Elle qui pensait que Son Deku lui appartenait. « J'espère que tu as appréciée cette expérience. Il y en aura d'autre je peux t'en assurer, je te rendrais accro, mais sache que le vrai est pour moi ! »

Sur ces mots elle regarda ses mains fines et trop féminines pour son bien. Elle partit discrètement se « changer » par un aller/ retour dans sa salle de bain.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire se chapitre. J'attend vos retours pour savoir ce que j'ai a améliorer car je sens que c'est un exercice des plus complexes pour moi (Lemon)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour/Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

La suite est la !

Je remercie ma Beta lectrice de compétition Pandora

Review:

- **Lucieuh** : Dans un premier temps merci de ta très gentille review. Pour ce qui est de ta question la vérité fini toujours par éclater et souvent plus rapidement qu'on ne le pense... Pour Ochaco tu sais ce que l'on dit: L'amour rend aveugle ...

Nous sommes partit !

Warning: Petit risque de spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga (arc de la fin du permis provisoire)

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Le professeur principal de la seconde 1 au lycée Yuei était content de rentrer. La semaine écoulée l'avait littéralement crevé.

Au moment de passer le portique, il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Ne plus être aux commandes et chercher des pistes, ne plus tabasser les quelques racailles trouvés afin d'avoir des informations et passer la nuit à se brûler les yeux sur un écran pour taper des comptes rendus.

-J'ai hâte de retrouver ma salle de classe, sa lumière agréable et surtout mon délicieux sac de couchage, dit-il tout bas, ah oui et mes élèves aussi. Le premier qui cris trop fort ou me dérange c'est des tours de terrain à mettre All Might à genou. Je vais les laisser avec des exercices et rattraper le temps perdu avec mon doux ami.

Saluant ses collègues en salle des profs, le héros tout de noir vêtu se rendit une fois la cloche sonnée, dans sa salle attitrée armée de son lit portatif. Faisans coulisser la porte, il entra d'un pas nonchalant.

« Bonjour la seconde 1 »

« Bonjour Professeur Aizawa »

« J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre semaine de repos. Avant de passer au cours quelques infos. Vous allez bientôt arriver en période de stage. Ces stages seront différents de ceux que vous avez effectués en première partie d'année, du fait de la recrudescence des vilains d'une part. Et de l'autre, car vous avez dorénavant tous vos permis provisoires. Vous serez donc amené à intervenir sur le terrain et accomplir des missions dans le cadre de vos prérogatives. Yuei vous mettra en contact avec des agences si vous ne trouvez pas par vous-même. Vous pouvez aussi faire jouer votre réseau. Sur ce c'est tout pour les infos pratiques»

Pendant son discours, le professeur avait passé en revue tous ses élèves. Tout était dans l'ordre.

Il nota quelques changements, Shoto et Momo semblaient plus proches que d'habitude. De même pour Denki et Jiro qui semblait chercher le contact visuel sans pour autant se l'avouer.

Mais le plus gros changement venait de ce que dégageaient Ochaco et Izuku. Pour la jeune fille, cela était facile à deviner. Mais pour le jeune homme, il semblait avoir changé, plus à l'aise plus sûr de lui, plus sociable et pourtant un autre élément dérangeait le héros sans pour autant qu'il puisse mettre la main dessus. « Tant pis pour la sieste et les exercices, je vais devoir tester cela. Nous partons donc sur un cours traditionnel. La barbe dit-il pour lui. »

XXX

« Bon de dieu l'école. Shigaraki, je te hais ! Pourquoi tu m'infliges cette torture. Je comprends pas un seul mot de ce charabia. C'est quoi çaa ! « Trouver la distance à laquelle je peux intercepter un vilain supersonique si je cours à 30 Km dans l'agglomération de Tokita en partie bloquée par la police ? »

Mais ça n'a pas de sens !

Reste calme, fait comme si tu comprenais. Ne te fais surtout pas remarquer ! » Courage Toga, ce soir c'est ravitaillement »

XXX

-Très bien, il est 11h45, je vais vous écrire une question semblable à ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui. Je ramasse les copies dans 15 minutes. Le premier que je vois tricher sera incapacité par mon alter et pendu pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

Pour l'entrainement pratique de cet après-midi, nous irons au stade pour de l'athlétisme standard sans alter. À vous de jouer.

XXX

Une fois le ¼ d'heure passé, les élèves sortirent dans l'incompréhension d'un test « Aussi facile et basique » cela ne ressemblait pas à leur professeur principale.

-Les amis, 2 petites secondes, hurla Tenya., Monsieur pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi All Might n'assure pas le cours de cet après-midi comme prévu ?!

-All Might a été retenu plus que prévu par nos activités durant cette semaine de pause. Il sera de retour sous peu.

Une fois la salle de cours vidée, le professeur ferma la porte derrière lui, vient s'asseoir à son bureau et chercha dans la pile de feuilles devant lui une copie bien particulière.

-Voyons voir, Izuku, ce que tu as répondu.

Lisant attentivement la feuille pendant de longues minutes, il se laissa retomber sur son siège.

Le professeur sembla bien las, essayant de pouvoir infirmer sa théorie.

Cela ne se pouvait. Il avait bien observé discrètement Midoriya durant le cours. Pas une intervention, pourquoi pas. Pas une prise de note viable. Pas un marmonnage, de plus en plus étrange. Une attention relâchée et maintenant une réponse totalement fausse et hors sujet sur un thème aussi simple. Couplé à cela son changement de comportement avec les autres plus ouvert et moins gêné surtout avec les filles et la cerise sur le gâteau, son absence de réaction quand j'ai annoncé que je ferais l'entraînement pratique à la place d'All Might sans raison … je vais devoir tirer cela au clair sinon on risque d'avoir un sacré problème sur les bras.

Le cours de l'après-midi se déroula à merveille. Tous les élèves étaient contents de se retrouver après cette semaine loin les uns des autres. Aizawa leur laissa une certaine autonomie dans leur entraînement tout en gardant la discipline de rigueur. Enroulé dans son sac de couchage, il ne perdait pas des yeux Midoriya qui riait avec Ochaco et Tsuyu.

-Je suis presque sûr de ce que j'avance. Ce n'est pas Izuku. C'est la même apparence, mais la personne à l'intérieur n'est pas lui.

Mais comment faire pour gérer cette situation. Si j'utilise mon alter sur lui, restera-t-il le même ou changera-t-il ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aurais juste réussi à le rendre plus méfiant. Sans oublier que si ce n'est pas lui, ou est le vrai ? Je ne peux pas risquer sa vie sur un coup de poker. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

Arrivé à la fin de la journée scolaire. Aizawa renvoya tout le monde aux vestiaires.

« Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à 22h30. Après tout le monde est obligatoirement dans l'internat. Vous connaissez les règles ».

« Oui Professeur »

« Très bien bonne soirée à demain »

Pour Aizawa, la journée était loin d'être finie.

XXX

-Tu sors c'est vrai, demanda Ochaco allongée sur lit aux couleurs d'All Might, la mine boudeuse.

-Oui je vais allez voir ma mère en coup de vent. Je serai de retour pour le couvre-feu.

-Tu comptes y aller comment ?

-En sautant !

-Je peux me joindre à toi ? Tu irais bien plus vite avec mon alter.

-Désolé, je dois y aller seul. En plus tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu précipité que je te présente à ma mère après une semaine de relation ? dit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille rougit à l'évocation de rencontrer la mère de son petit ami.

Toga en profita pour déposer un baiser appuyer sur les lèvres charnues de la jeune femme et la quitta toute tourneboulée par cette idée.

« J'ai surtout besoin de voir mon Deku Chou », siffla la vilaine en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Une fois passé l'immense portail de Yuei, elle se rendit au point de rendez-vous habituel avec Black Mist.

-Yo tu es la mon moyen de transport préféré ?

Aucune réponse. Interloquée, elle sortit son deuxième téléphone et appela le premier numéro.

\- Yo Black Mist tu es ou ?

\- Il n'est pas disponible

-Shigaraki pourquoi c'est toi qui réponds ?

-Nous avons eu un souci avec les héros sur une de nos succursales dans une autre ville. Je l'ai dépêché sur place afin de procéder à l'évacuation de nos hommes et de l'outillages.

-Mais comment je fais-moi pour mon ravitaillement ?

-Ba tu te démerdes t'es grande maintenant !

-Et Deku chou il va bien ?

-Il n'a toujours pas lâché malgré les bons soins d'Hans.

-Il est en vie au moins ? dit-elle sur un ton horrifié.

-En vie c'est le cas, en bon état je ne dirais pas cela, mais nous le gardons en vie.

-Bon ba j'arrive

Elle raccrocha, furieuse de devoir marcher jusqu'à l'entrepôt.

Au moment où elle avança, son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme.

« C'est ma journée dit donc ! Super !» Elle reprit sa forme initiale.

« Tiens, bien moins long que prévu, je dois commencer à assimiler trop rapidement son sang. C'est pas bon pour mes études ça, dit-elle en riant. »

Elle repris la direction de l'entrepôt, sans remarquer le regard rouge sang d'Eraserhead pointé sur elle.

« J'avais raison, et nous sommes dans la panade », dit-il sur un ton neutre, tout en filant la vilaine dénommée Toga

La suivant par les toits pour ne pas se faire repérer, elle le mena dans une zone portuaire désaffectée en bordure Est de la ville. Cette zone était tombée en décrépitude depuis que le nouveau port en eaux profondes ultra moderne avait ouvert ses portes. La zone n'était d'ailleurs plus qu'une friche industrielle sans but. Aizawa surplombait l'entrepôt le plus excentré de tout le complexe.

C'est dans celui-ci qu'était rentrée la vilaine.

D'un pas leste, il se laissa tomber sans un bruit, sur le toit du bâtiment.

La vitre donnant sur la zone de stockage n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, il y risqua un coup d'œil.

« Cela ne se peut, pas si proche ! »

L'entrepôt contrairement à sa façade à la limite du vétuste était grouillant de vie. Stock d'arme, création de drogue de synthèse pour alter, vente illicite de tout biens pouvant nourrir le marché noir et même 2 cuves où reposaient 2 Noumous prêts à l'emploi.

« Une véritable ruche du crime organisé » Le héros professionnel se déplaça avec moult précautions vers le dernier trou du toit.

Il voyait une pièce plongée dans l'ombre, uniquement interrompue par une lampe à forte luminosité illuminant une silhouette.

« C'est pas une silhouette, c'est mon élève ! , percuta intérieurement le professeur »

Quand Toga fit son entrée dans le cercle de lumière, et qu'elle lança joyeusement un « Deku-chou », il n'y avait plus d'erreur.

Il savait dorénavant ce qu'il avait à faire.

XXX

Inko n'en pouvait plus. Depuis sa « libération » elle ne fermait presque plus l'œil de la nuit. Toutes ses pensées étaient obnubilées par les moyens dont elle disposait pour tirer son fils chéri des griffes de l'alliance. Après avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens, elle vient à la conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire mis à part attendre que cette garce qui prenait l'apparence des autres ne vienne lui annoncer son décès. Ces visites et cette situation était insupportable. Se sentir épiée, impuissante, sans lien avec la réalité la rendais malade, fragile.

Mais le plus insupportable vient le jour où Toga était entrée sous les traits d'Izuku pour la première fois. Un constat très clair s'était insinué dans son esprit faible. « Si mon fils souffre, c'est pour me protéger ». Ce sentiment de, presque de culpabilité l'habitait et ne la lâchait plus.

Depuis elle craignait même de s'assoupir, la dernière fois, elle avait vu apparaître devant elle éclairé par la lumière de son téléviseur, son fils chéri. Droit, il la regardait, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux.

« Mon chéri avait-elle dit ? »

« Pourquoi ?, Pourquoi ? » lui avait répondu le garçon

-Comment pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu …

\- Dit moi tout mon fils je suis là, l'avait-elle encouragé les yeux luisants n'osant pas bouger.

\- Pour … Pourqu … Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas !

Sur ces derniers mots, l'image de son fils c'était jetée à son cou pour l'étrangler. Mais ce n'était pas son fils, son teint était gris, ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux digne des morts et sa chair disparaissait sous la putréfaction.

Elle s'était réveillée en hurlant, complètement paniquée, n'osant plus fermer les yeux.

Elle prit donc un stylo et une feuille et commença à écrire afin de soulager ses maux.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

Je répondrais aux reviews de cette façon dorénavant j'espère que cela vous convient :)

Comme vous l'avez peut etre remarqué j'ai changé mon planning de sortie habituel. Pour plusieurs raisons:

-Je vais être très occupé ce Week end donc je vous poste le chapitre maintenant.

-Le suivant n'a pas de date de sortie fixe (J'ai pris un nouveau contrat de chasse aux montres et je ne sais pas quand celui ci sera "stable" ) je vais donc vous laisser pendant un petit temps sur se final annonçant des grands changements.

Sur ce je vous dit à la revoyure !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour/Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

La suite est la !

Je remercie ma Beta lectrice de génie Pandora

Sur ce watashi Ga kita !

* * *

Chapitre 12. :

Une froide colère coulait dans les veines d'Aizawa sur le chemin du retour. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

« Procédons avec ordre, dans un premier temps j'annonce l'extinction des feux. Dans le deuxième je file voir Nezu »

Passant le portique de sécurité, il se dirigea vers l'internat. Il était 23h passé et le temps était venu de faire silence. En entrant sans frapper, il annonça l'heure du coucher, au grand dam de ses élèves pris dans une partie de Monopoly aux règles bien spécifiques.

Du coin de l'œil il nota la présence d'Izuku, non de Toga, tenant dans ses bras une Ochaco somnolente. Cette vision le fit frissonner de dégoût et d'angoisse, comment sa jeune élève réagirait à la cruelle vérité ? Cette question devrait attendre.

D'un pas vif, il se dirigea dans l'ombre des couloirs jusqu'au bureau du petit directeur. Durant sa marche, son plan avait germé dans son esprit, mais il préférait requérir au conseil et au cerveau surdéveloppé de son supérieur.

Il frappa à la porte et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre une réponse

-Entrer

-Bonsoir Mr Le proviseur, je ne vous dérangerais pas à cette heure si ce n'était pas d'une importance capitale.

-Aizawa, si tu utilises toutes ces formules, c'est que tu ne vas rien m'annoncer de bon, assied toi je t'écoute

Le principal écouta le rapport de son enseignant sans dire un mot, le visage fermé et le regard montrant une concentration extrême.

Une fois son exposé fini, Aizawa souffla un bon coup.

Le silence laissé par son exposé se prolongea. Pas plus choqué par l'attente que cela, le héros patienta

-Je, commença la petite créature, nous allons devoir jouer sur deux tableaux. Dans un premier temps, nous devons gérer en interne et sans aucune sortie d'information le problème généré par notre dangereuse clandestine;Pour Izuku, il nous faut faire appel à des ressources extérieures.

-Vous pensez a quelque chose en particulier pour le hangar ?

-Je compte faire intervenir l'équipe sous la supervision de l'All Might, ils sont sur la route du retour, il va falloir les briefer, ainsi que nous assurer que la police et le swat soient de la partie pour un assaut en ordre rangé sur le lieu de stockage.

-Quand a Toga j'ai un plan si vous permettez

-Je t'en pris

-Je pense que le mieux serait d'intervenir conjointement, durant l'assaut VladKing et moi allons-nous charger de l'arrestation de cette vilaine.

-Cela me convient, reste avec moi je contacte All Might pour le mettre au courant et fixer les derniers préparatifs

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit en communication avec l'ex n°1 qui avait très très mal pris l'enlèvement de son disciple.

Ils se quittèrent sur un plan d'assaut et d'arrestation simultanés à 23h45 pile et All Might pris congé en assurant qu'il ferait jouer ses relations dans la police pour que l'on n'apprenne pas la présence d'Izuku et son enlèvement

-Si nous échouons a passer sous silence notre situation et notre implication dans ses événements. Si les médias apprennent qu'un de nos étudiants a été enlevé depuis des jours je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ni de celle de notre école, conclu Nezu le visage grave en quittant Aizawa.

Cette journée sera décisive.

.

Les cours commencèrent dans une routine bien huilée pour les 2-1 de Yuei.

Un cours théorique suivit d'un après-midi dédié au combat en binôme

Durant toute cette journée, Aizawa gardait un œil bien ouvert sur son faux élève.

Les combats pouvaient se faire avec ou sans alter, en fonction du choix des élèves. Il ne fut pas étonné du fait qu' «Izuku » ne fasse que des combats sans alter.

« Je te ferais payer ça ce soir ne t'inquiète pas », siffla l'adulte

XXX

La journée de Toga se résuma à un calvaire qui ne prenait pas fin. La matinée l'avait assommée et l'après-midi était un choc permanent sur sa carapace d'Izuku.

Tout le monde voulait combattre contre lui ou lui demander des conseils. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à garder sa couverture. Sans oublier les petits regards que lui lançait parfois son professeur. Elle ne savait pas comment les interpréter. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

La jeune vilaine était aussi concentrée sur l'état de son Deku-chou qui se dégradait de plus en plus vite. Il n'avait même pas réagi à sa prise de sang d'hier. Pourtant elle avait tout essayée, blagues, menaces, intimidations rien n'avait fait bouger l'adolescent rachitique.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait à ce point, pensa-t-elle. Il est trop têtu pour son bien et j'ai peur que cela ne lui coûte la vie »

-Mais bon ce soir je vois ma chère Ochaco, j'espère qu'elle fera moins de bruits que la dernière fois, je sens que nos camarades sont de plus en plus intrigués par notre relation et j'aimerais assez qu'ils ne me collent pas trop aux bottes »

Elle repensa à la difficulté qu'elle avait eue pour envoyer le pervers Mineta sur une fausse piste afin qu'il lui fiche la paix. À se souvenir, elle fit la grimace. « Tu as de la chance morveux que je ne puisse pas t'éviscérer sur place »

La sonnerie de la délivrance arriva enfin.

XXX

All Might avait enragé toute la journée. Contre ces maudits vilains bien sûr, contre lui pour ne pas avoir put protéger son disciple et sur son corps sans alter qui ne lui servait à rien dans l'opération à venir. Certes, il était en charge de la supervision et de la coordination de l'assaut, mais cela ne le comblait guère.

\- Prêt All Might ?

-Oui allons y Naomasa, allons sauver des vies.

Ils sortirent du camion blindé pour le dernier briefing. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Froide et noir, aucun rayon de lune n'arrivait à percer cette chape de plomb qui rendait tout toujours plus sombre.

All Might prit la parole devant un parterre de héros attendant ses instructions. Endeavor, Kamui-Wood, Grand Torino, Mount Lady ainsi qu'une dizaine de membres des forces d'élite et une vingtaine de policiers.

-Ce soir nous frappons l'ennemi. Soyez sans pitié, la justice triomphera !

De faibles applaudissements afin de rester discret lui répondirent.

-Je compte sur toi Torino, ramène mon disciple

-Tu peux compter sur moi Toshi, lui répondit son mentor, le pouce en l'air.

\- Très bien, allons-y.

Les véhicules s'élancèrent vers l'entrepôt désaffecté, il était 23h44.

XXX

-Prêt vlad ? demanda Aizawa

\- Allons-y

Les 2 héros avaient revêtus leurs costumes de combat, au cas où

-J'espère que l'on n'en aura pas besoin

-Ils sont couchés, demanda Vlad ?

-Oui, tout est éteint. On entre, on neutralise et on ressort. Pas besoin de traumatiser les élèves.

Les 2 adultes entrèrent dans l'internat et gravirent les marches menant au 1er étage.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte, ils marquèrent une pause.

Pas un bruit.

D'un signe de la tête, Vladking tourna doucement la poignée.

Aizawa entra rapidement dans la chambre en allumant la lumière, alter prêt à s'activer.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que …, le héros marqua une pause.

Toga était en boxeur, sur une Ochaco en sous-vêtement.

Cette pause laissa le temps à la vilaine de se saisir d'un téléphone dissimulé et de son arme.

-Stop on ne bouge plus

XXX

Le moment de flottement accompagnant l'entrée du professeur, laissa le temps à Toga d'activer son alerte.

Elle se jeta lame au clair sur l'adulte pensant le surprendre.

Elle trancha en diagonal pensant toucher la carotide de son adversaire, mais ne rencontra que du vide. Le héros avait esquivé son coup.

Ils luttèrent dans un espace restreint pendant quelques secondes.

Ochaco n'avait toujours pas bougée du lit. «c'est ma chance », elle attrapa le jeune fille et lui mit son couteau sous la gorge.

-Pas un mouvement de plus ou je lui dessine un sourire supplémentaire.

Aizawa rejoint par Vlad s'immobilisèrent.

-Ne fait pas l'idiote tu es cernée, rends toi et laisses partir Ochaco, hurla Aizawa en activant son alter

XXX

Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle passait un délicieux moment avec son amour quand tout était parti en vrille.

Aizawa était rentré sans prévenir dans la chambre, les surprenant tous les 2. Lui aussi fut surpris de la voir ici.

S'en suivit un échange de coup bref, mais volontairement meurtrier entre son homme et le professeur. Et maintenant elle était prise en otage, mais pas par son Deku, mais par la fille bizarre qu'il l'avait agressée durant le camp d'été. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, et ne réalisait pas encore toutes les implications de cette situation.

XXX

-Roo, héros pervers va, lança-t-elle à l'encontre de Vladking et d'EraserHead

Elle avait repris sa forme initiale sous l'effet de l'alter de ce dernier et ne portait qu'un boxeur masculin.

Elle recula afin d'agrandir l'espace les séparant.

-Rend toi ne fait pas d'histoire, ordonna Vladking.

-Je fais ce que je veux, j'ai ma voie de sortie, dit-elle en léchant le cou d'Ochaco . Ce geste fit sursauter la jeune fille qui semblait reprendre conscience. Son regard s'emplit de désespoir et de peur.

La situation resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, chaque camp jaugeant l'autre.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? hurla Katsuki en arrivant sur le pas de la porte.

Il se figea d'un coup, estomaqué par la scène devant ses yeux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'explosif pour connecter les informations entre elles.

Il avait vu du changement chez ce connard de Nerd, et maintenant il comprenait tout.

-JE VAIS TE CREVER BOUFFONE

Il activa son alter en mode précision, mais ne parvint qu'à exploser le mur se trouvant derrière la vilaine.

-Katsuki ça suffit hurla Aizawa, tu dégages de là.

L'adolescent recula sous le ton de son professeur, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Le couloir était rempli d'élèves, observant la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Aizawa s'impatientait, le plan avait capoté dès qu'il avait vu Ochaco dans la chambre.

Et maintenant il devait gérer une prise d'otage sous les yeux d'une myriade de ses élèves débarqués du lit.

-Dernière sommation, relâche-la et rend toi.

-Mais bien sûr, je vais vous la rendre, mais la question est comment, en vie ou morte vous décidez.

Les 2 pros se regardèrent et d'un mouvement faible de la tête décidèrent de passer à l'action.

Au moment où les héros s'élancèrent pour couvrir la distance entre eux et Toga, celle-ci leur envoya Ochaco.

Vlad la réceptionna. Aizawa se devait de la capturer. Il lança ses bandes sur la vilaine, mais au dernier moment elle les esquiva en tombant par le trou créé par le pétard mouillé. Complétant le reste de la distance les séparant, il ne peut rien faire.

Il vit son ennemie, les bras en croix, le torse à l'air, tomber dans un portail noir et vaporeux, disparaissant sous ses yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

XXX

L'assaut était lancé. All Might observait, à une distance respectable, la tournure des événements.

Mount lady, en suivant le plan avait arrachée la partie du toit surplombant les ateliers de stockages ainsi que de travail.

Les héros, menés par Endeavor ainsi que les policiers investirent les lieux. Une véritable bataille rangée éclata. Les explosions, le feu, le bruit des balles emplissaient l'air, le rendant âcres et amer en bouche.

-Ils ont relâchés les Noumus, entendit t'il a la radio.

-Endeavor, Kamui, occupez-vous en, intima All Might.

Le groupe de sauvetage dirigé par grand Torino venait d'entrer à son tour, mais par la porte de service gauche.

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, puis une formidable explosion balaya la moitié des policiers qui venaient d'entrer. Surpris, All Might couru afin de leur porter assistance. En voyant son inutilité à les sauver, il empoigna un pistolet à la ceinture d'un officier incapacité et entra à la suite de son mentor, son disciple l'attendait.

XXX

Tiré d'un sommeil qui n'en était pas vraiment un, il leva les yeux afin de trouver l'origine de ces bruits.

Tout le bâtiment tremblait, on aurait dit qu'un assaut en règle était en cours.

Abaissant la tête, Izuku se concentra tant qu'il put sur les bruits l'entourant.

Peu de chose filtrait dans cette pièce. Craignant avoir halluciné du fait de son état et de la fatigue il referma les yeux essayant de trouver un peu de réconfort dans l'oubli procuré par le sommeil.

Un grondement se fit plus fort.

« Mais que se passe-t-il donc »

-Bonjour mon enfant, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

« Super, le revoilà déjà se malade », pensa izuku en voyant le vieux débris approcher

-Ne fait pas attention au bruit on fait des travaux, tu es enfin disposé à donner ton pouvoir ?

L'adolescent ne dit mot, ne voulant pas laisser d'ouverture qu'il pourrait utiliser pour le torturer.

-Je vois, bon nous sommes repartis alors

Le doc sortit une scie de son établi autrefois propre et désinfecté. Il était maintenant couvert de sang et de tissus humains, son sang !

-Tu es droitier ou gaucher ? dit-il en tâtant le tranchant de son arme

Izuku ne pipa mot

-On va partir sur la gauche alors, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même. Rigolant de sa propre blague, il posa la scie sur son poignet.

Quand tout à coup, la porte explosa en une gerbe de feu.

Midoriya reconnu les mouvements fluides et rapides de grand Torino, et se permis de reprendre un peu espoir. Son maître de stage était à la lutte contre un vilain faisant jaillir du feu de ses bras.

Le combat faisait rage, avantagé par sa vitesse, mais tenu en respect par les flammes, le vieil homme avait du mal de se départir de son adversaire. Prenant appuie sur le mur il asséna un violent coup de pied dans la tette du vilain mais Grand Torino fut trop lent à se dégager et reçut un violent coup enflamé qui l'envoya valser au sol.

-Grand Torino , noooonnn

Ne pouvant se relever, le héros était à la merci de son adversaire qui vint lui donner le coup de grâce. Au moment où celui-ci abattait son bras en direction du vieux héros, un coup de feu le stoppa net, une expression de surprise sur le visage, il tomba raide mort sur celui-ci. Izuku tourna la tête vers le tireur qui n'était autre que …

-All Might !

-Tout va bien, car la cavalerie est la ! hurla le blond rachitique.

Courant vers son élève, il commença à défaire ses liens.

-Mon Dieu mon garçon, mais que t'ont-il fait ! dit son idole, les yeux emplis de colère

Il faisait peine a voire : Le torse à vif, les yeux pochés, les lèvres et les arcades fracturées, les ongles arrachés, des multiples traces de piqûres, de griffures, de coups, des lacérations recouvraient son corps. Pour couronner le tableau, il baignait littéralement dans son propre sang, par endroit sec et à d'autre pas du tout.

Ne pouvant donner aucune réponse, il se laissa faire. Une fois libre, il essaya de se relever, mais tomba au sol, ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

-Je vais t'aider

-Non !, aller aider grand Torino, je reprends mon souffle

-Izuku mon garçon, Toshinori le serra dans ses bras Ce qui fit sursauter le garçon de peur.

Ne relevant pas cela, le héros partit aider son mentor.

Au moment où il le dégagea du corps, un bruit semblable au tonnerre s'abattit dans la pièce.

Izuku toujours au sol vit un flot de sang sortir d'entre les omoplates de son père adoptif.

-All Might !

-Toshinori !

La silhouette tomba au sol inerte, sitôt couvé par Grand Torino hurlant à son ami de rester avec lui

Cherchant le tireur des yeux, il vit LangsamerSchnitter prendre la fuite, son antiquité fumante en main.

Pris dans un accès de rage, Izuku se redressa

-One for All, Full Cowl , hurla-t-il en s'élançant vers son tortionnaire.

Il le heurta dans le dos, de la semelle de ses chaussures. Sur le ventre, l'homme semblait KO, au moment de s'approcher pour vérifier, Izuku esquiva de peu une autre balle qui lui était destinée. Le méchant lui avait tiré dessus en se retournant sur le dos.

-Tu l'auras voulu

Il shoota de toutes ses forces dans le bras tendu vers lui alors que son ennemi était au sol.

Il sentit l'articulation de l'épaule, du coude et du poignet se briser sous la force du coup.

Hurlant de douleur, le bras inerte au sol tordu dans un angle clairement impossible. Hans fulmina,

-J'aurai dû te tuer il y a bien longtemps misérable gamin

-Oui tu aurais dû, répondit d'un ton glacé Izuku et d'un geste rapide, il écrasa son pied droit sur le visage de l'homme. Sous la pression exercée par son alter, sa boîte crânienne se fissura. Le pied du héros venait littéralement de transpercer la tête de l'homme, colorant le mur en face d'une couleur rouge sang agrémentée de morceaux d'os et de cerveaux.

Sans un remord, sans un regard, essuyant négligemment sa chaussure sur la blouse blanche du cadavre, il se dirigea vers son mentor.

Grand Torino était choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir, mais il ne dit mot.

Ils portèrent un All Might sanguinolent et inconscient vers la sortie.

Était-il en vie, était-il mort, Deku ne pouvait le dire. Il jeta ses dernières forces pour sortir son héros de cet enfer.

XXX

Inko relisait la lettre qu'elle avait écrite la veille. Elle n'avait pas put dormir cette nuit. Comme toutes les autres nuits. Mais cette nuit serait différente.

Prise d'un coup de chaud, elle décida de sortir de son appartement pour se rendre sur le toit de sa barre d'immeuble. En montant les escaliers, elle repensait à la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans son chez-soi. C'était peu après l'abandon de son mari. Son chéri avait à peine 2 ans, elle était sans emploi et totalement détruite. Puis elle avait découvert cet endroit. Le toit de son immeuble qui surplombait une partie de la ville. Un espace qui la comblait et l'apaisait.

Une fois arrivée, elle observa un moment les lumières.

« Que c'est beau », le vent nocturne fit voleter ses cheveux autour de son visage émacié et livide.

« Izuku sache que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimée et que je serai toujours avec toi »

Cette phrase, celle qui concluait sa lettre, lui revint en mémoire.

Elle faisait cela pour lui, car comme cela, il avait une chance de s'en sortir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'approcha du bord, observant le vide s'étalant devant elle.

8 étages la séparait du sol.

Elle marqua un temps de pause. Observant le vide et la ville. Pensant à tout et à rien.

Elle était bien, elle avait fait un choix pour son fils.

Sans un mot, elle se laissa tomber en avant, basculant dans le vide.

Durant sa chute elle vit le fil de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Son enfance heureuse dans un monde ou les sans alters étaient encore légion, son mariage, la naissance de son Izuku, son entrée à Yuei, sa victoire au championnat...

« C'est pour toi mon fils » dit-elle en un souffle, une unique larme perlant sur sa joue.

Tête la première, elle toucha le sol. Son cou se brisa en un craquement sec.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour son fils et la lettre qu'elle lui avait adressée avant de s'éteindre.

XXX

Au même instant, Izuku sentit depuis longtemps l'air marin chatouiller son visage.

Il venait de poser son premier pas dehors. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien.

Mais sans savoir pourquoi, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Un sentiment lui serra le cœur. La douleur fut si forte qu'il perdit connaissance, au pied de grand Torino écrasé sous le poids jumelé des 2 héros trop lourd pour lui tout seul, hurlant en direction des secours.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

Les changements sont la ! Pret pour la suite ?

Ce chapitre a mis du temps à sortir car la période de la rentrée est pas encore très bien fixée. je ne vous donne pas de date pour le chapitre suivant.

A la Revoyure !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour/Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

La suite est la !

Je remercie ma Beta Lectrice de renom Pandora qui est obligée de subir les affres d'Izuku mais aussi mon orthographe.

 **Reviews:**

 **SirGenie2** : Bonjour à toi et un grand merci pour ta review! Avoir lu mon histoire d'une traite et tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. En espérant que la suite est arrivé assez rapidement :)

 **Dreambruh** : Mon dieu une revenante ;). Je t'avais promis du changement et il est la ! Je ne changerais pas notre héros au point de lui faire manger de la chaire humaine ^^! . Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la soirée a été en demie teinte ;) !

 **Gosuto** : Bonjour à toi. Merci pour ta review. La réponse se trouve ici. Entre donc et assied toi.

je vous souhaite d'apprécier le chapitre ...

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

« Abandonne ce pouvoir qui n'est pas le tien. »La pince s'approche en cliquetant.

« Abandonne-le et tu seras libre. Ta pauvre mère sera libre et tu pourras reprendre ta vie »

Il ne dit mot et la douleur le perfora.

Ouvrant en grand les yeux, il fut surpris d'être couché sur un lit, les membres libres de leurs mouvements. En reprenant son souffle après le cri poussé à son réveil il commença à détailler son environnement. Il est dans une chambre blanche baignée d'une douce lumière. Il est habillé en blouse fendue bleue, un masque respiratoire sur le bas du visage ainsi qu'un nombre impressionnant de perfusions sortant de son corps.

« Ou suis-je ? » murmura le jeune garçon encore dans les vaps.

La vue de toutes ses seringues le fit frissonner. Rassemblant ses forces il commença à les arracher une à une. Il ne voulait plus supporter cela.

Une sonnerie se déclencha, faible, mais stridente, et une femme en blouse apparue.

« Mr Midoriya vous êtes réveillé, s'il vous plaît ne toucher pas à cela »

Ne l'écoutant pas, le jeune héros continue à retirer les différents médicaments

-stop arrêté vous allez vous blesser dit l'infirmière en lui prenant le bras

-Lâchez moi, hurla Izuku sans la regarder. Les yeux toujours posés sur les seringues dans son corps.

-Non, nous sommes là pour vous soigner, la voix de l'infirmière exprimait toute la difficulté qu'elle avait à empêcher l'adolescent. Soyez raisonnable

Instinctivement le jeune homme activa son alter et poussa la femme. Celle-ci fut propulsée contre le mur opposé.

-Sécurité j'ai besoin d'aide cria-t-elle dans un talkie-walkie à sa ceinture.

Il fallut 4 infirmiers ainsi que 2 agents de sécurité afin d'injecter une dose suffisante de tranquillisant, le patient se débattant comme un diable.

Au moment de replonger dans les limbes du sommeil médicamenteux, Izuku cru voir le doux sourire de sa douce mère. Il se laissa alors glisser dans l'inconscience.

XXX

-Peut-on au moins en parler ? demanda Ejiro

-Parler de quoi ? demanda Jiro sur un ton blasé montrant clairement que ce sujet était à éviter

-Oh je sais pas. Du fait que l'un de nos amis ait été remplacé par une folle sanguinaire sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne vois la différence ? Ou que même Yuei n'ait rien vu !

Ses paroles firent sursauter la moitié de la classe regroupée dans la salle commune

-T'a pas le droit de dire ça, commença une Mina plus rouge que rose. Comment on aurait put savoir que c'était pas Izuku ? Tu avais vu la différence toi !

-Je … , Non , excuse-moi , je suis un peu a cran en ce moment

-Comme nous tous, dit Momo dans un geste d'apaisement, mais il nous faut garder notre sang-froid et rester soudés.

L'acquiescement fut général

Les journées ayant suivis les incidents de la nuit avaient été banalisées afin que les élèves puissent se remettre et parler avec un professeur s'ils le souhaitaient.

Cependant l'ambiance de classe n'y était plus. Les réunions étaient maintenant marquées par le malaise, la crainte et le manque de nouvelle. En somme, une atmosphère de mort planait au-dessus des élèves de la 2-1 et personne ni pouvait rien.

Un long silence suivit cette énième altercation entre eux. Ce qui ajoutait à cette ambiance si étrange était sans nul doute l'absence de réaction violente de Bakugo depuis sa tentative de « sauvetage » ainsi que le mutisme quasi permanent d'Ochaco.

Les conversations reprirent un peu, mais personne n'avait le cœur à rire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une petite étincelle embrase encore une fois l'air, cette fois entre Denki et Sato.

C'est à ce moment qu'Aizawa fit son entrée, calmant à coup de bande ses 2 élèves.

Une fois cela fait il se positionna afin que tous ses élèves puissent le voir et l'entendre.

Il prit quelques secondes pour détailler ses jeunes. L'ambiance était électrique voir agressive envers lui et il ne pouvait leur en vouloir.

« Bonjour à tous la 2-1. Je viens vous donner toutes les informations que je dispose à l'heure actuelle et que je peux vous communiquer. Je vous laisserais poser des questions, mais n'attendez pas à ce que je réponde à tout. »

Ainsi le professeur exposa son cheminement amenant à la découverte du faux Deku. L'opération conjointe entre Yuei et la police, etc … Il passa bien sous silence pour l'instant l'état préoccupant d'All Might ainsi que celui d'Izuku. Il valait mieux que personne ne sache où il était pour le moment.

«J'ai terminé c'est à vous »

L'ambiance avait changée, d'abord hostile, elle était maintenant empreinte de réflexion

-Mr pourquoi ne pas nous avoir joints à votre tentative d'arrestation, nous aurions put vous aider, demanda Tenya. C'est ce que nous voulions !

-Cela aurait été trop risqué pour vous et pour l'opération. Les risques de fuites auraient été forcément multipliés ou pire, elle aurait put se doutée de quelque chose.

-Qu'elle ait le rapport entre Yuei et l'assaut sur une cache d'arme de la ligue des vilains ? Demande Tsuyu

-Certains professeurs y ont participé et certains renseignements avaient été glanés par Yuei

-Quelle est le résultat de cet assaut ? interrogea Shoto qui était resté parfaitement silencieux, Il ne le dise pas aux infos

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire

-Où est le Vrai Deku ? , demanda brusquement Bakugo

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit rapidement le héros (Ils ne doivent pas savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ni son état actuel)

Ochaco se leva et se dirigea sans un mot en direction de sa chambre

Personne ne chercha à s'interposer

Après encore de longues minutes de questions-réponses, le professeur mit un terme à l'exercice content de voir que cela avait fait du bien au groupe. Il avait besoin d'eux. Izuku avait besoin d'eux maintenant plus que jamais.

Au moment où il refermait la porte du dortoir, il fut arrêté par :

-Professeur Aizawa

-Oui Ochaco ? Que puis-je faire pour toi

-Ou est Izuku ?

La question le surpris sur le moment

-Je te l'ai dit je n'en sais rien

-Vous mentez, dit son élève, le visage fendu entre la colère, l'espoir et l'amour

-Je n'en sais rien je l'ai déjà dit

-MENTEUR, hurla la jeune fille

Le professeur la prit dans ses bras, contre son torse. Ce geste de protection les surprit tous les 2. L'adolescente commença a le frapper doucement

-Dites moi ou il est j'ai … sa voix se brise. Les larmes coulent à flots sur son visage

L'étreinte ce prolongea La jeune fille ressortait toute sa rage, sa frustration et son anxiété.

Touché par la détresse de son élève Aizawa ne put résister

-Il est à l'hôpital, mais j'ai besoin de que tu patientes encore un peu, il n'est pas encore en capacité de recevoir de la visite. Je te promets que je t'emmènerais la première quand ça sera le cas.

Ses mots furent magiques. La jeune fille essuya ses larmes. Les yeux brillants d'une nouvelle détermination

-Mais tu dois garder cela pour toi

-Compris, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Une dernière chose est ce qu'il va bien ?

Le professeur fit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant, tapota la tête de la jeune fille et partit

« Je n'en sais rien, j'en doute fort, mais je croise les doigts pour que ce soit le cas », rumina-t-il en reprenant sa route

XXX

La lumière commença à filtrer par ses paupières mi-closes. Tout était blanc encore une fois. Si pure, si doux. Il regarda en direction du plafond et sur les côtés. Aucune trace de perfusion. Ses membres étaient libres. Ses bras étaient libres, ses jambes … La droite est immobilisée. Pris de panique il se redressa le poing fermé prêt à frapper. Il s'arrêta in-extrémiste près de la tête brune d'Ochaco reposant sur sa jambe. Il baissa le poing et observa le reste de la chambre. Rien d'anormal, mais l'ennemie peut être partout. Tomura va-t-il apparaître pour le rouer de coups ? Hans va-t-il passer cette porte dans un instant avec son habituel sourire ? Non ce n'est pas possible je l'ai tué. A cette pensée Izuku est nauséeux. Qu'avait-il fait ! Il avait froidement pris une vie, bien qu'aussi horrible sois la personne à qui elle appartenait cela restait un meurtre !

Il lui fallut un long moment pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque standard. Puis horrifié il tourna sa tête vers Ochaco toujours assoupie. Est-ce vraiment Ochaco ? Toga va-t-elle encore le piéger ? Non pas cette fois.

Uraraka choisit ce moment pour se réveiller, se redressant et frottant ses yeux.

Elle se tourna vers Izuku et

« Deku tu es réveillé c'est fabuleux ! » cria-t-elle les bras écartés afin de lui offrir un câlin

-Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-il

Stoppé nette, l'incompréhension se lue sur son visage

-Mais Deku c'est moi Ochaco, tu me reconnais ?

Face à son regard toujours méfiant et son positionnement défensif elle était désarmée

-Mais Mais, Deku allons c'est moi ton amie ! dit elle d'une voix suppliante

-Qui me dit que c'est bien toi ? Laisse moi je ne peux pas prendre ce risque !

Une douleur atroce traversa le thorax de la jeune fille

-Deku, dit-elle en approchant sa main de la sienne

Il la retira précipitamment, ses yeux sont froids et calculateurs. Il est méconnaissable.

-Je … Je vais mettre de la distance entre nous pour que nous puissions parler ça te va ?

Sans attendre sa réponse elle se met au bout du lit

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Izuku ?

-Je …

Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'officier Naomasa et son lieutenant Félin font leur entrer

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais nous avons des questions à vous poser

-Puis je rester ? demanda l'héroïne

-Pour votre bien mademoiselle il vaut mieux éviter

-Très bien

D'instinct elle se dirigea vers Izuku et le serra dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Ce contact le fit frissonner de peur

Elle le lâcha et quitta la pièce. Elle ne put que faire les quelques pas qui la séparait de l'angle du couloir avant de choir contre le mur en pleure. C'était dur, très dur, trop dur à encaisser

-Je te l'avais dit,ce n'est plus le même

-Vous aviez raison Professeur, mais je ne peux pas abandonner.

.

-Mon garçon tu dois avoir une foule de questions je te propose que nous fassions chacun son tour ça te vas ? proposa Naomasa

-Oui

-A toi l'honneur

-Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

-Tu es en soin depuis plus de 15 jours. Ton état dans les premiers jours était si grave que tu as été placé dans un coma artificiel pour t'aider à guérir. L'alter de Recovery Girl t'aurait tué.

-Te souviens-tu depuis combien de temps tu étais enfermé dans cet entrepôt. ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais. J'ai été emmené dans cet entrepôt les yeux bandés et après j'ai subis les privations de toute sorte, eau, nourriture, sommeil, etc … Je suis resté une éternité dans cette pièce vide sale et noir.

-Je vois tu as une autre question ?

-Oui ou est All Might ? Il a été blessé ça je m'en souviens

-All Might est comment dire … les 2 inspecteurs se regardent un peu gênés.

All Might a subi une blessure, disons mortelle

A ses mots Izuku vire blancs. Son Mentor, son Modèle est mort ! son père de substitution !

-Impossible

-Il n'est pas mort rassure toi s'empressa de rajouter Naomasa, mais il est dans un Coma très profond. La balle a fait beaucoup de dégâts c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie

C'est un véritable coup de massue pour notre héros.

-Ça va aller on peut continuer ?

L'interrogatoire dura encore une bonne demi-heure

-Une dernière question sinon les médecins vont nous étriper de t'avoir gardé si longtemps a contribution

Ce trait d'humour fit sourire le jeune homme, ce qui fit sourire l'inspecteur

-Vous pouvez appeler ma mère, je voudrais la voir elle doit être folle d'inquiétude. D'ailleurs cela m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas là ?

C'était la question que redoutaient les 2 gardiens de la paix. Ils se fixèrent encore une fois puis le lieutenant félin acquiesça de la tête en sortant.

-Mon garçon j'ai quelque chose de très difficile à te dire. Ta mère..

-Quoi ma mère dépêchez-vous de me dire ce qui se passe, dit Izuku en montant d'un ton se teintant d'anxiété

-Je suis désolé, mais ta mère nous a quittée, le jour de l'assaut.

-Non … Non … vous mentez n'est pas ?

Face au visage triste et sérieux de l'officier, celui de l'adolescent se décomposa. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de douleur, ses épaules secouées de soubresauts.

-Non … Non... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Le cri d'agonie et de douleur parcourut toute la chambre et tout l'étage.

Ochaco qui revenait vers la chambre à la sortie du Félin ne put résister, tomba à genoux les os et le corps glacés par la douleur de son aimé. Elle était dévastée. Alors comment était-il,lui, à l'intérieur ?

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

Je reviens vers vous au sujet des temps de parutions des chapitres. Vous avez pu voir pour les habitués, que j'ai largement diminué le nombre des sortis.

Ce n'est pas de mon plein grès, mon agenda à beaucoup bougé ... Je peux vous promettre au minimum un chapitre par semaine. Après d'autre pourrons sortir en semaine en fonction de mon planning de chasseur de monstres ou si je reçois mes formations en Herbologie.

Sur ce je vous dit à la revoyure.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour/Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

La suite vous la vouliez la voici

Je remercie comme à mon habitude la très grande Beta lectrice qui est la mienne Pandora.

Et je vous remercie de tout coeur, cette histoire a atteint les 1000 vues. Vous êtes géniaux.

 **Review** :

Dreambruth: J'était à 2 doigts de déclencher l'alerte enlèvement avec ton absence de review, (J'ai plus l'habitude) tu as eu de la chance. Pour notre Izuku je vais le bichonner maintenant ne t inquiète pas. Vois le mouvement d'Inko comme un dernier acte plein d'amour et voulant lui donner une chance de fuir par ses propres moyens (ça n'a pas de sens mais quand tu vie sa situation c est difficile (je pense) de réfléchir clairement). Pour l'avenir de la classe 1 , qui peut le dire ? certainement pas moi ;)

let's go

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

De retour à Yuei, Ochaco est plus triste que jamais. Quand Aizawa avait tenu sa promesse de l'emmener la première avec lui pour aller voir Izuku, elle imaginait déjà des retrouvailles au minimum chaleureuses voir dans ses rêves, une déclaration. Mais elle n'avait eu que rejet, douleur et angoisse.

En passant la porte du dortoir, elle ne décrocha pas un mot. Tout le monde voulait savoir où elle était allée, mais personne n'eut de réponse. Tous la virent passer très inquiets. Au détour du couloir, une paire d'yeux carmin la détailla. Bakugo avait compris. Elle atteignit sa chambre et s'affala habillée sur son lit. Elle se mit à pleurer. De l'autre coté de la porte l'explosif, avec un verre vide écoutait au travers de celle-ci. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'informations, il quitta son poste. « Putain de nerd , même absent tu nous pourris la vie » dit-il avec un rictus triste aux lèvres.

Une semaine après le retour d'Uraraka au dortoir, l'ambiance s'améliorait peu à peu. Le temps faisant son œuvre les anciennes habitudes refirent surface. Sauf pour Ochaco et Katsuki que cet événement semblait avoir fait mûrir beaucoup trop rapidement.

À la fin d'une journée de cours intensif, Aizawa les emmena sur le toit de leur dortoir.

Une fois arrivés, couvert par les bruits du vent, il prit la parole

-Bon je vous ai amenés ici car j'ai des nouvelles. Disons une bonne et une mauvaise je commence par laquelle ?

-La bonne, vociféra Mina en sautant

-Izuku a été retrouvé, il va bien et il sera de retour avec nous après demain

(Un petit mensonge vaut mieux que la réalité)

Des cris , des pleurs de joie, des embrassades furent échangés dans un tonnerre de bruit.

Le professeur les laissa savourer, surtout que la suite n'allait pas leur plaire.

-Et la mauvaise Mr ? l'interrogea Momo

-Demain sera une journée blanche pour vous

D'autres cris et embrassades s'en suivirent

-Silence, tonna Aizawa l'alter activité et les bandelettes sorties.

Une fois le calme rapidement retrouvé, il poursuivit :

-Vous trouverez dans vos penderies respectives une tenue sobre et élégante pour …

-Allez danser, on va fêter le retour d'Izuku, l'interrompit Mina toute heureuse

Elle fut tout de suite saisie au torse par les bandes et ramenée devant un héros au bord du meurtre

Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot, les yeux horrifiés de l'alien Rose étaient assez éloquents.

-Ces tenus sont pour un enterrement. Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent s'y rendre, je vous attendrais à l'entrée principale à 13h30. Ne soyez pas en retard !

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand le délégué de sa classe l'intercepta :

-Et qui est enterré si je peux me permettre Professeur Aizawa, dit-il en remettant ses lunettes

-Vous êtes invités à la dernière cérémonie d'Inko Midoriya, la mère d'Izuku

Il les laissa sur le toit battu par les vents, immobiles, choqués. Il venait de souffler une nouvelle fois la faible bougie éclairant l'espoir de sa classe. Il s'en voulait, mais Izuku avait besoin d'eux. De tout le monde.

XXX

Izuku n'était pas prêt pour cela. Mais il se le devait. Il allait beaucoup mieux. Il ne gardait de sa séquestration qu'une pléiade de cicatrices, quelques bandages sur la joue droite, des ongles qui selon les médecins repousseraient éternellement noir et un bras encore en écharpe. Recovery Girl avait fait des miracles, mais son corps avait ses limites. Le bras devrait être solutionné d'ici une petite semaine. Pour le moment un autre défi l'attendait. Il avait demandé à voir sa mère qui était à la morgue de l'hôpital. Les médecins ainsi que la police avaient essayés de l'en dissuader, mais rien n'y faisait, il le devait.

Accompagné d'un médecin légiste, il entra dans la morgue

Ce lieu nouveau pour lui le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'aime pas l'odeur de désinfectant qui attaque sa gorge en permanence. Le médecin le fit venir vers un des nombreux tiroirs muraux qui composait la pièce.

Il en tira un et ce que redouta le garçon apparut devant lui. Sa mère est là, froide comme la mort elle-même. Les yeux fermés dans un sommeil éternel et paisible.

-Vous dites que ça remonte à quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Nous avons calculés l'heure de la mort au jour de votre libération entre minuit et 2 heures tout au plus

-Je veux savoir comment

-Mon garçon vous n'êtes pas …

-Répondez, hurla le héros les yeux se remplissant de larmes

-Les … conclusions de l'autopsie montre un … suicide par défenestration du toit de votre barre d'immeuble.

Un silence gêné remplaça le désinfectant dans l'air.

-Je suis désolé maman, murmure Izuku en se penchant auprès du visage de sa mère tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Si je n'avais pas été aussi faible, si je n'avais pas eu de pouvoir (sa voix devient plus rauque et des larmes produisent un son cristallin en touchant la froide plaque de métal ou repose la dépouille de sa mère) tu serais encore avec moi et je ne serais pas seul au monde. Je t'aime maman et j'espère que tu me pardonnes de-là haut.

Relevant la tête sous la main compatissante du légiste posée sur son épaule, il reprend constance et se décale pour laisser les hommes des pompes funèbres mettre en bière le corps.

Il remonta en direction de sa chambre, mais suite à une autre demande il la dépassa. Il se rendit dans les soins palliatifs. C'est là que se trouve son père de substitution.

Entrant dans la salle, Izuku ne put retenir une grimace. Son mentor était allongé, paisible, les bras et le corps couverts de diverses perfusions et seringues. Un moniteur à côté du lit montre un rythme cardiaque si faible que l'adolescent se demande s'il n'est pas déjà parti.

Prenant un tabouret il s'assoit à côté de l'homme qui a changé sa vie.

-All Might, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Mais je souhaitais te dire que je vais bien. Tout le monde va bien. Grand Torino va bien. Tu as encore une fois été la cavalerie arrivant au bon moment.

Sache que je te remercie pour tout. Je te serais pour toujours reconnaissant. Mais je dois détruire le mal maintenant, tu m'as transmis ton rêve et je le poursuivrais.

Je suis ton élève, mais j'ai peur All Might, je suis seul, je n'ai plus personne, je n'ai que cette mission. Et si j'échoue, il ne restera rien de moi ni des autres détenteurs du One For All.

Je t'en prie réveille toi et viens m'aider, j'ai besoin de toi, plus que jamais !.

Des larmes se remirent à couler, mais il les réprima rapidement « Cesse ton coté pleurnichard » lui aurait dit son héros.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un principal plus petit que d'habitude.

« Mon garçon, c'est l'heure tu dois aller te préparer. »

XXX

La journée était ce que l'on pouvait définir comme une journée parfaite pour un enterrement. Une journée grise et morne, battue par un vent violent aux bourrasques épisodiques. Les nuages se mouvaient à une vitesse importante.

Tous les élèves de la 2-1 se tenaient devant le portail même Bakugo. Les garçons portaient un costume noir très sobre, une chemise blanche et une cravate noir. Les filles étaient en robe noire et toutes avait opté pour un long manteau noir recouvrant leurs épaules, le temps était froid et mordant. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie et même les éléments les plus enjoués de la classe ne pouvaient sortir un mot.

À 13h30 Aizawa les rejoints au même moment que l'arrivé du bus.

-Je vous remercie d'être venus, Midoriya aura besoin de vous tous dans ce moment difficile.

Il avait troqué ses frusques habituelles pour un sobre costume noir lui aussi. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à la cravate, mais ses cheveux d'habitude désordonnés étaient plaqués en arrière comme lors de la présentation de ses excuses après l'attaque du camp d'été.

-En route

XXX

La voiture suivait le corbillard transportant sa défunte mère. Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher les yeux de celui-ci. Il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait sa situation. Il était dorénavant orphelin à 15 ans. Son père supposé en vie lui était inconnu et il n'avait ni tantes ni oncles.

Le silence était étouffant. À ses côtés le principal Nezu ne disait mot.

Le convoi s'immobilisa à l'abord d'une douce colline verdoyante parsemée de stèle.

On sortit le cercueil et un groupe d'homme commença sa remonter du chemin de pierre pour rejoindre le sommet du terrain. Il leur emboîta le pas.

XXX

Ils étaient regroupés sur une colline venteuse. Le prêtre était déjà la, attendant l'arrivée de la dernière demeure d'Inko Midoriya. Ils avaient tous une rose blanche à la main.

Une surprise les attendaient à leur arrivés, surtout pour Bakugo, ne pouvant cacher son incompréhension devant la présence de ses parents.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez la-vous ? demanda-t-il brusquement »

-Gamin mal élevé va ! dit-elle en lui claquant le haut du crane ! On se présente aux gens avant de poser des questions.

Il avait donc fait les présentations puis s'était retourné vers sa mère le sourcil accusateur

-Inko et moi étions de très bonnes amies avant votre naissance, il est donc normal que je lui fasse mes derniers adieux. J'aurais dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas je m'en veux tellement. J'aurais put l'aider.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Mue par un instinct de protection Bakugo étreint sa mère alors que son père les couvait à son tour.

Cette scène serra le cœur d'Ochaco, tant d'amour sous les paroles brutes. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par l'arrivée du cercueil.

Alors elle le vit. Il était la, habillé en noir de pied en cape. Sa veste volant au vent du fait de son bras en écharpe. Cette couleur creusait ses joues amaigries par les privations et son teint blafard.

Sur son épaule était juché le principal Nezu une mine sombre bien inhabituelle sur le visage.

Une fois le cercueil installé, le prêtre commença son office. Rappelant que tout être humain naît, vie et meurt sous la bénédiction de dieu. Il raconta la vie d'Inko ainsi que les personnes qu'elle laisse derrière elle. Un office classique, mais d'une vérité si pure et si brute qu'il fit fondre en larmes les adolescents.

Ils étaient à la gauche de la boîte centrale, Izuku était seul à sa droite, le visage inexpressif, mais la douleur immense dans les yeux. Cette douleur faisait mal à Ochaco. Le cercueil fut descendu progressivement dans la terre nourricière consacrée. Le prêtre fit un dernier signe avec le bénitier et partit. Les filles pleuraient à chaudes larmes ainsi que les garçons. Il n'y avait que le viril Ejiro qui essayait sans succès de retenir les siennes.

Bakugo était serré par ses parents. Le regard perdu dans le lointain.

Après plusieurs minutes Nezu s'avança vers le trou puis déposa dans celui-ci la rose blanche qu'ils avaient reçus à leurs arrivés. Imité à sa suite par Aizawa qui porta ses condoléances à son élève.

Tour à tour ils déposèrent leurs fleurs. Ils voulaient tous parler à Izuku. Lui dire qu'ils étaient là. Mais personne mis à part Mitsuki qui le prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu chez eux et Shoto qui posa une main sur son épaule en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, ne purent lui parler. Il semblait ailleurs et plus étonnant, aucunes larmes n'étaient sorties durant la cérémonie. Il regardait le ciel, les yeux vides.

Ils retournèrent dans le bus accompagnés d'Aizawa et de Nezu qui avait laissé la voiture et le chauffeur a disposition du jeune héros.

.

Seul face au gouffre qui avait avalé sa mère, Izuku la tête rivée vers le ciel faisait tourner sa rose dans ses mains. La première goutte qui lui tomba sur le visage le ramena à la réalité. Un torrent d'eau c'était abattu sur lui. Immobile. Ses larmes se mélangeant à l'averse. Le ciel lui-même semblait compatir à sa douleur.

Après une éternité, il jeta sa fleur, priant une dernière fois pour l'âme de sa mère, et s'en fut vers la voiture.

Celle-ci le conduisit à Yuei. Il avait pour instruction, malgré son état détrempé, de se rendre au bureau du principal.

Arrivé devant la porte il toqua.

-Entre mon garçon et prend place. Le héros s'exécuta.

-Je tenais dans un premier temps à te présenter mes condoléances, les miennes, mais aussi au nom de tout le corps enseignant qui se joint à moi. Je voulais aussi m'excuser

-Vous excuser de quoi ?

-De ne pas t'avoir secouru avant

-Vous avez fait de votre mieux, vous ne pouviez pas savoir

-Nous aurions dû.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit-il un peu plus fort, c'est leur faute (aux vilains).

-C'est vrai, mais nous aurions dû te protéger. Nous allons encore accroître le niveau de sécurité. Inutile de te dire que je compte sur ta discrétion sur cette affaire

-Vous avez ma parole jamais je ne trahirais Yuei

-Bien … dit moi que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? L'interrogea la petite boule de poil

-Je n'en sais rien dit-il en baissant la tête, je n'ai plus personne…

Un silence s'en suivit

-C'est faux, tu nous as nous, lui sourit son principal

-Comment cela ?, fit Izuku

-Tu as plusieurs choix qui se proposent à toi. Tu es actuellement en âge de demander une Émancipation. Si ton dossier est accepté tu deviendras un majeur avec tous les droits et devoirs attenants. Tu peux aussi devenir une Pupille de la nation, et donc l'état sera en charge de ton éducation.

Aucune de ces options ne convenait à Izuku. Lui un majeur ? Non il n'était pas prêt. Et une pupille encore moins. Il ne voulait pas que son quotidien lui soit dérobé par des officiels.

Face à la réflexion de son élève, le principal repris

-Ou tu as une autre option, je te propose que Yuei devienne ton « représentant légal » jusqu'à la fin de tes études entre nos murs. Cela t'évitera tout changement brutal et tu pourras reprendre ta scolarité pour devenir le grand héros que tu aspires à devenir.

-Je … ,l'émotion bloqua sa gorge, … je vous remercie et j'accepte votre proposition.

-Parfait, je m'occupe de tout, va te reposer, je te ferais mandé pour que tu signes le dossier. La journée a été rude.

-Oui , je vous remercie dit Izuku dans un ton neutre en se levant.

Une fois l'adolescent partit rejoindre les siens, le directeur se reposa sur son siège en lâchant un soupir déchirant. « Toshinori revient vite, ton successeur, ce garçon a besoin de toi. Tu es la plus proche famille qu'il lui reste»

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

Sur ce je vous dit à la revoyure.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour/Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

La suite comme chaque dimanche est arrivé

Je remercie ma béta lectrice Pandora pour son travail de qualité

 **Review:**

Dreambruh: Hello Très chère pilier des reviews. (j'ai rangé le bouton). Une idée intéressante que tu as eu sur une possible adoption, mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Izuku est trop vieux pour l'adoption sans oublier que je ne suis pas sur qu'il ai envie de vivre avec son ex-tortionnaire ... . Pour ce qui est de la discussion entre les élèves, il faut laisser le temps à notre héros de digérer ce qui lui est arrivé mais tu as de quoi combler partiellement ton impatience dans ce chapitre alors prend place, Je t'invite ;) .

Nous y allons

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Izuku marqua un arrêt, la main sur la poignée de l'internat. Ce lieu qu'il avait quitté il y a presque 1 mois et demi pour sauver sa mère. Ce lieu dans lequel il avait vécu tant de bons moments. Il allait enfin pouvoir le retrouver, mais rien n'était plus comme avant. Son monde était en ruiné.

En poussant la porte d'entrée, il savait qu'il allait avoir un moment ou un autre ou il devrait faire face à ses camarades et amis. Ainsi qu'à leurs questions.

En entrant dans la salle commune, lasse d'une journée dont il se serait bien passé, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la scène digne du parrain ou réservoir Dogs qui s'offrit devant ses yeux

La 2-1 se tenait là, mine sombre, parfaitement immobile. Tous portaient encore leur tenue de deuil. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il ne ressentait aucune animosité, mais un profond chagrin et une envie de l'aider.

-Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre présence cet après-midi, dit-il d'une voix faible en s'inclinant en un salut appuyé.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Un silence de cathédrale que personne ne voulait briser.

-Je suppose que vous avez de nombreuses questions… cependant il est tard et je suis trop Mor … épuisé pour y répondre. Bonne nuit

Sans laisser de temps de réaction, il se dirigea vers l'escalier le menant à sa chambre au premier étage.

En entrant dans celle-ci, il la trouva à l'identique de ce qu'il avait quitté, à ceci près que le mur du fond ainsi que la fenêtre semblait encore plus neuf qu'avant.

Il nota ce détail pour plus tard, se déshabilla et s'endormit comme une pierre d'un sommeil dieu merci, sans rêves.

La journée qui suivit fut calme. Ses camarades étant en cours il n'y avait personne. Le jeune homme eu juste à apposer sa signature sur de dossier légal que lui tendais le proviseur puis il prit congé. Il avait besoin de se retrouver, de réfléchir et d'intégrer la réalité qui l'avait percuté plus durement qu'un train lancé à pleine vitesse.

.

Le lendemain soirs venu , il n'avait pas quitter sa chambre, il sentit une présence derrière sa porte. Cela se confirme par un coup bref sur celle-ci.

-Oui ? lança-t-il

-Izuku c'est Momo, on va passer à table tu te joins à nous ?

L'adolescent prit quelques secondes à répondre, mais il venait de remarquer qu'il n'avait rien avalé de la journée

-J'arrive

-Très bien

Les pas s'éloignèrent de sa chambre

Passant devant son reflet dans la salle de bain, il se composa un visage souriant afin que ses amis ne se fassent pas trop de soucis pour lui. Peu convaincu du résultat, il quitta sa chambre.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée il fut surpris de le trouver plongé dans le noir. S'approchant de l'interrupteur, il parvint à le trouver. Les sens en alertes et les nerfs à vif.

La lumière s'activa et un énorme : « Bon retour Izuku » fut hurlé en chœur par ses camarades regroupés sous une banderole à son nom.

Choqué, il dut se dépêcher de recomposer un visage souriant. C'était la moindre des choses.

-Deku ! Viens t'asseoir nous avons fait ton plat préféré, l'invita Ochaco en tapotant la chaise à ses côtés.

\- Oh oui merci beaucoup vous tous

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes mec, c'est normal vu ce que tu as dû subir, lança un Kaminari tout sourire

-Chutt, lui lança Kyoka en plantant ses lobes doucement dans son dos.

Les conversations battaient leur plein entre eux. Ochaco était au petit soin avec lui pendant qu'il dégustait son délicieux porc pané avec du riz.

À la première bouchée, cela lui rappela celui de sa mère, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment, il devait donner le change coûte que coûte.

-Dit moi Izuku, est-ce que tu peux nous raconter ce qui s'est passé durant ton … , commença Mineta

-Mineta ! ça ne se fait pas ! Le réprimande Tenya en lui plaquant ses 2 mains sur les joues. Izuku nous en parlera quand il le jugera opportun.

Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui. Il avait redouté cette question toute la journée. Comment faire pour ne pas faire culpabiliser ses camarades tous en ne pressant pas la plaie sanguinolente qu'il avait dans le cœur en repensant aux événements qui lui semblaient si récents ?

-J'ai …

Le silence se fait dans la salle.

-Je vais vous raconter ce que je suis en capacité de vous dire. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous connaissez des événements ?

-Absolument rien te concernant, gronda un Kastuki plus attentif que fâché.

-Bien, le soir de la fin des exame,s, après la fête. J'ai reçus un message et une image ou ma (il fit une pause à l'évocation de cette image) …

-Prend ton temps, exprima Shoto

-Ma mère avait été enlevée par la ligue

Une vague de stresse submergea l'assistance.

-Je n'avais pas la possibilité d'en parler à qui que ce soit alors j'ai suivis les instructions. J'ai été emmené quelque part ou j'ai subis de nombreuses privations qui m'ont laissé des marques comme vous pouvez le voir (Il leva ostensiblement son bras dans le plâtre). Puis j'ai été secouru et sûrement à cause de la pression qu'on exerçait sur elle ma m… mère à décidée de …

Il ne put finir sa phrase et baissa le visage afin de retenir ses larmes

-Les amis c'est tout pour se soir je pense, dit Shoto en brisant le silence.

-Non il manque trop d'éléments, DEKU ! dit nous en plus je veux savoir comment et pourquoi ! explosa un Katsuki qui était resté trop silencieux depuis bien longtemps.

-C'est bon mon pote laisse allez !

-Toi le hérisson la ferme

Les esprits s'échauffèrent. Certains voulaient savoir d'autres voulaient que la discussion cesse.

Les injonctions allaient bon train jusqu'au moment où Izuku décida d'intervenir.

-C'était délicieux je vous remercie. Je ne me sens pas encore parfaitement remis et demain je devrais avoir ma dernière séance avec recovery girl. Je vous laisse, passez une bonne soirée.

Et sans attendre une réponse il se leva et pris la direction de sa chambre.

Le silence accueillit ses mots. Une fois leur ami disparu de leur champs de vision il s'éternisa. Il était empli de non-dit, de culpabilité, d'amertume, mais pas envers leur camarade, mais envers eux tous qui en avait beaucoup trop fait.

Sans un mot ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre leurs quartiers de nuit, la soirée qui se devait d'être joyeuse avait virée au carnage.

XXX

\- Et voilà mon garçon c'est fini

-Merci Recovery

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour tes cicatrices

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit le jeune homme en remettant son T-Shirt. Quand puis-je retourner en cours ?

-Dès demain si tu le souhaites, mais le proviseur m'a demandé de te dire que tu étais libre de prendre ton temps en fonction de tes besoins.

-Merci

Izuku prononça ces mots en faisant jouer ses articulations réparées. Il était tant que sa vie reprenne.

XXX

Nous sommes 2 mois et demi plus tard. L'heure de la cérémonie tant attendue était arrivée.

La cérémonie de passage pour la deuxième année de Yuei

C'était toujours un événement heureux et l'école avait pour habitude de convier les parents de ses étudiants.

Tous réunis dans une des nombreuses salles de réception du lycée, ceux ci attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leur progéniture.

Quand ils firent leur apparition pour se ranger sur l'estrade devant la foule, ils étaient rayonnants.

Ils avaient tous revêtus l'uniforme traditionnel. Une longue tenue d'un bleu soutenu parcouru d'une bande de couleur rouge éclatant partant de leurs épaules pour se rejoindre en une forme de V. Leurs têtes étaient coiffées d'un chapeau typiquement japonais avec la couleur dorée et les initiales « UA » sur le haut.

Ils étaient éclatants. Le proviseur les appela à tour de rôle afin de leur remettre leur certificat de validation.

-Et maintenant j'appelle le Major de la promotion, Izuku Midorya.

Des applaudissements polis résonnèrent tandis que le jeune homme avançait pour prendre sa place entre le 2e et le 3e .

Ayant échangé les amabilités d'usage, ils se figèrent pour faire face aux photos.

Ochaco ne pouvait détacher les yeux d'Izuku encadré d'un Bakugo ronchon et d'un Shoto presque souriant. La période qui venait de s'écouler avait montré toute l'étendue des changements qui s'étaient opérés sur lui. Il semblait plus grand, plus massif, plus sombre aussi. Dans ses yeux dansaient une lueur que personne, même pas elle n'avait put déchiffrer.

Mais le plus grand changement était que son sourire, son magnifique sourire avait disparu. Remplacé par une piètre copie qu'il esquissait en public.

Elle se souvient pour étayer ses propos, d'un petit heurt durant un entraînement :

« C'était une après-midi parmi tant d'autres. Durant un entraînement quotidien au combat Izuku s'entraînait plus que consciencieusement au sac de frappe quand Denki avait décidé de le dérider un peu en voulant lui mettre une petite décharge dans le dos. S'approchant sans bruit il lança une décharge dans la nuque de son ami. Un jeu très bête, mais bien innocent.

La réaction du vert estomaqua tout le monde. Izuku comme mue par un instinct étrange avait pivoté en une vitesse incroyable et avait lancé un coup de poing déjà armé à son ami. Heureusement pour le Pikachu que Kirishima avait eu le temps de se durcir et de s'interposer pour encaisser le choc en plein ventre.

Le coup les avait directement envoyés à l'autre bout du terrain. Kirishima se tordant de douleur sur un Denki complément sonné. Le coup de poing avait réussi à exploser la carapace du rouge à un point encore jamais atteint par une seule attaque. »

Il était en somme devenu froid et distant avec tout le monde, mais le dissimulait.

Cela l'embêtait, elle n'avait toujours pas eu ses réponses. Il était temps que cela change.

XXX

-Bakugo mon chéri ! Félicitation, la mère de Bakugo venait de le prendre dans ses bras devant tout le monde réuni autour d'un buffet offert par l'école.

-Lâche-moi vieille peau ! hurla un explosif rouge de honte

-Fils indigne

-Ayyyee , il venait de recevoir une claque sur le haut du crâne.

-Ou est Izuku, je souhaitais savoir comment il va et le prendre dans mes bras? Tu sais où il est ?

-Non aucune idée, il devrait pourtant être la, dit le héros blond en inspectant la salle de visu.

-Si tu le vois dit le moi

-ok … , cela ne ressemblait pas à se maudit nerd voleur de place de s'absenter pensa t'il

XXX

Après avoir faussé compagnie à ses amis et à la surveillance accrue de Yuei, Izuku marchait sans réfléchir dans la nuit quasi noire. Il avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de s'échapper de tous ses bruits et des parents congratulant leurs enfants.

Perdu dans ses pensées il se remémora la difficulté de quitté sa « Maison ».

En effet les mesures de sécurité étaient à leur maximum. Non pas que la ligue avait encore tentée de s'en prendre à eux non. Cela était d'ailleurs bien étrange.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle avait disparue. Bien au contraire. Les coups d'éclats quasi hebdomadaires de ses monstres ainsi que l'absence au combien marqué d'All Might et le manque d'union sacrée autour d'Endeavor avait entraîné une recrudescence des activités criminelles.

Porté par les victoires de la ligue qui semblait toujours savoir ou frapper et qu'elle point était vulnérable, il avait en sorte déstabilisé la société.

On ne compte plus le nombre de vols, d'agressions et de meurtres. Un véritable retour au temps ancien selon les dires des journalistes, le temps ou le monde n'avait pas d'alter…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva au pied du cimetière maintenant recouvert de brume ou reposait sa mère. Son inconscient l'avait-il conduit là en toute connaissance de cause ? Où est-ce sa culpabilité qui l'avait guidée ? Une culpabilité de n'être jamais depuis son enterrement, revenu voir sa mère. Immobile il se souvient avoir préféré se plonger à corps perdu dans ses études, repoussant toujours le moment de se rendre sur sa dernière demeure. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute des sollicitations de son proviseur qui lui mettait à disposition un chauffeur pour s'y rendre à sa guise.

Il était juste un lâche !

-Non pas ce soir …, il pénétra dans le cimetière. Ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes comme de la pierre. Le souffle court. La brume dansait autour de lui comme des spectres riant de sa bassesse.

Après une éternité au purgatoire, il posa enfin un genou à terre devant la tombe où était grave le nom de sa mère et son épitaphe. « À toujours vécu pour le bien des siens »

Ayant perdu toute notion du temps, il se releva une fois transi par le froid. La noirceur du ciel était à son paroxysme. Il était temps de rentrer. Il aurait sûrement le droit à une bonne punition en rentrant, mais il s'en fichait. Il était retourné voir sa mère et avait prié pour elle. Cela lui suffisait.

Sur le chemin du retour, les mains dans les poches, il fut stoppé aux abords d'une ruelle transversale par un bruit anormal.

-Aller ma jolie laisse toi faire, on va juste te faire du bien

-Hummm , Hummmm

Utilisant son pouvoir, Izuku bondit pour se positionner sur le toit de l'immeuble. D'ici il put détailler parfaitement la situation. Une jeune femme était entourée de 3 hommes à la dégaine plus que louche.

L'un d'eux positionné derrière elle essayait tant bien que mal de la retenir tout en la bâillonnant avec difficulté. Les autres essayaient de … , bien la situation était sans équivoque.

Le sang de notre héros s'embrasa quand un des 2 hommes libres sortit une lame et entailla assez profondément l'épaule gauche de la pauvre femme.

Mû par ses souvenirs, le héros de Jade bondit du haut du toit pour atterrir coude le première sur le crâne de l'homme qui retenait la victime. Avec un sourire satisfait, il sentit les vertèbres de l'agresseur se brisées une à une sous la force de son coup renforcé par la gravité. Le corps aussi flasque qu'une méduse et le cou aussi flexible qu'un chewing-gum, le criminel tomba au sol.

Une fin rapide pour un déchet pensa le héros en se tournant vers les 2 hommes restants.

La crainte se lisait dans leurs yeux. Celui armé du couteau se jeta sur lui pensant sûrement le surprendre. L'incompréhension et la douleur lui firent arrondir les yeux quand sous la force de la poigne d'Izuku, il se retrouva avec le bras cassé et son propre couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans sa trachée.

Un gargouillis relança le temps qui semblait suspendu. Le dernier violeur prit la fuite. Il courrait à en perdre haleine en direction de la rue éclairée. Au moment où il allait débouler dans la lumière il sentit a ses côtés une présence. Ce qu'il vit le terrorisa, une ombre au regard vert de démon était à quelques centimètres de son visage, un sourire au bord des lèvres. Ce fut la dernière image qu'il vit avant que sa tête heurte le mur opposé sur plusieurs mètres.

Se relevant, à peine essoufflé, notre héros se dirige tranquille auprès de la jeune femme afin d'observer si elle allait bien. Celle-ci était immobile. En état de choc.

Prenant une voix grave et restant le visage dissimulé dans l'ombre, il tendit une main secourable

« Vous allez bien ? »

Rejetant sa main et prenant ses jambes à son cou, la jeune femme courut vers la lumière. Choquée par les exécutions qu'elle venait de voir et le sort qu'elle avait faillit subir.

Pas plus gêné que cela, Deku reprit le chemin de Yuei. Ils en avaient parlés aux infos, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point !

Il fallait faire quelque chose contre cette criminalité galopante.

Mais pour le moment il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer sans se faire pincer par la sécurité. Son T-shirt était couvert d'éclaboussure de sang et son portable affichait l'heure fatidique d' 1h30.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

Sur ce je vous dit à samedi chers lecteurs.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour/Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

Je vous propose la suite de l'histoire

Je remercie grandement ma Beta lectrice Pandora pour son aide précieuse.

Je tenais a vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez reservé au dernier chapitre ! nous avons passé les 1300 vues sur cette FanFiction; vous avez tout explosés ! un grand Merci !

 _ **Réponse au Review**_ :

Dreambruh: Pilier de Diamant chère Dreambruh , après tout tu es présentes depuis le début ;). Petite précision, Deku à entendu aux infos que le crime explosait. (pas qu'il ferait la une).

J'aime beaucoup le nouveau Deku personnellement. Pour ce qui est de la classe, seul les chapitres suivants t'apporterons la réponse que tu recherches.

Je t'en prie tu ne me dérange pas du tout c est toujours un plaisir de te lire :) . J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas.

Place a la lecture

* * *

Chapitre 16

Quelle plaie ça avait été. Rentrer dans son école sans déclencher la sécurité était digne des plus grands repères de méchant. Entre les capteurs de mouvements, les caméras et surtout Houng Dog patrouillant aléatoirement sur toute la superficie du lycée ce n'était vraiment pas tâche aisée.

Il venait de passer la porte d'entrée de l'internat. Il était sauvé !

Lâchant un petit soupir de soulagement, il prit la direction de sa chambre à pas de loup.

Au moment où il allait poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, il se figea. Sentant dans son dos une présence. Tournant lentement la tête il croisa le regard mi- embrumé par le sommeil mi- surpris d'une Ochaco se redressant sur le canapé.

-Deku ?

Panique à bord !, il ne savait pas quoi faire ? Répondre et risquer de se tourner face à son amie. Mettant en lumière le piètre état de son t-shirt et les questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre. Ou …

En un bond il prit la fuite en direction de sa chambre.

-DEKU attend !

Il avait déjà atteint le haut des marches quand il entendit les pas pressés de sa poursuivante

Il courut le plus silencieusement possible vers sa chambre. Traînant à trouver sa clés, il entra enfin dans la pièce sans claquer la porte de peur de réveiller ses voisins directs.

D'un geste brusque il se délivra du bout de tissu encombrant en le lançant dans la salle de bain.

Il allait passer son haut de pyjama quand son amie entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

XXX

Arrêtée brusquement dans son élan par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle ne put fermer la bouche.

Son dos, non, tout son haut du corps était rempli de cicatrices plus ou moins rose. Son dos en était couvert. On aurait dit des marques laissées par des fouets, des charbons ardents et en majorité des lames ! Sa ceinture abdominale était marquée par une sorte de peau bien trop blanche et qui semblait trop fine pour cacher l'étendu du carnage. On aurait dit que Bakugo avait fait exploser ses réservoirs de bras directement en contact avec le ventre de son ami. Son épaule était marquée par une longue estafilade filant de son trapèze gauche à son épaule d'une profondeur à peine définissable.

Le tableau d'horreur fut bien vite recouvert par le tissu noir qu'enfilait son ami.

-C'était donc pour ça ?

Face à l'absence de réaction de son compagnon, elle continua

-C'est pour cela que tu ne découvres plus ton torse devant les autres ? C'est pour cela que tu as modifié ton costume avec un T-shirt de contention en Kevlar sous ta tenue ? C'est pour cela que tu attends toujours que les garçons aient quittés les vestiaires pour te changer !

-Ochaco

Sa voix était distante et un peu gênée.

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire ! Ou tout du moins à moi ! Nous sommes amis !

-Et qu'aurais-tu fait ! La réplique cinglante fit reculer la jeune fille.

Il prit les devants en refermant la porte de sa chambre et en l'asseyant sur son lit alors qu'il prenait sa chaise de bureau pour se positionner en face d'elle.

-J'ai besoin de savoir Izuku , dit moi ce qui s'est passé et en détail. Son regard montrait une motivation à toute épreuve. Tu ne peux plus te cacher. Ce n'est pas bien de tout garder pour toi et je souffre de cela.

Le mot souffrance fit tiquer son ami « Que sais-tu de la souffrance ? » murmura-t-il imperceptiblement

\- Tu as dit ?

-Non rien, je t'en prie, pose tes questions. Sa voix ne trahissait que l'ennui.

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

-La ligue

-Mais qui dans la ligue…

-Mon ventre je le dois à Shigaraki, mes épaules, mes bras et mes cuisses à Toga, mais je pense que tu la connais déjà (Se nom fit se raidir Ochaco) et le reste est dû à une ancienne nouvelle recrue de la ligue, un certain Hans, expert en torture.

-En torture !?

-Oui, je ne vais rien te cacher vu que tu veux savoir (Elle n'est pas prête, mais elle l'a cherchée pensa t'il)

J'ai subis de nombreuses tortures: noyades, entaillages, saignées, brûlures, absence de sommeil et bien sûr j'ai été roué de coups tant de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. AH et j'ai faillis perdre des membres et la vie … (Comment est ce que je peux sortir ça comme ça ? c'est étrange et pas du tout libérateur !)

Il était resté si calme durant son monologue qu'il lui faisait presque peur. Pour la première fois, elle comprenait ce par quoi son aimé était passé. C'était inhumain.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas vu que l'on est dans un dialogue à cœur ouvert j'ai une seule question pour toi, tu peux y répondre franchement sans chercher à édulcorer la réalité ? demanda Deku

Elle ne put que faire un acquiescement de la tête. Elle semblait ressentir une partie de la douleur qu'il avait subit. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec mon faux moi ? Je n'ai aucun détail sur cela mis à part ce que me disait mon imposteur.

Son cerveau venait d'éclater. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait provoquée cela. Elle devait répondre

-Durant ton … « incarcération » (elle ferma les yeux pour se souvenir de ses moments « heureux »)

Tu as profité de mes questions sur la soirée pour … me déclarer ta flamme. Tu dois me comprendre j'étais si heureuse que je suis tombée dans son piège.

-Je comprends, mais encore ? Il avait senti qu'il y avait autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Un étrange sentiment de … colère enflait en lui. Les événements du jour, de la nuit et cette rencontre impromptue n'aidait en rien.

\- Et bien, nous nous sommes embrassés.

( Est-ce de l'amertume en plus ? le cocktail est difficilement contrôlable )

-Et on a fait notre première fois.

Le silence était assourdissant. Le masque d'Izuku venait de se briser pour arrondir ses yeux, une expression de surprise non feinte.

Ce visage fut bientôt remplacé par de la colère, la colère qu'il avait essayé de faire taire durant tout leur dialogue.

-Tu as couchée avec Toga sous ma forme !? gronda t'il

-Oui, mais Izuku je suis désolée je ne pouvais pas savoir ! La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle semblait vouloir se blottir dans ses bras. Au moment de se lever pour joindre les gestes aux pensées, elle ne reçut qu'un regard la toisant de pied en cape. Un regard froid teinté de dégoût.

-Ne me rejette pas Izuku, j'ai besoin de toi !

-Je ne peux pas , pas maintenant pas après tout cela. Je t'aime Ochaco sache le, mais faire comme si de rien est aux dessus de mes forces pour le moment. Tu m'as confondu avec ce … avec ce Monstre ! Toi qui dis m'aimer et que j'aime en retour ! Comment ? Comment cela a put se produire. Tonna le jeune homme.

Il se dirigea vers la porte tremblant de rage. L'ouvrant sans un mot. La jeune fille prit congé, les larmes coulants sur ses joues dans un couloir sombre, seule et meurtrie.

XXX

Suivant des yeux la forme éplorée de la gravity girl disparaissant dans les ténèbres, il ressentit un pincement très anormal au cœur. De la pitié ? de la rancœur envers son « ami » d'enfance ? il ne pouvait le dire. Il savait juste qu'Ochaco et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Se reposant l'un sur l'autre en cas de baisse de moral. La période qui était passée avait été dure pour eux deux, bien plus que pour le reste de la classe. Son échec dans le sauvetage et l'appréhension de la vilaine ainsi que son comportement qui avait gêné les professeurs avait fait beaucoup de mal à son ego. De plus il n'avait pas été capable de voir l'ennemie sous son nez qui avait pris la forme de celui qu'il connaissait le plus dans la classe.

Pour la jeune fille, c'était encore pire. Elle s'était sentie trahie dans tous les sens du terme. Et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils avaient commencés à parler entre eux afin de soulager leur poids respectifs. Au fil du temps une amitié les avaient unis, ils se comprenaient. Alors quand ce maudit nerd avait pris la tangente durant la réception, il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil.

En se rendant devant la chambre de son Amie, oui on pouvait dire ça. Il avait autant de respect pour son abnégation que pour la force de Kirishima. Il la respectait et peu de gens arrivaient à avoir cette considération de sa part. Quand Il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans sa chambre cette nuit. Il était donc resté sur ses gardes et avait ainsi entendu toute la discussion entre les 2 héros.

La réaction d'Izuku le mettait en rogne. Il bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Ne voulant pas intervenir maintenant. Il décida d'aller après ¼ d'heure, aider son amie. Elle avait besoin de lui et il ne la laisserait pas tomber dans un tel moment.

Entrant sans frapper dans la chambre d'Ochaco, elle ne fut pas surprise.

La chambre était dans le noir total. Katchan d'instinct se dirigea vers le lit de Miss gravité et prit place à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Il était là pour elle et elle le savait. Elle se blottit dans ses bras protecteurs et pleura une grande partie de la nuit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil d'épuisement.

XXX

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent sans accros particuliers. Leur camarades sentaient qu'il c'était passé quelque chose, mais personne des intéressés ne souhaitaient en parler.

C'est dans cette ambiance mi-figue mi-raisin que commença l'entraînement physique traditionnel.

Combat en duo et entraînement ciblé pour ceux qui le souhaitaient.

-Changer pour le dernier combat hurla Earaserhead.

Concentré sur ses pompes Izuku fut surpris de se retrouver face à une paire de bottes lourdes rouge et noir.

-Viens maudit nerd, il faut que l'on cause.

-Comme tu veux Katchan , répondit notre héros d'un ton neutre. Depuis les événements récents, il n'avait plus peur de son ancien bourreau.

-Commencez

Les 2 héros adoptèrent leur posture de combat :

Les jambes légèrement pliées dans une position de 3/4 pour Deku et une garde haute de style boxe

Prêt à bondir les bras repliés paument vers le ciel pour Ground Zero

-Tu es content de toi ?

-De quoi tu parles Katchan ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

Il bondit sur lui afin de lui asséner un crochet du droit, esquivé par le vert

-C'est au sujet d'Ochaco que tu as fait pleurer hier soir

Si il était surpris, il le cacha bien

-Ca t'amuse ? ça ne te fais rien !, il lance une explosion qui manque sa cible, la vitesse de son adversaire est bien trop importante pour les attaques à distance.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Ground Zero eu juste le temps de contrer avec ses protèges bras le coup de pied sorti de la fumée de sa précédente attaque.

-Tu te trompes, je suis son ami, nouvelle explosion et nouvelle esquive. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à le suivre des yeux.

-Tu n'as pas d'amis Katchan, tu n'es pas capable d'en avoir. Tu es juste bon à détruire et briser tout ce qui t'entoure. La voix semblait désincarnée dans la fumée sombre les entourant.

-Je vais te faire sortir de ta léthargie maudit nerd ! et après tu verras qui détruit tout, comme Ochaco hier.

Il lança une explosion vers le ciel soufflant toute la fumée les entourant.

Deku était derrière lui, il posa une main sur son épaule et dit : tu n'es qu'un prétentieux arrogant Katsuki

Il ne put entièrement esquiver le coup de poing qui le cueillit a la joue.

Répliquant par une explosion qui ne toucha que le vide, il se repositionna. Depuis quand avait-il un tel niveau ? Pourquoi lui semblait pouvoir le toucher alors qu'il en était incapable ?

Déterminé à changer cela il le jaugea une dernière fois. Il était en face de lui. Il n'était même plus en posture de garde. Il se foutait de sa gueule.

Fou de rage par tous les éléments survenus depuis son retour il s'élança vers le ciel pour reproduire son attaque dévastatrice de la final du tournoi contre Shoto. Se mettant à tourner de plus en plus vite, il était sûr de ne pas le rater.

Au moment de l'impact, il s'attendait à devoir inverser la poussée pour ne pas s'aplatir au sol comme son adversaire.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout autour de lui n'était que fumée et terrain vague, mais il ne touchait pas le sol.

\- Tu as fini ta crise ? la voix était froide et dure.

Il remarqua enfin la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était fermement maintenu à une main par Deku. Il était dans sa position d'impact, il le tenait par la tête. Aucune partie de son corps ne touchait terre et pourtant il ne cillait pas sous le poids. Il avait arrêté son attaque à une main. Le seul élément qu'il avait réussi à détruire était le haut de son costume mettant à nu un t-shirt blindé.

-Crève !

-Non pas cette fois.

D'une vitesse incroyable, il reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes et le bassin le propulsant contre les murs de protection du gymnase.

-Garrc !

-Fin du match, allez tout le monde à la douche. Le professeur Aizawa fit son apparition comme par enchantement entre les 2 héros.

-Non ce n'est pas fini !

-Si ça l'est. Passe voir Recovery girl Bakugo.

S'élançant vers son ancien ami d'enfance, les paumes crépitantes, il fut stoppé net par les bandes et l'alter du professeur principal.

-Vous êtes allez un peu trop loin Messieurs. Que cela ne se reproduise pas

-Bien professeur, répondit Izuku

-Crève !

.

Une fois changé, il prit son costume qui avait besoin d'une maintenance ainsi qu'un sac contenant un ensemble noir simple et sans fioritures masquant aisément son identité.

Passant par la salle commune, il dit aux autres qu'il rentrerait tard, il se rendait au cimetière.

Le moment était venu

Pour Ochaco l'incident de cet après-midi était le déclencheur. Il fallait qu'elle traite le problème de son ami, mais elle avait besoin d'aide.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

Petit message à cette majorité silencieuse qui lise mes chapitres. Vous êtes aux top merci à vous , mais laissez une review que l'on apprenne à ce connaitre :)

Sur ce à Dimanche.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour/Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

On se retrouve pour la suite de votre histoire.

Comme à mon habitude maintenant je remercie ma béta lectrice personnel Pandora pour son travail acharné.

Et top la barre des 1500 vues est passé vous êtes géniaux.

 **Review:**

Dreambruh: Katchan dans tout son tact légendaire très chère. L'intervention des élèves sera t'elle suffisante ? la suite te le diras.

Gosuto: Re -Bonjour Gosuto et merci pour ta deuxième review. La question est: est ce que l'histoire permettra un Baku/Ochac? je n'en sais rien. Pour le moment ils sont amis c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Merci pour ton compliment je suis content que l'histoire te plaise.

Sur ce nous y allons

* * *

Chapitre 17

Sur son chemin, Izuku s'arrêta dans le département dédié à la filière assistance. Du fait de la fin des cours, l'atelier principal qui grouillait de vie d'habitude était parfaitement calme. Izuku ne s'en formalisa pas, il était sûr de trouver qui il cherchait. Déambulant au fil des bureaux jonchés de bric et de broc entremêlés il l'a vit enfin. Elle lui tournait le dos. Elle s'affairait sur sa paillasse de travail entourée des rayons cramoisis du soleil couchant se déversant des velux la surplombant.

Mei Hatsume, son assistante attitrée. Elle était à la conception de toutes les modifications qu'avait subis son costume depuis ses premiers jours à Yuei. Il allait avoir besoin d'elle et surtout de sa discrétion.

-Bonsoir Mei, dit-il à 5 pas d'elle.

-Yaaaaaarggg. Elle venait littéralement de bondir du sol le visage terrorisé.

-Ce n'est que moi rajouta-t-il d'un calme olympien devant le tournevis cruciforme brandit à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Izuku, tu m'as fait une peur bleue, comment vas- … Tu m'as amené ton costume !

Ses yeux avaient changés. Ils scintillaient de mille feux comme ceux d'un enfant le jour de Noël devant ses cadeaux.

-Il aurait besoin de petite réparation, répondit-il face à la question non finie de sa technicienne.

-Voyons voir ça, suis-moi.

Elle l'emmena devant unxe table ou un homme aurait put se coucher. Elle ouvrit sa mallette, en sortit le costume puis l'installa sur la surface.

-Bien voyons voir cela

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, il observa son « Amie » faire un diagnostic de tous les éléments du costume afin de pouvoir intervenir précisément sur celui-ci

Pour lui, cela frôlait la perte de temps, son costume avait juste besoin d'une nouvelle partie haute, car 50% avaient été soufflées par la dernière attaque de Bakugo.

-Je vois parfait. Nous sommes dans des dégâts uniquement matériels, j'entends par la juste du tissu à remettre. Pour ce qui est de tes protèges bras ou jambes pas de défaut constaté.

\- Pour quand peut-il être prêt ?

-Demain soir, tu en as besoin plus rapidement ?

-Non c'est parfait. Autrement sur quoi tu travaillais à mon arrivé ?

D'ordinaire il n'aurait jamais au grand jamais posé cette question, mais là il en avait besoin.

Sa mécano devint hystérique, lui faisant faire le tour de ses Bébés comme elle les appelaient. N'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les élucubrations techniques de Mei, son regard fut attiré par un objet plutôt banal.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Coupa Deku

-Oh ça ! C'est du connu, ce sont les derniers arrivages d'une fibre spéciale. Un alliage entre de la poudre de diamant sur une base de Kevlar renforcé, mais très léger et résistant. Pourquoi ?

-Voilà, j'aimerais me faire un nouveau costume.

-Quoi ?! Elle était toute surexcitée. Tu veux une refonte globale de l'ancien. Par contre je te préviens cette matière n'est disponible qu'un noir.

-C'est la couleur que je recherchais.

-Je vais tout de suite chercher les documents pour les modifications légères.

-Non Mei. Elle s'arrête. Ce n'est pas pour le costume existant, il est parfait. C'est pour un nouveau.

Surprise la jeune fille eut un mouvement de pause

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

-Je me suis dit que vu la vitesse à laquelle je détériorais mon costume principal, j'aurais tout intérêt à m'en faire un autre juste pour les entraînements et au cas où.

(Si cette excuse passe, j'aurais vraiment tout vu, je ne suis vraiment pas crédible.)

Mei pris un trop long temps de réflexion pour Izuku qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Vois cela comme un bonus pour toi, une sorte de défi que je te donne en plus. Travailler pour moi en tant qu'ingénieur attitrée. Mais aussi un moyen de laisser libre cours à ta créativité sur se costume. Je serais moins dirigiste forcément. Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'était rapproché d'elle.

Il se tut et attendit, le délai de réponse fut bien moins long

-Ce que tu veux enfaîte, c'est un costume qui te serve de rechange et aussi de test en quelque sorte ?

-Exactement

-Alors ça me va, je vais pouvoir tester une partie de mes Bébés en condition réelle. Quel bonheur merci Izuku. Je vais au bureau chercher une déclaration de nouveau costume je ...

Au moment où elle se tourna d'un air décidé, elle remarqua que son client et ami était relativement proche d'elle. Il l'a dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elle n'avait jamais senti qu'il dégageait cette aura avant. Cela lui plaisait.

Elle prit la direction du bureau, mais elle fut attrapée par le bras par Izuku qui l'a tira doucement vers lui. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva contre son torse sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Rougissant d'un coup elle dit « Tu sais que j'ai déjà tâter le matos pour les mesures ! »

-Donc tu sais qu'on a nul besoin de faire un nouveau dossier, on se connaît.

Que faisait-il, et que faisait-elle surtout. Elle ne réfléchissait plus clairement. Elle n'aurait pas dû oublier la nuit passée pour travailler, elle se sentait faible. Ou était-ce autre chose ?

-Je … (gênée) nous devons déclarer se costume Midoriya. Sinon tu pourrais et je pourrais avoir de gros ennuis.

-Si personne n'est au courant, on aura pas de soucis, il avait approché son visage du sien, très proche. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Et ce sera notre projet secret. Rien qu'a nous.

Sa bouche murmurait proche de son oreille. Elle avait des frissons d'excitation involontaire.

-On est d'accord Mei ?, sa voix murmurante, son corps tout proche et ses grands yeux émeraude l'avait totalement hypnotisée.

À cours de volonté, elle opina du chef en guise d'assentiment.

Uniquement après ce geste il rallongea la distance entre leurs lèvres et leurs corps.

-Parfait, il faudrait que tu me trouves quelque chose pour le costumes. J'aurais besoin d'un dispositif de vision nocturne et un seul mot d'ordre, Noir et discrétion, un petit défi en plus pour toi ma très chère Mei.

Il la quitta sur ces derniers mots, sans la regarder. Pendant qu'elle se posait contre l'atelier toute embrumée Il ne put dissimuler un sourire en coin, Izuku était plus que satisfait.

XXX

-Bon écouter, dans un premier temps merci d'être venu

-Ne fait pas de manière Ochaco on a tous vu ce qui s'est passé à l'entraînement ! Lui répondit Momo

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Shoto. On ne peut plus fermer les yeux.

Les 2 jeunes héros qui étaient adossés au bureau de gravity girl se regardèrent en se tenant la main.

Ochaco n'en revenait toujours pas quand elle avait vu leurs gestes d'affections mutuelles pour la première fois, le lendemain du passage en 2eme années.

Ils s'étaient certes rapprochés, mais dans une telle discrétion que tout le monde avaient été stupéfait lors de leur officialisation.

-J'en suis, il nous a tous aidés à un moment ou un autre, nous lui devons bien ça, dit Tenya droit comme un I, en passant la main sur sa cicatrice éternellement présente sur son bras.

-La vraie question est comment pouvons-nous faire ? J'ai essayée de lui parler ça n'a pas spécialement bien tourné (elle se remémora cette soirée tardive peu plaisante et si blessante)

-Mal tourné c'est un euphémisme ! Fit Bakugo en enfonçant la porte d'un coup de pied.

-Katchan , tu vas bien ? Demanda Ochaco en s'approchant de son confident et ami.

-Je dérouille et je suis crevé, recovery girl ma soignée, 2 cotes fêlées et le coup de ce putain de nerd m'a refait le côté gauche, dit-il en soulevant son t-shirt montant une peau bleu violacé.

-Quelle idée aussi de faire ça, la réprimanda son amie, tu aurais put mettre les formes abruti. (Elle lui frictionne les cheveux)

-J'ai fais ce que je pensais juste, dit-il en se couchant sur le lit.

-Ce n'était pas très malin, fit remarquer Shoto

-Toi double face la ferme ! Hurla le pétard mouillé, si j'étais pas en mauvaise posture je t'aurais explosé pour ça !

-Pas de chance tu viens de te faire dérouiller comme un bleu alors tu devrais te taire

-Je vais te …

-CA SUFFIT ! Hurla Ochaco

-Pardon, dit Shoto

Katsuki tourne la tête en sens inverse et grogna

-Dit moi, demanda Tenya, que peux tu nous dire Bakugo sur ton combat contre Izuku, as-tu appris quelque chose ?

-Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est devenu fort, et CA ME FAIT CHIER DE L'ADMETTRE, j'ai…. J'ai rien pus faire.

La déclaration de l'explosif à l'ego dévastateur rafraîchit considérablement l'atmosphère. Si lui l'homme qui ne reconnaissait pas ses tords disais cela c'est qu'Izuku était de loin le plus fort de la classe voire du lycée tout entier.

-Je vous l'avais dit, nous devons savoir comme il va et l'aider, dit Ochaco.

-Mais comment ? Réfléchit Momo

-La voie de la force n'est pas la bonne solution nous l'avons vu, fit remarquer Tenya

-Toi le Binoclard !

\- Bakugo ça suffit ! Le coupa Ochaco

-Nous pourrions lui parler en groupe ? Proposa la vice déléguée

-Il risquerait de ce méfier, fit son petit ami aux yeux vairons.

Pendant 1 bonne heure, les lycéens explorèrent toutes les pistes possibles. En passant du prof, à la discussion en solitaire ou en groupe ainsi qu'en ultime recours le combat de groupe.

Mais aucune de leurs idées semblaient convaincantes en l'état.

-Et si nous le suivions pour commencer ? proposa Shoto. En connaissant ses habitudes, nous serions plus à même de trouver un moyen de l'aborder et de le faire sortir de son masque habituel.

Tous trouvèrent l'idée bonne et ils se répartirent la surveillance afin de limiter le risque de se faire démasquer. Même Katsuki ne broncha pas.

-Quelqu'un sait où il se trouve actuellement ? Demanda Ochaco ?

-Il est parti se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, dit Tenya

-Bien, nous commencerons la « surveillance » à son retour.

-Bien ! Firent les adolescents avant de se séparer.

.

À la sortie de la chambre d'Ochaco ou ils avaient laissés Bakugo et la propriétaire ensemble, Shoto fit un baiser à Momo et lui demanda de partir devant. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

-Tenya tu peux venir avec moi j'ai à te parler

-Je te suis

Les 2 adolescents montèrent sur le toit

-Tu te souviens quand Izuku nous a aidés ? Lança à brute pour point le fils d'Endeavor

-Toi au tournoi et moi face à Stain, comment l'oublier ?

-Tu te souviens comment nous étions à cette époque ?

La demande força le délégué à réfléchir à une période dont il n'était pas forcément fier.

-Pour ma part, commença Tenya avec difficulté, j'étais rongé par la colère et la vengeance.

-Tout comme moi avant Izuku, fit son interlocuteur

-Mais ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Izuku, je l'ai bien observé, c'est mon tout premier ami. Depuis son retour à Yuei j'ai pus voir dans de rare moment sous le « masque » qu'il nous présente.

Les yeux ronds de Tenya l'encouragèrent à poursuivre

-J'y ai vu le même regard que nous arborions à ces époques. Cependant nous étions animés par la colère.

-En quoi Izuku est-il différent de nous dans ce que tu as vu ? Osa demander un Tenya qui assimilait les dires de son ami

-Il avait le même regard que nous, le même regard dont il nous a sauvé tous les deux. Mais ce n'était pas de la colère ! J'ai vu de la haine, une haine si pure et froide qu'elle a glacée mon côté Gauche. Ses yeux hurlaient une soif de vengeance si profonde que j'ai peur qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

XXX

Après sa visite à la filière assistance, Izuku quitta le lycée en direction du cimetière. Cependant ses plans étaient tout autres.

Trouvant une ruelle sombre, il ouvrit son sac et se changea. Il avait pris soin de ne pas prendre d'objets précieux ni de vêtements trop luxueux.

Il enfila un sweat à capuche noir, un survêtement noir et une paire de gants. Ayant rabattu la capuche sur ses cheveux trop voyants, il prit son élan et sauta sur les toits.

La vue qui s'offrit à lui était grandiose. Le soleil semblait lutter pour ne pas se faire aspirer par la mer de plus en plus sombre.

Quand l'astre solaire projeta ses derniers rayons sur son visage, avec un soupire le jeune garçon commença à déambuler à la recherche de ce qu'il espérait ne pas trouver.

Vers Minuit, il fut attiré par un bruit particulier, des cris et des menaces. La rapide traque du son l'amena à surplomber un petit combini ouvert 24/24. Il pouvait voir un homme lever les bras au ciel alors qu'un autre le menaçait avec ses bras pouvant se transformer en lame.

« Encore des lames » maugréas le héros

Suite à une autre menace, le caissier commença à remplir un sac avec l'argent de la caisse.

« Que font les Héros ? » Se demanda le jeune garçon

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite toujours accroupie sur son toit. Les rues étaient calmes et pas de trace de héros.

« Le devoir m'appel » Se dit il

Se redressant, il est au bord du vide. Il activa son alter et descendit en courant sur le mur de l'immeuble. Lancé à pleine vitesse il intervient au moment où l'homme venait de mettre un coup de poing au caissier.

Il entra en trombe dans le magasin porté par l'énergie de sa course et percuta le vilain avec les deux pieds de plein fouet. L'envoyant valser dans le réfrigérateur de glace.

Le choc avait été si violent, qu'Izuku prit le pouls de sa victime. «il est vivant, parfait » Se dit il

Il se dirigea vers le caissier pour vérifier son état tout en faisant garde de réajuster sa capuche sur son visage.

Le caissier n'était que très légèrement confus. Il saisit la main que lui tendait son sauveur en le remerciant.

-(Izuku en modifiant sa voix) « Je vous laisse le ligoter et appeler la police. »

-Ou .. oui, je vous remercie Mr …?

-Je n'ai pas de nom.

Sans plus de mot, il emprunta la porte du commerce.

-Plus un geste !

Izuku se figea, tournant sa tête, il était face à ce qu'il craignait.

-Ne bouge plus, tu es en état d'arrestation. Cette épicerie a été braquée et notre agence et en charge de ce périmètre.

Le héros semblait jeune et inexpérimenté.

-(en rechangeant sa voix Izuku répond) Et où étiez-vous ?

-Je … Comment ça ?

-Je me recul et je vous laisse voir par vous-même

Sur ces gardes le héros avance vers la porte coulissante du magasin.

Il vit le corps ligoté du vilain et les grands signes du caissier à son intention

-Ca ne change rien vous venez avec moi, dit il en tournant la tête vers l'homme en noir

-Quoi ?

Il n'était plus là, disparu sans un bruit dans la nuit.

Izuku dans les airs regarda sa montre, 00h30. Il était temps de rentrer.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

Sur ce je vous dit à dimanche prochain


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour/Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

On se retrouve pour la suite de votre histoire.

Comme à mon habitude maintenant je remercie ma béta lectrice personnel Pandora.

 **Review:**

Dreambruh: Tu trouves qu'il a changé ? ouarf pas trop ;). Tant de question qui trouverons peut etre des réponses, qui sait ?. Malgré toute tes occupations tu trouves encore le temps de me lire. Un grand merci à toi.

Guest: Bonjour à toi et merci pour ta review. Ravi qu'il t'es intéressé . Les suivants seront plus musclés. Prend un siège et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 18

Son retour à l'internat se fit sans encombre, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passé sur la tombe de sa mère on le laissa passer.

D'un sommeil apaisé, Izuku dormit jusqu'au lendemain.

Les cours de la matinée, 2 heures d'anglais épuisantes avec Présent Mic laissèrent le temps à Izuku de réfléchir à la société actuelle et à la relative inefficacité des héros. « Ils ont mis beaucoup trop de temps ». Je ne peux me permettre d'agir toujours comme cela. Il faut que j'ai une vision d'ensemble et surtout une idée précise des ramifications du mal.

Les 2 heures suivantes, furent un cours standard made in professeur Aizawa qui fut très riche et complexe. Les compétences attendues d'un premier année à Yuei étaient de loin plus importantes que celle de seconde.

Sur le temps de midi, tout le monde partit manger à la cantine et se préparer pour le cours d'entraînement physique de l'après-midi qui avait été exceptionnellement décalé de 30 minutes.

La classe était en salle commune en train de discuter.

Izuku parlait tranquillement avec le nouveau couple star de la classe, Shoto et Momo quand …

-Et les amis venez voir ça, lança un Denki tout excité.

Les autres élèves de la 1-1 étaient déjà regroupés autour du grand poste de télévision.

On peut voir à l'écran, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années interviewé par une chaîne d'infos :

« Cette personne a déboulé comme un boulet de canon après avoir descendu à la verticale le mur de cet immeuble. (Il pointe du doigt l'immeuble d'en face). Je venais de me prendre un coup de poing quand d'un seul coup j'ai entendu un vacarme épouvantable. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, une silhouette de taille normale me surplombait en me tendant une main secourable. J'ai accepté son aide et j'ai vu le vilain encastré dans mon frigo à glace. C'était impressionnant et d'ailleurs le plus incroyable était que malgré le choc, il n'avait pas tué mon agresseur !.

-Et que s'est-il passé par la suite ? Demande la reporter

-Un héros est arrivé pour prendre en charge le criminel inconscient puis la police est venue prendre ma déposition.

-Avez-vous un mot pour votre sauveur ou sauveuse ?

-Oui je voudrais lui dire qu'il sera toujours le ou la bienvenue dans ma boutique, il/ elle a toute ma gratitude. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai put rejoindre ma famille en un seul morceau. !

-Merci à vous. Je me rapproche maintenant du héros qui s'est chargé de l'interpellation « Bonjour comment vous appelez vous ?

-Mon nom est Aqua Man je fais partie de l'agence des héros du centre

-Mr Aqua Man, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce « Héros » ?

-Dans un premier temps je vous reprends, ce n'est pas un héros

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas un héros ? Hurla le caissier en arrière-plan. Il est intervenu alors que vous êtes arrivé à la ramasse vous les « héros » sans lui je serais mort !

-Ce n'est pas un héros, il a juste appliqué sa propre justice et force pour contraindre un bandit ! Qui nous dit qui il est ? Est-il seulement héros ? Pourquoi a-t-il fuit au lieu de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police ?

-Je …

-Je vais vous le dire, cette homme/femme quel qu'il soit à outrepassé ses droits et à le devoir de venir témoigner auprès de la police !

Sans attendre la fin un brouhaha de contestation emplie la foule derrière les caméras, reprises par les élèves de Yuei

-Quel naze ce héros, rugit un Sero gonflé à bloc

Izuku écoutait d'un air détaché debout près des canapés de la salle commune.

-Nous avons en avant-première les extraits de l'incident prisent par les caméras de surveillance du magasin. Nous prévenons notre auditoire que la scène suivante peut choquer les âmes sensibles.

Le cœur d'Izuku ce serra, il craignit d'avoir oublié quelque chose, un détail pouvant le démasquer.

La télévision afficha son intervention filmée en noir et blanc avec des images saccadées. On voyait distinctement le coup et le corps de son opposant dans le frigo.

Au moment de l'impact un « OOOOHHH » de douleur collectif sortie des lèvres de ses amis.

Soulagement chez le jeune homme, on ne pouvait pas voir que c'était lui

-Une intervention somme toute musclée ! Fit la reporter. On peux néanmoins s'interroger si l'auteur de cette interpellation est la même personne décrite par une femme ayant réchappée d'une tentative de viol quelques jours auparavant. L'inconnu était intervenu et selon les dires de la victime choquée, avait exécuté sans pitié ses 3 agresseurs. Personne ne sait qui est ce mystérieux personnage volant au secours des gens ordinaires. Et cette question est dans toutes les bouches.

C'était Paris Shooter pour Japon Now."

La Tv s'éteignit et tout le monde émit un son d'incompréhension et d'irritation jusqu'à ce que tous les regards se tournent vers la personne qui avait appuyée sur la télécommande. La classe se figea. Le professeur Aizawa était dans l'entrée, les cheveux redressés, toutes bandelettes flottantes et les yeux d'un rouge profond.

« Vous êtes en retard. Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau mes enfants », dit-il d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon pour leurs matricules

XXX

L'après-midi s'annonçait mal pour les 1ere 1 de la filière héroïque de Yuei. Leur professeur principale les avait amenés dans une zone encore inconnue du lycée. Durant tout le trajet ils avaient eu peur et Dieu seul sait comme ils étaient très loin du compte.

« Bienvenue au terrain Omega »

Ils étaient entrés dans un petit gymnase plongé dans le noir.

\- Mais professeur, ou somme-nous ? Interrogea une Mina au comble du stress.

-Nous sommes dans les Abysses les plus ténébreuses de notre pauvre existence, commença un Fumikage virant progressivement au blanc.

-Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela mes petits, dit leur professeur, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

D'un seul coup de puissants spots s'allumèrent pour faire apparaître le fameux terrain.

Tous les élèves furent aveuglés et cherchaient à retrouver leur vision.

-Voici le Terrain Omega, ce site est d'habituellement exclusivement réservé au terminal, et encore il est utilisé avec parcimonie. Vous allez devoir me faire chacun 2 tours de circuits sans tomber pour commencer. Et si je vois que vous traînez trop, j'ajouterais un chronomètre à respecter. Allez bonne chance. Oh j'ai failli oublier, vous ne pouvez quitter ce gymnase que lorsque vous aurez réussis.

Sur ce il les laissa.

Les élèves étaient sans voix. Devant eux se dressait un parcours d'obstacle le plus imposant qu'ils aient jamais vus. Il y avait tout, mur a escalader sans prise, corde à gravir sur plusieurs mètres à l'horizontale et verticale, pont de singe asymétrique, planche pour ramper, Tyrolienne, etc… toutes ces joyeusetés étaient largement suffisantes pour eux, mais il fallait que le tout soit placés à plus d'1metre 50 au dessus d'une mare de boue collante et visqueuse.

Les filles eurent un haut le cœur et les garçons n'en menaient pas large.

Izuku commença à échafauder son plan. Alors que ses amis restaient perplexes.

-Vous êtes con, au lieu de rester plantés là, vous devriez vous dépêcher bande d'extras ! Il suffit juste d'enjamber les obstacles avec vos alters.

Bakugo pris son élan pour s'accrocher au filet de corde pendant à 1 mètre du sol qui faisait le premier obstacle. Prenant son élan, les mains paumes vers le sol pour décoller il sauta… et s'écrasa en un mouvement de tout son long dans les 80 centimètres de boue. Toute la classe explosa de rire même Izuku ne put retenir un sourire devant se spectacle invraisemblable.

-Bordel de merde, mais comment ! Dit le pétard crotté

-Bakugo vient de vous présenter le principal intérêt de cette salle, les murs ici son fait d'une matière secrète que l'on appelle « Pierre de Seiki ». Elle annule tous les alters.

D'instinct tout le monde se tourna vers Ojiro , Tsuyu et Tooru. Mais leurs aspects n'avaient pas changés

-Ma queue, fit remarquer le jeune homme en pointant son appendice pendant mollement dans son dos.

-J'ai les mêmes soucis, dits Tsuyu en essayant d'étirer sa langue.

-Moi ça va, fit Tooru. Et effectivement la fille invisible l'était toujours.

-Vous devez passer tous les obstacles sans alter, aller en piste vous êtes pris par le temps, vous devriez suivre l'exemple de Midoriya. Et bienvenu au Parcours combat de Yuei.

Le garçon avait déjà franchi le premier obstacle, mais il se doutait que cela n'était que le début d'une séance des plus physiques.

.

Après 2h30 d'effort, boueux de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux pieds, Izuku parvint à finir en premier le parcours.

C'était un carnage, tous ses amis privés de l'alter qu'ils avaient depuis la naissance n'arrivaient pas à maîtriser les obstacles.

Il voulut les aider, mais Aizawa l'appela au poste de contrôle.

-Félicitation Izuku, pour une première fois tu es presque le plus rapide de l'histoire.

-Merci MR, dit-il tout essoufflé

-Va prendre ta douche, tu as quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir

.

Une fois sa douche prise, il se sécha et prit la direction de la filière assistance. Il avait une commande à récupérer et une autre à peaufiner.

XXX

Arrivé dans le coin dédié à Mei, Izuku attendit adossé contre le mur que son ingénieur exclusive finisse son expérience.

Cela dura cinq minutes qu'il compta sur sa montre et à peine l'aiguille avait-elle passée la seconde que son travail explosa.

Sur ses gardes, il l'a réceptionna avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

Les autres élèves se précipitèrent pour l'aider, mais Izuku, la tête de son amie sur les genoux, leur fit signe qu'il gérait.

-Mei, dit il doucement, Mei réveille toi.

Sa blessée ouvrit les yeux et poussa un petit crie aiguë avant de mettre une distance plus que respectable entre eux.

-Tu vas bien Mei, dit le vert toujours de sa voix douce.

-Je , je … je vais bien (elle était rouge écarlate et ses joues cramoisies)

Il l'aida à se relever

-Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui j'ai ton costume.

Elle sortit de sa mallette son costume de Deku flambant neuf.

-Parfait n'est ce pas ? Fit-elle les yeux scintillant

-Un travail d'orfèvre comme d'habitude

Elle rougit

-Et pour l'autre tu y as pensé ? l'interrogea-t-il

-J'ai aussi quelque chose à te soumettre justement.

Elle rangea le costume du héros pour le changer par l'autre.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse

Izuku ne dit mot et commença à détailler la pièce qui lui était proposée.

Le costume était intégralement noir. Cela ressemblait à une tenue lambda, mais avait quelque chose de particulier. Le haut de son nouveau costume était fait d'un cuir noir simple et flexible. Le bas était une sorte de pantalon militaire en fibre noir toujours. Mais ce qui retient son attention était 2 éléments particuliers. La présence d'une capuche détachable à l'envie, du même cuire que le haut pouvant aisément dissimuler ses cheveux. Le tout accompagné d'une paire de gants en fibre. Ainsi qu'une paire de bottes de la taille de ses rouges, mais à l'allure renforcée.

-Qu'as-tu choisi pour les bottes ?

-Ce sont comme celles que tu portes d'habitudes. J'ai renforcée l'alliage pour le rendre plus léger et vu que tu m'as dit que tu maîtrisais bien mieux ton pouvoir j'ai diminuée la taille des jambières pour plus de mouvements.

-Parfait !

-Pour ?

-Pour tout

-Non pas tout à fait

Elle sortit une petite boîte et en extirpa une paire de lentilles au teint vert émeraude.

-C'est …

-Mon tout dernier modèle de vision nocturne. Tu les installent 100 fois plus facilement que des lentilles standard. Tu ne les sens plus par la suite et tu es capable de voir dans la nuit comme en plein jour. Tu as la capacité de gérer la luminosité en fonction de celle-ci ou de le laisser en automatique et les lentilles ont une fonction grossissante fois 4 en fonction de tes besoins. Mais elles ont un seul bémol

-Lequel ?

-Elle reflète plus que l'œil humain la lumière

Il réfléchit un moment, cela allait enfaîte jouer à son avantage.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ton travail est excellent.

-Merci, dit-elle, en se balançant de droite à gauche.

-Une dernière chose, j'ai besoin d'un élément.

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais un masque pour me couvrir le bas du visage et un moyen de changer ma voix. Tu as cela ?

-Trouvable facilement tout cela, tu m'as déjà donné plus dur.

-Tu as 30 minutes

\- que … tout de suite, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé

.

-Alors ?

-Encore un travail parfait pour Mei Hatsume, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

-Yessss

Il avait une sombre allure avec sa tenue dans les cabines dédiées à côté de l'atelier.

-Dis-moi qu'est-ce que je sens en doublure.

-Oh ça c'est la surprise du chef très chère. J'ai doublée ton costume du kevlar renforcé au diamant que tu as touché hier.

-Tu es la meilleure, et il l'étreignit tendrement

La jeune fille se raidit, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Puis se détendit. Posant même sa tête sur l'épaule d'Izuku.

Lui de son côté savait parfaitement que ce n'était que pure hypocrisie, cependant il était heureux. Il était fin prêt pour son combat

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

Sur ce je vous dit à dimanche prochain.

Je vous annonce que le 31/10/18 au soir, je posterais un One shot en lien avec le défis Halloween du forum FR plus Ultra de My héro Academia . C'est un projet que j ai mené en parallèle de cette fiction. C'est tout nouveau pour moi d'écrire avec une contrainte de sujet et de personnage mais j ai beaucoup apprécié cela. Rester connecté.

Ps: je vous en dirais plus en bas du chapitre 19 , à dimanche prochain


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour/Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

On se retrouve pour la suite de votre histoire.

Je tiens à remercier grandement ma Béta lectrice Pandora pour son travail qui devient de plus en plus important et à qui je délègue de plus en plus.

Réponse au Review:

 **Dreambruh** : Encore un grand merci pour ta review. Et effectivement il est passé à la TV. Je suis content que tu es aimée la Salle Oméga, une invention purement perso :) .

Mei n'a pas l'habitude, ne soit pas trop dure avec elle. Les valeurs d'izuku ont t'elles changées, ou on elles évoluées ?

 **Gosuto** : Un grand plaisir de te retrouver en Review. Pour Izuku et Ochaco, je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Alors ? on y va ? Je préviens nous sommes sur une chapitre M.

* * *

Chapitre 19

Après avoir réceptionné ses 2 costumes, l'un dans sa mallette spécifique, l'autre dans un double fond spécialement commandé à son ingénieur hier, il prit le chemin de l'internat. Il était bien trop fourbu pour sortir ce soir et il craignait d'attirer l'attention de ses coéquipiers et des surveillants de Yuei.

18h30, ses amis devaient avoir fini leur séance de torture.

Passant la porte de l'internat, il se dépêcha de ranger sa mallette dans sa chambre puis redescendit en salle commune, intrigué par l'absence de bruit.

L'internat était silencieux comme une morgue.

« Il semble que je sois seul »

Il regarda sa montre, 19h15.

« Allez Izuku, au travail »

Pendant une bonne heure Izuku prépara pour lui et ses camarades d'infortunes toujours pas rentrés du front, un curry bien nourrissant.

« Il manque quelque chose, mais quoi ? » pensa-t-il en goûtant le bouillon du curry. Je sais ! je vais rajouter 2 carrés de chocolat noir comme cela ce sera parfait.

Il laissa mijoter le plat dans un grand faitout à côté du riz finissant de cuire puis mis le couvert.

Un fois cela fait il regarda sa montre, 20h30, « ils vont être épuisés »

Patientant devant la télévision, il entendit enfin l'arrivée de ses amis.

-J'en peux plus. Et dire que l'on va devoir préparer à manger, se plaignit Tooru.

-M'en parle pas je suis crevée, acquiesça Ochaco suivie de Bakugo et Momo.

-Vous sentez ? Demanda Shoto

-Hum ça sent bon, fit Tsuyu la langue pendante.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, dit Izuku d'une voix plus chaude qu'a l'accoutumé. Vous êtes enfin sortit ?

-Ba non maudit nerd tu vois on y est encore !

-Chut bakugo, lui fit Tenya

-Toi le binoclard la ferme t'es pas ma mère !

-Venez donc vous restaurer, (il s'est déplacé dans la cuisine pendant la dispute).

-Tu as préparé ça pour nous ? demanda Ochaco au bord des larmes

-Izuku tu es un ange ! Dit Momo en s'asseyant devant une généreuse portion de curry.

-C'est 3 fois rien, mangez, vous en avez besoin.

-Tu en prends avec nous, Deku ? (il crache se nom mais avec moins de véhémence qu'a l'accoutumé)

-Whoooo Bakugo qui n'insulte pas Izuku, je suis mort sur le parcours et je suis au paradis ç'est ça ? lança un Kirishima tout sourire mais aux jambes flageolantes

-La ferme le hérisson !

L'hilarité était collective. Ses camarades arrivaient au compte-goutte pour se restaurer toute en le remerciant. Izuku leur répondait avec un sourire.

Cela ne trompa pas Ochaco, ce n'est pas le même sourire qu'avant.

Deku remarqua le regard en coin de son « amour », il se devait de redoubler de prudence

XXX

La journée de cours passa sans événement notable sauf le débriefing matinal du professeur Aizawa qui revint sur la piètre performance générale à l'épreuve du parcours.

Il les invita gentiment à être plus ponctuels sinon il pourrait très bien y refaire un stage anticipé.

Cette déclaration fit frissonner les étudiants comme si on les avaient plongés dans un bain de glaçons.

« Bien sur ce, place au cours »

La matinée fut studieuse pour la 1-1 qui ne voulait absolument pas revoir le terrain Omega avant l'année prochaine

L'entrainement physique de l'après-midi était particulièrement retord pour la classe de nos héros.

C'était des combats amicaux contre la 1-2. Du fait de leur état de fatigue, ils eurent un mal de chien à se défaire des adversaires dopés à la revanche après le tournoi de l'année antérieur.

Au final des points, la 1-1 l'emporta d'une victoire décisive arrachée à l'équipe adverse par un Izuku particulièrement retords ayant balayé une bonne partie de la classe adverse.

C'est sur cette note positive que le jeune héros enfila son costume clandestin sous un hoodies noir et s'enfuit rapidement de l'internat en signifiant qu'il allait à l'hôpital.

Une fois quitté l'enceinte fortifiée du lycée sous un temps changeant, Izuku pris la direction de celui-ci.

Marchant d'un bon pas, il remarqua très vite qu'il était suivi. Décidant de ne prendre aucun risque, il décida de réellement passer voir son mentor.

Une fois franchis les portes automatiques de l'hôpital, il avança en direction de l'interne d'accueil.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, je viens voir Mr Yagi je vous prie »

-Votre nom ?

-Midoriya Izuku

-Vous connaissez le chemin ?

-Que trop bien malheureusement

D'un signe compatissant elle le laissa passer

Durant son chemin au fil des couloirs blancs, Izuku se remémora la dernière fois qu'il était venu voir son mentor. C'était il y a des années pour lui mais à peine 6 mois dans la réalité. Il se tenait relativement souvent informé au début de l'état de son héros, mais le temps passant ce délai avait commencé à s'allonger. Il était temps de le voir par lui-même.

Pénétrant dans la chambre silencieuse, il prit une chaise et se posta au chevet de son père de substitution.

-Bonjour All Might, c'est moi, Izuku.

Pas de réponse, juste le bip monotone du moniteur cardiaque, unique élément qui attestait encore de la vie du corps endormis dans ses draps.

A quoi pensait-il ? il était seul dorénavant. Seul rempart à la folie qui empoissonnait les rues et corrompant les hommes en les poussant vers leurs plus bas instincts.

-Je ferais le nécessaire All Might, je triompherais du mal comme tu me l'as enseigné. J'utiliserais tous les moyens à ma disposition, y compris celle que tu employais à tes débuts.

Il monologua un long moment, relevant la tête quand le temps était entre chien et loup. C'était l'heure.

Jetant un dernier regard plein d'espoir de voir son mentor se lever et lui prendre le bras afin de le dissuader de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il attendit quelques minutes.

-Bien sûr, arrête de rêver pauvre idiot et va faire ce pourquoi tu es passé maitre.

.

Il passa par la réception afin de notifier son départ puis emprunta la sortie de service pour disparaître dans les ténèbres s'obscurcissant de la nuit tombante.

-Tu crois qu'il va ressortir un jour ? demande Tenya à Ochaco

-J'en sais rien mais il se fait tard, nous devons rentrer.

Ils quittèrent leur planque déçus et intrigués par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ils avaient des questions plein la langue mais aucunes réponses pour étancher leur soif.

XXX

Il les observa partir en direction de leurs lycée.

« N'essayez pas les amis, ne cherchez pas à savoir ça vous ferais trop de mal, murmura Izuku sur son perchoir en hauteur qui était devenu son habitude.

Une fois constaté leur départ, il se changea, le crépuscule finissait d'étendre ses longs doigts sur le ciel rosé. Il prit son envol afin de trouver un élément dont il avait cruellement besoin.

L'occasion d'avoir les informations se présenta plus vite que prévu et c'était tant mieux.

Une vielle dame venait d'hurler au voleur en direction d'un homme qui s'enfuyait, un sac à main dans les bras.

Il le suivit aisément jusqu'au moment où il tourna dans une ruelle sombre afin de faire l'inventaire de son butin.

Izuku descendit afin d'arriver à son niveau en ayant dissimulé son identité au préalable.

Atterrissant derrière l'homme d'un pas leste, il le saisit à la gorge pour éviter qu'il ne cris tout en écrasant l'arrière de son genou droit pour l'agenouiller.

Activant son modificateur il dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Pour qui tu travail ?

-AARGG, mais t'es qui putain ?!

-Répond à la question !, il percuta ses cotes d'un coup de poing à peine chargé de son alter.

-Aiiie (tousse) mais t'es malade !

Un autre coup de poing au même endroit

-Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Il chargea plus fort son coup, il sentit une cote se déplacer

-Ne pense même pas à utiliser ton alter, je te broierais la nuque avant, il resserra sa prise pour faire bonne mesure, maintenant parle sinon …

-Je … putain mec, ils vont me tuer si je parle

-Soit eux soit moi, la différence sera que tu auras plus de temps pour fuir avec eux qu'avec moi, je t'écoute …

La petite frappe se détendit, résigné.

Il expliqua dans les détails comment et pour qui il travaillait, un groupe de quartier qui avait réussi avec la recrudescence du crime, à se faire une petite place au soleil grâce au détroussage de petits gens et de maisons. Et surtout ou était leur QG.

-Tu vas me laisser partir maintenant non ? Je t'es tout dit

-bien sûr mais avant donne-moi ton portable.

Il lui tendit le mobile

-Ici la police en quoi puis je vous aider ?

-Bonjour, je viens d'être témoin d'un vol. Je suis dans le quartier Nishizo et l'agresseur est inconscient. Venez vite

Au même moment qu'il prononçait ces mots, le héros frappa son otage à l'arrière du crâne. Il tomba inconscient, puis disparu, un objectif clair en tête.

Arrivé à l'adresse indiquée, il détailla les lieux. C'était un immeuble particulier sur 3 étages avec de lourds barreaux aux fenêtres et une porte massive. Mais le plus étonnant était que celui-ci était entouré de bâtiments résidentiels et d'immeubles d'habitations de taille moyenne. Un quartier sans histoire et calme.

Observant les vas et viens du bâtiment, il eut la confirmation qu'il était au bon endroit. Lumière allumée et allez retour nombreux mais discret de petits utilitaires chargés de biens.

Le mot d'ordre semblait discrétion a tous les niveaux, pas un bruit plus haut que l'autre.

Le jeune héros fit le tour du bâtiment furtivement pour trouver un plan d'action lui permettant de frapper le plus efficacement. Par dépit il fit le choix de la simplicité car c'était le seul moyen. Il allait foncer rapidement et enfoncer la porte avec One for All. Un plan que n'aurait pas renié Katchan mais qui là, pouvait s'avérer payant. De plus il allait commencer à être pris par le temps.

Prenant son élan, il était parti, pour le pire, il en était certain

La porte explose facilement sous la force qu'il a déployé. Sitôt entré, il se retrouve derrière 3 hommes de dos en train de discuter. Ne leur laissant aucune chance, il s'élance et d'un seul coup de pied neutralise le premier d'un coup à la nuque.

Le deuxième trop lent pour réagir fut mis KO d'un coup de poing enchainé dans la joue.

Le 3ieme dégaina une lame qu'il voulut planter dans sa gorge. Izuku esquiva sans peine. Mais au moment de contre attaquer, son direct fut bloqué par une plaque de métal s'étant matérialisé sur l'avant-bras adverse.

Les coups plurent et aucun ne voulaient céder. Izuku savait aux bruits qu'il distinguait venant des étages supérieurs que les renforts ennemis étaient en route.

« Mei j'espère que ton costume est aussi bon que tu le prétends », il laissa une faille dans sa défense que son adversaire s'empressa d'exploiter en lançant un coup de poignard horizontal. Sentant le contact de sa lame avec son corps, il sourit. Il avait gagné. Se redressant pour contempler le regard vide et la peau blême du cadavre tout chaud, il resta interdit.

La lame n'avait qu'égratignée le cuir sans traverser. L'incompréhension n'eut pas le temps de quitter son visage quand sous la force du héros, il traversa le mur dans son dos.

La respiration à peine accélérée, Izuku fit rapidement le tour du rez de chaussé en ne trouvant personne.

Il prit d'un pas détendu la direction du 2eme étage. Arrivé en haut des marches, il se retrouva en face de 4 hommes armés de lames ou d'armes à feux ainsi que leurs alters prêt à entrer en jeux.

Ses adversaires se tenaient aussi loin l'un de l'autre que permis par le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

-Bouge pas

Deku remarqua la large fenêtre en style ancien qui était derrière eux.

-Mais bordel t'es qui toi ?!

-Moi, une personne que vous devriez craindre

D'un mouvement à peine perceptible, Izuku lança très rapidement son poing vers l'avant comme il avait vu faire son mentor un nombre incalculable de fois.

La force développée compressa l'air et le mouvement dirigea cette masse compacte vers les vilains qui ne purent rien faire.

Tous furent repoussés et plaqués avec une extrême violence contre la grande fenêtre qui explosa sous l'impact. Les barreaux en fer résistèrent quelques secondes, assez pour que 2 vilains écrasèrent leurs collègues en les plaquant comme des crêpes contre le métal froid. Malgré le bruit de l'air, Izuku distingua facilement le bruit de dizaine d'os qui se rompaient en même temps sous l'impact.

La protection en fer céda et les 4 adversaires basculèrent dans le vide.

Sans un regard, Izuku monta les marches menant au dernier étage.

.

Il arriva dans un bureau aménagé. L'attendait assis dans un fauteuil un homme d'une carrure normal avec des yeux de chat et des moustaches du dit animale .

-Enchanté, je me présente « Lord » pour vous servir Mr ?

-Mon nom n'a aucune importance.

-Très bien Mr, puis je savoir ce qui vous amène ? Mise à part l'envie de refaire ma décoration avec le corps de mes hommes.

Izuku avance d'un pas par un pas.

-Vous savez à qui vous vous en prenez, nous travaillons pour des clients puissants !

-Je t'écoute alors.

-Oh non tu meurs !

Surgissant d'une porte dérobée, un mastodonte percuta Izuku à l'épaule droite lui arrachant un cris de douleur. Reprenant ses distances, il se mit en position de combat.

Au loin il entendait les sirènes de police.

Sans perdre un instant, le garde du corps lança une série de Jab rapide pour toucher le visage du vert. D'un pas en arrière il esquiva tout en frappant de sa jambe gauche à la clavicule.

Il l'a toucha mais quelque chose clochait. Reprenant ses distances, il vit l'armure du malabar exploser à l'endroit de l'impact, découvrant une peau faite de pierre noir.

Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il lui fit signe d'approcher.

Le combat dura une éternité. Izuku était le plus rapide mais son ennemi était endurant et résistant.

Après une énième passe d'arme, Midoriya perdit patience. Son bras droit n'était que douleur et les coups reçus lui coupaient une partie de sa respiration.

Il est temps d'en finir. Chargeant, le jeune héros dépassa ses limites.

Entouré d'éclairs émeraudes, il frappa de ses 2 pieds et de son bras gauche le ventre de son adversaire qui ne faisait même pas mine d'esquiver.

A la fin de son attaque, il lança toutes ses forces, (One for All 50 % pensa-t-il)

« Avenge Ripper, hurla-t-il » ouvrant sa main gauche en forme de serre, il transperça la poitrine au niveau du cœur de son adversaire. Celui-ci ne ricanait plus du tout. Un flot de sang dégoulina sur Izuku , le bras enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans le torse. Refermant le poing sur le cœur battant, il tira d'un coup sec.

Son opposant bascula au sol, un trou béant à l'emplacement de son cœur, la bouche en sang et les yeux exorbités.

S'approchant du bureau de Lord qui n'osait plus bouger, il posa le bout de chaire encore palpitant sur le bureau.

-Je veux tout savoir, dit-il avec difficulté

-Nous …. Nous travaillons avec la Ligue. Nous leur versons un pourcentage de nos recettes pour financer leurs activités.

-Ou puis–je les trouver ?, sa voix n'avait plus rien d'humain.

-Je n'en sais rien je le jure.

Il scruta dans le regard félin avec ses lentilles qui lui donnait une aura surnaturelle.

-Je te laisse passer un message pour moi tu veux bien ? Trouve la ligue et fait leur savoir ceci. Tend ton bras.

Il s'exécute

Un crie fend la nuit au même moment ou les véhicules de police et les héros encerclèrent le bâtiment.

-Ce n'est pas un message ! Hurla Lord, le bras dans un angle surnaturel.

Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit pas la fenêtre du deuxième.

XXX

Izuku est sur un toit comme à son habitude, le bras droit pendant mollement sur son flanc.

Il reprend son souffle après ce rude combat. D'un seul coup les camionnettes de journalistes arrivent. Il voit cela grâce au zoom de ses lentilles.

Les caméras sont braquées sur lui. Rien de plus normal, il ne se cache pas.

Pour les reporters la vision les subjugues. Le héros est là, droit et élancé, l'astre lunaire en toile de fond. Il est immobile, forme noir sur la planète d'ivoire.

Quand d'un mouvement lent, il tourne ses 2 orbites d'un Jade profond dans leur direction. Ces yeux sont hypnotisant. Bienveillant mais aussi lugubre.

Tous sont en attentes de quelque chose mais personne ne sait quoi.

D'un mouvement doux Izuku tend son bras gauche plein de sang à l'opposé de son corps, pointant son doigt vers les reporters

De sa voix amplifiée. Il lança

« Prend garde, Tu es le prochain »

Puis disparu dans un saut.

Porté par le témoignage des survivants apeurés, traumatisés et par les caméras, le Démon de jade était né.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

C'est l'annonce officiel 2 de l'auteur !

Comme je vous le disait la semaine dernière, je fais partis du Forum Francophone "Plus Ultra!" de My Hero Academia. C'est un groupe extrêmement sympathique qui a lancé un challenge Halloween ayant pour base l'utilisation de monstres et légendes Européens et Japonais. Votre serviteur c'est donc attelé à la tache pendant plus d'1 mois en parallèle de votre histoire plus haut.

Il sortira donc Mercredi 31/10/2018 et portera le doux nom de " La Citadelle" , nous serons et vous me connaissez sur un Rating M bien marqué. Pour l'Heure de sortie, sauf cas de force majeur, ça sera surement vers les 19h. Restés connectés :) !

Pour la suite de Rise of Shadows, je vais voir si j ai le temps de vous préparer un chapitre pour dimanche prochain, mais je ne vous garantis rien, Cette Os à été très dure à faire et vous verrez tout de suite pourquoi lors de sa sortie !

A mercredi alors !


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour et bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs

Après 1 semaine de pause sur votre histoire la voici de retour avec votre chapitre 20

Je vais être franc avec vous, quand j ai commencé cette histoire il y a presque 5 mois, je ne pensais pas faire aussi long et en relisant le chemin parcouru je ne peux que vous remercier pour votre incroyable soutien. Nous sommes à l'heure ou j'écrit à 1850 vues sur ce récit, un énorme merci à tous.

Je ne m'étale pas trop car j ai quelques reviews à répondre:

Review sur Rise Of Shadows Chapitre 19:

-DreamBruh: c'est bien normal que je te réponde ma chère Dream, tu es la depuis si longtemps que ne pas le faire serait inconcevable! Tes analyses "foireuses" sont très emprunte de bon sens en tout cas tu résumes très bien la situation. Pour Ochaco et Tenya, c'est une nouvelle activité que de filer une personne, un entrainement ne leurs aurait pas fait de mal je suis d'accord ;). J'ai bien rigolé de l'image que tu nous décris avec notre président :) :) . Je suis content que le nom te plaise, pour moi il n'y avait que celui ci pour notre Izuku version évolué.

-SirGenie2: Moi Aussi ! cependant je n'ai pas hérité d'un talent de dessinateur pour réaliser autre chose que des sticks mans. Alors si quelqu'un est inspiré n'hésitez pas à vous lancer je me ferais une joie de les regarder voir de les mettres en miniature de la ff (je suis dispo en Pm :) )

Review La Citadelle: (Comme promis je répond à mon guest qui à publié sur mon OS halloween "la citadelle" (allez regardé si ce n'est pas fait vous serez pas déçu))

-SirGenie2: Nous nous retrouvons :). Nous sommes extrêmement heureux que tu es appréciées cet OS qui à demandé, tu peux t'en douter beaucoup de travail. Pandora à été très touchée par ta review (qui était la première qu'elle a reçu !). Pour ce qui est d'une suite, c'est un OS qui ne se transformera pas j'en suis désolé, l'histoire se suffit à elle même mais ... peut être que je réutiliserais mes OC en fonction de mes besoins ça fera un petit clin d'oeil. Je te remercie encore une fois et j'espère que tu as pus dormir cette nuit la :) .

Je remercie ma très chère Pandora qui à beaucoup appréciée la semaine de repos octroyée après la correction de "La citadelle", elle se joint à moi pour vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et je la remercie comme toujours pour sa correction d'une redoutable efficacité.

* * *

Chapitre 20

Izuku pénétra dans l'internat par le toit. La porte de celui-ci était maintenue ouverte par une petite cale préalablement installée par notre héros.

Sans faire de bruit, il rejoignit sa chambre et s'enferma.

Une fois dans la salle de bain il put reprendre son souffle. La course-poursuite de son retour avait été âpre. Les journalistes avaient été semés rapidement, ça n'avait pas été aussi facile avec un héros qui avait tenté de l'intercepter. Il avait dû en désespoir de cause, le frapper doucement alors qu'ils étaient les 2 en l'air. Déséquilibré, il l'avait vu s'écraser lourdement sur le toit d'un immeuble.

« J'espère qu'il va bien »

Avisant sa tenue pleine de sang et son insensibilité sur le haut du corps, il se traîna tant bien que mal devant levier, l'adrénaline cessant peu à peu de faire effet. S'immobilisant devant le miroir, il eut un moment de pause.

Son reflet était terrifiant, la capuche et le haut du corps maculés du sang du mastodonte. Ses yeux verts le suivant lui glaçaient le sang.

Sortant de sa contemplation, il retira sa capuche, ses lentilles … afin de ne conserver que le haut de sa tenue. Prenant une longue inspiration, il commença à retirer la veste frottant douloureusement sur ses blessures. Réprimant un cri au moment où il s'en dégagea enfin, il put constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Son épaule droite était déboîtée et son dos montrait d'importants hématomes. Rien que Recovery Girl n'aurait pu soigner instantanément, mais c'était impossible, elle lui poserait trop de questions. Mordant dans un cahier d'histoire héroïque, il se saisit de son épaule droite avec le bras gauche.

La voix étouffée par l'obstacle littéraire, il compta « 1, 2 … 3 ! »

D'un geste vif, il se remit l'épaule dans un craquement sec. La douleur lui fit voir flou et il s'affaissa à genou, il reprit son souffle.

Une fois ceci fait il pris une douche, débarrassa le plus de sang possible de son costume, le fit disparaître dans sa cachette et s'écroula sur son lit d'un sommeil lourd.

XXX

Esquivant habilement les questions d'Ochaco et Tenya le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent en cours.

« Bonjour La 1-1 »

-Bonjour Professeur Aizawa

(Cela avait fait taire l'ambiance agitée et électrique de la salle. Toutes les conversations tournaient autour d'un événement important, mais Izuku n'y prêta pas attention, tout concentré sur son manque de sommeil et ses blessures qu'il était.)

-Avant de commencer, je vous annonce que d'ici 2 jours nous partons.

-Ou Mr ? Interrogea Tenya

-Exceptionnellement cette année avec le passif que nous avons avec l'alliance des Vilains nous partons seul accompagné de Présent Mic, Midnight et Extoplasm dans la région d'Hokkaido pour le stage d'hiver.

-Il va faire si froid ! Se lamenta Tsuyu déjà tremblotante

-Vos affaires d'hiver sont déjà sur place, pensez à prendre vos costumes héroïques d'hiver. Ça sera tout, vos guides vous attendent déjà dans la salle commune.

Un dernier conseil, ce camp sera bien plus dur que celui d'été. Préparez-vous, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Un froid de circonstance fut jeté dans la salle. Pour Izuku cela tombait au plus mal.

.

Aizawa ayant fini son cours se présenta dans le bureau du principal Nezu.

Prenant place, il commença:

-Etes-vous sûr que c'est la bonne méthode ?

-Vous en doutez donc tant que cela ? Demanda la petite créature

-Nous pouvons très bien faire autrement, trouver un autre moyen d'infirmer nos doutes !

-Il nous faut en être certains, le mode opératoire du Démon de Jade est clairement établi, il intervient chaque nuit ou presque. S'il ne fait pas son apparition pendant toute une semaine nous n'aurons plus le choix. Il nous faudra soit le raisonner si tant est que nous le pussions encore, soit le dénoncer aux autorités.

-Comment avons-nous pus laisser passer ça ? Être si négligent ! Fulmina Shota contre lui-même

-Nous étions préoccupé par la situation d'All Might, de nos élèves et de la société héroïque, c'est passé en dessous de nos radars, ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même Shota, dit doucement Nezu.

-J'aurais dû le voir

-Comme nous tous, utilisons cette semaine de la meilleure des façons afin de pouvoir l'aider le plus possible.

Opinant doucement du chef, il repartit en salle des professeurs, la semaine serait décisive.

.

Tout le monde était en salle commune,

-Et toi Izuku t'en pense quoi ? Demanda Denki

Sortant de ses réflexions il se tourna vers l'électrique

-Pardon ?

-Bah du Démon de Jade ?

-Du quoi ?

-T'es pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?!

Face à l'absence de réaction de son camarade il soupira

-Toi qui es toujours informé ça m'étonne de toi !

-Désolé, (il se tient la nuque de gêne) j'ai très mal dormi hier soir.

-Donc tu n'es pas au jus du tout ?

Nouveau signe de délégation

-Regarde ça fait le buzz sur internet, tout le monde parle de ça.

Il lui met dans les mains son téléphone et lance la vidéo tirée d'une chaîne d'information

« Ici Paris Shooter sur Japon Now, je suis en studio afin de débattre avec nos invités de la dernière apparition du « Démon de Jade » comme nous le surnommons. Mais avant cela voici la vidéo prise par nos équipes hier soir. »

Se lança à la suite une séquence montrant un homme avec comme arrière-plan la lune, ses prunelles vertes accusatrices et le doigt pointé vers la caméra annonçant que le prochain c'était lui.

« Durant la nuit cette personne à démantelé un réseau de voleur extrêmement dangereux qui sévissait en dehors de tout soupçon.

-Je me permets de vous couper Paris, un homme avec une corne sur le front prit la parole. Ce héros ou cette personne comme vous le dites si justement a quand même causé la mort de 7 personnes de l'organisation criminelle ainsi qu'une épaule cassée pour un héros qui intervenait pour le stopper !

Est-ce vraiment un héros ? N'est-ce pas plutôt un vilain ?

-Il faut quand même rendre à césar ce qui appartient à césar, cet homme seul à rendu inopérant de dangereux criminels et sauvé une femme d'un viol en théorie. Une femme venait d'intervenir à son tour. On ne peut pas dire que c'est un vilain ! C'est un héros pour moi et une majorité des personnes le pense. »

Un graphique s'afficha à la suite montrant les avis de la population très largement en la faveur du « Démon »

-Vous regardez la vidéo sur le Démon de Jade ? Demanda Ochaco en arrivant.

-Yes, il était pas au courant tu te rends comptes !

-Il ne loupe rien, fit la jeune fille une moue fâchée sur le visage

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Et vous, vous pensez quoi du Démon de jade ? Questionna Denki pour tous

-C'est un mec ultra viril ! Dit Krishima

Des personnes acquiescèrent

-Il défend un certain idéal, mais je trouves qu'il empiète sur notre rôle de héros et je le trouve quand même très violent, dit Momo pensive.

-C'est un type fort, je le trouve stylé et j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est et à quoi il ressemble.

Cela choqua terriblement Izuku, Katchan venait sans le savoir, de lui faire un compliment.

-Mais vous rigolez ! Ochaco trancha le débat. On parle d'un individu qui tue pour ses idées ! Pour son idéal de justice ! C'est un Stain inversé ni plus ni moins ! Elle se calma et s'assit aux côtés d'Izuku.

-Et toi Izuku tu en penses quoi ? Questionna Shoto

-Je pense qu'Ochaco est dans le vrai, elle se tourna vers lui satisfaite, mais pas pour tout, il fait le mal et tue et en cela c'est inadmissible. Cependant c'est une personne qui défend les gens subissant de plus en plus le crime et le fait que les héros sont de moins en moins en capacité d'intervenir rapidement.

Ne souhaitant pas intervenir plus pour limiter les risques, il prit congé.

Shoto s'approcha de Tenya et Ochaco

-Vous avez appris quelque chose hier soir ?

-Rien du tout, il est allez voir quelqu'un à l'hôpital, mais n'est jamais ressortit.

-C'est ce que je craignais, on va profiter du stage pour en savoir plus. Sinon il faudra en référer à Aizawa.

-Mais… commença Ochaco incertaine

-Il a raison c'est pour son bien, compléta Tenya.

Pour le moment son bien lui importait peu, prenant connaissance du guide Izuku pâlit « 1 semaine, 1 longue semaine +2 jours de transport et acclimatation ! Ca ne va pas du tout »

Se pliant sous la contraction de son épaule endolorie réveillant la douleur, il jura.

Son plan allait être fort décalé.

XXX

A leur arrivée au pays de la neige comme on le surnommait, les étudiants prirent leurs quartiers dans une grande bâtisse traditionnelle. Les élèves regroupés par sexe dormaient dans deux immenses dortoirs séparés par les chambres des professeurs.

.

2 Journées d'un entraînement spartiate venaient de passer et les adolescents étaient sur les rotules. Levés aux aurores pour ne se coucher que la nuit tombée. Les journées étaient parsemées de randonnées, courses, sprints et ainsi que de combats de toutes sortes et quelques sauvetages en montagne que d'abondantes chutes de neige rendaient encore plus dure.

Le soir venu les discussions tournaient court afin de réparer les organismes endoloris.

Izuku était en souffrance, n'ayant pas eu le temps de consolider ses blessures, le moindre choc le lançait. N'arrivant pas à dormir, il quitta à pas de loup la chambre des garçons.

Poussant un pied botté dans la neige craquante du perron, il emplit ses poumons d'un air pur et glacial.

Le ciel sans un nuage l'éclairait de milliers d'étoiles. Immobile pendant quelques minutes, il pensa pour la première fois à ses actes qui l'avait mené à devenir le Démon de Jade.

Il n'était pas un vilain comme le pensait Ochaco ou dans une moindre mesure Momo.

Il n'était pas non plus un héros comme le pensait la population, car un héros ne donne pas la mort. Même si All Might à ses débuts avait dû s'y résoudre.

Reprenant pied dans une réalité blanche, il ouvrit rapidement son blouson, retira son T-Shirt et pris une poignée de neige qu'il poussa avec un soupir sur l'hématome violacé lui barrant le haut de l'épaule gauche. Le coup d'Aizawa durant le combat de cet après-midi n'avait rien arrangé.

Le froid lui fit du bien.

-Izuku, un souffle lui parvint derrière lui.

Remettant en 4 ème vitesses ses habits il fit face à la voix qui l'avait surprise

-Sho… shoto, que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. Je t'ai entendu te lever. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que toutes ces marques et ses blessures bien trop graves et récentes.

Le ton de son ami ne soufflait aucune discussion.

Avant qu'il ait pu commencer, Shoto fut rejoint par ses compatriotes d'enquête. Momo, Ochaco, Tenya et Bakugo. Se plaçant en face de lui sans un mot.

Comment faire ? Comment se sortir de cette situation ? Comment leur mentir avec assez d'aplomb pour berner ses propres amis ? Le cerveau d'Izuku tournait à 100 à l'heure.

-Je … le coup me vient de l'entrai…

-Te fous pas de nous putain de nerd ! Tu nous prends pour des pigeons ! La colère était palpable, mais pas que chez le blond cendré.

-Dit nous ou tu es allé cette semaine quand tu n'es jamais ressorti de l'hôpital ? L'interrogea Tenya

-Et toutes les fois où tu es sorti sans raison, asséna Ochaco, une volonté farouche gravée sur son visage.

S'en était trop pour le jeune homme, se retrouver ainsi devant ses proches en train de le questionner fit remonter de douloureux souvenirs… repenser à ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas le plus difficile pour le vert à ce moment-là, mais bien décidé à affronter le regard dur de ses amis. Se sentant faillir en craignant de les perdre. Il commença :

-Je suis désolé… il tomba à genoux dans la neige, tête basse en face des 5 silhouettes lui faisant face.

Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter pour rien. Ochaco connaît une partie de ce qui m'est arrivé.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle leur fit signe qu'ils en parleraient plus tard.

-Qu'as-tu fait Izuku ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu ainsi, si secret, si froid ? Demanda Tenya plus attristé qu'en colère.

-Les soirs où je m'absente, je vais voir ma mère comme je vous l'ai dis.

-Tu ne fais pas que ça n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le bicolore

-Si uniquement !

-Alors pourquoi y aller à ces heures, et aussi longtemps ? Je t'ai toujours demandé si tu voulais que je t'accompagne de même pour Tenya et Shoto, dit Ochaco

Se sentant de plus en plus mal de mentir en se servant de la mémoire de sa mère, il poursuivit :

-J'aide la population, le plus de fois que possible.

-Comment ?! Arrête de tourner autour du pot Deku !

-Je… je donne des cours de soutien à des élèves en difficulté.

D'un bon Katchan se projeta sur le vert, lui assénant un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire tout en le retenant par sa veste.

-TE FOUS PAS DE NOUS !

Sonnez et maintenu par le col Izuku déglutit.

-QUE TRAMES TU ! On veux tout savoir !

-Nous voulons t'aider Izuku, dit doucement Momo en s'approchant.

-Je, je poursuis la volonté d'All Might

L'incompréhension prit place dans l'assemblée.

-Mais All Might est toujours en mission secrète pour le compte des héros, fit Shoto.

Semblant lutter contre un poids trop lourd pour lui, Izuku serra les poings.

-Non c'est pas vrai ! Dit Ochaco en se couvrant la bouche, All Might c'est lui que tu es aller voir à l'hôpital n'est-ce pas ?

Sans réponse elle lut facilement la douleur et le désespoir qui voila le regard de son aimé. Une peine lourde et profonde ainsi que de la culpabilité qui ne laissa que peu de doute sur le funeste destin du symbole de la paix.

Les adolescents se figèrent, jusqu'où les cachotteries faites par leur ami les mèneraient-ils ?

-Comment poursuis-tu sa volonté ? Demanda Tenya

-Lâche-moi Katchan

Se ressaisissant à cette question, le ton qu'il venait d'employer sonnait comme un ordre dangereux plutôt qu'une demande.

Se relevant une fois débarrassé de la poigne du cendré, il décida de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis bien longtemps. Dire la vérité :

-Le soir, je quitte Yuei pour porter assistance à la population qui souffre de l'absence de son symbole de la paix. J'aide les gens face aux voleurs, les femmes face aux violeurs et je neutralise le plus possible les plus bas instincts de l'homme.

Sa voix n'avait plus rien de celle que connaissaient ses amis, froide, dure, sans aucune trace de pitié ou de compromis.

-Alors c'est toi ? Demanda Momo les yeux exorbités

-Tu es ? Commença Tenya

-Tu blagues maudit nerd tu peux pas !

-Non… chuchota Ochaco.

-Je suis celui que l'on nomme le Démon de Jade …

Ses yeux semblaient briller d'une lumière surnaturelle tel un feu que l'on aurait allumé dans ses prunelles. Un feu émeraude où se reflétait un désir de vengeance meurtrier.

Avant qu'ils aient pus digérer la nouvelle, ils furent happés dans un voile de fumé noir et violet.

Izuku reconnut immédiatement la sensation qu'il avait déjà expérimentée. Ayant le sentiment de tomber, il hurla sa rage et son désir de revanche.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

Je vous retrouve en review la semaine prochaine , dimanche comme à notre habitude

Petit tips pour les lecteurs assidus, je travail en collaboration avec Pandora sur un OS, mais pour le moment c'est secret, je vous en dit plus bientôt :)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour /Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs

Nous sommes dimanche. C'est l'heure de la suite de votre histoire

 **Review:**

 **Dreambruh** : Hello chère Dream, Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureux que tu attendes avec impatience chaque chapitre. Voila la vérité est la ! mais est elle salvatrice ?je n'en sais rien. Trop de compliments je rougis :) . Pandora te remercie pour tes remerciements ;)

 **SirGenie2** : Mon dieu mon histoire aussi bien que l'original (l'auteur tombe à la renverse de bonheur) Un grand merci pour te review qui me touche énormément! La suite est la prend place et je suis désolé de ne pouvoir en faire plus :)

Je remercie mon incroyable Beta lectrice Pandora que j ai faillis perdre à cause de la fin de se chapitre. Je vous laisse voir pourquoi

A l'heure ou je vous parles, Rise of Shadows à dépassé le cape très symbolique des 2 000 Vues ! Un énorme merci à vous tous ! (pensez à venir fêter ça en review la communauté silencieuse ! )

Sur ce dernier message; La suite est LA !

* * *

Chapitre 21

Izuku se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur le sol, trébuchant à peine. Il était au milieu de la forêt. S'accroupissant sous les pins, il attendit que son cœur se calme tout en réfléchissant.

La ligue était là, cette téléportation était signée Black Mist. Mais il ne devait pas être seul. Il allait devoir se faufiler dans les rangs ennemis pour rejoindre ses amis. Ils allaient avoir besoin de lui …

« T'a pas entendu un bruit ? Dis une voix bourrue

-Non pourquoi ?

-J'ai cru

-Enfin le match retour, on a attendu trop longtemps, le boss va enfin faire leur fête à ces sales gamins ! »

Se rapetissant contre le tronc, 2 silhouettes passèrent à côté de lui des torches éclairants leurs pas. Se saisissant dans la poche intérieure de ses lentilles émeraude, il se dépêcha de les régler.

Relevant doucement la tête, il détailla les 2 hommes de dos. Leur équipement arctique laissait percevoir un attirail de protection important. Analysant tous les tenants et les aboutissants, Izuku se mit en mouvement.

Ses pas étouffés par la neige, il sauta et décocha un coup de pied rotatif dans la nuque des 2 hommes tombants raide morts à ses pieds.

D'un coup le sol se mit à trembler alors qu'une épaisse fumée noire et une lumière ardente illumina le ciel à l'endroit qui devrait être le gîte.

D'un pas souple, mais alerte, Deku prit la direction des explosions.

Au détour d'un tronc, il tomba sur un autre groupe de vilains.

La surprise se lut sur leurs visages quand ils se trouvèrent face aux 2 grands yeux de jade semblant scruter leurs âmes comme le ferait un Ghost Rider des temps modernes.

Izuku prit les devants et propulsa son genou dans le ventre du premier type qui se plia en 2 en crachant de la bile. Comme choqués, ses 4 autres camarades se jetèrent sur lui.

Esquivant une série de coups, Izuku dut néanmoins reculer suite à leurs assauts combinés.

Ce qui lui posait le plus de problèmes était le vilain en débardeur propulsant ses os perforants tels des couteaux de lancés ou les cornes de Pony, ainsi que celui à l'alter hideux lui donnant une mâchoire garnie de crocs acérés. Sa vitesse et ça force faisait qu'il arrivait à faire jeu égal avec One for all à 10%. Ajouté à cela sa blessure superficielle, mais saignante à la cuisse due à un des autres sbires, il était en difficulté.

Se dissimulant rapidement derrière un tronc, il reprit son souffle.

Il allait avoir besoin de se débarrasser des gêneurs et du lanceur.

Entendant ses adversaires doucement l'encercler, il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se concentrer.

Il les rouvrit au moment ou d'immenses murs de flammes se rencontrèrent, l'un d'un bleu profond et l'autre d'un orange scintillant. Leur contact souffla tout dans une zone d'une cinquantaine de mètres où la chaleur si ardente avait éradiquée toute trace de vie. Rien ne repousserait jamais sur ce sol recouvert de cendre stérile.

Profitant de la stupéfaction, Izuku dans une rapidité phénoménale détruit un thorax d'un coup de poing propulsant son adversaire 2 mètres en arrière, décrocha la mâchoire d'un coup de pied et le frappa violemment à la glotte. Les 3 sbires tombèrent inanimés.

Le vilain au débardeur, 2 longs projectiles en mains, le cherchait des yeux.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ?

La voix froide et désincarnée venait de derrière lui, il sentait le ton piquant de son ennemi tranchant la peau de sa nuque. Voyant très clairement son ennemi alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé, il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il en retournait. Il voulut l'attaquer, le tuer pour son plaisir et la gloire de la ligue.

IL LE VOULAIT, alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas. Pourquoi il ne pouvait faire autrement que fixer ses 2 orbites vertes plus froids que la glace. Sentant sa vision se noircir, il comprit enfin pourquoi son ennemi lui était apparu d'un coup. Il tomba.

Izuku se détourna du corps tombant du vilain qui le regardait, la nuque si fortement retournée que son visage se trouvait désormais face à lui, qui se trouvait dans son dos.

Quittant le cadavre encore chaud, il ne put entièrement esquiver les griffes acérées de celle qu'il avait surnommée « la Strige »*s'étant jetée sur lui. 3 lacérations moyennes apparurent sur son torse, déchirant son haut de survêtement et son t-shirt thermique dernier cri.

Riant, la vilaine porta ses griffes à sa bouche et lécha goulûment le sang frais qui en perlait.

Sans un mot, Midoriya se propulsa vers le monstre. Elle esquiva son coup de poing, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du coup de pied qui la cueillit dans sa bouche. Loin de se laisser démonter, elle contre-attaqua avec une vitesse rare.

Leur combat dura longtemps, les 2 adversaires se rendaient coup pour coup dans un duel de vitesse et de force. Ils se poursuivaient mutuellement en s'envoyant des attaques.

Ce duel pris fin quand d'un coup de pied surpuissant, Izuku projeta son adversaire dans la zone de rencontre entre les flammes bleues et celle de Shoto.

Il put voir son ennemie mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, le corps déchiqueté et cloqué par le brasier infernal émis par les 2 alters enflammés.

S'appuyant sur un arbre, le souffle court, il détailla sa situation.

Il avait du mal à ralentir son rythme cardiaque et sa blessure saignante à la poitrine n'arrangeait rien.

Il était fourbu de partout et son corps était recouvert d'impacts de coups reçu durant leurs échanges.

Ses muscles lui hurlaient de se reposer quelques instants.

Pris dans son diagnostic il n'avait pas fait attention à la forme noire qui lui fonçait dessus par derrière.

Il reçut de plein fouet un coup de poing sur la partie gauche de son visage

« GWAAA »

L'attaque l'encastra dans un arbre 5 mètres plus loin lui occasionnant encore un cri.

Le choc avait été si violent que du sang lui coulait du crâne, recouvrant la partie gauche tuméfiée de son visage. Le coup avait été si fort qu'il avait perdu sa lentille sous l'impact.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éponger le sang lui bloquant la vue qu'il esquiva de justesse une série de Jab qui firent exploser l'arbre en fines allumettes.

Agrandissant la distance entre eux, il put détailler son adversaire. Il dut déglutir, pas ça ! Pas maintenant ! Poussant un hurlement lugubre, éclairé par la lumière des flammes vacillant d'un mur de flamme, un Noumu lui faisait face, la réplique exacte de celui qui avait failli prendre la vie de son mentor en 1 er année.

Esquivant une charge furieuse de son adversaire, il décocha un coup de pied direct sur sa clavicule qui n'eut d'autre effet que d'activer l'alter de régénération du mutant.

S'ensuivit une longue séance d'esquives et contre-attaques. Izuku était sur ses gardes, une erreur de sa part et il se ferait broyer par la force colossale de cette immondice.

« Mes coups ne lui font rien ! » Pesta-t-il à haute voix.

Repartant à l'attaque, le corps crépitant d'éclairs, il enchaîna rapidement 4 coups de poing dans l'abdomen, esquiva d'un saut pivotant une gauche dévastatrice de son ennemie et toujours en l'air, lança une série de coups de pied ultra rapides sur tout le corps noir de son ennemi et reprit une distance de sécurité d'un salto gracile en arrière. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la peau rosée du Noumu se recouvrir de sa coloration noire traditionnelle.

Le souffle court, il était en manque d'option et le temps jouait en sa défaveur, l'épuisement le guettait.

Il dut se positionner en défensif quand le monstre apparu à une vitesse stupéfiante juste sous son nez. Parant difficilement et douloureusement le coup, il eut toutes les peines du monde à rester dans le tempo pour ne pas finir noyé sous une vague d'assaut de plus en plus violente.

Ne sachant quoi faire, esquivant tant bien que mal les coups, il décida de passer à l'attaque.

(All Might prête moi ta force)

Passant en mode attaque, il commença à contrer les poings dévastateurs par ses propres poings. Accélérant de plus en plus de même que le monstre. La vitesse et la force étaient si fortes que l'air autour d'eux se comprimait en une vague circulaire les entourant comme une tornade.

Aucun ne voulait lâcher car ralentir ou faillir entraînerait sa mort.

Après 2 minutes d'une pluie de coups inhumains, Izuku donna tout ce qu'il avait ce qui entraîna la destruction des épaules du sujet de laboratoire. Profitant des courts délais s'offrant à lui, il délaissa son style au poing et improvisa.

« One For All, Shoot Style, Demonic Rotative Breaker ! » Posant ses mains au sol, il profita de son élan et de sa vitesse pour propulser son talon droit dans le menton du monstre avec un mouvement de bas en haut fournit par son salto. L'ennemi ne put l'esquiver. Le coup le frappa de plein fouet et il décolla du sol pour partir se perdre dans la stratosphère.

-All Might, j'ai réussi… murmura-t-il en tombant fesses en premières au sol. Les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

.

Une fois en capacité de se relever, il prit la direction du gîte. Les bruits de combat commençaient à décroître. Marchant au milieu de la cendre qui tombait du ciel, de la neige, des arbres et du sang qui apparaissait de plus en plus, colorant le sol à mesure de son avancée traînante, ses craintes s'intensifiaient.

-Pss, Izuku !

Se retournant précipitamment, il trouva Shoto adossé contre un rocher, ses vêtements calcinés laissaient à vision sa peau gravement brûlée. S'accroupissant rapidement pour inspecter tout cela, il continua.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai dû me battre contre le pyromane du groupe et bien que la brûlure ne me sois pas inconnue je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme.

Relevant un visage inquiet vers son ami, Izuku vit que celui-ci venait de se figer

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à expérimenter ce soir.

Shoto faisait allusion à son œil émeraude donné par sa lentille droite.

-Je …

-On en parlera plus tard tu veux bien ?

Acceptant d'un signe de tête, il aida son ami à se relever en le soutenant alors qu'il passait un bras au-dessus de ses épaules.

Claudiquant ainsi jusqu'à la zone dégagée du gîte, ils posèrent enfin le pied en lieu sûr.

Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Partout où leurs yeux se posaient, le sang était omniprésent. Le gîte était en flamme et projetait des ombres fantomatiques sur un véritable charnier.

Des dizaines de corps assommés ou morts jonchaient le sol.

S'approchant un peu plus près, ils ne reconnurent pas de suite les dépouilles.

Marchant en soutenant son ami, Izuku fixait l'orée de la forêt avec sa lentille grossissante afin de déceler des blessés ou des ennemis.

-Non…, Shoto venait de murmurer cette phrase.

Tournant la tête Izuku ne put que constater presque froidement la réalité qui venait d'impacter la vie de son ami. Mezou était là, allongé sur le dos, le regard blanc et vide tourné vers le ciel à la parure étoilée. Il gisait au milieu d'une mare de sang, ses longs bras séparés de son corps et 2 importants sillons sanguinolents lui dessinait un V partant de chaque épaule pour se finir au nombril.

-Non…, Shoto était blême et bloqué.

Izuku savait que c'était dur, mais ils ne pouvaient rester seuls, il fallait retrouver les autres et se regrouper. Sans dire un mot, il déposa son ami à genoux proche du défunt, et ferma les yeux de Mezou.

Alors qu'il allait repartir, un cri trancha la nuit, d'instinct Deku ajusta son zoom.

Il discerna clairement Momo dans une lutte pénible avec un assaillant, la déléguée faisait barrage de son corps pour protéger Tsuyu incapable de bouger à cause du froid bien trop mordant pour sa condition de batracien.

-C'est Momo, commença Izuku avant que Shoto ne demande, elle est à la lutte, on…

-Suis moi ! Un aura meurtrier se dégageait de son ami aux yeux vairons qui venait de s'élancer au secours de sa belle, surfant habillement sur sa glace.

Izuku le suivit en full cowl.

.

La distance qui les séparait était importante. À mi-chemin du combat qui se jouait, un mince mouvement dans la forêt capta son attention, ralentissant à peine, il put distinguer nettement les mains et l'apparence de Shigaraki qui s'enfonçait dans la noirceur du bois suivit de ses acolytes.

Se figeant, il était pris dans un dilemme, Shoto allait engager le combat d'ici quelques secondes pour sauver ses amies, mais de l'autre son tortionnaire et meurtrier de ses amis prenait la fuite.

Un rire fou féminin mis fin à sa réflexion, il courut à leur poursuite.

-Shigaraki ! Hurla-t-il

En se retournant à peine, Tomura dos au portail sombre de Black Mist, ne vit pas jaillir le Démon dans son dos. D'un formidable coup de poing, Izuku et lui basculèrent dans le cercle d'abîme qui se referma.

.

Shoto venait d'arriver en projetant sa glace. Risquant un regard derrière lui pour voir ou se trouvait son renfort, il fut plus que surprise de ne pas voir Izuku le talonnant.

Mais la réalité le rattrapa vite.

A la lutte avec un adversaire manipulant l'eau et armée d'épées, le duel s'engagea. Shoto essayait de prendre l'avantage, mais son odieux adversaire continuait tout en se battant contre lui, d'envoyer quelques attaques en direction des filles adossées à l'arbre. Momo couvait toujours le corps transi de Tsuyu qui ne cessait de s'excuser pour son impuissance. Cela réduisait considérablement la mobilité du fils d'Endeavor qui devait se battre et défendre en même temps.

« ATTENTION ! »

Ce cri fut suivi d'un bruit de déchirure et d'une gerbe de sang. Horrifiés, Momo, Tsuyu et Shoto venaient de se tourner dans la direction de l'avertissement. Du sang éclaboussa Momo qui avait recouvert de son corps celui de Froppy. Un vilain avait surgi dans le dos de la déléguée pour en finir avec ses jours d'un coup de ses mains recouvertes de mini scies circulaires.

L'incompréhension était lisible sur le visage du vilain.

La chute fut plus rude pour les étudiants. S'étant interposée, Tooru venait d'encaisser le coup pour sa camarade. Du sang suintait de nulle part en face de son ami.

Shoto projeta ses flammes vers le fourbe assaillant qui partit ce positionner à côté de son premier adversaire.

Les tenant en respect, Ils purent voir leur amie tomber au sol.

Momo l'avait ramenée auprès d'elle et de Tsuyu.

Les faibles suppliques de leur camarade en disaient long sur son état critique à en juger par l'important flot de sang colorant la neige d'un carmin royal.

Ne pouvant rien faire, les jeunes gens ne purent qu'observer la fin de vie de leur invisible camarade. Ce fut finis quand une jeune fille aux grands yeux bleu clair, aux cheveux châtains et aux douces pommettes leur apparurent, pour la première et dernière fois...

Oubliant sa peau effritée d'où s'échappait un filet de sang grossissant de minute en minute, Shoto animé par la vengeance libéra un enfer de flamme en direction du meurtrier de Tooru.

Flammes qui furent bloquées pendant quelques instants par un mur d'eau. Ne voulant rien lâcher, Shoto continua hurlant sous l'effort. Puis l'eau s'évapora. Le trait de flamme carbonisa le vilain jusqu'à l'os faisant ressortir la blancheur de son visage devenu squelette.

Épuisé et ayant perdu de vu son premier adversaire, il posa un genou au sol.

Se tournant doucement vers sa petite amie, il lui fit un mince sourire.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, grâce à toi

L'instant se suspendit, leur regard ne pouvait se détourner.

Un bruit souple suivit d'une impression de froid étreint le bicolore.

-SHOTO ! Hurla Momo

Le vilain avait bondit de la cime de l'arbre où ils étaient et avait planté sa lame dans le ventre du fils d'Endeavor. Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres, son visage montrait de nombreuses traces de brûlure et de gelure.

-Meurt héros, mais avant, regarde moi finir le travail.

Relevant son bras libre, il l'abattit en direction de Momo.

Shoto voyait qu'elle n'esquiverait pas, mobilisant ses dernières forces, il lutta contre le métal froid planté dans ses tripes et se décala in extrémiste pour faire barrage de son corps à sa bien aimée.

Le coup en diagonale pénétra par sa clavicule droite et se figea dans le trapèze du même côté déchirant la peau et les muscles..

Du sang gicla de partout.

-Impressionnant héros, mais que vas-tu faire maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que tu rendes ton dernier râle et je te ferais suivre tes 2 camarades dans l'haut delà.

Du coin de l'œil, le Bicolore crut remarquer un mouvement se dirigeant vers eux.

Avec ses mains tremblantes, il saisit les poignets de son adversaire, enfonçant les armes encore un peu plus dans son corps qui le lâchait de plus en plus.

La stupéfaction se lut dans le regard du vilain, d'une part par son geste puis par la main explosive qui venait de se coller à son visage. L'instant d'après, le corps sans tête de l'ennemi avait rejoint le tas fumant qu'était devenu son acolyte.

Ni tenant plus, il bascula vers l'arrière, il fut doucement récupéré dans le giron de sa petite amie en larme le surplombant alors qu'elle déposait sa tête sur ces genoux pliés.

-Shoto, Shoto, tu m'entends !

-O..oui, je suis la, tu n'as rien ?

-Je n'ai rien ! Mais toi regarde-toi…

Retirant les longues lames encore dans son corps, elle fut plus que surprise de ne voir aucune réaction de sa part. Pas de cris, pas d'émotion, juste du sang qui s'écoulait inlassablement.

-Je… Je voulais te dire, que le jour de notre rencontre, quand tu t'es assise à mes côtés j'ai…

-Ne parle pas comme ça ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Les larmes coulaient à flot, elle avait vu ses blessures, elle savait qu'elle mentait. Pas pour lui certes, mais pour elle, elle voulait se convaincre d'avoir tort.

-Tu vas t'en sortir !

-Je… je suis désolé, son allocution était traînante et exprimait une fatigue incommensurable.

-Shoto, je t'aime !

D'une main tremblante et ensanglantée, il sécha dans un mouvement d'une infinie douceur les larmes qui coulaient en continu. La jeune adulte la maintient contre sa joue.

-Je t'aime aussi… le peu de temps ou nous avons été en couple, ont été les mois les (tousse du sang)… ont été les plus beaux de ma vie.

-Shoto…

Déposant un fin baiser sur les lèvres bleues de son petit ami, elle reprit sa position pour le soutenir.

-Je vais juste… (ferme doucement les yeux), je vais juste me reposer un peu tu veux bien ? On lira la fin de ton livre à mon réveil d'accord ?

-Shoto ! Non ne t'endort pas, garde les yeux ouverts !

Ses yeux venaient de se fermer malgré sa supplique, la main qui était sur sa joue devint inerte dans la sienne.

Au même moment, Aizawa, les professeurs ainsi que le reste de la 1-1 arrivèrent, gardant une distance respectueuse, ils observèrent la scène dans un silence cérémonieux.

Hurlant de douleur, Momo, son visage baigné de larmes tourné vers les premières lueurs de l'aube.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas comme disait un célèbre contemporain "Ecrire une **review** ça en met plein la vue mais les **fav/follow** c'est tout aussi beau"

Je vous retrouve en review la semaine prochaine , dimanche comme à notre habitude.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous

Le dimanche est la et la suite aussi. On quitte enfin le rating M pour ce chapitre. N'ayant plus rien à dire je vais répondre à mes merveilleux reviewers:

 **Gosuto** : Bonjour Gosuto, Une question intéressante qui , je peux te le dire, aura sa réponse dans se chapitre. Merci pour ta review que je prend toujours très plaisir à lire

 **Sophkanyjeff** : Un grand merci pour te review et bienvenue dans Rise . Alors je dois t'avouer que je suis désolé pour Shoto ça situation est un peu complexe. Je me justifierais par le fais que l'histoire exigeait sa situation... La suite est la et j attend tes retours :)

 **Dreambruh** : Bien le bonjour Dream, en voyant ta review j'ai peut arrêter d'hésiter à appeler la police pour disparition (ne fait pas ça allons ;) ) Je me souviens c'était au chapitre 1 que je prévenais du coté plus sombre et adulte, comme on dit Valar Morgulis :) Et pour ce qui est de la survie par magie, ba ... je suis pas magicien alors tu sais ... :) ;)

Comme d'habitude je remercie ma Beta lectrice de choc Pandora pour son travail, bien que je l ai trouvée un peu froid, je pense qu'elle m'en veux quand même un peu pour son personnage favoris

Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 22

À la lutte avec le chef de la ligue, Izuku et lui tombèrent de concert dans les noirs abysses du portail de Black Mist.

Atterrissant brutalement sur le sol, les 2 se séparèrent pour se faire face.

Izuku comme à son habitude détailla les lieux. Il était dans une salle imposante où trônait un bar impeccablement tenu. Le sol en marbre blanc tranchait avec ce dont Izuku se souvenait du repère de la ligue. De hautes fenêtres laissaient filtrer les rayons presque rouges du soleil levant.

-Tu es bien loin de chez toi héritier d'All Might

-Je ne pense pas, je suis là où je dois être pour mettre fin à tes jours !

-Ce n'est pas très héroïque tout cela, dois-je te rappeler qu'un héros ne donne pas la mort. Sans oublier que vu ton état, je crains fort que « je » te fasse la peau.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'élança sur Izuku, les paumes en avant.

Mue par son instinct aiguisé par les nombreux combats des dernières heures et sa soif de vengeance, il frappa en se décalant d'un kick directement dans le ventre du vilain. Reculant du fait de l'impact, il reprit contenance.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Izuku se précipita sur lui. Un enchaînement de coups et esquives des 2 côtés s'ensuivit. Le Démon perça la garde du masqué ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber la main qui lui barrait le visage

-TU VAS LE PAYER !

Redoublant d'efforts, notre héros esquiva de peu la paume qui lui frôla l'œil droit, déchiquetant dans le même temps sa dernière lentille.

Il avait eu chaud. Profitant de la position donnée par son esquive, il décocha un coup de coude dans les côtes de Shigaraki qui s'enfonça douloureusement dans le bois massif du bar. Sonné, il ne se releva pas tout de suite. S'approchant doucement, Izuku lança :

-C'est fini « Vilain » maintenant tu vas payer pour tous tes crimes !

-Tu es mal placé démon de jade, pour me faire la leçon sur les crimes … es-tu sûr que ce que tu es devenu est l'image que tu présentais à ta chère mère ?

-Ne parle pas d'elle ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Cédant à la provocation, il attaqua, pied en avant pour en finir. D'un mouvement souple le leader de la ligue esquiva. Son pied perfora le bar, l'immobilisant.

Se dépêchant de passer derrière l'obstacle, Shigaraki eut le temps d'appuyer sur un bouton caché.

Retirant son pied du bois noble, Izuku allait atomiser le monstre souriant devant ses yeux quand 2 Noumus comme celui de la première année sortirent du sol et firent barrage entre lui et son adversaire.

-Un coup de mou, « Héros » ? Ou devrais-je dire … Pariât !

Izuku ne répondit rien, les 2 monstres avançaient doucement vers lui. Il n'était pas en état de pouvoir s'en départir. Analysant les options qui s'offraient à lui alors qu'il reculait, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était tenu en échec. Faisant volte-face avec un dernier regard meurtrier à Tomura qui lui faisait signe, il prit son élan et passa par la grande fenêtre donnant sur le vide. Défonçant le verre, il se retrouva à plus de 7 étages du sol. En l'air Izuku pris d'une légère panique dut improviser pour ne pas finir en steak haché. Ralentissant sa chute, il heurta néanmoins rapidement un toit, le souffle coupé et son épaule droite redéboîtée, il dut mobiliser ses dernières forces pour tenter de rejoindre l'hôpital où était All Might.

Une chance que dans son malheur, la téléportation l'ait ramené à Musutafu, sa ville.

Passant à genoux les portes de l'hôpital, il fut pris très rapidement en charge par l'équipe d'urgence. Leur demandant le silence et la discrétion la plus totale jusqu'à son réveil, il leur intima de contacter l'inspecteur Naomasa et tomba dans l'inconscient, vaincu par l'épuisement et ses très nombreuses blessures.

XXX

Pendant que les médecins s'affairaient urgemment autour de leur patient tout juste arrivé, dans une chambre lumineuse où le silence n'était entrecoupé que de bip monotone rien ne bougeait.

L'ambiance était douce, feutrée, respectueuse pour le malade et la place qu'il a dans la société.

Alors que l'électrocardiogramme d'Izuku jouait le Yoyo, 5 étages plus bas celui de son mentor était d'un rythme de métronome.

Comme les 2 opposés qui s'étaient attirés pour la première fois lors d'un sauvetage, leurs cœurs battaient à un rythme diamétralement opposé, mais tournés dans la même direction, celui de la société et de l'aide à son prochain.

Durant la longue intervention pour soigner les différentes et nombreuses hémorragies de l'étudiant, chose étonnante, leurs électrocardiogrammes se croisèrent à un moment précis.

« On le perd, cria le médecin en charge de l'opération, il faut juguler le flot de sang dans son aorte »

À cet instant précis, le petit appareil bipait un son long et irritant annonçant la fin prochaine.

Après de longues minutes des 2 côtés. Izuku fut tiré d'affaire.

Cependant, le rythme cardiaque de son père de substitution ne c'étant pas relevé, affichait irrémédiable la ligne horizontale ainsi que son son sinistre.

XXX

Appeler en urgence à l'hôpital Naomasa se rendit sans un regard pour la réception en direction du bloc 4 dédié au réveil des patients. Passant la lourde double porte, il s'assit et attendit.

1h30 après, un médecin et une infirmière se portèrent à son contact, les 2 venant de 2 directions différentes. Cela fit tiquer l'inspecteur.

« Mr Naomasa ? Commença le médecin

Le policier hochât la tête

-Vous avez été appelé par un jeune homme arrivé avec d'importantes blessures il y a de cela 3h15.

Après cette opération le patient est plongé en coma léger. Il devrait se réveiller d'ic jours selon ses résultats. »

Ils avaient discutés alors que l'homme l'avait conduit sur le pas de la porte d'une chambre individuelle.

-Nous aurions besoin de vous pour l'identifier si vous le voulez bien

-Je vous suis

Entrant dans la chambre, l'inspecteur n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour reconnaître Izuku Midoriya le protéger et héritier de son meilleur ami Toshinori.

-C'est Izuku Midoriya, élève de la 1-1 de Yuei en filière héroïque.

(Comment c'est possible, nous avons les informations au compte-gouttes sur l'incident venant des autorités d'Hokkaido ! Comment peut-il être ici ! Je ne peux rien divulguer pour le moment)

-Très bien je peux prévenir qui ?

-Personne à part moi, je veux une discrétion absolue sur cette affaire. Limiter le personnel à son contact et interdiction que cela se sache qu'il est ici, il en va de sa sécurité.

Très surpris du ton employé, le médecin ne chercha pas plus loin

Ressortant de la chambre, il prit congé de l'homme de santé.

L'infirmière l'attendait.

-Mr Naomasa

-Bonjour Masaki, comment allez-vous ?

-Moi bien, mais j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez voir votre ami, je vous prie.

Sa mine était sombre, le cœur de l'inspecteur se serra.

Arrivant comme un boulet de canon dans la chambre du symbole de la paix, il le trouva comme à son habitude allongé sur son lit. Le seul élément manquant était le bip monotone. Il comprit.

-Quand ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix cassé par un chagrin qui menaçait de le submerger.

-Il y a 1h

-Je peux …

-Je vous en prie

C'est ainsi que Naomasa veilla son meilleur ami pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

Séchant ses larmes, il posa une dernière fois sa main sur celle de son ami de toujours

« Adieu Symbole de la paix, mon ami, puisses-tu reposer en paix ».

XXX

Émergeant doucement des limbes, Izuku mit du temps à revenir à la réalité. Rassemblant avec difficulté les bribes diffuses des souvenirs des derniers jours.

Une fois ceci fait, il se jeta maladroitement sur le verre d'eau à ses côtés afin d'étancher une soif incroyable. Se faisant, il actionna l'interrupteur d'appel pour le personnel.

Passant la porte, une infirmière lui sourit

-Bonjour Mr Midoriya, contente de voir que vous êtes réveillé.

-Bonjour, dit-il doucement

-Mr Naomasa est venu aujourd'hui pour vous déposer des affaires d'usage en ce jour…, bref, vos constantes sont excellentes, vous êtes donc en capacité de quitter l'hôpital. Je vous invite à reprendre pied doucement dans l'espace.

-Une question !

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire attention et me réhabituer ?

-Lorsque vous êtes arrivé, du fait de l'extrême gravité de vos blessures, nous avons après opération à pronostic vital engagé, dû vous placer en coma léger pour votre récupération.

Durant le discours de l'infirmière, il palpa tout son corps à la recherche de zones douloureuses et notifia l'épais bandage qui lui couvrait l'essentiel du torse.

-Le bandage devrait éviter le plus possible les chocs sur vos blessures pour ne pas qu'elles se rouvrent, ne faites pas d'effort trop important et tout devrait bien allez.

-Très bien je vous remercie.

-Je vous en prie.

Le quittant, l'adolescent posa précautionneusement ses jambes sur le sol.

Un fois rassuré, il se dirigea à la salle de bain.

Après une douche, une interne vint lui refaire un bandage neuf puis pris congé.

Toujours entouré de sa serviette, il ouvrit son placard.

Dans une housse de teinturier attendaient ses habits, cachés par la matière opaque de l'enveloppe.

Tendant la main vers celle-ci, il nota la présence d'une clé usb posée en évidence avec un mot à côté.

« Pour Izuku à ton réveil. N »

Insérant l'outil dans la tv de sa chambre, la vidéo commença.

Elle s'ouvrit sur Naomasa assit à son bureau

« Bonjour, Izuku, si tu vois ceci c'est que tu es réveillé. Si tu vois ceci, c'est que je suis retenu ailleurs ».

Faisant une pause, il passa sa main sur son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué, le teint blafard et mal rasé.

« Les infirmières ont dû te mettre au courant de ta situation. Cependant durant ton sommeil de 4 jours, de nombreux événements se sont déroulés. Déjà je tenais à te l'annoncer avant les médias.

Prenant un ton solennel et se redressant, All Might, le symbole de la paix nous a quittés. » La douleur était visible dans les yeux de l'inspecteur

Izuku eu toute les peines du monde à rejoindre son lit pour s'y asseoir. Non, ça ne pouvait, il allait se réveiller selon les médecins. Comment !

Coupant court à ses réflexions, il reprit.

« Je compatis à ta douleur et sache … que je la partage. Ton mentor et mon ami sera enterré lors d'une grande cérémonie ouverte à la nation pour qu'il rejoigne le panthéon de nos bienfaiteurs.

Dans le même temps sera rendu un deuil national à tes camarades qui ont perdus la vie lors de l'assaut de la ligue. »

Un autre coup vint cueillir le vert à l'estomac, All Might puis des membres de sa classe.

« Je ne vais rien te cacher, mieux vaut que tu ai tous les détails par moi que par les médias et … »

Izuku se releva brusquement pour faire pause sur l'enregistrement. Mettant ses mains sur le bois de lit, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas vomir la bile qui le prenait à la gorge. Son mentor, son père adoptif était parti pour de bon et en plus il allait devoir prendre connaissance du décès de ses proches, non, presque sa deuxième famille.

Restant stoïque pendant de nombreuses minutes, il trouva la force de faire face et relança la vidéo

« L'attaque de la ligue a prélevée un lourd tribut parmi tes amis (Izuku tiqua nerveusement sentant son angoisse le prendre à la gorge )

Le bilan définitif fait état de 14 blessés, dont 2 en état critique absolu, il s'agit de Ilda Tenya et Aoyama Yuga, l'un a eu son alter d'arraché à ses mollets par un numou alors que l'autre a reçut une sévère blessure au ventre ayant entraîné un emballement de son alter, carbonisant une partie de ses intestins.

Les autres élèves ont été rapatriés hier après leurs hospitalisations à Hokkaido. » L'inspecteur reprit son souffle.

« Pour ce qui est des victimes, elles sont établies aux nombres de 6. Mezo Shoji, Hanta Sero, Mineta Minoru, Mashirao Ojiro, Toru Hagakure et Shoto Todoroki »

Izuku qui était resté tendu dans une posture droite à la militaire ne put tenir, il vacilla à genoux suite à l'énonciation du dernier nom. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler alors qu'il était prostré au milieu de sa chambre.

« Tu es noté comme disparu dans le rapport officiel, c'était voulu afin de maintenir ta sécurité. J'aurai d'ailleurs besoin de m'entretenir avec toi au sujet de toute l'affaire. Mais avant tu devrais t'habiller »

Le message se conclut sur ces mots. Izuku vomit la bille amère qui s'était frayée un passage jusqu'à sa bouche.

Se relevant avec toutes les peines du monde, il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la housse de teinturier qui semblait le menacer. Savant pertinemment ce qu'il y trouverait, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler à la vue de son sobre costume noir, lui rappelant des souvenirs au combien douloureux et qui semblaient littéralement rire de sa situation.

Arrivant avec une force herculéenne à assurer ses mains, il empoigna le bout de tissus qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais remettre un jour.

* * *

Comme le disais un personnage célèbre le disait "Tu es un **Reviewer** Harry ! " Alors **soyez magique, pensez y !** (Le fav et follow marche aussi mais ça c est pour la lettre pour l'école ;) )

A dimanche prochain mes chers lecteurs.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour, Bonsoir ladies and gentelmen. Dimanche est la et le nouveau chapitre aussi.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je préviens, il marque un tournant dans l'histoire.

Petite mise en avant, Pour le personnage d'Endeavor je me base sur les derniers scans et son évolution récente.

Sur ce comme chaque début de chapitre je réponde aux reviewers alors venez discuter vous étes les bienvenus:

- **Gosuto** : Merci pour te review, effectivement le bilan et lourd mais la ligue en elle même n'est plus la bande d'amateur de la saison 1 donc l'un dans l'autre ... Pour notre Ochaco ce chapitre devrait te donner satisfaction.

- **DreamBruh** : Hello cher pilier. Effectivement chapitre de transition (après le chapitre 21 je pouvais pas faire autrement) . Si tu ne tes pas ennuyée c est l'essentiel. Tu pourras faire tes hommages aux morts dans ce chapitre. J espère que cette semaine tu vas mieux et je suis très heureux que cette histoire puisse te permettre d'aller un peu mieux. Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et si elle peut faire plus alors c est parfait.

- **SirGenie2** : Hello génie , et oui bon retour. il c'est passé de nombreuses choses mais le meilleur est à venir (je sais pas si ça rassure beaucoup de monde). Ne me remercie pas pour l'histoire, car l'histoire passe avant tout.

Je remercie ma Beta Expresse Pandora qui a corrigée ce chapitre en un temps record tout en faisant le deuil de son shoto...

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, alors j attend vos retours avec impatience.

* * *

Chapitre 23

Sortant de sa chambre en s'accrochant au souvenir de son mentor, il bomba le torse en se redressant. « Cesse ton coté pleurnichard mon garçon » lui avait-il dit un jour.

Quittant l'hôpital, il s'engouffra dans la voiture qui était à sa disposition toute cette journée.

Commençant à rouler, Izuku grâce aux informations complémentaires de Naomasa, savait que chaque élève de sa classe avait une place dans une loge dédiée aux invités de marque, mais il était hors de question de revoir ses camarades pour le moment, il n'était pas prêt à ça.

Demandant à la voiture de s'arrêter, il se joint à la foule sombre et silencieuse se dirigeant vers le boulevard principal de la ville. Se frayant un passage au deuxième rang, il put observer toute la procession dans son ensemble. La douce lumière d'un soleil d'après-midi hivernale brillait dans un ciel parsemé de quelques cumulonimbus

Défilèrent devant ses yeux les services publics ayant collaborés avec le grand Héros que l'on enterait ce jour. Les médecins urgentistes en tenue d'intervention. Les sapeurs-pompiers et leur tenue officiels. Les policiers, les agents du Swat et même les militaires Américains avec qui All might avait collaboré lors de ses débuts de héros. Le tout retransmit sur un imposant écran géant délimitant la fin de la possession et surplombant une estrade aux couleurs du Japon.

Une fois le défilé civil achevé, un corbillard décoré remonta au pas l'allée dégagée sur l'hymne Japonais « _Kimigayo »_. Derrière lui avançaient les nombreux héros ayant eu la chance de côtoyer la légende de leur temps. Izuku discerna Best Jeanist, Kamui Wood, Mount lady et bien d'autres s'immobilisant en rang en face de l'estrade avec toute la droitesse requise pour ce funeste événement.

Lorsque l'hymne se tut, à la surprise de tous, l'empereur en personne qui sortait peu de son palais s'avança vers le pupitre vacant. Les autres délégations étrangères écoutèrent religieusement le discours du gardien des traditions séculaires faire l'éloge de la bravoure, de l'honneur et de toutes les nombreuses qualités que représentait à ses yeux le daimyo blond gardien de la société héroïque et du monde en générale.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata à la fin de ce discours inspirant et plein d'espoir dans ces temps si troublés.

Profitant de la ferveur respectueuse de l'instant, Izuku glissa un regard vers l'espace des VIP en hauteurs. Ses camarades étaient présents, dans la tenue de circonstance.

Aucun ne voulait être là et ça se voyait. Son regard s'attarda sur Ochaco soutenant une Momo éplorée alors qu'elle-même derrière ses ronde lunettes noir semblait elle aussi au bord de pleurer. Même Bakugo avait troqué son air j'enfoutiste pour une mine sombre et concernée.

Revenant au présent, un tumulte bien incongru c'était emparé de la foule ainsi que des officiels.

Se tournant vers l'écran géant grésillant, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Qui se confirma quelques secondes après quand Shigaraki apparu à l'écran, ses mains dans leurs positions traditionnelles.

« Bonjour à tous (un incroyable larsen fit hurler la foule). Je me présente pour le reste du monde qui nous regarde, je me nomme Shigaraki et je suis le chef de l'alliance des Super vilains. (La population commence à murmurer).

J'apparais devant vous pour vous offrir un choix. Un choix simple pour la population et un appel à mes frères et sœurs ou qu'ils se trouvent dans le monde entier.

La domination des héros touche à sa fin ce jour, cette date est a marquée dans l'histoire que nous écrirons, comme le commencement de notre suprématie. La suprématie de l'alter et de la liberté de les utiliser selon nos envies sans être contrôlé et jugulé par les lois d'une élite utilisant d'autres frères et sœurs contre nous. Soulevez-vous frères et sœurs de toutes origines qui revendiquer la liberté de vos vies et la naissance d'une société meilleure. »

« Faites donc taire cet emparé ! » Hurla un homme d'État avec une cravate rouge, une mèche blonde folle et un teint de la même couleur que sa cravate. Il vociféra en américain contre l'image le surplombant

Il fut bien vite ramené à la raison par un Quadragénaire de taille standard.

« Mon ambition, notre ambition, repris le vilain, est de débarrasser la société des règles qui l'étouffe depuis bien trop longtemps et qui vous étouffe, fière population. Vous avez un rôle à jouer dans ce projet qui peut être le vôtre ! Vous pouvez reprendre les droits dont on vous a privés et jouir d'une vie de liberté. Rejoignez-nous et bâtissez votre avenir au sein de cette nouvelle société.

Prenez votre place dans l'alliance pour le monde libre. » Le vilain se tut en tendant une main salvatrice vers les spectateurs médusés. Puis la vidéo s'éteignit.

Un silence de mort s'installa, personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'Empereur s'approcha doucement du micro et clôtura calmement la cérémonie.

La population se dispersa sereinement même si Izuku put clairement entendre les doutes et les idées pernicieuses gangrener plus de tête qu'il ne l'espérait.

Retournant à la voiture, il n'eut pas à indiquer la prochaine destination.

.

Attendant dans le véhicule aux vitres teintées en face du cimetière, il regarda l'heure. 17h45, la cérémonie privée pour les familles allait commencer.

Arrivant en groupe, il vu sa classe longer la voiture sans le voir. Ils étaient tous accablés par le chagrin et les regrets se soutenant les uns les autres.

Une fois tous ses camarades arrivés ainsi que la majorité des familles. Izuku patienta 5 minutes de plus puis se rendit dans le chemin rectiligne menant au cœur du cimetière richement fleuri ou l'attendait 6 tombes entourées de fin caillou blanc. La cérémonie était sobre, mais luxueuse. Des fleurs embellissaient le lieu de l'office où se tenait le prêtre.

Quand ses camarades le virent arriver, les mains dans les poches et la mine sombre, personne de pipa mot, il remontait la large allée seul, les pans de sa veste claquant au vent qui c'était mis à souffler.

Il se positionna proche de ses camarades, mais assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir échanger quelques mots. Certains à son arrivée semblait heureux, comme Bakugo chose étonnante ou encore Kirishima et Denki. Le visage d'Ochaco toujours auréolé de ses lunettes noires malgré la lumière déclinante, les enleva précipitamment pour mieux voir, laissant apparaître des yeux rougis par de nombreux chagrins, mais aussi et surtout, un incommensurable soulagement.

D'autres étaient toujours concentrés sur leurs deuils et une paire d'yeux suspicieux et calculateurs le fit frémir, ceux de Momo qui semblaient chercher ce qu'elle devait faire ou penser.

Avant que quiconque puisse dire un mot, le premier du balai des corbillards apparus.

Une fois le cercueil installé, la famille du défunt avait la possibilité de dire quelques mots, pour lui, mais aussi pour ses amis présents.

C'est ainsi que Hanta, Mineta, Ojiro et Mezo prirent place au dessus de leurs dernières demeures.

Les cercueils étaient disposés en un demi-cercle parfait. Ses 4 camarades occupaient chacun les 2 emplacements extérieurs gauche et droite de la figure. Devant chaque tombe étaient disposées de grandes images encadrées reposant sur un trépied montrant le visage souriant d'un ami, d'un frère, d'un fils ou d'une fille partis trop tôt.

Ne restait à combler que l'emplacement du centre et les 2 l'entourant. Ne restait donc que 3 cadres encore recouverts du velours noir les protégeant.

Un cercueil fut installé à la gauche du centre et l'image fut révélée sur un uniforme semblant flotter dans le vide. Asui explosa en sanglot. La famille de Tooru, elle aussi invisible dit quelques mots d'adieux et remercièrent grandement tous ses camarades de classe qui l'avait rendue si joyeuse durant ses courtes études à Yuei. Ce discours plein de bonté fit fondre en larme même les plus insensibles d'entre eux.

Puis Momo avança pour se positionner face au cercueil.

« Tooru, si tu es ici,… c'est parce que tu m'as sauvée, tu t'es interposée contre un coup qui m'aurait envoyée ici à ta place. Tu es une héroïne Tooru, tu es mon héroïne et sache que je suis désolée et te demande de me pardonner » Se cachant la bouche elle pleura silencieusement. Elle fut accueillie par les bras réconfortant de Tsuyu qui pleurait elle aussi.

L'avant-dernier véhicule s'immobilisa doucement devant la tombe. D'un seul homme, Endeavor jusqu'alors en retrait et ses enfants se dirigèrent vers le coffre.

Portant cérémonieusement la boîte en bois noble, Izuku put voir pour la première fois de sa vie, autre chose que du renfrognement sur le visage de l'ex numéro 2. Il était méconnaissable. Aucune flamme ne sortait de son corps, son costume tout de noir lui donnait un air vieux.

La famille, Fuyumi, Natsuo, et même la mère de Shoto, Rei était la.

Sa sœur et son frère lui firent leurs adieux de manière déchirante. Rei prit la parole et chanta une douce chanson pour son petit garçon qu'elle aimait tant.

Enji prit la parole : « Shoto, dit-il doucement, j'ai rarement été un bon père pour toi. Je ne voyais à une époque, que tes aptitudes, et j'en suis désolé. Tu nous as quittés en protégeant ton amour, en protégeant tes amis, en protégeant ce en quoi tu croyais. Je te parlais tout le temps d'être plus fort que moi, plus rapide, et j'ai été trop sot pour ne pas voir que tu étais … (sa voix devint plus basse) que tu étais et restera meilleur que moi mon fils. Tu es un héros mon fils que j'aime et je n'ai plus que regret de ne jamais avoir pus te dire ses mots » sa voix se brisa et le plus grand des héros, le numéro 1 pleura doucement, penché sur la dernière demeure de son fils.

Après cette magnifique déclaration, Momo fut brève en remerciant son ami, son protecteur, son amour pour tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et s'en fut reprendre sa place en essayant d'endiguer une autre crise de larmes. Durant toutes les interventions Izuku ne pouvait que ressentir des coups de poignard dans son cœur. Ses amis étaient morts, car il n'avait pas pu les protéger. Pire, il avait condamné Shoto son ami à la mort pour assouvir sa vengeance !.

Le dernier défunt fit son entrée, le ramenant à la réalité.

Le véhicule s'immobilisa, un pincement au cœur encore plus intense bloqua le souffle de Deku.

Grand Torino et le Directeur Nezu en descendirent. Avant que les employés du cimetière s'avancent, Izuku était proche du coffre. Aidé de 2 employés, il porta la majorité du poids afin d'installer son mentor sur son dernier lit.

Restant au pied du défunt, Nezu prit la parole pour retracer les plus grands exploits et l'importance qu'avait eu All Might dans la société. Il décrivit l'exemple qu'il devait devenir à jamais dans la mémoire des héros et dans les livres d'histoires.

Se retirant, il laissa place à Grand Torino.

« All Might, enfin Toshinori Yagi de son vrai nom, a été mon élève le plus turbulent durant ma courte carrière d'enseignant à Yuei. Mais c'était déjà à l'époque, une personne d'une grande noblesse et d'une volonté de fer. Puis il est devenu mon ami, nous savions que nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre. Et cela s'est confirmé jusqu'à la toute fin de sa vie où il s'est sacrifié pour moi et pour sauver son élève. Son disciple. Celui en qui il croit et qu'il couve encore de son regard approbateur de là où il se trouve. (Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues burinées par le temps du vieux héros) Tu es partis toi qui nous as tant donnés. Repose en paix pour l'éternité, symbole de la paix, mentor, mon ami. »

Le vent balaya les paroles en faisant virevolter les feuilles dans son sillage.

Izuku est toujours debout en face de son idole. Il cherche les mots pour rendre hommage à celui qui avait fait de lui celui qu'il était encore il y a peu.

« All Might, merci pour tout, (sa voix dépassait à peine le volume de l'air sifflant dans les frondaisons). Merci d'avoir été mon mentor, mon idole, mon père. Repose en paix »

Il avait dû mobiliser toute sa volonté pour garder ses yeux secs.

Le prêtre conclut la cérémonie par un psaume rituel et signa une dernière fois les cercueils installés avec de l'eau bénite. Les invités s'immobilisèrent dans un moment de recueillement lorsque les défunts descendirent progressivement dans la terre nourricière.

Le prêtre et une partie des convives prirent le chemin de la sortie.

Les adolescents restèrent debout devant les portraits souriant dans leur direction.

Peu à peu Izuku sentit tout en gardant la tête basse, les regards de plus en plus insistants de ses camarades. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons. Marchant d'un pas rapide, mais mesuré en direction de la voiture.

Arrivé au portail, comme électrocutée Ochaco commença à courir en hurlant son nom.

Elle avait besoin de lui parler, elle devait l'aider. Ils devaient s'aider. Arrivée à la grille de l'entrée, elle ne put qu'apercevoir le regard lourd de sentiment de son aimé tournée vers elle.

Elle ne put lui dire un mot, la voiture démarra.

XXX

Izuku libéra le chauffeur devant Yuei. Il avait pris sa décision. Trottinant vers l'internat, il se dépêcha de se rendre dans sa chambre pour faire ses affaires. Réalisant sa tâche rapidement pour ne pas être surpris, il prit tous ses effets. Arrivé à son costume de héros, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sortant de la salle de bain son autre costume, il les posa sur son lit l'un à côté de l'autre, sa mallette de héros les séparant. Après mûre réflexion, il empoigna son costume le rangea et partit. Ne s'arrêtant que pour regarder une dernière fois l'imposant bâtiment qui représentait ses anciens rêves.

Expirant dans la nuit noire, il quitta Yuei.

XXX

À la sortie du bus, Ochaco enfonça presque les portes battantes pour se ruer vers l'internat. Son instinct lui hurlait que son Deku s'y trouvait, mais plus pour très longtemps.

Arrivée le souffle court dans la salle commune, elle s'immobilisa pour reprendre sa respiration et déceler une quelconque présence. Rien ne bougeait.

Prenant doucement la direction du premier étage, chaque marche qu'elle gravissait lui serrait davantage le ventre. Arrivée devant la porte d'Izuku, elle posa la main sur la poignée, inspira et entra dans la pièce.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était le clou d'une journée des plus éprouvantes. La chambre était à l'identique de ce qu'elle était le matin même. Pour un œil non averti, rien n'avait changé, mais pour Ochaco c'était tout l'inverse. Ouvrant comme pour se donner tort les tiroirs désespérément vides, elle s'avança vers le lit.

Son cœur finit d'exploser sur cette pièce finale qui confirmait les pires craintes de la douce jeune fille. Son comportement froid et distant, son départ précipité sans un mot, son absence et maintenant ça !

S'écroulant en pleure aux bords du lit, elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux du costume parfaitement étalé devant elle, il semblait attendre patiemment le retour de son porteur : Le héros Deku.

* * *

Comme le disais un personnage célèbre "Tu es un **Reviewer** Harry ! " Alors **soyez magique, pensez y !** (Le fav et follow marche aussi mais ça c est pour la lettre de l'école ;) )

A dimanche prochain mes chers lecteurs.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde

Me revoilà comme chaque dimanche.

Nous avons dépassé les 2400 vues sur cette histoire, ce qui est drôle car nous sommes au chapitre 24 - 2400 magnifique timing vous êtes géniaux.

Réponses à vos Reviews:

 **DreamBruh** : Hello très chère dream , ta réaction m'a fait beaucoup rire. Le ouiiiii , puis le nooonnn :) ! . Si tu vas mieux c est le plus important et tant mieux que ça t ais aidée. Les adieux étaient très important, et il fallait que le chapitre leurs soit dédié. Pour ce qui est d'izuku son histoire se poursuit plus bas , alors prend un siège et profite (Popcorn et nutella t attendent ;) )

 **Gosuto** : Salut, clair net et sans bavure comme review ;) . Penses tu qu elle va le chercher ? elle en a peut être marre ? Dit moi ce que tu en penses en review :) .

 **Chisana Ran** : Encore un énorme merci pour ta review colossale. J ai hâte d avoir ton retour sur ce chapitre .

Comme à mon habitude et ça fait 24 chapitres que cela dure, je remercie ma douce beta Lectrice Pandora pour son travail de tout les instants.

Nous sommes partis !

* * *

Chapitre 24

« Bonjour à tous, ici Paris Shooter en direct du lycée Yuei. Ce jour marque un tournant pour cette prestigieuse institution. En effet, c'est aujourd'hui que le délai légal imposé par les autorités expire.

Nous attendons d'ici peu les anciens élèves de la filière héroïque pour recueillir leurs témoignages.

Mais avant cela revenons sur les événements ayant conduit à la suppression de la filière héroïque pourtant si réputé de cet établissement. Les autorités suite aux auditions menées après l'enterrement du symbole de la paix et aux nombreux décès d'étudiants ont émis sous le motif de la mise en danger de mineur sous leurs responsabilités et au regard des incidents précédents, un avis de clôture des enseignements héroïque et la démission du Proviseur pour faute grave. …

Attendez, je vois les victimes arriver, je vais essayer de me frayer un passage dans la foule de mes confrères pour les interroger. »

(La journaliste joue des coudes et arrive au premier rang)

« Mr Mr, une déclaration pour les médias ! »

Un adolescent avec les cheveux rouges s'approche calmement, son visage est grave.

-Bonjour comment vous appelez vous et comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Eijiro Kirishima et je suis triste que les autorités aient décidés de fermer notre lycée !

-Mais vous comprenez leurs raisons ?

-D'un côté je les comprends, mais dans la société actuelle, fermer une école formant des héros luttant contre les crimes de plus en plus nombreux n'est pas la solution ! D'autant plus que les enseignants n'ont rien à se reprocher, la ligue nous a attaquée en traitre.

-Pour vous c'est une erreur ?

-La question ne se pose pas (il quitte la journaliste passablement énervée)

La journaliste alpague un autre étudiant

-Mr, une déclaration !

-Cassez-vous bandes de charognards !

Un peu rebutée, elle insista quand même

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Ça se voit pas ! Je suis dégoûté par le comportement des autorités qui donne la société aux vilains en amputant les héros de leurs recrues, et je suis passablement en colère contre vous qui n'avez pas pus vous empêcher d'accabler notre école !

-Mais les faits énoncés étaient la vérité !

-VOTRE VÉRITÉ, que vous avez manipulé pour servir votre audimat

-Mais …

-Il y a pas de mais, vous êtes autant responsables de cette situation que les grattes papiers d'administratifs qui ont pris cette décision à la con ! (Il se décale en reversant les journalistes qui lui bloquent le chemin)

Décidant de conclure sur une dernière interview suite à l'échec des 2 premières, la journaliste échaudée s'approche doucement d'une élève à l'air gentille avec ses cheveux bruns.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, Paris Shooter de Japan Now, auriez-vous un instant ?

D'abord réticente, elle acquiesça

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Mon nom est Ochaco Uraraka

-Comment vivez-vous cet événement ?

-Mal vous pouvez vous en douter… dit-elle d'un ton presque neutre

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, nous avons entendu que plusieurs choix avaient été proposés aux étudiants ?

-C'est exact, suite à l'annonce de la fermeture inéluctable, on nous a proposés de poursuivre à Yuei dans les filières assistance ou générale ou de nous aider à être reclassés dans d'autres écoles comme Shiketsu.

-Et qu'avez-vous décidé ?

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une nouvelle détermination et elle parla d'un ton plus assuré.

-Je suis une élève de Yuei en filière héroïque bien que l'on m'interdise d'étudier, mon but est de devenir une héroïne, un rôle dont la société a désespérément besoin par les temps qui courent. Je ferais tout pour que mon rêve se réalise.

-Je crois que le message est passé et je vous remercie

-Je vous en prie, dit-elle avec un grand sourire à la caméra.

« C'était Paris Shooter en direct de la fin de la filière héroïque de Yuei. »

.

C'est ainsi qu'Izuku sur son téléphone avait vu la fin de ce monument qu'il avait pu côtoyer.

Ayant toujours accès au groupe de son ancienne classe, au fil des mois Izuku put suivre leur évolution. Une majorité des survivants, trop choqués par ce qu'ils avaient vus et subits avaient décidé de retourner à la vie civile, à l'image de Sato qui travaillait actuellement dans la boulangerie de ses parents. Mais certains avaient atteint leur but premier, c'est ainsi qu'à force d'abnégation et de travail, Bakugo avait décroché un poste de héros junior dans l'agence Endeavor. Porté par son discours plein de motivation, Ochaco a très vite trouvée elle aussi un travail comme héros junior, elle est même une héroïne montante. Les agences avaient d'ailleurs très vite vu l'opportunité et les besoins à laquelle elles devaient faire face. Des étudiants sans diplôme mais venant de l'académie la plus réputée n'était pas des profils dénués d'intérêts. C'est ainsi que Momo, Eijiro et Denki étaient eux aussi devenus des héros.

La société avait bien changée, pensa Izuku perdu dans ses pensées dans une sordide chambre d'hôtel à bas prix. L'époque où le calme régnait était révolue. Une partie de plus en plus importante de la population se laissait séduire par l'invitation de la ligue. Les braquages, vols et extorsions en tout genre avaient bondit de 200 % sur les 4 derniers mois. Certes la police et les héros fonts de leur mieux, mais ils sont trop peu nombreux face à l'ampleur de la tâche. Et vu que les délits, les crimes et plus généralement l'utilisation excessive de leurs alters ne sont plus systématiquement encadrés, la roue tourne ainsi en faisant basculer de plus en plus de personnes dans un comportement plus violent et discutable. D'ailleurs pour amplifier le chaos, on ne compte plus le nombre de héros incapacités plus ou moins violemment par une foule mécontente de leur tentative de « Musellement de l'alter » comme ils appellent cela.

Les héros ainsi que les forces de police sont submergés et les institutions semblent paralysées de l'intérieur. Pour Izuku, le plan de la ligue fonctionnait. Il fallait les stopper.

C'est dans cette optique que depuis 2 mois, il sortait de plus en plus pour lutter contre tout type de débordement. Mais la tâche était colossale surtout pour un seul homme.

Quittant ses songes, il regarda le vieux réveil sur sa table de nuit.

22 heures, les troubles allaient commencer, comme chaque nuit dorénavant.

Après un repas bien trop frugal pour être bon, il passa devant le réceptionniste, le costume dissimulé sous une cape.

-Un instant, dit le barbu bourru.

-Oui ?

-J'ai pas reçu le paiement de la chambre pour cette nuit.

-Je vous verse ça demain, avec cette nuit.

-Tu m'as déjà dit ça hier, t'a intérêt sinon demain c'est dehors !

Izuku tiqua

-Je vais te demander de faire tes affaires au cas où …

-Pas besoin, elles sont prêtes, rétorqua l'adolescent d'une voix froide qui eut pour effet de clore la conversation.

.

Sortant sous une pluie fine, il s'élança pour se positionner sur un toit. Retirant sa cape il s'immobilisa et attendit.

30 minutes passèrent sans que rien ne trouble le doux clapotis des gouttes. Le visage caché sous sa capuche, il fixait la ville devant lui.

Au moment où il allait se dire que la nuit serait calme, une lumière orange explosa suivie d'une alarme stridente. D'un soupir las, il sauta.

Au moment où il arriva, une équipe de 4 vilains démarrait en trombe dans une camionnette au coffre ouvert montrant le coffre-fort de l'agence bancaire à peine braquée.

Ne ralentissant pas, il rattrapa en un clin d'œil le véhicule. Courant à côté du conducteur, Celui-ci le remarqua seulement 30 secondes après. « Ohh Merde, Le Demon ! » hurla le passager

D'un coup chargé du One for All contre la portière, il fit retourner la camionnette.

Stoppant sa course, il se fit dépasser par la camionnette crissant sur son côté gauche, les 4 roues ne touchant plus le sol. D'un bruit incroyable, elle s'immobilisa quelques mètres plus loin. La pluie tombante en hallebarde désormais, réduisait très fortement le champ de vision. Izuku pesta encore une fois contre la perte de ses lentilles. S'approchant doucement de la carcasse immobilisée en pleine rue d'où sortaient des étincelles, il allait extraire les vilains pour les livrer à la police.

Dépassant le nez du véhicule, il reçut un coup qui le fit reculer.

Un vilain avec un alter de transformation, le front en sang, le regardait avec des envies de meurtres, les 2 mains transformées en battes. Toujours bloqués, 2 vilains se débattaient derrière le pare-brise.

-Rends-toi, fit le démon de sa voix modifiée.

-Plutôt crever

S'élançant, il se porta à son contact. Izuku profita de sa lenteur pour lui asséner une série de coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle, enchaînant trop rapidement pour le vilain, il lui percuta le menton d'un violent uppercut qui le décolla du sol. Dans le prolongement de sa correction, d'un coup de pied circulaire dans le bassin, il l'envoya voler directement dans le pare-brise qu'il brisa en assommant au passage ses 2 comparses.

Discernant à peine devant lui, il devina le 4 ème et dernier adversaire qui prenait la fuite.

S'apprêtant à le poursuivre, il fut stoppé par une vive douleur au bras droit.

S'immobilisant, il se tourna vers les phares qui venaient de s'allumer devant lui, accompagnés du gyrophare bi colores caractéristique.

Regardant son bras meurtri, il discerna malgré la pluie, l'impact rond et sanguinolent d'où s'échappait un filet de sang.

-Plus un geste ou nous vous abattons Démon ! Hurla un jeune policier qui semblait apeuré.

Izuku obtempéra en levant doucement les bras malgré la douleur.

Alors que le jeune policier avançait vers lui arme à la main, Midoriya remarqua les étincelles et le début d'incendie qui allait commencer incessamment sous peu. Guettant l'instant propice, il entendit le tic particulier du bouchon du réservoir sauter. D'un geste, il prit la fuite avec son alter alors que le policier était repoussé par le souffle de la déflagration.

Peinant à se retrouver dans cette sombre nuit, il sentait ses forces le quitter. Le sang coulait à flots de sa blessure et l'utilisation de son alter n'arrangeait rien.

Arrêtant sa course éperdue dans la ville, il prit le temps de regarder les panneaux.

Reconnaissant où il était, il se dit que le destin jouait parfois de sacré tour.

L'appartement de son enfance se trouvait à 3 blocs de là. N'ayant pas le choix au vu de son état, il se dirigea d'une démarche chancelante jusqu'au domicile de sa mère.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte sans faire plus de bruit que nécessaire, il attrapa la clef de secours dissimulée sous un carreau mal fixé sous le paillasson, déchira les bandes jaunes de la police scientifique et le scellé de justice et entra en ce lieu qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité.

De plus en plus faible et tremblant, Izuku se dirigea d'instinct dans la salle de bain après avoir récupéré un couteau dans la cuisine.

Une fois devant le miroir, encore heureux que l'électricité fût encore activée, il retira le plus rapidement possible son haut de costume et s'attarda sur la plaie tout en faisant l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait à disposition, bandage, strap, scotch médical, compresse stérile et désinfectant à 90°.

Approchant son biceps droit du miroir, il versa une bonne rasade de désinfectant sur la plaie, ce qui le força à contenir le plus possible un hurlement de douleur. Sa vue se brouilla et il reprit contenance au bout de 2 minutes transpirant et rouge dû à l'effort. Il épongea le reliquat de sang avec une compresse stérile. Observant la plaie nette, il remarqua que la balle était visible. Il allait donc devoir la retirer en priant qu'elle n'ait pas touchée une veine trop importante sinon il se viderait de son sang sur le carrelage. Serrant les dents, il approcha le couteau de la plaie afin de faire levier.

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier, il fourragea dans la plaie pendant 2 longues minutes avant d'en extraire le bout de métal intact.

Hurlant silencieusement après une dernière désinfection, il réussit à bander sa plaie le mieux possible. Examinant son œuvre, il eut juste le temps de s'adosser au mur avant de sombrer dans une position assise, dans une douce inconscience, il avait perdu trop de sang.

XXX

Se réveillant dans un sursaut, il était étendu dans une mare de sang noir. Paniquant, il se releva à toute vitesse et dû se raccrocher in extrémiste de sa main gauche au lavabo. La tête lui tournait et il se sentais faible.

Se calmant, il nota que le sang, son sang était noir et non rouge, ce qui était bon signe.

Regardant son bandage, il remarqua qu'il était rougi mais rien ne s'écoulait, il allait devoir le changer.

Une fois ceci fait et une douche prise, il entra doucement dans sa chambre, comme s'il craignait de déranger quelqu'un. Tout n'était que silence. Trop rapidement pour feindre une quelconque sérénité, il attrapa de quoi se changer et partit en direction du boui-boui miteux que le gérant réceptionniste appelait hôtel et qu'il payait une somme bien trop importante.

.

Arrivé dans le hall, il prit immédiatement la direction de sa chambre en se glissant silencieusement.

Rien n'avait été déplacé. Il prit ses effets et se dirigea vers la sortie.

En arrivant au détour d'un couloir, comble de mal chance, il tomba sur l'horrible gérant qui ronchonnait de ne pas avoir vu ce « maudit gamin » …

Le dépassant en baissant la tête, il esquissa un sourire. Il allait pouvoir quitter cette escroquerie sans avoir à payer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

C'est alors qu'une main puissante et moite lui empoigna le bras droit sur sa blessure.

Une grimace douloureuse déchira le visage d'Izuku qui se retrouva en face du gérant.

-T'a cru que t'allais partir sans payer gamin ? Demanda-t-il l'œil mauvais.

-Non .. non pas du tout, je descendais à la réception pour vous régler.

-Ouais c'est ça mon œil

Son allocution traînante et l'haleine chargée d'alcool qu'il venait de lui souffler au visage en disaient long pour un milieu d'après-midi.

-C'est la vérité

Sa poigne se serra et Izuku lâcha un cri de douleur

-Mais c'est quoi ça, tu es blessé ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais

-Rien de grave…

-Ca n'en a pas l'air, et vu que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache, je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas que j'appelle la police.

La stupéfaction dut se lire sur les yeux du jeune homme, car l'horrible sourire s'agrandit.

-C'est pas grave je dirais rien, si tu me donnes 200 petits billets* pour mon silence…

-Pardon ! MAIS VOUS ETES FOU !

-OOOHH, paye ou je te dénonce !

Il serra et tordit le bras, le sang commença à perler du pansement tout neuf. Izuku hurlait et le gérant rigolait de plus belle.

Cette situation dura 30 seconde puis l'homme remarqua qu'il était désormais seul à rire.

Reposant les yeux sur sa victime, il lut quelque chose dans les prunelles vertes qui lui firent froid dans le dos. Prunelles qu'il ne vit que peu de temps avant de recevoir un mawashi geri en pleine face, ce qui le projeta contre une porte, qui sous l'impact se dégonda.

Reprenant ses esprits, Izuku n'eut même pas une once de pitié pour le déchet qui gisait, le nez en sang et les dents sur la moquette.

Le fouillant rapidement, il dénicha ce qu'il cherchait. À la réception, il passa derrière le comptoir d'un pas calme et prit le contenu de la caisse. Une maigre recette de 300 € l'attendait.

Sur le chemin du retour, il fit un détour par une pharmacie pour acheter le nécessaire, puis prit dans sa réflexion, il se dirigea machinalement vers chez sa mère. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide, et cette aide ne sera pas facile à obtenir. Il allait devoir retourner à Yuei .

.

*(j'utilise ici un équivalent € pour que cela soit plus marquant dans la lecture, je vous laisse faire la conversion).

* * *

Comme le disais un personnage célèbre "Tu es un **Reviewer** Harry ! " Alors **soyez magique, pensez y !** (Le **fav** et **follow** marche aussi mais ça c est pour la lettre de l'école ;) )

A dimanche prochain mes chers lecteurs.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas vous êtes bien en face d'un chapitre sauvage (Shiny et Alola en plus) qui marque la fin de cette année particulièrement riche pour Rise. Cette petite histoire qui commençait sans prétention et que vous avez suivie jusqu'à maintenant. Elle comptabilise désormais 2700 vues et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une histoire de ce type puisse marcher. Un énorme merci à vous.

Je réponds à vos reviews qui date maintenant... :

- **Chisana Ran** : Hello Chisa, je te réponds enfin, Alors petite précision, izuku regarde ce qu'ils sont devenu uniquement en "stalkant" on est pas sur une prise de nouvelle de vive voix. Mais oui il se demande ce qu'ils sont devenus. Tu as raisons pour les personnages secondaires, ce seront bien les héros juniors qui interviendront dorénavant dans l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de la clôture de la filière héroïque, disons qu'il fallait un symbole fort de la "victoire de la ligue" le plan a finalement marché.

Le retour à Yuei t'attend, prend place et bonne lecture :)

- **Gosuto** : Bonjour Gosuto et désolé de cette fausse joie de la dernière fois, je sais à quel point cela peut être frustrant. Je suis content que le chap 24 tes plus. Alors je ne dirais pas que ses camarades l'ont oubliés, mais plus que notre héros a pris ses distances avec cette ancienne vie.

- **Dreambruh** : Hi dream , Merci pour ta Review BADASS :) , trop de noms pour notre Izuku ! ;) Pour ce qui est de la pause je dois t avouer qu'elle met totalement imposée contre ma volonté.

Un grand merci à ma Beta de toujours Pandora qui a corrigée se chapitre en un temps record.

D'ailleurs je développerais ce point la en fin de chapitre, on est partis ? je vous retrouve en bas ? Vamos !

* * *

Chapitre 25

« Maman je suis rentré » lança-t-il en passant la porte, les bras chargés de ses affaires.

Il s'immobilisa dans l'entrée, assimilant la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

Cette maladresse lui serra néanmoins le cœur alors que le silence pour seul réponse venait le percuter de plein fouet.

« À quoi pensais-je, c'est si on m'avait répondu que j'aurai eu des soucis à me faire » dit-il d'un air triste.

Se ressaisissant, il déposa ses sacs et commença un travail long et plus difficile émotionnellement qu'il n'y avait pensé, nettoyer et se réapproprier ce lieu de vie qu'il avait quitté il y a bien longtemps. Il s'affaira ainsi pendant 2 bonnes heures.

Peu de choses avaient changé en son absence. Il avait juste remarqué une mince différence rectangulaire dans la poussière recouvrant la table du salon, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il ne lui restait que 2 pièces à s'occuper, son malaise augmenta lorsqu'il dut nettoyer sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet univers 100% All Might qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop celui qu'il avait perdu et surtout, celui qu'il ne serait jamais.

Une fois ce moment difficile passé, un autre se profilait à l'horizon.

Poussant doucement la porte restante, il posa précautionneusement un pied comme si le sol n'était que lave en fusion dans la chambre de sa douce maman.

La pièce était froide, les meubles recouverts de poussière et une odeur de renfermé lui prit les narines. L'ambiance était oppressante, un calme surnaturel flottait en même temps que les volumes de poussière dans la mince traînée de lumière qui zébrait l'air. Instinctivement, Izuku replia les bras, comme pris d'un frisson. Retirant sa main gauche de son bras suite à la sensation poisseuse ressentie, il remarqua que sa plaie suite à l'effort, avait due se rouvrir, colorant sa paume du carmin si caractéristique du sang frais. Relevant la tête, elle était là ! Enfin sa forme plongée dans l'obscurité l'observait sans bouger à l'autre bout du lit. Se figeant sur place, il ne comprit pas.

Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il l'avait vue gisante sur la table froide de la morgue ! Il l'avait mise en terre ! Il… il l'avait perdu comme… comme ses rêves héroïques et tout ce qui l'avait porté durant son enfance.

-Ma … Ma…Maman ?

La silhouette semblait acquiescer, ses yeux se refermant comme lorsqu'elle souriait

-Je suis revenu, Maman. Je suis désolé.

La silhouette semblait arrêter de sourire et de l'interrogation remplaça la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux

-Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu… (les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge) que tu sautes pour moi…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, depuis quand ne s'était-il pas laissé aller comme cela

Relevant la tête pour fixer l'ombre dans la chambre, il fit un pas en avant pour la rejoindre et partager sa douleur comme lorsqu'il était petit.

Mais alors qu'il allait continuer sa route, la silhouette sembla se retourner puis commencer à disparaître à travers le mur

-Non MAMAN attend ne part pas !

Les contours devinrent de plus en plus flous

-J'ai besoin de toi revient !

Au moment où il atteignit là où elle se trouvait, il ne restait que le vide de cette chambre depuis bien trop longtemps inoccupée.

Sa tête tournait, il dut s'asseoir un moment pour ne pas retomber dans les vapes. Le manque de sommeil, sa blessure profonde et sanguinolente, ainsi que son manque de repas correct pesaient de plus en plus sur sa condition physique. Après un bon ¼ d'heure de repos, il finit son travail, non sans avoir maudit se policier pour l'avoir blessé bien sûr, mais aussi pour l'avoir forcé à nettoyer difficilement se sang séché qui semblait recouvrir chaque centimètre carré de la salle de bain.

Une fois sa besogne terminée, 22h30 était affichée sur l'horloge du salon.

Après un repas composé d'une vieille barre de céréale accompagnée d'eau, il refit son bandage et enfila sa tenue du « démon », bientôt de retour avec le jade si tout se passait bien et pris la direction de son ancien lycée.

Arrivé aux alentours de l'établissement, il remarqua que la sécurité était diffuse, mais bien présente.

Se concentrant, il se mit à sprinter sur toute la longueur du toit et au dernier moment, s'élança dans un gracieux et silencieux vol plané. Arrivant à atterrir en glissade sur le terrain d'athlétisme, il se faufila comme une ombre, évitant les caméras en jouant de tous les angles morts possibles qu'il avait pris soin de repérer durant ses escapades hors de Yuei. Sur ce terrain bien connu qu'était le complexe, il se dirigea d'instinct en direction de l'atelier, il ne rencontra pas âme qui vive.

Pénétrant doucement dans la salle dédiée à la filière assistance, il slaloma au milieu du brique et broc si caractéristique de son ex-équipementière. Demoiselle qu'il trouva affairée sur son établit comme à son habitude, dos à lui, avec son indémodable débardeur noir laissé apparent.

XXX

Alors que je m'occupais de mon dernier bébé, je sentis comme une présence arrivant dans mon dos. Doucement, je tournais ma montre vers moi, 23h30. Personne de censé ne viendrait ici à cette heure.

D'un mouvement imperceptible, je me saisis d'un long tournevis cruciforme tel un poignard. Faisant volte-face d'un mouvement je projetais ma lame improvisée en direction de la présence que je cru sentir.

Avec une douleur sèche, mon poignet armé se retrouva immobilisé, tordu autoritairement par une poigne d'une force incommensurable. Prise de panique je m'apprêtais à hurler quand une autre main gantée me bâillonna. La peur m'étreignit, c'est la ligue, j'en suis sûr, même si je ne vois rien à cause de la lumière dans mon dos qui obscurcit l'ombre m'immobilisant.

Au moment où j'allais me mettre à supplier pour ma vie, l'ombre prit la parole.

« Désolé Mei, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser crier »

… …. …. Izuku ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ! Il ne devrait pas être … OH

Ma compréhension devait apparaître dans mon regard, car le vert me lâcha

-Bonsoir Mei

-Izuku ! (un chut me fit baisser le volume) mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! Non plutôt ou étais-tu ? Tu vas bien ? …

Il posa un doigt ganté sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

Je le força à avancer dans lumière afin que nous puissions discuter.

Alors qu'il commençait à répondre à quelques une de mes questions, je pus plus amplement le scruter. Il avait bien changé, son air joyeux et ses yeux calmes et émeraude avaient disparu, remplacés par un regard dur et froid ainsi que des expressions parfaitement neutres.

Son teint était d'un blanc très pale et ses pommettes étaient proéminentes au-dessus de ses joues creusées par la fatigue et, mais oui, on dirait la faim !

-J'aurai besoin de ton aide, encore une fois Mei

Revenant précipitamment à la réalité, mes instincts reprirent le dessus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut Izuku ? Et inutile de revenir sur cela, je sais très bien ce que tu fais avec mon « costume » tu aurais juste pu me prévenir la première fois !

-Et te mettre en danger et en porte à faux avec l'école, jamais. Il vaut mieux que tout cela reste ainsi.

-Mais …

D'un geste lent et mesuré, il me refit taire.

-J'aurais besoin de tes services

(Son costume ! Oui il me le faut, il faut que je l'améliore !)

-Attend ! Comment tu es rentré ? Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir passer la sécurité !

D'un air légèrement gêné, il lui répondit : « Disons que Yuei n'a jamais été un obstacle si infranchissable, surtout quand on le connaît depuis l'intérieur… »

-Oh je vois

-On pourrait passer au costume ?

-Oui tout de suite.

D'un geste j'allumais la lumière de la pièce afin de pouvoir me mettre au travail.

En me retournant, Izuku avait déjà retiré sa veste de protection.

J'ai dû marquer un temps d'arrêt, car il se tourna vers moi, un sourcil interrogateur dressé.

Son torse recouvert d'un T-shirt doublé en kevlar n'arrivait pas à dissimuler la faible taille de ses hanches et le décalage créé par ses côtes ressortant du fait de sa minceur extrême.

Me reprenant, je commençais à étudier le costume.

-Mon dieu Izuku mais que s'est-il passé ?! Tu es passé sous un camion ou quoi ?

-J'ai n'ai trouvé que cette option sur le moment

Je levais mon regard vers lui outré. Ne voyant aucun signe de plaisanterie je me remis à mon œuvre

-Pendant que tu fais cela, j'aurai besoin d'une chose très importante que l'on m'a détruite lors de l'assaut sur le camp d'hiver, mes lentilles…

-Je te ferais cela, il y a énormément de travail, assied toi ça peut être long.

Acquiesçant mollement, il prit place.

En le dépassant, je pus voir le pansement légèrement rosé de mon ami. Secouant la tête je me remit à l'ouvrage.

.

Se réveillant en sursaut, Izuku bondit sur ses pieds en position de combat, renversant au passage la couverture posée sur lui et faisant sursauter Mei.

-Mais tu vas pas bien ! Cria la jeune fille

-Désolé, une nouvelle habitude …

Chassant une partie du sommeil pesant toujours sur ses yeux, il plissa ceux-ci face à la relative luminosité naturelle qui commençait à poindre dans l'atelier.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-On approche des 7 heures, que le soleil se lève tard en hiver ! Ça me plombe le moral des fois, mais bon il suffit que je travaille sur mes bébés pour que tout aille mieux !

Commençant à prendre du souci, Izuku avisa qu'il était uniquement en boxer.

-Prend donc ça le temps que je finisse le tout d'accord, tu en as besoin, dit une Mei légèrement rose aux pommettes.

Sans être ébranlé le moins du monde, il en avait vu bien d'autres, il prit le plateau garni de barres chocolatées et de briquettes de jus d'orange et commença à manger doucement en regardant son amie s'affairer.

-Tu as dormi au moins ?

-Oui largement, j'ai fait une micro sieste sur la table vers 3H du matin

-Oh je vois… (réflexion faite, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler de sommeil)

Il finit le repas le plus consistant depuis bien longtemps et se perdit dans ses pensées.

15 minutes plus tard, Mei lui demanda de se rendre dans la zone d'essayage.

Il ressortit quelques instants plus tard dans la version 2.0 de ce qui était devenu la part la plus importante de son identité.

-J'ai réparée les nombreuses traces et déchirures sur ton costume, j'ai remplacée ton ancien T-Shirt en Kevlar par un flambant neuf du même alliage que la doublure de ton costume. Tu gagnes ainsi en mobilité et en résistance et je te prierais de ne pas tester ses limites ! Tu remarqueras sur les coudes et les genoux, l'apparition de fines plaques de métal ultra flexibles. Je t'ai bien sûr remis tes lentilles et revérifiée le changeur de voix. L'intégralité de ta tenue est maintenant thermorégulante afin que tu n'aies pas à te soucier des conditions climatiques, avec l'hiver qui arrive ça ne sera pas un luxe !

Inspectant se travail de qualité, Izuku se laissa aller à un rictus de satisfaction.

-Merci Mei

-Je t'en prie

Elle commença à chanceler, en un éclair, Izuku se trouvait à ses cotés pour la soutenir.

-Tu as trop tiré sur la corde Mei, dit-il d'un ton contrit d'avoir entraîné cette situation.

-Juste un petit vertige rien de grave. Posant doucement son visage contre son torse, elle se laissa aller à son étreinte.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça comme cela… tu pourrais rejoindre tes anciens camarades de classe et suivre leur exemple… ou mieux, laisser tomber le monde héroïque pour pouvoir vivre ta vie ...Trouver un travail et fonder une famille quelques années plus tard avec une personne qui t'estime …

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Mei, la société a besoin de moi !

-Tu penses aux personnes que tu as laissées derrière toi pour ta croisade ?! Rétorqua-t-elle

-Il le faut Mei, sinon qui arrêtera la ligue ?

-Les HEROS ! Ce que tu voulais être !

Izuku n'écoutait plus les divagations de son amie, un bruit de pas approchait.

Coupant sèchement l'étreinte, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Izuku ?

-Quelqu'un arrive, je ne veux pas te poser des soucis.

Son ton devint cassant et froid comme désincarné, rabattant sa capuche et mettant ses lentilles il lança:

-A la prochaine ou à jamais Hatsume Mei, merci pour tout.

Il partit en trombe, et quelques instants après, Haunt Dog passa à toute vitesse devant la porte close de l'atelier sans la voir. Hurlant comme un fou aux trousses du clandestin.

-À la prochaine, j'espère, Démon de Jade, murmura-t-elle, le cœur serré.

.

Semer Haunt Dog ne fut pas chose aisée, et plus d'une fois il faillit se faire prendre par la vitesse et les réflexes inhumains de son poursuivant.

Une fois quittée l'enceinte, il put presque respirer. Il ne devait pas rester là, les héros ou la police allaient sûrement rappliquer.

Bondissant de toits en toits, il parvint avant le réveil complet de la ville, à se glisser dans son repère.

S'accordant une journée de récupération, il partit faire des réserves et de quoi remplir le frigo.

Les sacs du retour étaient bien plus légers que ce qu'il avait anticipé au premier abord, ses finances touchaient à leurs fins. Le reste de la journée fut dédié à la récupération et au soin de son corps bien trop meurtri par son rythme de vie.

Pendant qu'il observait d'un œil absent la TV et les infos passant en boucle sur celle-ci, Izuku fut tiré de sa rêverie par un coup de sonnette.

Se réduisant, il tendit l'oreille. 2 minutes passèrent avant qu'un autre ne retentisse. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le silence, son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime. Qui cela pouvait être ? Non comment quelqu'un pouvait sonner à cette porte alors que personne n'était censé y vivre ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient alors que la sonnette retentissait de plus en plus rapidement.

Décidant d'intervenir, Izuku se précipita en silence dans sa chambre pour équiper son bras gauche de ses gants de costume au cas où et se dirigea doucement vers la porte d'entrée

«J'arrive !» Lança-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée. La tournant lentement, elle s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille d'à peu prés son âge, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

«Bon—Bonsoir Mr, je suis désolée de vous déranger à cette heure, je m'appelle Hérina Hayazegawa, je suis la petite fille des voisins du dessous, Enchanté »

Elle s'inclina respectueusement.

Izuku l'a détailla, elle avait la même taille qu'Ochaco à l'époque où il l'avait quitté mince et élancée, son visage doux dardait sur lui un regard franc, timide et sincère porté par de grands yeux d'un marron foncé. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond d'or retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

Sentant qu'elle le fixait, il se sortit de son inspection.

Se défaisant rapidement de son arme, Izuku s'inclina à son tour

«Izuku Midoriya, enchanté de vous rencontrer Hérina. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-A la demande de mes grands-parents, je vous apporte un peu de nourriture que nous avons fait en trop de ce soir, vous savez ce que c'est les grands-mères… »

Elle tendit à 2 mains un large Tupperware.

Izuku le saisi et s'inclina pour la remercier

-Je vous remercie, mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu gêné

-Mes grands-parents m'ont dit que votre mère les a toujours aidés du mieux qu'elle pouvait et c'est en partie grâce à elle qu'ils ont pu rester dans leur appartement. Alors quand vous êtes passé avec vos courses cette après-midi, ma grand-mère vous a vu et a devinée que vous étiez son fils…

-Oh je vois

-Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, passez une bonne soirée et à bientôt

Sans qu'il ne puisse dire un mot supplémentaire, la douce jeune fille partie, le laissant seul sur le pas de sa porte avec le récipient à la main.

Refermant la porte, Izuku se demanda ce qui venait de se passer.

.

C'est ainsi que pendant quelques mois, Izuku, en parallèle de ses activités pour contrer la criminalité grandissante, fit les allers retours pour rendre les récipients de la délicieuse nourriture que lui offrait ses voisins reconnaissants. À chaque fois, il discutait un peu plus avec Hérina, apprenant à connaître cette jeune fille douce et attentionnée qui avait gardée cette pointe d'innocence qu'il avait dû quitter dès ses 4 ans au profit d'un monde dur et froid ou régnait la loi du plus fort.

C'était une jeune femme pleine de vie et d'ouverture d'esprit, elle suivait un cursus déjà bien avancé en médecine urgentistes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, les fêtes de fin d'année surprirent Izuku. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer à force de courir après les vilains.

Le 22 au soir, avant qu'il ne sorte pour sa ronde, Deku reçut le traditionnel coup de sonnette. Ouvrant la porte, il sourit à Hérina.

-Bonsoir Hérina, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, ta journée s'est bien déroulée ?

-Bien merci Izuku, et toi ?

-La routine …

-Tiens c'est pour toi !

-Merci bien, comme d'habitude tu remercieras ta grand-mère de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, mais…

-Oui ?

-Disons que j'ai une chose à te demander…

-Je t'écoute

-Et bien ma grand-mère a demandée si tu voulais venir passer les fêtes avec nous ?

Pris de court, Izuku se figea

-Je, je ne crois pas …

-S'il te plaît Izuku, dit-elle d'une petite voix tête baissée.

-Tes parents ne viennent pas ?

-Mes parents travaillent trop pour s'occuper de ces « futilités » nous serons donc les 3 pour les réveillons.

-Je ne sais pas trop, Hérina je…

-S'il te plaît, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde !

Face à son air triste, il ne put résister

-Très bien c'est d'accord.

Aussitôt elle exulta, le sourire qu'elle avait retrouvé fit sourire à son tour notre héros qui n'était plus habitué à ce type de vision.

-Je te laisse alors, à après-demain !

Elle posa rapidement ses lèvres sur sa joue puis partie retrouver ses grands-parents d'un pas dansant laissant le vert la main sur celle-ci avec un air incertain sur le visage.

C'est ainsi que le 24 au soir, Izuku se présenta, un bouquet à la main, l'autre tirant doucement sur sa cravate trop serrée devant la porte d'Hérina.

Toquant doucement, il fut accueilli par ce qui était, à n'en point douter, la grand-mère d'Hérina

-Bonsoir Izuku, que tu as grandi !

-Bonsoir, Madame Kuchiki, merci de m'avoir invité, c'est pour vous.

-Merci beaucoup, mais tu peux m'appeler Hisana tu sais.

-Oui Madame… Hisana

Alors qu'elle se retournait en lui faisant un sourire, il se fit la réflexion que cette femme ressemblait énormément à Recovery girl mais des années en moins et d'une taille bien supérieure à la soigneuse de Yuei.

Entrant dans un appartement à la configuration en tout point semblable à celui de sa mère… enfin au sien, il serra la main et échangea les amabilités d'usage avec Mr Kuchiki, un homme d'une grande prestance qui malgré son âge avait conservé ses cheveux d'une couleur Aile de corbeau impeccable.

-Hérina, nous passons à table, dit doucement Mme Kuchiki.

Des pas se firent entendre, puis la douce jeune fille fit son entrée dans le salon habillée d'une élégante robe couleur pastel qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure éclatante remontée en un élégant chignon, elle avait laissée 2 mèches dorées et bouclées lui entourant le visage.

La jeune fille marqua d'ailleurs un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le jeune homme qu'elle avait l'habitude de trouver en tenue de sport.

Celui-ci avait troqué ses frusques pour un élégant costume bleu nuit lui allant parfaitement, le tout recouvert d'un nœud de cravate parfait mais court posé sur une chemise blanche.

-Hérina tout va bien ?

Se sortant difficilement de sa contemplation, la jeune fille dut se recomposer une expression

Izuku voyant son trouble s'approcha et lui tendit une rose pour la remercier de son invitation.

-Me-Merci Izuku, elle était aussi rouge que la rose.

-Je t'en prie.

Coupant cours à ce moment de flottement, Hisana les invita à prendre place à table.

C'est ainsi que le repas se passa sans événements notables. Jusqu'au dessert où la maîtresse de maison décida d'aborder un sujet que redoutait notre héros.

Alors que les conversations s'étaient tues autour de la table dans un silence doux et reposant, elle prit la parole :

-Tu sais Izuku, mon mari et moi avons souvent voulu monter te voir afin de discuter, mais nous n'avons jamais trouvés la force de le faire; Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Les 2 adultes venaient de parler simultanément

Izuku mit plusieurs secondes à répondre

-Ne vous en faites pas, je le sais

-Ta mère nous a tellement aidée de son vivant, nous la connaissions bien, c'était une femme si douce et pleine de bonté, elle n'aurait pas dû finir ainsi.

-Je sais. Izuku s'était raidi imperceptiblement.

-Elle aurait été si fière du jeune homme que tu es devenu.

-Ca je n'en suis pas sûr, dit imperceptiblement le vert.

-Tu as dit ?

-Non rien du tout, je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi en ces temps difficiles.

Pendant que tout le monde s'inclinait respectueusement, bien heureux d'avoir brisé cette glace depuis trop longtemps dérivante, Hérina se demanda pour la première fois qui pouvait bien être ce jeune adulte qui était assis à ses côtés. Izuku Midoriya certes… un orphelin, ancien major de promotion de la dernière année d'enseignement héroïque de Yuei, très séduisant (range tes pensées Hérina), mais certaines parties de son histoire étaient bien trop flou à son goût.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur des fêtes.

Izuku avait pris congé de ses hôtes, non sans être à nouveau invité pour le 31, en direction de son appartement.

-Tu sais j'aurai pu retourner chez moi tout seul, tu risques d'attraper froid.

-Mais non, ou sinon je le verrais tout de suite.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est mon alter qui me permet cela, je t'ai déjà dit son nom non ?

-Je n'oublie jamais un alter alors j'en doute, dit doucement le vert

-Quelle tête en l'air ! Mon alter s'appel « Surge » et il me permet en apposant mes mains sur la peau de quelqu'un d'avoir un aperçu global de sa santé, cela me permet aussi de voir au travers de la peau à la recherche de fractures ou de tout autre maladie.

-Incroyable, il doit être redoutable dans ton emploi !

-Disons qu'il m'aide bien oui, mais il me draine mon énergie bien trop rapidement.

-Je vois, bon nous y sommes, merci pour cette soirée

-Ce n'était rien voyons, en plus tu as tout débarrassé, au grand ronchonnement de ma grand-mère.

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en repensant à la scène qu'avait faite Hisana en voyant Izuku faire la majorité du travail de remblayage et de vaisselle.

Le silence gênant les entoura de nouveau.

-Je…

-Je…

-Excuse-moi je t'ai coupé, continu donc, dit Izuku

-Non toi d'abord.

Hérina était encore une fois toute rouge.

-Oh d'accord, j'allais te souhaiter une bonne nuit

-Euh, oui bien sûr, bonne nuit Izuku.

Lui faisant un dernier sourire éclatant, il referma la porte derrière lui

Reprenant le chemin inverse, Hérina maudit sa couardise, elle qui avait choisie se moment pour exprimer ses pensées enfouies.

Le réveillon du 31 se passa à merveille. Tellement bien qu'Izuku oublia le temps d'une soirée ses nombreux problèmes et sa condition de solitaire ainsi entouré des gens qu'il avait réappris à apprécier.

Lui qui n'était il y a peu, que le Démon de Jade dissimulé derrière de masque d'Izuku Midoriya, vit ressurgir doucement, imperceptiblement une partie de celui qu'il était autrefois, plein de joie de vivre et qui voulait protéger les gens comme cette famille où règne la paix et la tranquillité.

Il avait trouvé quelque chose de précieux, ou plutôt, il avait retrouvé quelque chose de précieux, une lumière à protéger dans sa quête obscure de vengeance.

* * *

Et voila, le chapitre 25 de Rise qui sort pendant les fêtes, j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez un moment de joie et de détente pour notre héro. J'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre qui prélude au lancement de l'arc final. (oui je lance cela comme ça)

Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, je ne peux reprendre tout de suite le rythme habituel du chapitre dominical. Mes partiels et projets n'étant pas échus, le mois de Janvier va être particulièrement sport. Sachez que je continue à écrire, que Rise reviendra surement fin Janvier pour le Chapitre 26 que je vous tease ... Explosif et qui lui lancera l'arc final de cette fiction que je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire.

Je vous dit donc à la prochaine et vous (et Pandora se joint à moi )souhaites un très bon réveillon.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour et bonsoir chères lecteur(ice)s. je vous avait dit que je reviendrais, et me voici avec même un peu d avance.

WATASHIGA KITA comme dirais une légende.

Vous attendez cela depuis longtemps, je vous avait laissé avec un Izuku heureux durant les fêtes de fins d'année, place à la reprise. Je vous avait teasé le chap 26 comme le commencement de la fin, et bien cela se fera sur ce chapitre et le suivant.

Je m'incline devant votre confiance et votre soutien sans faille, nous avons passé la barre des 3 000 vues sur cette histoire ! Venez fêter ça en review !

Je remercie comme il se doit mon incroyable beta lectrice Pandora qui c 'est bien ennuyée durant ce long mois de vacances. (un jour ou l'autre je vous promets que j arriverais à la faire écrire car elle est exceptionnelle.)

Réponse aux reviews du mois dernier !:

- **SirGenie2** : Hello Genie et merci pour ta review. Izuku est batman ? , pourquoi pas j y avais pas penser mais ce que tu dis est bien plausible mais est le fruit de mon inconscient (j adore batman je l'ai toujours trouvé trop cool) pour ce qui est de Mei la suite logique est bien d'être luxus fox. Après Mei n'est t'elle pas dans le canon une sorte de Fox ? Vous avez 4 heures :)

- **Namida Yoru** : Bonjour, enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! Ton idée est très bonne ma foie, je vais voir ce que je peux faire et te remercie pour tes compliments qui me vont droits au coeur.

- **Chisana** : Hey Chisa, je sais que tu l'attendais le voici ! je suis content qu'hérina te plaise. Je voulais développer un personnage nouveau visant à tirailler un peu plus notre héros. après je te trouve très dure sur notre Izuku, penses tu vraiment qu'il serait capable d'une telle chose avec cette innocente jeune fille ? allons! hérina reviendra mais pas tout de suite ;)

Je vous ai assez fait languir, place a votre chapitre de Rise, je vous retrouve plus bas=

* * *

Chapitre 26

La trêve des fêtes passée, notre héros reprit ses activités. La moindre des choses qu'il put voir, c'est que la nouvelle année n'avait pas apportée son lot de bonnes résolutions, loin de là. « Cette année sera marquée par le crime », se dit notre héros, les prunelles vertes incandescentes balayant sa ville.

Après une énième interpellation musclée où il récolta un coquard à l'œil gauche et quelques contusions contre 5 vilains lourdement armés, Izuku retrouva ses quartiers pour une courte nuit.

« Le réveil sera dur demain, maugréa-t-il en se plongeant sous ses draps.»

En effet à la suite de sa rencontre avec le grand-père d'Hérina, Izuku s'était laissé convaincre d'accepter, après moult propositions, un emploi relativement flexible dans une des compagnies du groupe Kuchiki dont le grand père d'Hérina restait PDG honorifique. Cela permit à Izuku de pouvoir remonter la pente financière. Il jonglait donc désormais avec 2 travails. Pour Hérina, les choses étaient restées relativement inchangées depuis la conclusion du réveillon. Certes ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, mais Izuku ne semblait pas voir les appels de son « amie » au grand damn de celle-ci.

Pendant son trajet quotidien à la sortie des bureaux pour rejoindre son appartement, Izuku laissa libre cours à ses réflexions. Le noyau dur de la ligue malgré toutes ses tentatives, comprenez ici l'interrogation de quelques intermédiaires voire leur passage à tabac, n'avait rien donné et Shigaraki restait toujours hors de sa portée.

« D'où peut-il diriger cette foule et ces criminelles qui chaque soir viennent piller et mettre à sac ? »

Comme un écho à ses pensées lugubres, le sol se mit à trembler si fort que tous les passants durent se cramponner à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Cherchant la source de ce cataclysme, Izuku put voir dans l'obscurité d'un soir d'hiver, l'immense lumière dansante qu'un gigantesque brasier entouré de nappes de fumés plus noir que la nuit elle-même, projetée vers les cieux. Son attention fut immédiatement attirée par son téléphone qui vibrait furieusement.

Commençant à lire, il prit en courant la direction de son appartement dès le premier mot apparu sur celui-ci. « Assaut de Noumus sur le quartier du port de Musutafu ». La ligue était là bas ! Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait une piste.

Claquant à peine la porte de son appartement, il ne put que retirer sa chemise et passer son T-shirt en Kevlar, que sa sonnette retentit. Ouvrant instinctivement et dans la précipitation la porte, il fut surpris de voir Hérina se jeter dans ses bras.

« Izuku ! »

-Hérina qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu as vu les infos

-Rapidement pourquoi ? Il cherchait à rester vague et surtout à ne pas perdre trop de temps dans cette discussion.

-L'attaque de noumus a déjà fait de très nombreuses victimes, on m'appelle d'urgence à l'hôpital pour faire face au flux de patient.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-C'était juste pour te prévenir que je rentrerais tard et donc que je ne pourrais pas faire de toi mon cobaye ce soir.

-Ah ….oui …. d'accord, Bon courage en tout cas, soit forte, ses gens auront besoin de toi. Je sais que tu seras parfaite

La jeune fille marqua un temps de pause du fait de ce compliment inattendu. Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue puis partie en trombe.

Sans prendre le temps d'assimiler le dernier acte de son amie, le vert claqua la porte et finit de s'équiper.

« Avec tout cela, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais la voir ce soir, remarqua-t-il en enfilant ses gants à la hâte. Je me ferais pardonner de cet oubli sans conséquence. »

Il claqua sa porte et prit la direction de l'incident, les éclaires de son alter crépitant vers la bouche difforme et orangée des flammes dévorantes dans la nuit.

Prenant sa position d'observation habituelle sur le toit d'une tour d'immeuble en périphérie de la zone d'incendie, il prit un instant pour faire un rapide point sur la situation.

Le périmètre direct avait été bouclé par les forces de police qui prenaient en charge aux comptes gouttes les victimes sorties de la fournaise par les héros, tout en contrôlant de possibles actes de vandalisme.

Tous les héros de la ville étaient présents pourtant ils ne semblaient pas assez pour faire face à l'afflux de blessés. D'autant que certains ne pouvaient, de part leurs alters, s'approcher des flammes sans risque.

Cernant le quartier en courant, Izuku scrutait l'intérieur du périmètre, cherchant un moyen de se rendre utile certes, mais aussi toutes traces pouvant le mener à la ligue.

Au détour d'une allée, le démon de Jade de son regard amplifié par les lentilles, discerna un petit garçon en pleure tenu en retrait par sa mère alors que son père toussant du fait de la fumée était aux prises avec une bande de loubards.

Izuku se positionna en face du mur de flamme coupant la retraite de la famille et d'un claquement de doigts chargé du one for all, rabattit les flammes avec le vent forme afin qu'ils puissent s'échapper

-Par ici, hurla-t-il pour couvrir le vrombissement des flammes

Sans demander son reste, le père prit son enfant dans ses bras et sa femme par la main et courut en direction de cette voie salvatrice.

Une fois devant le démon de Jade, la petite famille toussotant levèrent leurs yeux vers leur sauveur et restèrent pétrifiés, tous non, le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire émaillé de dents de lait manquantes et lui lança un joyeux merci, toute trace de peur envolée.

-Je t'en prie, lança doucement le Démon, ses yeux verts pointés sur lui, les héros vont arriver dans un instant, reposez-vous.

Les 2 adultes toujours sans voix hochèrent la tête.

Izuku s'approcha des flammes qui commençaient déjà à regrignoter la zone dégagée par le souffle de son alter. Il pénétra dans le quartier en proie aux flammes en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le groupe de ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour des loubards. Plus il s'avançait et plus il comprenait son erreur, il était face à un groupe de 4 individus, tout alter dehors, principalement du durcissement pour résister à la température infernale et équipé de masque à gaz lourd, lui qui voulait des informations sur la ligue, ils seraient sûrement à même de lui en fournir. Alors que ses adversaires s'élançaient à sa rencontre, le vert appuya sur un emplacement dans son masque et l'instant d'après l'air viciée par la fumée fut remplacée par une atmosphère tout a fait respirable. Dans le même temps, il tapota le coin de ses yeux afin de faire sortir les protections dédiées aux environnements irritants les muqueuses oculaires incluses dans ses lentilles.

Une fine pellicule semblable à de l'eau recouvrit la totalité de ses yeux non protégés, lui permettant de voir sans aucune gêne. (Encore une formidable invention signée Mei Hatsume pensa notre héros).

Il accueillit son premier adversaire d'un puissant coup de pied retourné dans la mâchoire. Pendant que celui-ci n'avait pas encore touché le sol, Izuku poursuivi son mouvement et se retrouva dans la position d'un sprinteur sur le départ, chargeant le One for All il se propulsa à toute vitesse poing en avant directement dans le ventre des 2 adversaires suivants. Il sentit l'inox et le bronze qu'était la peau de ces infortunés vilains s'effriter pendant que le coup les envoyaient dans l'inconscience.

Se relevant doucement, il fit un pas en direction du dernier debout, au même moment, le premier adversaire lui aussi incapacité retomba mollement au sol. La vision qu'il inspirait devait être particulièrement terrifiante, car le rescapé en reculant, trébucha sur un grava et se tordit la cheville restée bloqué par les aspérités du sol craquelé. La vision était pitoyable, voir se maudit criminel, se rebut de la société perverti par les idées de la ligue ramper sur le sol bouillant en hurlant à la mort pour qu'il lui laisse la vie, ça le faisait vomir. Finissant par poser son pied sur le dos de l'ancien bourreau, il lui posa une question avec sa voix d'outre-tombe.

-Ou est la ligue ?

-La … la quoi ?

Izuku porta plus de poids sur son pied au milieu des omoplates sentant la pression s'accentuer sur la cage thoracique.

-Ou est la ligue ? Ou penses-tu qu'elle soit dans cette fournaise ?

-Je, j'en sais rien, je les ai pas vus, on nous a juste dit de nous balader dans le quartier et de prendre ce qui nous chantaient.

-Qui !?

-Un mec bizarre avec des mains sur le visage malgré la fumée ! Aie, aie aie. Tu peux me lâcher le goudron fond ça brûle.

-Alors tu as vu Shigaraki, ou ?!

-Il … il, je peux pas le dire

-Très bien

-Quoi ! non attend !

Izuku venait de s'accroupir pour poser son genou sur le centre du dos du vilain, et d'un mouvement vif lui attrapa l'arrière des cheveux, approchant son visage lentement et inexorablement du goudron bouillonnant et cloquant.

-OU !

-Il était au centre du quartier la dernière fois que je l'ai vu

-C'est par ou ?

-Dans … Dans 3 rues c'est à droite… Pitié tu vas me laisser partir hein ? j'ai une famille, des enfants … son ton était si suppliant.

Sans un mot Izuku écrasa la joue gauche de sa proie sur le bitume, une odeur de chair brûlée emplit l'air accompagné des hurlements et des spasmes vains tentant de se défaire de ce supplice.

Bientôt, il ne bougea plus, Izuku le lança négligemment dans un immeuble sûr et repris son chemin. On l'attendait dans 3 rues.

XXX

Peinant à reprendre leur souffle sous le regard mi-inquiet mi- rêveurs de leur fils, ils furent bien vite secourus.

-Vous êtes blessés ? Demanda rapidement une héroïne atterrissant des airs en relâchant ses mains

-Non pas vraiment, répondit doucement la jeune maman.

-D'où venez-vous ? On va vous conduire à l'hôpital de campagne pour vous mettre sous oxygène

-On vient de par la Madame, dit le petit garçon en pointant le mur de flamme vive non loin derrière eux.

Avant qu'elle n'ait put répondre une petite explosion à ses côtés lui appris que son collègue et ami Bakugo Katsuki, Ground Zero pour le public venait de la rejoindre.

-Comment vous avez fait pour passer cette fournaise ? Déclara le blond cendré avec son habituel tact

-On nous a aidés … commença le père

-C'est le Mr aux Yeux verts de la Télé qui nous a sauvés.

-Aux yeux verts, dirent les 2 héros de concert en se tournant vers le petit garçon beaucoup moins sûr de lui d'un seul coup.

-Effectivement nous avons été secourus par le « Démon de Jade » ça ne fait aucun doute, dit le père entre 2 quintes de toux.

-Il est ici… murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même. Ground Zero s'il te plaît emmène les au poste médical avancé plus au nord.

-Mais tu plaisantes, j'y vais !

-Fais-le s'il te plaît, son ton ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle désactiva la gravité sur son corps et s'envola, cherchant un moyen de pénétrer dans le cercle infernal. Deku pensa-t-elle, une détermination sans faille sur le visage.

.

L'avancée était laborieuse même pour lui. Les rues étaient de moins en moins praticables et le Démon devait souvent redéfinir son itinéraire pour ne pas tomber sur des groupes de vilains qui lui aurait fait perdre un temps précieux ou sur des héros qui, il le savait, n'hésiterais pas un instant à le ranger dans la catégorie des cibles prioritaires à abattre.

Alors qu'il se mouvait en direction du centre du quartier comme indiqué par le vilain, au détour d'une rue en plein milieu d'un carrefour, il s'arrêta les sens alertés par un bruit inhabituel au milieu des craquements des matériaux léchés par les flammes.

D'un coup Izuku vit surgir une forme sombre particulièrement élancée fondre sur lui à tout allure.

Esquivant le coup de peu, Izuku se retrouva fasse à un tout nouvel ennemi qui comble de l'ironie le rassura. Devant lui se tenait une sorte de Noumus qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Grand à la musculature du bas du corps surdéveloppé par rapport à son haut de thorax. Son crâne ridiculement petit, dardait sur lui ses yeux complètement blanc tranchant avec la teinte rougeâtre de la pigmentation de sa peau.

L'adversaire s'élança avec une vitesse impressionnante au contact de notre héros nullement prit de cours cette fois. Esquivant avec aisance le premier coup de poing, il para sans peine le deuxième, mais fut surpris par la brusque remontée dans un angle impossible de la jambe gauche. Comme pour confirmer son analyse, Izuku sentit une déchirure fine, mais profonde entailler le côté gauche de son masque, incisant au passage sa tempe. Le sang suintait régulièrement pendant qu'Izuku plus alerte que jamais fixait les fines lames rétractables en acier semblable à des griffes de félins au pied du monstre. Les hostilités reprirent quand l'abomination se jeta avec sa vitesse sur lui, esquivant de côté un coup de pied en cloche qui l'aurait à n'en point douter tranché en 2, il décocha rapidement un coup de poing chargé dans l'épaule de l'expérience. Le muscle et même l'os partirent en fumé, broyés complètement. (Rapide et aux dégâts importants, mais peu de résistance, il va falloir l'incapacité rapidement). Esquivant tout en récoltant encore une griffure bénigne sur le bras gauche, il fractura le dernier bras valide de son opposant qui ne semblait nullement gêné de la situation.

Celui-ci, les 2 bras pendants ne voulait clairement pas abandonner. Prenant un peu d'élan, il se projeta les 2 pieds en avant, toutes lames dehors. Ne pouvant l'esquiver de par la vitesse, Izuku dû se résoudre à limiter les dégâts, instinctivement, il leva son genou gauche au niveau de ses abdominaux pour se protéger. Un crissement de métal contre le métal se fit entendre puis la douleur l'étreignit, mais pas la douleur d'une blessure mortelle faite par une arme de guerre ayant mutée pour l'être d'autant plus, non, plus comme une blessure sans gravité et légèrement handicapante, une blessure qu'il pouvait parfaitement supporter. Rouvrant les yeux rapidement, il put voir la plaque de métal flexible du genou complètement fendu et ou perlait un peu de sang, mais qui retenait toujours le monstre qui semblait ne pas assimiler la situation en tentant vainement de se décrocher. C'était sa chance. En une fraction de seconde, le Démon avait fondu sur sa proie piégée. Il saisit le crâne de son adversaire et l'écrasa avec la force de son alter. Réduisant en bouillit le contenu peu ragoûtant et non humain qu'elle contenait.

Se débarrassant du cadavre gênant dans un brasier, il reprit sa route.

.

Il arriva au milieu d'une route ou des héros bien trop occupés à secourir les blessés ne firent pas attention à une ombre mouvante qui passait silencieusement à leur côté.

« Vous et vous, prenez en charge ces blessés ! » tonna une voix bourrue.

Endeavor venait littéralement de sortir des flammes portant sur ces épaules 2 personnes tout en protégeant un couple et son nourrisson d'un éboulement de bois calcinés qui plongeait sur eux, il écarta le danger en finissant de carboniser cet obstacle avec ses propres flammes.

Jugeant les lieux l'entourant, il passa son regard sur la forme sombre qui semblait être une personne, titillé, il se concentra plus avant.

De son côté Izuku n'aimait pas cette situation, aucun échappatoire par les airs au cas où et il circulait certes dans l'ombre, mais bien trop proche d'une ribambelle de héros. Avançant à un bon rythme, il esquiva avec toutes les peines du monde la gerbe de flammes qui explosa devant ses pas.

-Démon de Jade, Rend toi !

« Il ne manquait plus que lui » pensa-t-il.

-Rends toi sans faire d'histoire et tout se passera bien !

-Certainement pas ! Prenant ses jambes à son coup, il activa son alter pour prendre de vitesse le numéro 1

-Continuer l'opération de secours je m'occupe de lui, entendit-il hurler alors que les pas lourds d'Endeavor accéléraient.

Une boule de feux lui frôla l'épaule droite, roussissant une partie de ses mèches rebelles et laissant une longue marque fumante sur son costume légèrement fondu.

Slalomant entre les différents couverts sous le feu nourri du n°1, il commençait à manquer d'option lorsqu'entre 2 projectiles, il discerna une difficile option ressemblant fortement à son salut, celui-ci prenant la forme d'un toit plat d'un immeuble de taille moyenne. Le timing serait serré d'autant plus la voiture retournée lui servant d'abris commençait à fondre sous la chaleur infernale du héros.

Comptant jusqu'à 10, il s'élança, d'un bond il envoya une vague d'air comprimée en direction d'Endeavor pour couper ses flammes et lui donner un peu de répit. Arrivé proche du mur, il se propulsa vers le toit afin de semer l'incendiaire. En l'air, il crut que son plan avait marché, la douleur le surprit alors qu'il allait se hisser sur la toiture à la force de ses bras. Une vague de flammes l'atteignit à sa jambe gauche en retrait. Sentant instantanément sa peau se craqueler et la douleur remonter jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébrale, il hurla mobilisant tout son courage, il parvint à rouler sur la surface dure et tiède. Allongé sur le dos, il prit quelques secondes pour souffler. Trouvant la force au vu de la douleur sourde et lancinante au niveau de son tibia et mollet gauche principalement, il regarda l'étendu des dégâts. Son mollet et tibia n'était plus qu'une masse noire et sanguinolente d'où perlait une humeur noire emplie de sang. Les fibres de son costumes avait littéralement fusionnées avec son épiderme, donnant un effet des moins organiques. La plaie exhalait la chaleur, le sang et la cendre.

Tournant son regard vers son point d'entrée, il entendit un grognement d'effort. Puis une main gantée apparue sur le rebord de la corniche en ciment.

-Impossible, murmura-t-il les yeux exorbités. Comment ? Et surtout aussi rapidement.

Claudiquant comme il le pouvait, il se mit à boiter dans la direction opposée du toit.

Son opposant auréolé de lumière incandescente venant d'apparaître complètement en face de lui.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Vilain, dit-il en pointant son œuvre sur le corps du Démon. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force létale, tu sais que j'en ai la possibilité selon les directives du ministère.

Oui, Izuku le savait, c'était sorti le matin même, sa tête avait été placée dans le classeur des criminelles ultra dangereux et ou sa capture ou sa mort était maintenant une priorité d'ordre public.

-Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir vous suivre, j'ai à faire, répliqua le démon, le souffle court du fait de la douleur

Le héros fit un pas vers lui, lentement :

-Alors tu m'en vois navré. Il pointa 2 doigts joints vers son abdomen tout en avançant pas à pas.

-Vous avez toujours eu un faible pour les points non vitaux ne marquant pas n'est-ce pas Todoroki Enji ?

Cette remarque fit broncher le colosse et rétrécir ses pupilles.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, criminelle. Il fit encore un pas.

-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, il recule d'un pas et sent le vide sous son talon. Héros pour le public, mais bourreau pour sa famille …

Les flammes du héros s'intensifièrent, la colère déforma ses traits.

-Comment ?

-Comment ? Mais je le sais c'est tout, votre femme, vos enfants, surtout votre dernier, tous y sont passés, entre les mains du héros n°1, non pardon l'éternel n°2, celui qui ne peut être le symbole de la paix.

-Silence tu ne sais rien !

-Ce que je sais, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, n'est pas le jour où vous m'attraperez.

Avec le peu de mobilité qui lui restait, il bondit sur la pente du toit alors que le noumus volant qu'il avait vu approcher depuis quelques minutes vint percuter le dos et précipiter son ennemi et lui-même dans le vide qui lui bloquait la retraite il y a quelques secondes. Porté par son élan, il prit de la vitesse contre son gré. Voyant le bout de la corniche arrivée vite alors que son dos rappait sur le toit rugueux, il s'accrocha in extremis à l'extrémité saillante et fut propulsé par un mouvement de balancier dans un appartement, en défonçant au passage la vitre et en atterrissant lourdement dos le premier sur le sol.

Après 10 minutes à reprendre son souffre et à encaisser la douleur , il se releva et partie en quête de quoi s'occuper de sa jambe, la ligue l'attendait toujours.

* * *

Comme le disais un personnage célèbre "Tu es un **Reviewer** Harry ! " Alors **soyez magique, pensez y !** (Le **fav** et **follow** marche aussi mais ça c est pour la lettre de l'école ;) )

Sérieusement ... noyez moi sous les reviews pour les 3000 vues ;)

On se dit surement à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 27 !


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

La suite de votre histoire est la. Ecrite en temps et en heure ;) Je tenais à vous dire que j ai pris un plaisir énorme à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Réponse aux Reviews:

 **SirGenie2:** 4h c 'est tard quand même :) Mais merci de lire avec tant de passion. Quand au robin je doit t avouer qu'il n'y en aura pas, désolé.

 **Chisana** : Le privilège t'ais acquis ma chère chisa. Tu avais énormément de questions sur la suite et sur tout un tas de choses. Tu comprendras que je ne te répondrais pas car une partie de tes questions trouvent leurs réponses dans ce chapitre que je dirais ... marquant . Merci encore et toujours pour tes reviews que je lis toujours avec délice.

Un grand merci comme vous en avez l'habitude à cette splendide et magnifique Beta lectrice qui non contente de corriger du MHA se retrouve affublée d'une nouvelle histoire mais cette fois dans bleach. COURAGE ma chère BETA pandora et un grand merci pour ton travail parfait.

Let's go !

* * *

Chapitre 27

Ayant réussi à trouver dans son domicile d'atterrissage un kit de premiers soins, Izuku s'assit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de se venger de la ligue, mais en même temps, il n'était même pas capable ne serais-ce que de faire un pas en l'état.

Soufflant entre ses dents, il se saisit de la petite trousse surmontée de la croix blanche et inspecta son contenu.

Il tiqua de plus belle. Il ne restait à l'intérieur que 3 compresses stériles, un demi-tube de Biafine et une bouteille d'alcool modifié à 90°.

Maudissant le résident, il cassa un pied en bois de la table basse et la serra entre ses dents pendant qu'il versa « généreusement » le liquide antiseptique. Au moment où la première goutte toucha ce qui restait de peau, une douleur pire que la mort le saisit. C'était si douloureux, comme si on vous avait enfoncé du métal en fusion sur un membre fraîchement sectionné. Tous ses nerfs criaient de douleur et Izuku avec. Se forçant à finir le flacon pendant que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et que ses dents pénétraient de plus en plus profondément dans le bois. La douche improvisée prit fin, mais le démon continuait à hurler, un hurlement qui se transforma en râle pendant que le liquide devenu ocre et visqueux coulait sur le sol, le tachant en une flaque qui s'étalait progressivement devant lui. Après une minute de douleur intense à la limite du supportable, Izuku retira le bâton totalement déformé de sa bouche. Respirant avec difficulté, il dut s'accrocher à son siège pour ne pas basculer tout en luttant contre le filtre noir qui obscurcissait sa vision.* (cf note de l'auteur plus bas)

Empoignant le tube de biafine, il entreprit d'appliquer son contenu. D'abord douloureux, son contact l'apaisa de plus en plus alors qu'une couche protectrice se déposait sur sa plaie. Une fois celle-ci recouverte, une dernière étape loin d'être sans douleur arriva, il ne pouvait laisser sa blessure à l'air libre. Attrapant les compresses stériles en faisant exploser l'opercule par une douce pression, il commença précautionneusement à la dérouler de manière à enserrer son mollet et tibia carbonisés.

Soufflant doucement pour extérioriser la douleur de l'opération, il finit son œuvre. Observant le résultat, il se dit qu'au vu de la réalisation, Recovery girl l'aurait achevé sur l'instant, mais bon cela devrait faire l'affaire non ?

Se relevant il avança sa jambe gauche et pesa doucement dessus, sa démarche était toujours hésitante, mais la douleur bien que forte au début devint supportable.

« J'arrive Shigarak …. »

Des hurlements venaient de s'élever du bas de l'immeuble conjugué aux bruits de combat et aux cris des blessés. Se précipitant dans la pièce de son arrivée, il passa prudemment sa tête à l'extérieur.

Des héros étaient en combat avec des espèces de noumus qu'Izuku jugea étrangement « normaux ». De la taille d'un humain lambda avec une constitution similaire, ils étaient recouverts d'un épiderme verdâtre ou rien ne ressortait, ni organes, ni vêtements, ni yeux… seul leurs crânes à l'air libre caractéristiques donnait clairement leur appartenance. Les combats faisaient rage et seul leur surnombre permettait au noumus de poser des soucis aux héros en nombres restreints couvrants leurs collègues en charge des évacuations.

Voyant que son intervention n'était pas nécessaire, le démon de jade en équilibre sur la fenêtre allait reprendre son chemin en direction du centre du quartier qui n'était plus qu'à quelques rues d'ici quand il discerna quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici. Libérant d'un éboulement des victimes coincées, Uravity guidait les blessés.

Elle avait énormément changée depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle avait grandi, ce fut la première chose qui le frappa, la fille avait laissée place à une jeune femme pleine de vie et d'assurance. Ses joues avaient cessé d'être rondes et son visage semblait plus marqué que de par le passé, plus adulte en somme. Ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son costume était dans la globalité inchangée, mais des épaulettes renforcées avaient été implémentées. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et la voir ici fit remonter une vague de souvenir d'une époque qui lui semblait depuis longtemps oubliée. Alors que le démon fixait l'ange, les combats s'intensifièrent si bien que l'héroïne se retrouva aux prises avec des noumus tout en protégeant les civils. Échangeant quelques coups, Uravity eu vite fait de se débarrasser de 3 assaillants en les faisant léviter puis en les libérant de son pouvoir une fois une hauteur suffisante atteinte. Le tout conjugué avec ses techniques de corps à corps issu de ses nombreuses expériences. Elle se débarrassa sans mal de ces premiers adversaires.

Happée par le combat, Ochaco ne vit pas une plus grande menace s'approcher. Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur les 3 nouvelles immondices souhaitant lui ouvrir le ventre, le bâtiment derrière elle explosa dans un fracas assourdissant. Se retournant, elle vit approcher bien trop rapidement l'immense main d'un noumus du même type qu'avait affronté All Might lors de sa première année à Yuei. Se souvenant de la force du monstre, de la difficulté de l'abattre ainsi que de l'impossibilité qu'elle avait d'esquiver ce coup qui lui était destiné. La jeune fille fit face à son destin. Le regard froid avec une fine larme roulant sur sa joue alors qu'elle voyait la masse de mort foncer sur elle, toutes dents dehors et son regard fou dardé sur elle. Au dernier moment elle ferma les yeux attendant l'instant où elle retrouverait Tooru et Shoto, elle leur parlerait du devenir de chacun et de sa tristesse de n'avoir pas pu sauver Deku.

« Vindicator Strike ! »

Rouvrant les yeux, Ochaco resta ébahi. Comme suspendu devant elle, le démon de Jade, non Deku, le pied frappant le visage de la monstruosité, le corps bardé d'éclairs verts crépitant et les yeux de la même couleur envoya avec lui son adversaire dans les ruines avec une telle force qu'elle les perdit momentanément de vu.

Voulant se jeter à sa poursuite, elle en fut empêchée par les autres noumus mais aussi par son ami Gunhead venu lui porter assistance. Combattant comme un diable, la jeune fille ne pensait qu'a son ami et amour qui venait encore une fois de lui sauver la vie.

.

Izuku avait agi sur l'instant en voyant son amie sur le point de perdre la vie. Chargeant le One for all à sa capacité maximale qu'il pouvait atteindre, soit 65 %, il avait jailli pour cueillir le noumus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il surfa sur son ennemi sur 2 blocs de maison, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Se relevant de cette glissade, il fit face au monstre la mâchoire pendante et un œil crevé. Ne voulant pas lui laisser la moindre chance, il s'élança, mais chuta au sol. Ne comprenant pas sur le moment, il regarda sa jambe bandée. Le bandage encore propre lors de sa sortie avait viré au rougeâtre/noir et une douleur lancinante irradiait de ce point comme d'un soleil. Une douleur supplémentaire le saisit quand le noumus le releva avec un coup de pied l'envoyant directement dans un mur.

« GWAA » une gerbe de sang sortie de sa bouche. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver la charge suivante qui prit la forme d'un redoutable coup de poing détruisant le mur qui avait « amorti » sa chute. Se repositionnant en face de son ennemi, il se mit à parer les coups du fait de son absence de mobilité. Les échanges étaient violents et le One For All crépitait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le démon parait les coups assassins. Alors que le rythme s'accélérait encore, notre héros reçut un violent coup à l'épaule droite, le faisant reculer dans un mur qu'il défonça. Le monstre arriva dans l'encadrure défoncée et rougeoyante à cause des flammes, son regard fou aguiché par la situation en sa faveur. Reprenant sa position défensive, Izuku remarqua que son bras droit pendait inerte sur son flanc, son épaule à n'en pas douté, au moins luxée. Ne pouvant rien y faire sur le moment, il dut consentir à la douleur afin d'esquiver un coup de son adversaire qui fit un cratère dans le sol. Jouant sa dernière carte, il fonça sur son ennemi avec le bras gauche levé. Tout se jouerait maintenant, s'il échouait, il le paierait de sa vie et la ligue aurait gagnée. Arrivé à 1 mètre du monstre, il esquiva un coup du droit, para de son bras gauche chargé un uppercut et profita de la force de son adversaire pour se propulser dans les airs. Sur le mouvement ascendant, Izuku décocha un coup de pied à son adversaire directement sous le menton « Destructor elevator » hurla-t-il le one for all à 100 %. La tête de sa cible se détacha littéralement en une explosion de liquide cérébral et de sang recouvrant tout ce qui ce trouvait dans cet espace restreint. La créature bascula à genoux puis s'effondra, raide morte. Atterrissant lamentablement, Izuku perdit connaissance.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis sa victoire, le seul truc qu'il savait pour le moment était la douleur qui le tiraillait de toute part ainsi que l'odeur de la fumée approchante. Se redressant tant bien que mal, il découvrit son environnement. Au centre des rayons tous renversés, Izuku vit le corps sans vie et en cours de décomposition accéléré du noumus. L'odeur qu'il dégageait était pestilentielle. Regardant de plus près les écriteaux, il découvrit avec un mince rictus qu'il était dans la ruine d'une pharmacie !

S'approchant du comptoir, il passa dans une réserve aux étagères médicale à moitié retournées, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Son salut prit la forme d'une petite seringue intacte au milieu de ses congénères brisées. S'approchant de la lumière, il confirma sa première intuition.

« Morphine pure, ça devrait faire l'affaire »

Constatant que la dose était accompagnée d'une ordonnance, il lut rapidement. Passant à l'action, il se posa sur le restant du comptoir.

« Allez, 1-2-3 ! » D'un mouvement sec du bras gauche qui avait empoigné non sans douleur son épaule droite, il se remit l'os d'un coup sec.

Ne pouvant retenir un cri, il s'effondra de douleur. Se jetant sur la seringue, il se dépêcha de la déballer et s'injecta 50 % de son contenu dans la veine en dessous de son épaule meurtrie et 50 % pour sa plus grande douleur, directement dans la chair amalgamée de fibre de son mollet gauche.

Profitant du délai d'action de ce médicament dangereux**, il reprit ses esprits et refit le plan dans sa tête. Sentant ses douleurs disparaître provisoirement, il se remit en route. Passant par les toits, il arriva enfin à son objectif. Au milieu d'une place intacte, Shigaraki seul discutait avec Black Mist qui semblait le tenir informé du déroulement de son opération. Cherchant toutes les options viables pour se rapprocher, notre héros opta pour la discrétion. Le terrain à découvert ne lui permettait pas d'avancer en hauteur. Il allait s'approcher par les sombres ombres ondulantes au gré des flammes.

Descendant à leur niveau, il commença son approche furtive. Tout se déroula sans accrocs. Il était à 3 mètres de sa cible

-Comment avance ces vermines de héros Black Mist ?

-Malgré notre contingent de Noumus nouvellement créé, ils progressent. Ils sont encore à 3 rues d'ici cependant

-Nous allons devoir faire un point sur nos pertes en rentrant. Avons-nous toutes les données nécessaires pour une production en masse ?

-Grâce à cette simulation et aux connaissances de votre maître, nous devrions être en capacité dorénavant.

-Parfait, je te laisse commencer à rappeler les troupes aux différents points de passages, il est temps de nous en aller.

-Entendu.

Le noir disparu dans son portail, laissant son chef seul. Pour Izuku cette occasion était trop belle. S'élançant tout pouvoir dehors, il combla la distance rapidement. Au moment où il décocha son poing, Izuku dut rapidement reculer. Évitant ainsi un mur de flammes bleues le séparant de sa cible. Prenant ses distances, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le tristement célèbre Dabi.

-Tu n'iras pas plus loin, démon

-Tu devrais partir, tu n'es pas ma cible principale pour le moment…

-Oh, je vois… ça me blesse ce que tu dis.

Dans le même temps, une gerbe de flammes jaillit de ses mains. Izuku esquiva avec un pas latéral avant de reculer suite à un enchaînement de son adversaire.

-Alors comme cela je ne suis pas digne de toi.

-Question de priorité, répondit le vert en pointant du regard les flammes protégeant le chef de la ligue.

-Ca tombe bien je suis la clé pour ouvrir ce qui te bloque, ricana le pyromane.

Sans un mot de plus, Izuku fonça sur lui, esquivant un nouveau trait de flamme, il décocha un coup standard au visage de Dabi. Celui-ci répliqua de la même manière, mais Izuku esquiva avant de voir une main incandescente arrivée vers son visage par en dessous. Tournant à l'horizontale en l'air sur lui-même, il reposa le pied juste à temps pour imprimer un mouvement de recul, se dégageant d'une langue de feu hurlante qui lui était destinée.

-Pas mal, cracha-t-il en même temps que du sang, tu as changé depuis ton passage sur la chaise …

-La ferme !

Cette chaise continuait à hanter ses rêves bien qu'il fasse tout pour l'oublier

-Elle t'allait si bien au teint pourtant

Faisant jaillir le feu, Izuku se décala, mais fut touché au flan. Carbonisant doucement son costume.

Insensibilisé par la morphine ainsi que la douleur ressentie lors de l'attaque d'Endeavor, il sourit.

-C'est tout ?

Surpris Dabi leva un sourcil.

-Le feu du numéro 1 est bien pire que le tien, c'est quoi ton feu, une flammèche de bambin ?

-Comment oses-tu ? Je suis meilleur que lui ! Son visage n'exprimait que pure colère.

Comme pour coller avec son état mental, un enfer s'échappa de ses paumes tendues vers le démon.

Izuku trancha le jet de flamme avec le vent de son alter d'un mouvement vertical . Ouvrant littéralement un passage en direction de son ennemi.

Re tentant, Dabi déversa encore plus de pouvoir face à son adversaire qui avançait maintenant tranquillement vers lui.

Encore une fois, les flammes furent tranchées par un vent comprimé telle une lame acérée tranchant du papier.

-Tu ne peux !

Ré-essayant encore et encore, ses tentatives échouèrent toutes et plus il essayait et plus son ennemi avançait. Forme sombre au regard vert au milieu des flammes bleues l'esquivant. Incapable d'enrayer son avancée, Dabi ressentit pour la première fois, à la vue de ce démon alors qu'il donnait tout ce qu'il avait, une peur viscérale qu'il n'eût plus expérimenté depuis que son père, le numéro 1 lui avait carbonisé 50 % du corps.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer dans une dernière attaque, il fut saisi au visage par une main brûlée surmontée de 2 yeux verts fous. À partir de ce moment, il fut projeté par un coup puissant dans son visage. Puis une fois sur le sol, il en sentit un deuxième, puis un troisième puis un quatrième, une pluie de coups de poing lui explosait les arcades sourcilières dans un jet spectaculaire, ses lèvres se fendirent, ses dents se cassèrent, sa mâchoire fut déboîtée alors qu'incapable de résister, l'arrière de son crâne cognant le sol dur à chaque impact.

Au bout d'une éternité pour le bleu, il fut soulevé de terre.

Izuku tenait par le visage la poupée inanimée qui avait été le bras gauche de la ligue. Sa colère non assouvie, il le lâcha pour mieux le cueillir d'un puissant coup de pied rotatif dans le ventre. Sentant des cotes se briser, il vit le corps inanimé foncé vers les flammes s'éteignant. Shigaraki qui n'avait pas bougé fut surpris de réceptionner le corps meurtri de son lieutenant. Mais il sourit, pourquoi donc souriait-il se demanda Izuku droit comme un I.

Il ressentit d'un coup une sorte de poids sur les 2 épaules ainsi qu'une très forte douleur au ventre.

Voyant un bras armé d'un couteau lui pénétrer l'abdomen, il stoppa les membres après 2 mouvements de ceux-ci.

«Tu m'avais manqué mon Deku-Chou… tu avais déjà plein de sang sur toi, mais tu me connais, pour moi il n'y en a jamais assez »

La voix basse qui venait de lui susurrer aux oreilles fit bouillir et frémir notre héros.

Serrant plus fort les bras avec sa poigne qui bloquait son assaillante contre son dos, il lui fit lâcher le poignard qu'elle avait toujours en main, l'autre était planté dans son ventre qui saignait abondamment. La morphine, il le sentit, venait de cesser de faire effet, et tout son corps était tétanisé par la douleur et les efforts.

-Tu me lâches mon chou ? Elle lui mordit doucement le lobe de l'oreille droite puis lui mordilla le cou. Tu sais très bien que je ne couche pas le premier soir.

Sa poigne se relâchant contre sa volonté, elle passa devant lui. Incapable de faire plus, Izuku tomba à genou. Serrant les plaies de son ventre et le poignard toujours figé.

-Il te va si bien, je te le laisse. Elle lui saisit les cheveux, les plaqua en arrière et l'embrassa langoureusement après avoir retiré son masque.

Incapable de faire quoi ce que soit, Izuku se vit repartir en arrière. Il détesta cela plus que tout au monde.

-J'y vais alors, à la prochaine mon Deku-chou. Toga tout sourire et chantonnant, se dirigea vers Shigaraki qui avait été rejoint par Black Mist le portail déjà ouvert.

-Profite bien héros, dit Shigaraki en fermant la marche.

Alors que le portail se refermait, Izuku à genoux, les mains sur le ventre, les mains en sang ainsi que la partie inférieure de la jambe gauche et une épaule meurtrie, resta seul au milieu de cette place vide où régnait le silence au centre du chaos.

Un bip lancinant ramena le vert à la réalité. Une bombe imposante était apparue à la place du portail noir.

La situation était critique…

* * *

Comme le disais un personnage célèbre "Tu es un **Reviewer** Harry ! " Alors **soyez magique, pensez y !** (Le **fav** et **follow** marche aussi mais ça c est pour la lettre de l'école ;) )

Note de l'auteur: *Si vous avez des doutes sur la manière de soigner une brûlure au 3ieme degrés je ne vous conseille pas cette technique :) . Mais Izuku fait ce qu'il pu avec ce qu'il a ... :)

Note de l'auteur 2: **La morphine en pure est très dangereuse, outre le risque d'accoutumance, son effet annule toute sensation de douleur ce qui aggrave les blessures car les réflexes et limite de conservation du corps émanant du cerveau son annulé car celui ci ne reçoit pas les signaux de douleur. Oui c'était le point médicamenteux de l'auteur.

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la fin de ce que j appel le mini arc de "l'attaque du quartier du port" ;) .


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour Bonsoir ladies and gentlemen

Rise Chapitre 28 est la. Il apporte énormément de choses.

Mais je n'en dit pas plus.

Réponse au Review: 

- **Chisana** : Ta délivrance est la, et j'aime les cliffhangers. Merci de ta review et de tes superbes compliments. Et oui c'est le grand retour de nos vilains préférés. Disons que Dabi est tombé sur un os avec Izuku version pas content, mais il n'a pas démérité. Petite précision, Izuku à la fin du 27 n'est pas dans les pommes, il est juste à genoux couteau planté. Mais tu veras cela plus en détails si après. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre tout comme celui ci d'ailleurs.

 **Dreambruh** : OHHHHH le pilier est de retour ! Mon bouton enlèvement était cassé donc ... j ai pas pus appuyer. Ne soit pas dérangée ma chère, tu es déja bien gentille de poster autant et depuis si longtemps. Un grand merci pour tes compliments d ailleurs. je dois t avouer que je vois pas bien cette histoire de portes ... . En tout cas on est d accord, Izuku a bien évolué. Et pour ce qui est du traitement, tu m'apprends quelque chose sur l'utilisation de la biafine et en même temps ... ça montre qu'Izuku est un héro et pas un médecin. J'utiliserais d'ailleurs cela plus tard merci beaucoup de l'info. J'espère que le chapitre 28 te plairas.

Je remercie comme habituellement ma Beta lectrice Pandora pour son travail de qualité qui vous permet de lire un récit sans erreurs pour que vous puisiez profité pleinement de chaque chapitre. Un grand merci à elle.

Nous y allons...

* * *

Chapitre 28

Les bips de plus en plus rapprochés ne laissaient que peu de doute sur le temps qui lui restait à disposition. Toujours à genoux, subissant le contre coup de l'adrénaline, de la morphine et de ses blessures, son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il essaya de se remettre debout mais la douleur l'en dissuada.

Les bips s'accélèrent encore.

Notre héros forçait de toute sa volonté sur ce corps qui lui résistait.

Dans le même temps des souvenirs lui revinrent, son entrée à Yuei, sa rencontre avec ses amis, All Might le serrant dans ses bras après les événements de Kamino, Ochaco lui souriant, puis le souvenir du sourire de sa mère. Chargé de ces moments, il réessaya de se lever, réussissant à se mettre debout, il fit un sourire de victoire qui s'évapora bien vite alors que son corps venait encore une fois de le trahir.

Hurlant de désespoir face à sa faiblesse, il sentit la colère le saisir. Les images qu'il avait dans la tête changèrent, plus sombre, Toga se tournant vers lui la seringue à la main, Shigaraki le frappant, Hans le noyant, sa mère morte sur une table d'autopsie …

Il cria de plus belle, forçant sur ses muscles retords à les en faire craquer. La jointure de ses mains totalement blanche, il se retourna vers la bombe. Le bip n'était plus à l'oreille qu'un son long et monotone. Commençant à courir aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa condition, il entendit ce qu'il craignait. Le silence venait de se faire. N'ayant pas une seconde, le Démon de jade activa son pouvoir à 150 % et sprinta en direction du périmètre extérieur au quartier.

Le souffle de l'explosion le surprit à mi-chemin du but, il fut littéralement propulsé dans les airs tel un fétu de paille, le souffle coupé et la vision brouillée. Quand il récupéra ses facultés, il vit clairement le toit d'un immeuble en périphérie du port se rapprocher de lui à grande vitesse. Réalisant que sans une action de sa part, il finirait 6 pieds sous terre, il fit la seule chose en sa capacité. Chargeant doucement le One for all, il lança une vague d'air comprimé en direction du sol. Si ses calculs étaient corrects cela devrait fonctionner. Et cela fonctionna, enfin il fit une chute très douloureuse sur le toit bétonné de l'immeuble mais l'important et ce qu'il garda en mémoire, c'est que la mort ne l'avait pas saisi.

Izuku était couché sur le dos à même le toit, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer la douleur qui faisait littéralement partie de lui.

Après 15 bonnes minutes, il se redressa doucement, limitant ainsi son mal de crâne. Balayant le paysage du regard, il vit que le quartier du port n'existait tous simplement plus. En son centre où il se trouvait il y a peu, un cratère de 20 mètres de diamètre avait soufflé toute trace de civilisation. Plus aucune vie ne s'y trouvait. Les habitations directement en contact avec la zone du cœur de l'explosion étaient totalement effondrées, Izuku remarqua que même sur son immeuble, le souffle avait lézardé la façade et fêlé les vitres. Toutes flammes du brasier dévorant avaient été soufflées dans le même temps que les constructions. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'incident, le silence régnait en maître incontesté. Mais ce n'était pas un silence traditionnel, celui-ci était lourd de sens et emplie de douleur. Cette douleur éclata peu après avec la reprise des cris des blessés et les larmes des familles ayant perdu un proche dans ce qui était de loin le pire assaut de vilain que le Japon ai jamais connu.

Toujours sur son toit, Izuku avait pu récupérer quelques forces. N'osant pas retirer le poignard enfoncé dans son ventre bloqué par la couture cautérisé du fait de Dabi. Il le retirerait en étant chez lui et avec les outils pour juguler l'affut de sang une fois l'arme extraite et ce malgré la douleur permanente à endurer. Se relevant enfin, il rabattit sa capuche, ne cachant pas son irritation de la perte de son masque le bas du visage arraché par Toga.

Alors que le Démon de Jade allait rejoindre son repère d'un pas traînant, il fut frappé dans le dos par une force équivalente à un camion.

Projeté au sol, glissant douloureusement sur 1 mètre, il resta dans sa position d'arrivée cherchant à trouver un sens logique à cette situation.

-Plus un geste tu es en état d'arrestation, hurla une voix qu'il connaissait. Au nom du ministère et du monde héroïque pas un geste brusque démon de jade.

«Ici Red Riot, j'ai le démon de jade sous contrôle, besoin de renfort »

Kirishima ! Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Pensa le vert toujours au sol.

Alors que le rouge approchait, menotte à la main en direction de ses poignets, Izuku roula sur lui-même et commença à prendre la fuite. Cependant sa vitesse était bien trop faible et il sentit bien vite une main se poser sur son épaule d'une manière autoritaire.

-J'ai dit plus un geste, cracha le blindé.

Sans dire un mot pour ne pas compromettre son identité, il se dégagea de la poigne du héros, se retournant rapidement pour lui porter un coup de poing dans la figure. Son poing s'écrasa sur le visage rocailleux du rouge qui le fixait d'un air presque désolé.

-Tu n'es pas en état, dit il en pointant ses blessures et plus particulièrement le couteau figé dans son ventre d'où perlaient des gouttes de sang. Mais je suis pour légalité. Il lui porta un coup de poing dans la joue à son tour.

Le démon accusa le coup mais ne perdit pas l'équilibre. Sentant la situation monter d'un cran, il commença à faire appel au One For All. Deku porta à nouveau un coup au rouge. Ne voyant pas l'intérêt au vu de l'attaque précédente d'esquivé, il fut plus que surpris de la puissance qu'il dut encaisser lorsque le poing du vilain s'écrasa sur le bas de sa mâchoire. Massant doucement l'endroit pendant que son ennemi toujours dissimulé sous son capuchon de cuir se mettait en garde.

Soufflant de lassitude, Red Riot combla la distance en 3 foulées rapides. Arrivé au contact, il décocha un violent direct droit que le démon esquiva d'un faible mouvement de tête, le bas du corps raide et peu manœuvrable. Ayant remarqué ça, il enchaîna avec une série de triple Jab visant à dépasser son adversaire en vitesse et à multiplier les zones de frappe. Son mouvement dans la majorité fut contré par l'extrême célérité du vilain immobile sur ces appuis mais dont les bras crépitant d'éclairs verts savaient toujours ou se positionner pour parer. 2 coups sur les 6 touchèrent leur cible, arrachant des soufflements au démon. Deku contra par un uppercut qui fut esquivé puis un crochet du gauche qui fut paré in-extrémiste par son ancien ami. Celui-ci le bras levé en protection le regardait, les yeux rouges de volonté et tout le corps durcis.

Donnant une impulsion vers l'arrière, Izuku retrouva une certaine distance de sécurité. La douleur le repris à ce moment-là et il posa le genou gauche a terre, se tenant le ventre et regardant le sang suinté de ses doigts et du bas de sa jambe.

-Abandonne vilain je te domine ! Tu n'es plus en état de te battre !

Il lui répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête

Excédé, le rouge se jeta sur le vert. Il le frappa d'une droite surpuissante sur le haut du crâne caché de son adversaire toujours au sol. Au moment où il allait sentir son poing entrer en contact avec l'ennemi, celui-ci bascula sur le côté et projeta une énorme vague de vent par une pichenette de ses doigts déjà blessés.

Reculant de plusieurs mètres les bras en croix, Kirishima était soufflé. Pas par l'impact mais parce qu'il avait cru discerner sous la capuche du Démon de Jade, qui s'était brièvement soulevé durant l'échange.

-TU …

-Kirishima !

-Tête d'ortie ! Bouge plus d'un pouce.

-Ochaco, Katsuki, vous en avez mis du temps ! Il se passe quoi ?

Bakugo s'était positionné entre les 2 combattants alors qu'Ochaco courait au chevet d'Izuku, à demi couché sur le côté, dos à ce qui se passait.

-Deku, tu vas bien ? Demanda doucement Uravity en ce penchant en face de lui.

La jeune femme fit une moue dégoûtée. Son ami était dans un état lamentable avec toutes ces blessures saignantes et ce poignard profondément enfoncé dans le corps.

-Ochaco ? Dit-il doucement, un œil clos et l'autre à demi.

-Oui je suis là ne t'inquiète pas.

-Aide-moi à me relever veux-tu ?

-Deku tu es sur ? Ce n'est pas du tout prudent.

-Fais-le s'il te plaît.

Aidant son amour en le soutenant par son bras droit autour de ses épaules, elle le releva. Les joues toutes rouges de ce contact si proche avec son bien-aimé.

-Bordel Ochaco mais tu fous quoi ! Hurla Kirishima en voyant son amie soulever le criminel le plus recherché du pays avec une infinie précaution

-Tais-toi Kiri ! Tu ne sais pas tout, dit froidement Bakugo, très inquiet au vue de l'état de ce maudit nerd.

-Bah explique moi !

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir …

-Tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir me dire en face que c'est Deku qui est sous ce masque surtout !

L'intervention du rouge fit figer Katsuki et Ochaco.

-Comment je le sais ? C'est la question qui vous tourne en tête c'est ça ! Bah je vais vous le dire ! J'ai reconnu la sensation des coups d'Izuku lors de notre combat ! De plus j'ai cru discerner son visage suite à une attaque. Et au vu de votre réaction, j'ai raison. Alors ce que je me dis c'est depuis combien de temps vous savez que le criminel en tête de liste à éliminer ou interpeller est en fait un ancien camarade de classe qui nous a abandonnés ! Un ancien camarade de classe qui est parti le jour de l'enterrement de son mentor ! Le jour où notre famille a explosé ! Ce jour maudit ou tout le monde a perdu le peu de foi qui leur restait dans le rêve héroïque ! Et le pire, cet ancien frère qui aurait selon les dires de Momo, laissé Shoto seul pour poursuivre on ne sait quoi dans la forêt !

-LA FERME ! Hurla une Ochaco en larme, tu ne sais rien du tout !

-Bah parle alors, cria à son tour Kirishima, les yeux larmoyants. Depuis quand vous savez ?!

Bakugo d'une voix calme commença

-On sait que Deku est comme ceci depuis la nuit de l'incident avec la ligue durant le camp d'hiver. On sait qu'il utilisait son temps libre pour combattre le crime.

-Combattre le crime, c'est comme ça que tu choisis de te voiler la face ?! On parle du Démon de Jade, le vilain qui laisse des cadavres à chaque pas, on parle du monstre qui laisse une voiture exploser au visage d'un officier pour fuir. On parle de l'abomination qui racket des commerçants ! Et tu me dis que ce type-là, c'est notre Izuku et que vous n'avez rien fait pour le soutenir.

-On aurait dû faire quoi selon toi ? Répondit froidement Katsuki en attrapant le col de son ami et en collant son front sur le sien.

-Vous auriez dû m'en parler !

-Et pour quoi faire ? Demanda doucement Ochaco qui avait toujours les joues mouillées, pour que tu partes à sa poursuite ? Pour que toi qui est si diplomate, tu trouves les mots là ou son ami d'enfance et moi n'avons même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir ! Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

-J'aurais pu essayer au moins, dit le rouge, déçus de à sa mise à l'écart.

Bakugo le lâcha

-Je … Je suis désolé Eijiro, dit doucement Izuku en retirant sa capuche devenue inutile.

Et je suis désolé pour toi Bakugo. Mais je le suis d'autant plus pour toi ma chère Ochaco, tu as dû tant souffrir par ma faute.

Essuyant de sa main gauche une larme qui coulait encore. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa bien-aimée.

L'instant se figea. Tous les partis semblaient vouloir que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

(Encore, pensa Izuku, il faut qu'ils discutent encore un peu)

3 minutes passèrent avant que le silence ne soit brisé.

-Bon alors, dit Kirishima toujours en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On a tous un milliard de questions à te poser Izuku, et ton état est préoccupant. Il pointa du doigt la flaque de sang qui avait commencée à se former au niveau des pieds du héros.

-Et bien, commença Ochaco.

Eijiro fit un pas en avant vers le vert et repris

-Dans tous les cas nous devons le livrer aux autorités.

-QUOI ! Dirent en synchro Ground Zero et Uravity.

-Bah oui, ça reste un criminel.

-Mais ça va pas ! Hurla Bakugo en attrapant le bras de son ami. On va pas leur remettre le démon de jade ! C'est direction le Tartarus sans négociation possible.

-Et ? Dit d'une voix froide le rouge. Le fait que ça soit Deku ne change rien à ses actes.

-N'y pense même pas, dit d'un ton polaire Ochaco en serrant plus fort Izuku contre elle.

-Hors de question, reprit le pétard.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ! Hurla kirishima

-Je vais t'en empêcher, tempêta l'explosif.

De fil en aiguille le ton monta pour la première fois entre les 2 amis de toujours. Tant et si bien qu'il se faisait face désormais, alter dehors.

-Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça ! Cria Eijiro

-Alors reste en arrière, tempêta Bakugo.

Sans crier gare, les 2 héros commencèrent doucement à se faire face dans des échanges de coup.

La tension était insoutenable et tout laissait à présager que la situation n'allait pas s'arranger.

-Ochaco, dit doucement Izuku, il faut que tu ailles les séparer sinon ils vont réellement se faire mal.

-Non, répondit énergiquement la jeune femme, je ne te lâche pas !

-Écoute-moi, j'ai repris assez de force pour me tenir debout tout seul, mais je serais bien incapable de faire plus.

Un souffle d'explosion l'interrompit.

-Mais … mais Deku

-Fais-moi confiance Ochaco et va aider ces idiots, dit avec douceur son amour, je reste là.

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il lui fit une chose qu'Ochaco n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs années mais qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée.

Deku, son Deku, lui fit son sourire, mais ce n'était pas comme avant la fin de leur scolarité non… c'était un sourire véritable. Le sourire de son Deku.

Tout doutes balayés, la jeune fille lâcha précautionneusement le jeune homme afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Une fois installé légèrement sur ses appuis, il lui fit signe et lui dit qu'elle devait y aller.

Sans perdre une seconde, mais en se retournant fréquemment vers son aimé, elle arriva proche de l'affrontement de ses 2 amis.

-STOP ! Hurla la demoiselle.

Elle esquiva de justesse un coup de poing perdu

-Ca suffit !

N'ayant toujours pas de réaction, elle utilisa son alter pour retirer les 2 belligérants du sol et les tenir à bout de bras par le collet.

-Vous avez finis oui ! Hurla-t-elle en leur choquant leurs 2 têtes l'une contre l'autre.

Une fois les 2 boulets qui lui servaient de compagnon calmés. Elle les reposa et sourit d'un air triomphale en direction d'Izuku.

Elle déchanta, là où il y aurait dû se trouver Deku, ne restait qu'une flaque de sang et de l'air.

-Dekuuu ! Non ! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant au bord du toit. NOOOON tu n'as pas le droit ! Nooon, elle se mit à pleurer ! Elle était inconsolable même lorsque ces 2 amis la prirent dans leurs bras.

.

Izuku immobile avait attendu que son amour soit prise par le combat de chiffonnier de ses 2 anciens amis. Remettant sa capuche, il vit sa douce soulever les 2 adultes. Il prit la fuite en se laissant tomber de l'immeuble. Sautant entre les murs de ceux-ci.

«Pardonne-moi pour ça, Ochaco».

XXX

Arrivant tant bien que mal aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le jeune homme anémique et blessé fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Entrant rapidement, il n'eut pas le temps de claquer convenablement la porte d'entrée que le voile noir l'avait déjà étreint de son doux contact.

Marchant jusqu'au milieu du couloir, à côté de la cuisine, son corps le lâcha et il perdit connaissance. Couché, inconscient sur le côté, les yeux clos et le sang s'écoulant doucement de ses nombreuses plaies vint silencieusement former une mare de sang grossissante sur le carrelage d'un blanc immaculé.

* * *

Comme le disais un personnage célèbre "Tu es un **Reviewer** Harry ! " Alors **soyez magique, pensez y !** (Le **fav** et **follow** marche aussi mais ça c est pour la lettre de l'école ;) )

Petite note: Si vous trouvez le Kiri un poil vindicatif, n'oubliez pas qu'il est face à l'ennemi public n°1 et qu'il est partagé par la suite entre son éthique/ la camaraderie et ce que Deku est devenu.

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine suite à cet énième Cliffhanger ;)


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour bonsoir à tous.

Je vous reviens avec le chapitre 29 de votre fiction. Je tenais avant de remercier les incroyables reviewers, a m'excuser pour le petit décalage d'une semaine qu'a subit ce chapitre. Celui-ci n'était pas prévu au programme, mais j ai manqué de temps à cause de mon cursus scolaire. Je vais essayer que cela ne se reproduise plus. Mes plus plates excuses.

D'ailleurs je vous remercie tous, car Rise vient d'enregistrer les 3600vues. Venez fêter ça en review !

 **Réponses aux Reviews:**

SirGenie2: Merci pour ta review qui résume parfaitement et succinctement se chapitre :)

Dreambruh: LE Pilier à repris ses bonnes habitudes ! Ouiiiii ! J'adore tes petits dialogues internes, ils me font toujours beaucoup rire. Ochaco avait du pain sur la planche avec ces 2 énergumènes un peu à cran, ne lui en veut pas. Et comme tu le dis si justement, Izuku c'est excusé ! ;) Pour ce qui est de l'histoire des portes, j'avais pas remarqué et vu que ça plaît je ne changerais pas. (Oui je ferme la "porte" sur le débat ;) :) ^^ )

Chisana: Hello Chisa, Raa les cliffhangers et moi, une si belle histoire d'amour, j adore teaser c est tout moi. Alors pour ta principale interrogation j 'ai une bonne nouvelle, ce chapitre te donne la réponse et bien plus encore ;). Qu'elle belle métaphore sur le souffle de l'explosion, c'est beau :) . C'était le chapitre des retrouvailles, entre la ligue et les amis je me suis fait plaisir. Pour ce qui est du comportement de ses camarades, tu vas devoir attendre un peu... Et j adore tes questionnements qui sont pour moi une source d'inspiration.

Je vais devoir faire quelque chose de spécial pour la dernière review car elle m'a prise de court je dois l'admettre. Ma chère Pandora sache que ta review m'a extrêmement touchée, ce que tu développes sur notre relation de travail, comment j ai commencé avec toi avec un Izuku canon qui à changé ... Tu m'as touché au plus profond de mon être et ce que tu me dis est la plus belle des récompenses. Cette relation beta/auteur, il ne faut pas se le cacher est ce qui permet à Rise d'avoir la qualité que tu lui prêtes, Mon "enfant" n'aurait jamais pu avoir cette forme sans ton travail acharné pour corriger un orthographe aussi déplorable que le mien. Les vues de rise ainsi que les reviews sont à la fois pour moi, mais aussi pour toi. Tu as toujours été avec moi dans cette aventure et je t'en remercie de tout mon coeur. Cette promesse va dans les 2 sens soit en sûre.

D'ailleurs je profite de ce long discours pour te remercier pour ton travail sur ce chapitre, s'il est aussi beau c'est grâce à toi et je vous invite à aller lire la toute jeune et très prometteuse fiction de Pandora **_« Pistache, clim et tête en l'air »_** ou nos rôles s'inverse et qui est parfaite pour se remettre en douceur des coups que peux infliger Rise. Aller lire c'est vraiment beau, bon et ça fait du bien. :)

J 'ai pris mon temps, je vous libère, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 29

Rentrant d'un pas traînant après cette journée puis cette soirée de travail intensif, Hérina n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Déambulant comme une non-morte/non-vivante en direction de l'appartement familial, ses pensées embrumées divaguaient sur les événements.

Elle avait été dépêchée en renfort des équipes de secours au plus proche de l'incident. Déjà harassée par une journée aux urgences, elle avait dû faire face au flot incessant de blessés divers et variés qui l'avaient épuisée via l'utilisation de son alter.

Un pic de douleur dans son crâne venait de la ramener au présent alors qu'elle tournait enfin sa clé dans la serrure. Au moment de passer le seuil sans un bruit eu égard à l'heure plus que matinale ainsi qu'au sommeil léger de ses grands-parents, une sorte d'envie mélangée avec de l'intuition la saisit.

Et si elle allait voir comment allait Izuku ? Réajustant un peu son chignon, elle se décida à prendre les escaliers. À chaque marche lui revenait par flash des bribes de conversation qu'elle avait eue avec celui-ci avant son départ en catastrophe. Elle se souvenait qu'il semblait lui aussi particulièrement pressé pour on ne sait qu'elle raison et chose étonnante, il ne l'avait même pas invitée à entrer. Ceci couplé au bruit de chute derrière la porte entrebâillée la laissait plus que perplexe.

Arrivant au niveau de son étage, elle remarqua presque trop nettement compte tenu de son niveau de fatigue avancée la porte à peine entrouverte de l'amour de ses rêves.

Intriguée elle s'avança doucement. Pourquoi diable cette porte n'était-elle pas fermée à 5h30 du matin ?

La poussant doucement, une profonde pénombre l'accueillit.

« Izuku, tu es là ? »

Attendant quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, elle reprit

« Izuku c'est Hérina, je peux entrer ? »

Toujours le silence pour seule réponse.

N'y tenant plus et sentant une inquiétude sourde lui attraper la gorge, elle entra.

Posant doucement un pied devant l'autre dans cet environnement nouveau et très peu éclairé, elle ressentait comme une sorte d'excitation en plus de tous les autres sentiments qui l'habitait.

Elle était chez Izuku, sans son accord et à une heure indue des dieux.

Marchant sur le sol soudain devenu glissant, Hérina faillit perdre l'équilibre, battant des bras sur une jambe d'avant en arrière tout en poussant des petits cris, elle parvient à se stabiliser, plaquant rapidement ses mains contre le mur. Dans sa maladresse, elle activa l'interrupteur. La lumière envahit le couloir révélant un tableau digne des plus belles créations de Stephen King. Le carrelage du couloir d'origine blanc était recouvert d'une pellicule « parfaite » de sang qui, au vu de sa couleur rouge tirant sur le marron, devait être là depuis longtemps. À 30 centimètres du début de la flaque, baignant dans une mare de son propre sang Izuku allongé.

Toute fatigue envolée, elle s'avança le plus rapidement possible, s'accroupissant près de celui-ci, d'une main experte elle plongea 2 doigts en direction de sa gorge à la recherche d'un pouls alors que de l'autre elle secouait doucement son épaule en criant son nom cherchant une réaction.

« Izuku ! Izuku répond moi ! »

Se concentrant sur l'état de ses signes vitaux, elle eut toutes les peines du monde à lui trouver un pouls tellement celui-ci était fuyant et faible.

Se concentrant, elle posa son bras sur la peau de son ami laissé libre par la déchirure de ses habits. Activant son alter, elle commença son inspection. Outre les signes évidents de blessures graves : Plaie ouverte avec objet contondant à l'intérieur, Brûlure superficielle au 1 degré sur une majeure partie du corps. Brûlure aux 3 eme degrés sur bas de la jambe gauche ainsi que sur les mains.

La totalité de son corps montrait de petites plaies saignantes et coupures sur la majeure partie de celui-ci. Le scan de son alter la laissa sans voix.

« Comment est-ce possible »

Celui-ci mit en avant la situation précaire de l'épaule droite de son ami, remise trop brutalement, les nombreuses côtes cassées, dont 2 qui avaient frôlé de peu les poumons. Les 3 poches de sang de taille plus que respectable qui menaçaient de partir en hémorragie mortelle en cas de nouveau dégât subit.

Elle attrapa instinctivement son téléphone ayant déjà tapé le numéro des urgences quand attendant la réponse de son interlocuteur, elle fut frappée par l'évidence qui gisait sous ses yeux. Elle était à genoux dans le sang de son amour certes mais cet aimé venait de révéler son plus sombre secret.

« Alors c'est ça que tu cachais Izuku Midoriya, ou devrais-je dire, Démon de jade »

Perdue dans son dilemme interne, elle n'en fut sortie que lorsque son correspondant décrocha.

« Service des urgences de Musutafu, quel est le motif de votre appel ? »

Paniquant brusquement en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait ne pas amener Izuku dans un hôpital sans que l'on ne lui pose de question dont elle n'avait aucune possibilité de répondre, elle raccrocha en s'excusant.

Laissant quelques instants son ami, elle courut jusqu'à son appartement pour prendre son kit de soin qu'elle avait posé lors de son arrivée. Sans plus de cérémonie et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire elle était de retour au chevet de son prince en perdition.

Procédant par étape, elle commença par retirer tant bien que mal le haut de costume.

Une fois ceci fait et toujours à même le sol, tout en observant au mépris de sa douleur et de sa fatigue l'état interne de son patient avec son alter, Hérina s'attaqua au plus urgent… Elle allait devoir retirer le couteau si elle voulait pouvoir le déplacer. Voyant en transparence le corps étranger ainsi que les multitudes de lésions l'entourant, elle se saisit d'une seringue d'antalgique ainsi que d'une compresse stérile et d'un ensemble d'outils qui aurait fait pâlir un néophyte. S'approchant de la masse inerte baignant dans son sang, elle posa doucement la main sur le manche du poignard.

« La lame s'est enfoncée de plusieurs centimètres sous l'épiderme et un flot régulier de sang s'écoule de blessures similaires dans la même zone »

opérant avec un doigté certain, elle retira doucement le poignard en évitant tout geste brusque qui aurait pu faire éclater une poche de sang hémorragique toute proche. Après 30 secondes de retrait, un son métallique lui annonça sa réussite. Ce qui la fit par contre grimacer fut le teint blafard, proche du laiteux des morts de son ami ainsi que son absence de réaction lors du retrait de lame. Un signe de douleur malgré les antibiotiques aurait été normal. Opérant un bandage compressif d'urgence, elle vérifia que son état n'avait pas empiré. Une fois ceci fait, se redressant le couteau en main et ses gants de chirurgie cramoisie, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, posa celui-ci près de l'évier puis se mit à la recherche d'un lit qui pourrait accueillir le blessé pour la suite de ses soins.

Elle jeta son dévolu sur une chambre basique au lit double qui semblait ne pas avoir été habité depuis longtemps.

Avec une infinie précaution et avec énormément de difficulté, Hérina se retrouva à traîner son aimé à même le sol en direction de la chambre, un sillon carmin se formait à la poursuite de son corps.

Dans un dernier cri d'effort, elle parvient à le hisser à plat dos sur le lit. Sans attendre plus de temps, elle perfusa Izuku avec une solution aqueuse doublée d'un coagulant, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre plus.

Elle attaqua le reste du haut du corps, remettant convenablement l'épaule démise. L'opération pour une personne non entraînée aurait été des plus barbares. Ayant été mal remise dans le feu de l'action, Hérina voyait très clairement les différents tendons entrecroisés de manière anormale. Elle tira donc d'un coup sec sur l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de la déboîter puis elle la remit convenablement, le tout conjugué de bruit d'os des plus ragoûtants. Satisfaite du résultat, elle immobilisa celle-ci avec des straps puis banda les différentes plaies tout en appliquant le traitement approprié. Le tout était majoritairement des brûlures.

Une fois ceci fait, elle enchaîna avec la partie plus complexe, le bas du corps. Rougissante pour la première fois depuis qu'elle traitait son patient inconscient, elle se ressaisit et commença à retirer le bas de costume. Cette zone avait été la plus « épargnée » mise à part l'importante brûlure couvrant toute la partie inférieure de la jambe gauche, aucune autre blessure n'était à signaler.

Retirant à la pince les fibres textiles fondues à la plaie ainsi que les caillots de sang brûlés et séchés, elle grogna lorsqu'une odeur vient lui chatouiller les narines.

« De la biafine … bordel de … » ronchonnant envers ce crétin aux yeux émeraudes à moitié mort devant elle, elle se reprit.

Elle dut faire une ablation des cloques blanchâtres, puis appliqua une crème cicatrisante et anesthésiante qu'elle recouvrit d'un important bandage amovible.

« Ce n'est clairement pas la procédure pour une brûlure de cette importance mais je ne peux faire que cela. »

Elle banda l'œil gauche qui avait reçu la coupure du Noumus puis se recula pour observer son œuvre.

Izuku était là, inerte sur le lit. Ses blessures soignées ne laissaient apparaître que peu de peau sur le haut de son corps. Pinçant le nez de frustration, elle nota la couleur sanguine qui teintait le pansement posé rapidement sur son abdomen. Retirant celui-ci puis nettoyant la plaie pour la seconde fois, elle dut se résoudre, malgré la dose déjà élevée de médicament dans son organisme, à utiliser un analgésique local pour lui appliquer des agrafes afin de maintenir les blessures en place.

L'opération finie, elle tomba en un soufflement dans le petit fauteuil à la droite du lit. Posant les yeux sur la respiration faible de son amour, la fatigue la rattrapa et s'endormit, la journée serait décisive.

.

Des coups sourds résonnaient dans tout l'appartement.

Se réveillant en sursaut, Hérina se leva brusquement. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait 14h tapante, elle se tourna vers son ami toujours endormi. Utilisant doucement son alter, elle put voir que son état était stable. Les hémorragies ne s'étaient pas déclenchées et les pansements étaient encore en bon état.

Se levant d'un pas hésitant, elle esquiva tant bien que mal le sang dans le couloir et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée qui semblait sur le point de céder sous les assauts du ou des visiteurs. Visiteur que l'on entendait clairement bougonner derrière celle-ci.

Posant la main sur la poignée, Hérina non sans crainte, entrebâilla celle-ci.

« Bordel maudit nerd tu ouvres enfin ! Je savais bien que tu étais la !

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, le visage dans l'embrasure, Hérina se demanda qui était cet allumé vociférant devant elle.

-Excusez-moi Mr mais vous faites erreur. Ouvrant un peu plus la porte elle se redressa.

Comme coupé dans son élan, le blond se figea

-T'es qui toi ?

-Je peux vous retourner la question, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton revêche

-Je suis Bakugo Katsuki, héros de l'agence d'Endeavor, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Deku ?

Tout allait à cent mille dans la tête de la jeune fille, un héros était devant la porte de son ami qui était inconscient et qui était de surcroit le criminel le plus recherché du Japon ! Comment faire.

-Je …Je … Je suis chez moi Mr Bakugo

-Quoi ?

-Je suis chez moi

Oui c'est ça pensa la jeune fille.

-Je comprends pas.

-J'ai acheté cet appartement depuis peu, il était mis en vente par le service de transmission et d'urbanisme de la ville.

-L'appartement n'est plus aux Midoriya alors ?

-Les qui ? (Je joue le tout pour le tout cette fois)

-Non laissez tomber, je connaissais les anciens propriétaires c'est tout.

La jeune fille se détendit un peu face au ton mélancolique de son interlocuteur, elle entrebâilla un peu plus la porte.

-Mademoiselle vous êtes blessée ! S'exclama le blond cendré.

-Non pourquo…

Regardant ses vêtements elle ne put que maudire son manque de jugeote. Elle était restée depuis tout ce temps dans sa tenue d'urgentiste pleine de sang séché.

Voyant que le héros fit un pas, elle tendit les mains en avant comme pour l'arrêter

-Non non non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je ne suis pas blessée, j'ai été dépêchée en urgence cette nuit dans la zone de l'incident du port et je me suis écroulée de sommeil en rentrant sans avoir le temps de me changer.

Semblant gober son histoire, le héros se figea, pensif.

Mimant un bâillement, la jeune fille demanda à son visiteur s'il en avait fini car elle souhaitait retourner dormir.

D'un signe de la tête il acquiesça.

Lui souhaitant bonne journée, elle referma doucement la porte. Tremblante, le dos contre celle-ci, elle avait eu chaud.

XXX

L'explosif n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire Deku. À la place il était tombé sur une infirmière des plus aimable quoique passablement fatiguée. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là s'il n'avait pas remarqué ou dernier instant, la forme caractéristique d'une arme blanche posée proche de levier.

Ça aurait pu être un couteau de cuisine des plus banals mais pour Katsuki sa piste venait de se vérifier. Qui garde un poignard militaire taché de sang dans une cuisine ?

XXX

Retournant, une fois l'appartement de son Izuku remis en ordre, auprès de ses grands-parents, Hérina leur annonça qu'il était très malade et incapable de sortir de chez lui pendant très longtemps. D'abord surpris, ils voulurent aller lui rendre visite, mais elle leur interdit. Elle se chargerait de son traitement ce qui fait qu'elle passerait la majorité de son temps à ses côtés après le travail.

Ses grands-parents n'avaient pas cherché plus loin. Elle les avait d'ailleurs quittés pour retourner voir son vert malade. Lorsque la porte s'était refermée derrière leur petite fille, son grand-père ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire entendu à sa femme.

La fin de semaine et le week-end passa sans changement notable pour notre héros. Hérina veillait en permanence sur lui, utilisant son alter pour suivre l'évolution des différentes blessures.

Après 54H dans le sommeil et alors qu'Hérina allait partir à son travail, elle observa une dernière fois son « ami » endormi. Elle avait remarqué cela depuis quelque temps, Izuku avait encaissé une somme de blessures bien supérieures à ce qu'un être humain même avec un alter de durcissement pouvait supporter. Mais le plus curieux était l'étrange capacité de récupération qui était à l'œuvre. Là où ses hémorragies auraient à peine dû commencer à décroître, elles n'étaient dorénavant plus un danger. De même que ses autres dommages internes à l'image de ses tendons et fibres musculaires d'épaule qui ne gardait aucune séquelle. C'était tout bonnement stupéfiant et grâce à cela ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Moins coupable de le laisser dans cette situation, elle referma la porte puis pris la direction de son emploi. Elle avait besoin de refaire le plein de matériel.

Izuku le souffle régulier plongé dans un sommeil profond senti une force l'appeler. Une force qui venait du plus profond de son âme. Cette voix lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Se concentrant sur celle-ci, il reprit peu à peu pied dans le présent. Retrouvant les sensations dans son corps et le touché de draps sous ses paumes bandées. Poussant plus avant ses sensations pour se réapproprier son corps, il finit par bouger son pied. À peine avait-il fini ce geste qu'une vague de douleur le surpris. Il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux en criant. Des pas précipités lui répondirent.

Incapable de se lever, le démon de jade attendit, sa vision à 50 % obstruée, pour faire face à son nouvel ennemi.

* * *

Je vous le demande souvent, mais si vous ne **Reviewez** par le pauvre Izuku risque de souffrir ... et personne ne veux sa ... Alors je compte sur vous et je vous réponds sans faute lors du prochain chapitre qui sera, lui c est sure, dimanche prochain. (Le **fav** et **follow** est possibles, pensez à lui ;) ^^ )

A dimanche


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour, bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen

Je vous retrouve comme chaque semaine pour la suite de votre récit. Comme vous pouvez le lire nous sommes au chapitre 30 et un seul mot me viens "Waouu" 30 chapitres sur cette fic qui à été lancée sans prétention. Une envie de se mettre à l'écriture et voir si cela me plaisait et nous voila avec une histoire à +80K mots et 60 Reviews. Un grand merci de votre soutien inconditionnel.

Réponse aux Reviews:

 **Dreambruh** : Merci de ta review et je déclare ouvert le Royal Rumble de baston de regards! Je suis content qu'Hérina te (et vous) plaise tant, c 'est toujours une crainte avec l'implémentation d'un OC en plein milieu d'une fic. Tout le monde évolue dans Rise, Katchan ne fait pas exception à la règle, même s'il n'est pas foncièrement différent ;). Je trouve que SAO à perdu de sa saveur dans cet arc Alicization qu'en penses tu ? (La fin du dernier est bien !)

 **Chisana** : Hello chisa! TOO MANY QUESTIONS *-*. Cliffhanger forever chisa ! Je suis content que tu ais appréciés le passage Baku-Hérina, c'était une invention du moment. Exceptionnellement je vais répondre à quelques une de tes questions. Il n'y aura pas de discussion en quatripartite :).

Pour ce qui est de la récupération des blessures, je précise cela ici car après cela ne sera plus évoqué. Connaissant ce qui se passe dans les scans ... (6 ... WTF) , je me suis permis une petite fantaisie. Le One for All dans Rise accélère la récupération (attention c est pas recovery Girl le truc, mais c est une aide en plus) Donc tu as vus juste en somme. Et pour ce qui est des fantômes la réponse est non malheureusement. Mais il n'ai pas exclu qu'un des sujets que tu as relevés face un retour dans l'histoire. Je n'en dit pas plus. Pour ce qui est du style un grand merci ! Mais j'avoue que de me replonger dans Rise c'est un peu comme remettre un manteau que tu adores et que tu ressorts des placards une fois l'hiver finis. (ça sent le vécu) tu t'y sens bien dedans.

Je vous demande alors, dans cette histoire: Hérina ou Ochaco best Girl ?

Un exceptionnel merci pour ma Beta Pandora qui toujours fidèle au poste souffle à mes cotés les 30 chapitres de cette fiction. Cette semaine à été particulièrement rude et j'en suis désolé,, mais quand l'inspi est la ... D'ailleurs n'oubliez pas d"aller lire sa fiction (Pistache, clim et tête en l'air)

Je m'arrête ici, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. OHH et j'allais oublié, nous sommes sur un Rating M doux. Cela faisait longtemps...

* * *

Chapitre 30

L'eau chaude coulant doucement sur son corps lui fit un bien fou. La journée de travail avait été plus qu'harassante et le retour dans un environnement libéré de presque tout stresse reposa son esprit fatigué. Ses pensées tournées vers le plus précieux de ses patients toujours endormis à son retour espérant qu'il revienne à lui d'ici peu.

Sortant de sous le jet brûlant, elle sursauta. Un cri venait de déchirer le calme olympien qui régnait dans l'appartement. S'entourant à la hâte dans une serviette, ses cheveux blonds détrempés collant à sa peau, elle sprinta dans le couloir et fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre d'Izuku.

Jambes écartées et un bras retenant la porte qu'elle avait failli exploser contre le mur, elle trouva son ami en une position à mi-chemin entre une posture de défense martiale et une position latérale de sécurité due à la douleur qui lui avait arraché son cri.

« IZUKU stop ne bouge plus tu vas rouvrir tes blessures ! »

Celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à arracher le pansement qui lui couvrait l'œil ainsi que les perfusions. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs fait ressurgir de vieux démons dans l'esprit embrumé et groggy du jeune homme. Le souvenir d'une pince, d'un seau, d'un poignard et de coup se bousculaient dans sa mémoire alors que cette seule perfusion n'autorisait pas son repos éternel.

Voyant qu'aucune de ses paroles n'avaient l'effet escompté, Hérina d'instinct voulut bloquer les mouvements des bras du vert qui s'attaquaient aux seringues perfusantes. Sautant sans réfléchir sur lui, elle se retrouva à la lutte avec son patient. Voyant que malgré son état elle n'arrivait absolument pas à contraindre ses mouvements, elle décida d'utiliser tout son poids. Se retrouvant presque assise sur le torse de son remuant partenaire, elle réussit progressivement, à la lutte avec celui-ci, à limiter ses mouvements.

Galvanisé par la peur et le ressentiment, Izuku parvint par un mouvement torve à déséquilibrer cette forme l'assaillant.

Inversant les positions, il allait finir son adversaire, le poing droit levé et armé quand son ennemi sembla se résigner. Secouant la tête pour éclaircir sa vision, il dut attendre quelques secondes supplémentaires pour finalement finir la mise au point de ses rétines.

Le spectacle qui se révéla à ses yeux le laissa sans voix. Il surplombait Hérina en la maintenant à la force brute de son bassin. Elle était nue sur sa serviette de bain qui reposait sous elle suite à l'affrontement. Ses longs cheveux blonds dorés disposés en un cercle parfait auréolaient son visage aux traits tendus par la fatigue, la peur et le désespoir. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir à chaque instant, l'effet dramatique était accentué par ses lèvres tremblotantes.

La vision qui s'offrait à elle était tout bonnement cauchemardesque, Izuku, le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle connaisse la surplombait, ses yeux d'un vert artificiel à cause des lentilles qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué dardaient sur elle un regard fou et meurtrier. Un poing rageur arqué vers son visage.

Traversé par un éclair de douleur venant des mouvements qu'il avait dû effectuer, il dû relâcher la pression musculaire qui maintenait son assaillante terrorisée en place. Se sentant d'un coup sans forces. Il chuta visage le près de son cou.

Peinant à reprendre son souffle, il retira rapidement son dispositif visuel qu'il avait gardé beaucoup trop longtemps. La tête lui tournait alors qu'un petit gémissement le fit revenir à la situation actuelle.

Il remarqua enfin son positionnement des plus « ambiguës ». Hérina était entre 2 eaux, profondément choquée d'avoir vécu cette situation et extrêmement gênée de celle actuelle. Elle totalement nue cachant ses atouts par ses mains, et lui en boxer, un bras sans force reposant sur son ventre.

-Je… il était très gêné, je suis désolé…

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête sans dire un mot.

Il sentit la volonté de fuir de sa camarade d'infortune.

-Je voudrais bouger cependant, j'en suis incapable. Je n'ai plus aucune force.

La regardant d'un œil rond elle parla enfin.

-Ferme les yeux, je vais t'aider à soulever ton bras.

S'exécutant prestement, la jeune fille fit un décompte de 3 puis s'extirpa en une contorsion de son poids mort.

Remettant sa serviette à la hâte, elle l'aida non sans douleur pour lui à reprendre une position allongée sur le dos. Une fois le retournement effectué, elle vit bien vite les yeux de son ami papillonner de fatigue. Remarquant dans le même temps la réouverture des plaies de son abdomen, elle se changea puis revint s'occuper de son patient qui était déjà retourné dans les bras de Morphée.

Parachevant son œuvre, elle partit en cuisine, son ami était réveillé et après presque 3 jours de sommeils, il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces.

Une fois préparé un Riz au poêlon ainsi que du poulet finement pané, son plat préféré, elle alla réveiller son bel endormi. Entrant doucement dans la chambre dans la pénombre, elle eut un moment d'appréhension, si Izuku réagissait de la même façon, s'il refusait cette fois de stopper son geste ? Et si ?

-N'ai pas peur Hérina, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Sa douce voix teintée de regret coupa court à tous ses doutes.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis qui j'ai entendu tes pas approcher.

Un silence suivit cette réponse. Celui-ci dura plutôt longtemps.

-Aide-moi à me lever s'il te plaît.

-Je, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, tu es toujours faible et tes 2 blessures risqueraient de se rouvrir.

-Hérina, il avait tourné son visage vers elle. J'ai besoin de me lever.

Tiraillée mais incapable de résister à cette bouille si douce, elle s'exécuta.

Rejoignant Izuku sur le bord droit du lit, face à lui, elle lui tendit ses 2 mains afin qu'il s'en serve comme point d'appui. Difficilement le jeune homme parvint à se tenir face à elle. Un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vais aller me doucher, je vais prendre mes affaires.

Faisant un pas en avant, ses jambes se dérobèrent. Hérina pas du tout prise au dépourvu le réceptionna comme une infirmière savait le faire, afin de contrebalancer la différence de poids entre eux.

-Je vais plutôt t'y conduire, dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle venait de passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu es la chef, dit-il légèrement gêné de sa faiblesse.

Lui servant de canne, ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain attenante.

-Tu sais c'est normal que tu ai du mal à marcher. Tu es resté alité un long moment et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

Il acquiesça pendant qu'elle le déposait sur le siège de douche.

-Je peux me débrouiller maintenant tu sais, dit il légèrement rouge.

-Euh, elle rougit elle aussi, oui bien sûr, je t'apporte des affaires adaptées.

-Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin dans l'armoire de ma chambre.

-Compris.

Prenant congé alors que l'eau commençait à couler, elle partit en quête d'un vêtement approprié.

Une fois Izuku séché, elle lui tendit des vêtements.

Derrière la porte mi-close de la salle de bain au cas où, Hérina entendit distinctement son amour.

-Hérina ? Tu ne m'as pas donné de T-shirt.

-C'est normal, je veux que les plaies soient à l'air libre un petit moment, cela facilitera le processus de guérison.

-Oh je vois.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Izuku les cheveux en bataille comme à l'accoutumée accoutré d'un simple short long de couleur noir.

Ils passèrent à table, l'eau chaude ayant détendu les muscles, il put avancer sans l'aide Hérina en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Se retournant, sa sauveuse déposa devant lui son repas. Attendant qu'elle prenne place, ils attaquèrent en silence.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-elle afin de briser celui-ci.

-C'est délicieux, dit-il un grain de riz sur la joue. Mais comment savais-tu ?

-Savoir quoi ?

-Que c'était mon plat favori ?

-Non ? Comme moi !

Et c'est ainsi que la glace se brisa.

Les jours suivants, alors que la convalescence d'Izuku allait bon train, ils passèrent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Hérina ne le quittait que pour aller au travail et rentrer chez elle tard dans la soirée. Elle l'avait informé de l'épisode avec Bakugo tant est si bien qu'il restait enfermé afin de limiter tout risque.

Un soir une fois en position sur le lit de sa mère pour recevoir la dose journalière d'anti douleur que son infirmière personnelle injectait toujours au niveau de sa jambe et au niveau de l'abdomen, il ferma les yeux en essayant de se décontracter mais en vain.

-Relâche tes muscles Izuku ça risque de te faire mal.

-Je ne peux pas désoler.

Déposant la seringue pointée vers lui, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, à ses côtés et commença à passer son index sur les multiples cicatrices qui recouvraient maintenant tout son corps à plus ou moins haute densité.

-Tu sais Izuku, on discute souvent ensemble, enfin je te raconte ma vie et toi tu m'écoutes ce qui fait que je ne te connais que trop peu. Parle-moi de toi, ton corps (son index passe de ses avant-bras à sa main depuis longtemps marquée lors de son affrontement avec Shoto, il y a de cela une vie) dit des choses.

Repenser à son passé le rendit extrêmement nostalgique.

-Celle-ci me vient d'un dialogue que j'avais eu avec un ancien camarade lors du tournoi de Yuei.

-Oh oui je m'en souviens, tu étais contre le garçon bicolore. Qu'est-il devenu ? Il était rudement fort d'ailleurs.

-Il… sa voix s'affaissa, la perte de Shoto est et restera l'un des plus grands regrets pour le vert.

-Il n'a pas survécu.

-Oh

Le silence s'installa alors qu'Izuku le regard dans le vague revoyait le choix qu'il avait fait dans cette froide soirée tranchée par les flammes ardentes du gîte. Il avait condamné son ami proche à la mort ce soir-là.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas due.

Sursautant, il revient à la réalité.

-Non je t'en prie, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Voyant la mine dépité de celle à qui il devait la vie il ne put garder cela plus longtemps pour lui.

Il commença ainsi son histoire.

Comment son alter avait émergé juste avant son examen d'entrée à Yuei (il évita tout lien avec All Might). Ses débuts où il se blessait continuellement pour sauver et faire son travail de héros. Un travail qui était son rêve le plus cher depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Puis était arrivé le soir où il avait reçu le message qui avait tout fait basculer. La ligue qui n'était pas la puissante organisation de maintenant avait pris sa mère en otage, sa seule parente. Il n'avait alors pas eu le choix de suivre leurs directives à contrecœur afin de sauver celle qui était tout pour lui. Il lui raconta en détail ses longs moments passés avec Shigaraki, Toga et Hans. La privation, leurs tortures, leurs blessures dans le but de le faire craquer et de prendre tout ce qu'il possédait pendant que sa mère était épiée et menacée. Il n'omit aucun détails.

-C'est de là où te vient ta phobie avec les aiguilles, dit d'une toute petite voix son interlocutrice.

Il continue, l'opération de secours menée par les héros, son modèle All Might gravement blessé pour protéger son mentor, lui qui prenait pour la première fois une vie de manière horrible.

Puis sa longue descente aux enfers tel un plongeur lesté au pied battant des bras comme un fou pour attraper la lumière qui rétrécissait de seconde en seconde.

Il détailla ses choix, ses méthodes, et ce soir fatidique ou il avait préféré suivre la vengeance plutôt que l'amitié. Il revint longuement sur les conséquences de ses choix. Et il avait décidé de quitter ses amis, sa famille en somme pour les protéger de ce qu'il était devenu et de ce qu'il devait devenir afin d'apporter la paix à la société qui avait déjà basculé.

Puis il conclut par les événements récents, comment pour la première fois depuis le camp d'hiver, il avait pu s'approcher de la ligue. À quel point au milieu des flammes, du sang, des blessés et de la mort il s'était frayé un passage en la semant lui-même à son tour. Il serra les poings quand il lui décrivit son interrogatoire avec le loubard qu'il avait brûlé sur le bitume. Les moments de douleur comme face au père de son ancien ami qui lui a laissé une trace indélébile sur le corps. La quasi-joie qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait vu ses ennemis et qu'il avait battu presque à mort ce fumier de Dabi. Il conclut sur les retrouvailles musclées avec d'anciens camarades devenus héros qui avaient voulu pour l'un d'entre eux, le remettre aux autorités.

« Tu vois Hérina, je ne suis pas bon, je ne suis pas gentil, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis que violence »

-Non Izuku …

-Hérina tu n'as pas compris ! J'ai tué ! J'ai tué des êtres humains comme si c'était des animaux ! Je les ai écrasés comme des insectes sous mes bottes ! Cria-t-il

Tremblant de haine, les membres congestionnés sous le flot de sentiments qui l'assaillaient, il cherchait en vain une réponse vers son amie toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu n'es plus seul désormais Izuku, et tu n'es pas mauvais, tu n'es qu'une bonne personne à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses

Et dans un mouvement, alors qu'elle pleurait, elle embrassa son aimé.

Surpris, le vert ne réagit pas. Une image fugace d'Ochaco lui souriant sur le toit s'imposa à son esprit. Il n'avait jamais fait une croix sur elle, mais pouvait-il réellement refuser la demande muette de sa bienfaitrice ? Celle qui avait tant fait pour lui ? Il prit une décision.

Il se mit à lui rendre son baiser, d'abord timidement puis de plus en plus avidement à mesure qu'il approfondissait leur échange. Leurs langues s'entourant au rythme de leur passion, les 2 jeunes adultes les yeux clos découvraient leur partenaire d'une toute nouvelle façon.

Izuku attira à lui Hérina qui gémit doucement alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Izuku avait dû lutter pendant un moment contre le sentiment désagréable de la dernière personne qui avait fait cela… Toga, mais Hérina par ses gestes doux, avait su trouver la formule pour chasser ses démons du passé. Ils reculèrent leurs lèvres après des instants de pure perfection.

Hérina était tout rouge de la situation.

-Izuku, je dois te dire avant que …

-Dit moi tout

-Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait.

Levant un sourcil, il lui sourit

-Alors ce sera nouveau pour nous 2. C'est très bien ainsi.

Se redressant trop rapidement pour la jeune fille, il fila presque en 1 éclair dans sa chambre pour récupérer la protection adaptée pour ce type d'activité.

Il vint se replacer aux côtés de la toute gênée Hérina. Les 2 amoureux s'aidèrent mutuellement à se déshabiller l'un l'autre. Une fois en costume d'Adam et Ève, Izuku se recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, Hérina et toute sa personne s'offrait à sa vue. Ce n'était clairement pas comme la dernière fois, elle souriait mais avec une pointe d'anxiété dans les yeux au lieu de la peur et de la résignation. Se positionnant entre ses jambes écartées, il vint lui mordiller doucement les seins. Sa peau douce et sucrée fit tourner la tête et les sens du vert alors que des petits gémissements émanaient de sa partenaire. Il se remit à embrasser ses lèvres charnues pendant que sa main gauche s'occupait d'un téton. Toute trace de gêne disparut entre eux, il demanda :

-Tu es prête ?

-Va s'y Izuku, sa voix était presque suppliante.

Approchant doucement son sexe tendu vers la porte des plaisirs, il poussa doucement. Sentant la moitié de son gland pénétrer la cavité chaude et humide de sa partenaire, il s'immobilisa suite à un cri.

-Tout va bien ?! Demanda-t-il en se retirant précipitamment.

Elle se contenta d'hocher rapidement de la tête.

Au fond d'elle, elle doutait que cela passe si facilement. Izuku avait vu son anxiété et il l'avait mise sur le compte du moment, cependant pour la jeune fille celle-ci émanait plutôt de la découverte de l'équipement de son héros. Re-tentant, Izuku toujours aux aguets rentra avec une infinie précaution, centimètres par centimètres. Grimaçant une nouvelle fois à mi-chemin entre le plaisir, la douleur et la frustration de ne pas le sentir encore profondément en elle, Hérina retint Izuku qui allait à nouveau se retirer suite à sa grimace.

Sans un mot, elle l'invita à reprendre, le souffle d'ores et déjà court. S'exécutant, Izuku reprit sa lente avancée. Frustrée et ayant mal, la jeune fille prit les devants. Sa formation lui avait appris les concepts fondateurs, l'hymen devait tomber pour que citadelle s'ouvre.

D'un coup rapide, Hérina tira Izuku à elle. Celui-ci surpris n'eut pas le temps de se courber pour limiter l'impact de son épée. Pour la jeune femme, la sensation était paradoxale, pleine de douleur au début qui disparaissait peu à peu pour être remplacé par le soulagement, le plaisir et la sensation de remplissage que lui donnait son partenaire. Celui-ci mit en appétit de son côté par les sensations nouvelles, commença un mouvement de va et viens qui accentuait de plus en plus l'aspect magique de la chose. Prenant de plus en plus d'assurance encouragé par les couinements de plaisir d'Hérina, il se détendit enfin. Accélérant de plus en plus et le volume sonore augmentant dans les mêmes proportions, leurs 2 corps ne faisait plus qu'un alors que se consumait le brasier de la passion.

Leur plaisir atteint son paroxysme quand Izuku les bras chargés du One for All et à genoux souleva Hérina par les fesses sans cesser son va-et-vient.

Yeux dans les yeux, pupille dilatée dans pupille dilatée, ils jouirent ensemble dans une explosion de plaisir, de cris et de râles. Le corps secoués de micro spasmes dans les bras puissants de son amant et totalement retenus par son étreinte, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant tomber à la renverse sur le dos le Démon de Jade qui était devenu depuis son entrée dans sa vie, la lumière de ses nuits.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hérina s'occupait d'Izuku, la jeune fille ne rentra pas chez elle.

* * *

Je ne pense pas vous avoir fait saigner du nez , mais dans les 2 cas vous pouvez me laisser une **Review** et me dire à quelle chapitre j'en avais fait un petit, déja sur cette histoire ainsi que votre ressentie... On oublie pas aussi le **Fav est follow** pour ne rien louper.

Passe un petit call, tel une bouteille à la mer , J'écris une fic bleach dans le même temps, si vous aimez bleach aller me dire ce que vous en pensez ça m'aiderais beaucoup.

Un grand merci et à dimanche prochain.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour Bonsoir ! _Arrive en glissant position excuse_.

Désolé pour la semaine dernière mais j ai us pour la première fois dans Rise, un petit syndrome de la page blanche couplé à un manque de temps caractéristique. _(Maudit Master lache ma jambe! je dois écrire !)_

Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et le fait que l'on ait dépassé les 3850 vues sur cette fic qui approche doucement de sa fin. Un grand merci aussi pour votre fidélité que ce soit par votre présence ou en review. Transition parfaite qui nous amène à la réponse au review:

 **Pandora** : Qui prend position pour Ochaco, pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas au vu de ta photo de profil ? ^^ 1 pour Ochaco

 **SirGenie2** : Le retour !, reprend ta place et profite ;) grand merci à toi. Je compte, et 1 vote pour Izuhéri.

 **Chisana** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui les cliffhangers et les petits soucis de compréhension pour avoir des situations comiques j'adore ça. Un chapitre doux, effectivement ça tranche pour rise mais je suis d accord, ça fait du bien ... et oui un peu de simplicité fait du bien, des fois ^^ Tant de beaux compliments pour le petit lemon, ça fait très plaisir vu que je ne suis pas spécialement entraîné à cette pratique. Et de 2 pour Hérina.

 **Dreambruh** : Hello dream! merci pour ton passage en review. Izuku a fait mal à Herina, mais dans un autre sens ... c est un homme dangereux notre izuku. (Ce dialogue ^^) Beautifull lady, je compte encore un vote pour Hérina alors. Rise of Cuteness (Hummm pas assé drama ;) )

Suite au vote du peuple Hérina l'emporte 3-1.

Je remercie ma fantastique Beta lectrice pandora que ce soit pour son travail ou sa review ;) et on oublie pas d'ailleurs d'aller lire l'histoire de cette écrivaine de talent "Pistache clim et tête en l'air" Aller lire :).

(Si vous aimez les OC (ce qui semble être le cas) je vous dirige vers ma fic "quand vient le printemps" qui prend place dans Bleach et qui se concentre sur un OC)

Bref nous y allons.

* * *

Chapitre 31

Izuku, comme bordé par du coton moelleux émergea doucement de la première vraie nuit qu'il avait passé depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles. Il se sentait reposé, apaisé autant qu'une personne comme lui pouvait l'être.

Ouvrant un œil, il s'étira doucement. Il tenait une Hérina encore dans les bras de Morphée lovés contre lui comme un chat autour d'un poêle tiède. Il l'enserra dans une étreinte protectrice mais parsemée de cicatrices. Ses blessures ne lui faisaient presque plus mal, néanmoins, il garderait éternellement la marque d'Endeavor et une de plus de Toga.

Approchant son visage des magnifiques cheveux dorés de sa belle, il huma leurs doux parfums. Son souffle vint caresser le cou de la jeune femme qui bougea un petit peu, elle émit un son que le vert jugea juste beaucoup trop mignon. Reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, il ferma les yeux. Aujourd'hui serait un jour de repos des plus agréables.

XXX

Le repos n'était pas à l'ordre du jour du bond qui marchait d'un pas énergique dans la rue pour se rendre à son lieu de travail. La matinée venait à peine de débuter qu'il avait déjà hâte de pouvoir se libérer une heure. Il avait désespérément besoin de prendre ce temps pour voir son amie Ochaco sur la pause de midi. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler de sa possible découverte depuis 3 jours. 3 jours qu'il avait passé à fouiller les décombres du quartier du port à la recherche des corps des défunts pour les restituer à leurs familles. Sans oublier la tonne de rapport qu'il devait remettre pour hier à son superviseur. Arrivant dans son petit bureau au milieu de l'open space, il vit une pile de dossiers qui n'était pas là hier soir et commença à fulminer doucement. Il avait envie de faire exploser la moitié du bâtiment afin de faire disparaître ses ennuis, mais il savait que d'une, ce n'était pas très héroïque, de deux, qu'il allait bientôt monter d'un étage dans un bureau plus grand et plus personnel du fait de sa réputation croissante au sein de la communauté des héros. Et de 3, Endeavor étant dans le bâtiment, il n'avait absolument, même tout fou qu'il était, envie de faire face aux accès de colère de plus en plus fréquents du N°1. Colère qu'il sentait sous-jacente depuis l'incident du port, mais aussi plus globalement depuis la mort de son dernier fils. Il est vrai que la mort de Shoto avait creusé un grand trou dans le cœur du héros de feux. Certes il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais pour Katsuki qui avait assisté à l'avant après l'enterrement, les signes ne trompaient pas. Le N°1 ne rentrait que très rarement chez lui, se plongeant corps et âme dans son travail. La matinée fut marquée par un calme relatif, l'explosif s'était apaisé en se plongeant dans les rapports qu'il devait remplir. « L'envers du décor » pensa-t-il.

Ayant finis ceux-ci, il alla voir son superviseur qui chose rare, ne se tournait pas les pouces dans son bureau. Il ne trouva qu'un mot disant qu'il était absent et que pour toute signature il devait voir avec le patron. Pas plus échaudé que cela, mais peu serein, il prit l'ascenseur, les bras chargés de documents.

« 3e étages », dit la voix féminine de la cabine

À cet étage, il ne se trouvait que l'immense bureau du N°1 ainsi qu'un plus petit mais de taille correcte destiné à son aide personnel. Aide qui n'avait pas supporté les récents sauts d'humeur de l'incendiaire et qui avait posé sa démission il y a peu. Frappant doucement à la porte, il fut invité à entrer

-Mr Endeavor, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai des documents à vous faire signer.

Le blond ne prenait ce ton qu'en la présence de son patron, le souvenir encore vivace de la trempe qu'il avait reçu lors de son entrée dans l'entreprise avec sa grande gueule toujours ouverte lui avait servi de leçon.

Katsuki fronça les sourcils, son patron n'était pas présent dans sa chaise de bureau et aucun son ne transpirait dans cette grande pièce. Il notifia la présence de son supérieur, dos à lui, en face d'un très grand tableau posé contre le mur de gauche.

-Pose ses papiers sur le bureau et pars, dit sans diplomatie le colosse sans même lui jeter un regard.

Pas plus surpris que cela, il s'exécuta

-Qu' est ce qui m'échappe… maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Instinctivement, Bakugo se tourna vers la silhouette, derrière celle-ci qui masquait une majorité du tableau, Katsuki remarqua la présence d'une photo qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps.

-Denki ? Dit-il surprit

Lui lançant enfin un regard par-dessus son épaule, il parla :

-Bien sûr tu les connais après tout … Approche

Le blond vint s'immobiliser au côté du n°1, le tableau se révéla à lui.

Il y avait, rangé en catégories, une série de portrait qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le portrait de leur entrée à Yuei. Toute la 2-1 était punaisée sur le mur.

Dans un bloc surmonté d'un écriteau héros, il voyait le portrait de Momo, Ochaco, Denki, Ejiro et bien sûr le sien. Un autre groupe montrait ses camarades rendu à la vie civile. Puis 2 autres recensaient les morts de leur classe, Shoto en tête. Un peu excentré on trouvait le portrait souriant de Deku sous le nom « Disparu ». Pour compléter le tableau trônait un portrait-robot avec un point d'interrogation appelé « Démon de Jade ».

-Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai vos portraits ici n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, la gorge toujours un peu prise lorsqu'il repensait à cette époque heureuse.

-Je pense que le démon de jade se trouve être l'un de tes anciens camarades. Voire même toi au besoin.

Le blond se tourna à toute vitesse vers lui la surprise mélangée à la colère colorait son visage. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il fut coupé

-Ne parle pas, j'ai ma réponse pour toi …

Se reprenant, il essaya de rationaliser son propos.

-Vous avez déjà des idées ? Et pourquoi cette piste ?

-J'ai combattu comme tu le sais le démon de Jade il y a peu. Pendant que je l'avais finalement acculé, il m'a balancé au visage un tas de vérité dure mais aussi excessivement véridique que seul quelqu'un en contact avec un membre très proche de ma famille aurait pu savoir… Ayant interrogé tous mes proches, j'ai finalement privilégié la piste d'une ancienne connaissance de Sho … de Sh …

-De Shoto ? Finit-il devant l'impossibilité notable d'Endeavor de finir sa phrase.

Le dur héros d'ordinaire si pro et si détaché de toute faiblesse laissa sans s'en rendre compte, passer du regret dans son regard. Le blond ne dit surtout rien, ce moment était bien trop rare et surtout à double tranchant pour lui.

-Te souviens-tu avec qui il était proche à l'époque ?

-Votre fils… il choisit ses mots avec attention, n'a jamais été un grand « Communicant »

Pendant qu'il parlait, le héros notait ses dires tout en prenant dans le même temps un feutre pour entourer ou barrer certains portraits qu'il ne jugeait pas pouvoir être le démon.

-Je me souviens qu'il discutait avec Momo

-Yaoyorozu Momo ?

-Oui, elle est actuellement héros junior dans l'agence de Mount Lady. Il avait aussi quelques contacts avec Uraraka Ochaco, elle est aussi héros junior mais dans l'agence de GunHead.

-L'héroïne Uravity tu veux dire ?

-Euh oui, il tiqua, comment ça Héroïne ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Elle vient de devenir un héros à part entière dans l'agence de Gunhead. Il n'hésite pas à dire que si elle continu comme ça, il la nommera comme sa successeur lors de sa retraite.

La mâchoire de Bakugo faillit se décrocher. Regardant sa montre à l'évocation de son amie, il remarqua qu'il allait bientôt être en retard.

-Je dois vous laisser, il prit la direction de la porte

-Hum hum

Se stoppant en sentant la température monter, il se tourna vers son patron.

-Euh, pardon, il ne reste qu'une seule personne, Tenya Ilda, cependant vous ne tirerez rien de lui, il est dans le coma depuis l'assaut de la ligue qui a mis fin à Yuei. Il avait volontairement mis sous silence les liens forts qui unissaient alors Double face et cet idiot de Deku.

-Puis-je ?

Il lui fit un oui de la tête.

-Une dernière chose ! J'espère que tes cartons sont prêts, tu déménages demain, ex-poussin !

Une grande fierté l'envahie, il partit rejoindre son ami.

XXX

Katsuki retrouva son amie à la terrasse d'un restaurant baigné par les premiers rayons de soleil du mois de Février. Celui-ci était anormalement chaud pour la saison, ce qui tranchait radicalement avec le temps très froid d'i peine une semaine. Il arriva derrière sa brune amie qui l'attendait, lunette de soleil ronde sur le nez, une petite veste en cuir posé sur ses épaules cachait son haut de costume.

-Salut Ocha, il lui mit une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne, la surprenant au passage, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver

-Hey Katchan ! (Dit-elle d'un ton boudeur) Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Toi qui es toujours si ponctuel …

-Que veux-tu j'étais avec le grand patron, et on ne refuse rien à Endeavor

-Tu m'étonnes !

Ils partirent dans une rigolade. Leur relation avait bien évolué depuis les débuts de Yuei. Il l'avait méprisé jusqu'au tournoi, sa combativité lui avait alors fait ouvrir les yeux sur son potentiel. Du respect c'était créé entre eux. Puis de l'amitié qui avait germé lors du retour d'Izuku après son kidnapping par la ligue quand il allait lui prêter une épaule compatissante sur laquelle s'épancher. Puis en un lien bien plus fort que de la simple amitié mais toujours hors de l'amour c'était tissé. Ils étaient juste 2 jeunes adultes qui avaient vécu des choses très compliquées et qui seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et cela leur convenait amplement.

-Félicitation d'ailleurs ! Cria Bakugo, t'aurais pu me prévenir quand même !

-Je l'ai appris ce matin ! Elle avait dans un mouvement rejeté ses longs cheveux en arrière. Mais toi aussi à ce que l'on m'a dit !

-Demain

Leurs boissons arrivèrent.

-Au héros alors ? Demanda Ochaco en levant son verre dans sa direction

-À Uravity l'étoile montante et à Ground Zero qui court pour la rattraper, renchérie le blond en trinquant un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

Ils mangèrent en racontant des anecdotes de travail ainsi que du développement de dossier en cours. Ils abordèrent notamment la recrudescence des mouvements au niveau des entrepôts désaffectés près de la rive ouest du fleuve qui traversait Musutafu avant de se jeter dans la mer.

En attendant le dessert, Bakugo trouva enfin de moment qu'il jugeait opportun pour aborder sa découverte avec son amie. Il avait patienté, car il savait comment pouvait être la jeune femme quand on abordait ce sujet.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Déku ? Demanda celui-ci en préambule

-Pas la moindre, il a de nouveau disparu comme une ombre. J'ai fait tous les soins d'urgences de la ville et aucune trace d'un patient avec ses blessures. Son ton n'était plus que sérieux. Plus rien ne transpirait de ses paroles mis à part une concentration extrême.

-J'ai possiblement quelque chose

-QUOI ! Dit-elle en se penchant au-dessus de la table, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Calme-toi un peu ! Il avait repris son ton explosif, tout le monde nous regarde et c'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut ébruiter.

-Euh, oui pardon…

Il lui raconta donc son intuition qu'il avait eu d'aller sonner à la porte de l'ancien appartement d'Inko Midoriya. Il ne rentra pas dans les détails de l'échange qu'il avait eu avec une « blondasse horripilante » qui se disait être la nouvelle propriétaire et comment c'était fini leurs conversations.

-Pour le moment je ne vois pas où est le point d'intérêt, pointa Ochaco.

-Tu en connais beaucoup des jeunes femmes en tenu d'urgentiste taché de sang plus ou moins frais qui ouvre la porte le regard dans le vague vers 12h et surtout, qui ont un couteau militaire plein de sang trônant en équilibre près de levier ?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, analysant les dernières paroles du blond.

Au moment où elle allait parler, le serveur leur apporta les desserts.

-Il nous faut y aller, dit d'un ton froid et autoritaire la jeune brune

-On est même pas sûr qu'il est là, on peut pas rentrer chez les gens comme ça tu le sais bien. Mange ton moelleux il va refroidir.

-Mais …

Elle fut à nouveau coupée mais cette fois par le crissement de pneu d'une camionnette qui passa devant eux à toute vitesse, des billets volant dans son sillage et des pics de métaux sortant par l'arrière en direction des voitures de police qui la pourchassait.

-On y va après ça ? Demanda Bakugo, un sourire carnassier au visage

Ils s'élancèrent, laissant une demi-tarte au citron et un moelleux intact.

XXX

Devant la télévision, assis sur son canapé, Izuku s'ennuyait ferme. Ses blessures étaient totalement refermées ou presque. Il devait toujours retrouver une partie de sa force dans sa jambe et re-muscler les fibres musculaires de son abdomen, mais il sortait à peine d'une longue séance de musculation.

Décidant qu'il en avait marre de s'abrutir devant de telles idioties, il partit se doucher.

Sur les coups de 15h30 et malgré les avertissements d'Hérina qu'elle lui répétait à longueurs de ses départs pour le travail « Ne sors pas, je reviens », il tournait comme un lion en cage.

Se dirigeant vers le frigo, il le trouva désespérément vide. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Ce soir ce serait lui qui ferait le dîner. S'habillant en conséquence, un jean, t-shirt et sweat à capuche, il prit la direction du petit konbini. Il devait marcher un peu plus du fait que le gérant du petit commerce de son quartier pourrait le reconnaître. Il prit donc doucement la direction du centre-ville. La chaude journée anormale pour la saison lui fit l'effet d'une cure de jouvence. Il n'était pas sorti depuis bien trop longtemps. Le chemin fut bon. Une fois dans le magasin, il opta pour les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de Soba. Payant et sortant, il prit la direction inverse pour se mettre au travail.

Sur la route, son attention fut irrémédiablement attirée par un attroupement bruyant. Se rapprochant, ancien réflexe de sa vie antérieure, il déboucha sur une scène qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une camionnette était renversée sur le coté. Une bouche d'incendie déversait son contenu non loin. Des voitures de police, tout gyrophare allumé interdisait le passage aux badauds. Les journalistes déjà la étaient en train de jouer des coudes, micro tendu. Izuku se décala pour trouver un angle de vu satisfaisant. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ochaco et Katchan étaient en train de répondre aux questions des journalistes pendant que des criminels l'air passablement amoché attendaient, les menottes aux poignets à la tête en bas maintenue par l'alter de son… Amour ? La question méritait réflexion. Ne pouvant s'approcher plus sans encourir le risque d'être reconnu, il reprit son chemin, un petit rictus satisfait sur les lèvres, il n'était pas le seul à se battre pour leurs rêves après tout.

En remontant dans les étages, il s'arrêta dire bonjour aux grands-parents d'Hérina qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Refusant catégoriquement de rentrer après les avoir rassurés sur sa santé et s'excuser auprès de Mr Kuchiki pour la gêne occasionnée par son absence dans le travail qu'il lui avait trouvé (le vieil homme avait très vite écarté cette source de soucis du jeune homme avec sourire sincère) il s'enferma à la cuisine.

.

Izuku attendait patiemment dans la cuisine le retour d'Hérina. Il avait passé le restant de l'après-midi au fourneau. Elle lui avait annoncé en se levant le matin qu'elle rentrerait vers les 20h et qu'elle passerait chez ses grands-parents avant de le rejoindre. Il avait vu le reportage diffusé au journal télévisé en continu de JapanNow, montrant l'incident et les réponses de, comme il les surnommait sur moment « Les phœnix de Yuei » Ochaco et Katsuki. Une fois ceci finit, il patientait donc dans un silence parfait. Enfin parfait, un sifflement sourd semblait emplir la cuisine. Semblable au bruit d'une mouche bloquée dans une pièce trop étroite, cela commençait à atteindre la résistance nerveuse de notre héros. Cherchant la source de ce bruit partout, il approcha silencieusement de la vaisselle qui égouttait. Tendant l'oreille, il trouva enfin la source d'où sortait ce bruit infernal. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant le poignard qui avait servi à lui ouvrir l'abdomen. Intrigué et la bouche un peu sèche, il s'en saisit.

L'observant sous toutes ses coutures, il remarqua le léger jeu qui venait du manche de celui-ci.

Tirant progressivement dessus, il finit pas mettre au jour son contenu.

Son sang se glaça… dans ses mains se tenait larme certes, mais dans son manche rendu libre par la force qu'il avait exercé, une petite diode lumineuse bleue ainsi qu'un petit bip lancinant fonctionnait. Doutant de l'utilisation mais ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il décida de le lâcher. Au moment où l'objet toucha le sol, Hérina entra dans l'appartement, le sourire aux lèvres alors que le pied du vert s'abattait directement sur le manche du poignard réduisant au silence et en miette dans le même temps le dispositif.

Dans un silence, les 2 jeunes gens se regardèrent. D'instinct Izuku se projeta sur l'elle, la serrant dans ses bras alors que tout le bâtiment tremblait. Au sol, il dit

« Tu ne bouges pas j'arrive ». Il sprinta en direction de sa chambre ou son costume qu'il avait rafistolé du mieux possible l'attendait.

Hérina un peu hébétée sortit instinctivement dans les coursives de l'immeuble, une crainte sourde au cœur. Une fumée noire sortait de l'étage inférieur. Son sentiment lui tordit le ventre et elle se mit à courir vers l'appartement de ses grands-parents au mépris de ce que lui avait dit Izuku.

Arrivée sur le palier, elle vit des flammes sortir de la porte dégondée de leur appartement incapable de bouger devant ce spectacle.

.

Sur l'immeuble d'en face, donnant vision sur le spectacle, une jeune fille habillée en écolière, le regard dément sourie de toutes ses dents. Rigolant comme une folle quand elle vit un homme en costume qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien dépasser la forme immobile d'une petite blonde et se jetant dans le brasier. Elle bascula dans un portail noir qui venait de s'ouvrir dans son dos. Le plan était lancé.

* * *

Comme le disais un personnage célèbre "Tu es un **Reviewer** Harry ! " Alors **soyez magique, pensez y !** (Le **fav** et **follow** marche aussi mais ça c est pour la lettre de l'école ;) )

The end is near my friend. Je vous dit à dimanche prochain si tout ce passe bien ;).


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen. Et oui vous commencez à être habitué maintenant j'ai pas réussis à boucler ce chapitre à temps. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?

*Regarde la nombre de vues* Whatt , on a passé la barre des 4000 vues ! un grand merci à tous et venez fêter ça en review !

Réponse aux reviews:

 **Chisana** : Bonjour Chisa et merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste! Et encore un fois tu résumes parfaitement le coeur de ce chapitre, tout est dans le contraste. Je suis heureux que le passage centré sur Bakugo te plaise (tu connais mon ressentie sur lui ...). Qu'il te semble proche du canon me fait très plaisir. Allons Endeavor est un type "bien" je suis sur qu'il ne veut que du bien au démon de jade surtout après leur petite conversation ... zut le cliffhanger de cette fois était trop prévisible... on peut pas réussir à tout les coup. Pour ce qui est de l'écolière, nous en avons déja parlé mais je le formalise, il s'agit de notre très chère Toga tout simplement en retrait pour une fois.

 **Dreambruh** : Hello Dream et encore merci de ta review qui n'est pas du tout tardive ! tu es piles dans le tempo . Pour ce qui est de moi et Pandora, nous allons bien, je ne suis pas encore rentré dans le "dure" de la rédaction du master car je ne pourrais plus voir une page word en peinture ;). Disons que le planning se tend ce qui étire mon délai de parution voila tout. Mais merci de t'en soucier :). Quand on les "lit" *Pandora arrête de grincer des dents* j'arrive pas à poursuivre la lecture ;) (tu l'auras compris c'est pas son ship favoris ;) ) Par contre j'ai été étonné sur cette histoire de fin heureuse ... je ne me souviens pas avoir dit cela un jour . Je ne spoilerais pas mais ... *touss* Fin à la GOT*touss*. Go voir Bleach ! ou si tu veux, les premiers chapitres retracent fidèlement la saison 2 ;).

On oublie par d'aller lire la très bonne histoire de ma Beta favorite et la meilleure du monde que je remercie de tout coeur pour son soutien = Pandora et son écrit "Pistache clim et tête en l'air" (je balance comme ça, un chapitre sort avant le chap 33 de Rise alors préparez vous)

Grosse annonce à la fin pour les plus assidus et je vous laisse dans les bras réconfortant de Rise:

* * *

Chapitre 32

Le stress était à son paroxysme pour la jeune adulte, non seulement ses grands-parents étaient, au mieux bloqués au milieu d'un appartement en proie aux flammes, mais en plus son petit ami avait foncé tête baissé pour les secourir. Mortifiée, elle se retrouvait dans une position intenable, la patience était sa seule option.

XXX

L'appartement en flamme avait radicalement changé de visage, Izuku n'eut pas trop de difficulté à se déplacer dans celui-ci. Les flammes malheureusement il connaissait, il avait été baisé par elles il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il les trouvait même bien moins dangereuses que celles auquel il avait dû faire face lors de son affrontement avec Dabi. Ayant ratissé toute la zone à l'exception de la chambre de ce qui devinait être à Hérina ainsi que celle de ses grands-parents. Pénétrant rapidement dans celle de la jeune femme, il la trouva vide mais surtout totalement épargnée par le chaos ambiant. Cela fit tiquer Izuku. Cela n'était pas normal. Sentant la fumée se diffuser peu à peu, il s'approcha de la dernière pièce. Profitant du peu de distance, il chargea le One for all et sprinta dans le petit couloir se terminant par la dernière chambre. D'un coup de genou renforcé par son Alter ainsi que par les plaques métalliques souples implémentée dans cette zone, le bois explosa en une pluie d'échardes alors qu'il ne ralentissant pas, il prit appui sur le mur opposé.

Pendant quelques secondes, comme au ralentis, Izuku positionné accroupi à la verticale proche du plafond observait la situation. S'offrait à ça vu Shigaraki, Twice ainsi que Black Mist en arrière qui tenait fermement les doux grands-parents d'Hérina complètement paniqués par leur situation ainsi que par l'entrée soudaine du terrible démon de jade comme surnommé par les médias.

Se projetant en avant, Izuku cueillit l'homme de fumé sombre d'un direct au travers du corps qui eut pour effet de le repousser contre le mur. Esquivant rapidement une main de Shigaraki en direction de sa nuque, il décocha par la suite un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Twice qui s'approchait pour le saisir avec une corde russe. Profitant de son avantage, il attrapa Shigaraki dans son angle mort, l'envoyant directement face la première contre le mur. Voyant dans ce moment de flottement de ses adversaires, une opportunité à ne pas manquer, il attrapa aussi doucement que possible les 2 vieilles personnes toussotant à cause de la fumée se diffusant, sur ses épaules, et partis en trombe. Traversant le brasier ardent qu'était devenue la zone, il déboucha enfin à l'air libre. Se décalant de l'entrée, il posa avec moult précautions son chargement au pied d'une Hérina qui se précipita au chevet de ses grands-parents.

-Il faut que tu les emmènes plus loin Hérina ! Hurla-t-il pour couvrir le vrombissement des flammes.

-Je dois les examiner avant tout mouvement.

-On a pas le temps !

Il s'écarta pour la laisser faire.

Alors qu'il fixait la jeune femme prenant les constantes de ses proches, il sentit sa mâchoire choquer.

Reculant sous l'impact, il fit face à Twice et Shigaraki qui venait de sortir de l'appartement et qui se trouvait désormais sur la coursive de béton, entre lui et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille. Pendant un bref instant, les 2 parties se jaugèrent. Puis Shigaraki tendit rapidement une main en direction d'Hérina qui était immobile du fait de l'utilisation de son alter. Il allait la broyer !

S'élançant, alter chargé, il esquiva aisément l'attaque horizontale du masqué et décocha un solide coup de pied dans le bras tendu du chef de la ligue. Enchaînant avec crochet, celui-ci recula. Les positions avaient été changées, Izuku se retrouvait désormais dos à Hérina et ses grands-parents.

Puis tout bascula, Twice et Shigaraki foncèrent sur lui de concert. Il se retrouva repoussé dans le dos d'une Hérina sortie de sa transe en hurlant. Les coups pleuvaient, Twice avait sorti une sorte de bande flexible aux extrémités tranchante comme des lames de rasoir qu'il manipulait avec habileté. Esquivant une autre vrille de la tige, il eut juste le temps d'immobilisé le poignet droit de Tomura qu'il destinait à son torse. Les 3 combattants se rendaient coup pour coup le tout dans une zone très exiguë. Cherchant un moyen de cassé la dynamique de ses adversaires, le démon eut une idée alors qui se trouvait entre ses 2 adversaires qui tournaient sur eux même dans l'optique de faucher sa vie. Au moment où leurs attaques auraient dû se rejoindre sur sa gorge, Izuku bondit et se réceptionna pied le premier sur la structure du palier supérieur. Profitant de son avantage, il fondit sur Twice, le cueillant d'un coup surpuissant du genou droit dans l'arrière du crâne. Celui-ci vola contre le mur, il s'immobilisa. Se redressant, il intercepta encore une fois un des bras du chef de la ligue qui avait pensé le prendre par surprise.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps, il lui envoya un coup de pied ascensionnel en direction de sa figure. Au dernier moment il vit sa main gauche se diriger vers sa jambe d'appui. Il n'avait d'autre choix, sacrifiant son attaque, il projeta à son tour sa jambe restée au sol. Dans un mouvement des plus artistiques et surtout salvateur sur l'instant, il fit une vrille sur lui-même alors que le bras du gris passait en dessous de son corps. Atterissant, il envoya cette fois son coude gauche du fait de la faible distance, dans le ventre de son adversaire qui vint percuter et tordre la barrière de sécurité. Un filet de bile et de sang détrempa le bas de son visage et la main au travers de celui-ci.

Il allait en finir pour de bon cette fois. Il n'y avait plus d'alternative pour le chef seul face au démon.

-Cette fois c'est …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on le précipita lui et Shigaraki dans le vide laissé ouvert par la barrière ayant cédé sous leurs poids. Durant la chute de 5 étages à l'issu plus qu'incertaine, Shigraraki voulut se dégager d'Izuku, les 2 étaient littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et tous les 2 cherchaient à terminer ce qu'ils avaient initié. Alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement sous les hurlements mi-amusés mi-terrifiés d'un Twice les suivants de près, Izuku parvint à faire lâcher le blanc d'un revers de main sur son épaule gauche. Alors qui allait essayer d'encaisser le choc, les 3 belligérants furent happés par la noirceur.

XXX

Hérina n'avait rien pu faire. Elle avait dû assister médusée au seul combat de son existence. Elle en était, bien malgré elle, restée stupéfaite. Le balai mortel qui c'était livré devant ses yeux était d'une rare violence et les intentions des 2 parties en présence ne laissaient aucun doute, ils voulaient la mort de leur adversaire. Elle était restée muette devant la dextérité, la grâce et la rapidité de son petit ami, au moins autant que de sa violence et son regard qui anticipait le sort peu enviable qu'il voulait offrir aux 2 vilains. Le seul son qui avait pu franchir sa gorge fut lorsque le vilain qui avait été envoyé dans le mur par son Izuku c'était relevé et avait poussé celui-ci contre la rambarde. La faisant céder sous leurs poids conjugués.

Elle avait foncé jusqu'au bord du vide en hurlant

-NONNN !

Elle c'était alors arrêtée, les larmes au bord des yeux, aucun corps ne reposait 5 étages plus bas.

XXX

Izuku était complètement désorienté, il était seul en train de tomber dans un couloir de noirceur entrecoupé de violet foncé. Se préparant au pire, il fit une roulade sur un sol de béton une fois que l'alter de black Mist cessa de faire effet. Se relevant, il fit le tour de la zone du regard. Il était dans ce qu'il semblerait être un… hangar. Une désagréable sensation lui grimpa le long de l'échine. Sensation passée qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir à ressentir. Détaillant les lieux plongés dans l'obscurité complète, il remarqua que ses lentilles à intensification de lumière ne parvenaient pas à libérer les lieux de leurs secrets. Il fit doucement un pas qui crissa sur le verre brisé qui semblait recouvrir la zone.

D'un coup d'un seul, une unique lampe s'alluma, éblouissant sur le moment le vert le temps qu'il règle son dispositif. Ce qu'il vit le glaça. La silhouette de ce qui se découpait dans ses yeux le fit revenir à un temps qu'il avait enfin réussi à surmonter. Sous la lumière blafarde, Izuku trouva la Guantanamo Chair. Cette chaise de malheur qui avait été son lieu de souffrance lors de sa détention. Des flashs et souvenirs lui revinrent, les pinces et leurs claquements, les trombes d'eau qui le noyaient, les coups et les privations. Fermant les yeux très forts pour retrouver son calme et son contrôle, il entendit une voix sifflante à son oreille

-Que tu étais beau dans cette chaise mon I.Z.U.K.U

Frappant rapidement vers l'arrière, il ne rencontra que le vide.

-Tu devrais faire ce qu'il dit mon garçon, tu souffrirais moins.

Cette voix lui fit presque perdre pied. C'était impossible, il l'avait tué ! il avait été le premier qu'il avait tué.

-C'est impossible, je t'ai tué !

-Mais tu devrais savoir que les démons ne meurent jamais…

-C'est faux ! J'ai écrasé ta tête comme une pastèque trop mûre, j'ai repeint les murs de ta cervelle !

-En es-tu sûre ? La voix semblait diminuer dans le lointain.

Il se força à respirer, doucement, calmement, il regarda la chaise qui semblait l'attendre. Il se rua sur elle et l'envoya d'un coup de pied se perdre contre il ne savait trop quoi. De la sueur perlait de son front. Il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour esquiver un coup qui sectionna son masque en 2, lui ouvrant les lèvres en une fine plaie. A ses pieds reposait un couteau dont il reconnaissait le modèle.

-Toga…

Toujours au milieu de la zone lumineuse, il les vit s'approcher… 2 noumus qu'il avait surnommés « Type All Might » s'approchaient doucement de lui.

-Bon courage, tu sais quoi, ce sont les derniers dont je dispose sous cette forme. La voix ne venait d'aucune source précise.

Les monstres se ruèrent sur lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, le vert aurait sûrement privilégié une autre option, ou tout du moins utilisé sa tête. Cependant, il hurla en direction des monstres et se porta à leur contact.

Le combat s'engagea. Les 2 monstruosités lancèrent simultanément un direct du droit. Izuku passa par en dessous, prit appui sur ses mains et tourna sur lui-même, envoyant une très longue série de coups de pied tournants à ces 2 adversaires. Ceux-ci ne reculèrent même pas. Ils voulurent le saisir, mais le vert fut plus rapide, disparaissant en un éclair, il se retrouva derrière l'un deux et enfonça son poing dans sa nuque. Tirant partie de son élan, il parvint avec effort à attraper la vertèbre de la nuque. Forçant de toute sa force, il arracha l'os ! La créature bascula en avant convulsant sur le sol. Essoufflé, Izuku ne put éviter la charge de l'autre qui le plaqua tel un joueur de rugby. Roulant sur lui-même, il esquiva une série de jab et se remit debout dans un bond. Sans attendre, il décida de prendre la créature de vitesse. Alors qu'elle se relevait, il fit sauter d'un coup de pied l'articulation de son genou gauche, la forçant à attendre la régénération de ses os pour reprendre le combat. Ne voulant pas en rester là, il commença à marteler la créature accroupie de coups de poings dans le visage. Accélérant de plus en plus, il ne vit bientôt plus que les flots de sang qui s'échappait de l'emplacement qui avait été un visage. Il accéléra toujours plus, toute rage et pouvoir dehors. D'un mouvement fluide, il termina la charpie qui se reconstituait déjà de la bête par un coup de la tranche de la main à grande vitesse, sectionnant ainsi et pour de bon, la tête de son ennemi qui roula hors du cercle. Il était couvert d'un ichor noir et visqueux. S'avançant vers le noumus toujours en vie, il fut plus que surpris de recevoir un crochet du gauche qui l'envoya dans le mur.

Crachant du sang, il ne vit pas tout de suite la forme massive du poing se diriger vers son visage. Encaissant un nouveau coup, sa vue se brouilla. Il était acculé au mur, avec un noumus qui voulait sa peau. Il reçut un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui fit rendre son repas tout en lui tordant les boyaux.

(Je vais y passer… je vais y passer)

Ces mots tournaient dans son esprit.

(Non ! Pas avant d'en avoir finis avec eux)

-Jamais ! Hurla-t-il alors que le gros poing du noumus allait encore le frapper de plein fouet.

Celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi son coup n'avait pas porté comme les précédents.

Reculant son poing, il découvrit la petite forme insérée dans le mur, les bras en croix devant son visage. Des yeux verts luisants tournés vers lui.

-Vindicator Strike, Air section ! Hurla celui-ci.

Il abaissa avec force ces bras en croix. Une croix d'air sous pression traversa le monstre.

D'abord rien ne se produisit. Celui-ci semblait même interrogatif, puis il s'effondra, le corps découpé par un X. Non seulement lui mais une partie du mur derrière lui s'écrasa en un bruit sourd.

Izuku parvint tant bien que mal à se dégager du mur. Retirant précipitamment ses lentilles brisées de ses yeux, il les jeta au loin. Accroupis, le souffle court, le corps contusionné par le combat, il peinait à reprendre son souffle. Devant lui le mur laissait passer la lumière. Se relevant, il se dirigea vers elle. C'est alors qu'un bruit étouffé lui parvint. Regardant son bras gauche, il vit un couteau militaire planté dans celui-ci. Prenant conscience de la douleur à retardement, il le retira avec une grimace. Esquivant lestement les 2 suivants d'un rapides mouvement de gauche et droite de la tête, il fit face à Toga.

-ZUZU ! T'es toujours avec moi ? Dit elle avec un sourire de joker.

Il se devait de se venger, il devait la tuer ! C'était son vœu le plus cher !

Avançant pas à pas vers elle, il esquiva un autre poignard lancé avec adresse par la blonde folle et en attrapa un au vol.

-Ouuh, jolie, ria-t-elle, mais tu es trop lent encore une fois !

Un portail se matérialisa derrière elle, elle lui fit un petit signe avant de l'emprunter.

(Oh non pas cette fois ! )

Se projetant en avant de toutes ses forces, il parvint in extrémiste à l'emprunter.

.

Il s'écrasa peu après. Se relevant doucement, l'atmosphère de la pièce était bien différente de la dernière. Certes, il était toujours dans un hangar désaffecté, mais l'ambiance était plus tamisée, plus intimiste. Il avait d'ailleurs atterri sur un tapi… Devant lui, baignée par une bougie posée sur un bureau en bois ancien, une lettre attendait. S'avançant avec précaution, le sang de son bras coulait jusqu'à sa main et formait des gouttes tombant régulièrement au fil de son avancée.

Ayant scruté la zone de pure ténèbres qui entourait le lieu tout de même, il décida de se focaliser sur la lettre. Il en avait plus que marre des petits jeux de ligue et ce qu'il lut lui donna envie de ne pas l'ouvrir. Sur celle-ci, Izuku pouvait lire son prénom. Se disant encore être en face d'une arnaque de la ligue, il allait la déchirer quand un élément le reteignit. Dans le dos de la lettre, était noté son expéditeur, ici plutôt son écrivaine, Inko Midoriya. Ce qui dérangea le plus Izuku était sans nul doute la correspondance parfaite de l'écriture et de l'image qu'il avait de celle-ci dans sa tête.

Changeant d'avis et de plus en plus fatigué par les coups et le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie profonde, il s'assit devant le pupitre. Décachetant la lettre d'une main tremblante, il commença à lire

« Mon cher Izuku, mon petit ange, mon enfant,

Cette lettre est la dernière chose que tu lis de moi, elle est l'ultime trace que je te laisse dans ce monde. Il y a peu de temps, est arrivé dans ma vie, le plus beau cadeau que le monde puisse faire à une femme, toi. Je t'ai porté, je t'ai élevé, je t'ai vue grandir. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais nous étions tous les 2, nous étions toujours tous les 2.

Tu as survécu dans ce monde inhumain ou ceux qui n'ont pas d'alter ne sont bons qu'à servir ceux qui par leur naissance, hérite de capacité exceptionnelle. Mais toi mon chéri, tu as toujours cru en tes rêves là ou même moi j'ai baissé les bras. Cette erreur restera à jamais imprimée au fer rouge dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Mais tu es passé outre pour devenir le parfait petit garçon que toute mère rêverait d'avoir. Tu as une vie, tu as ta vie. Celle que tu voulais depuis ta plus tendre enfance.

Je suis si fière de toi, sache que si je fais cela c'est pour te donner une chance, une chance pour te libérer de tes ravisseurs, car je sais que sans moi, tu serais déjà libre ! Tu restes dans ta situation, dans cette horreur uniquement pour me protéger et ça m'est insupportable. Il est du devoir d'une mère de protéger son enfant ! J'espère que tu me le pardonneras.

Une dernière chose mon tout petit, ne change jamais, ton pouvoir est puissant, mais c'est ton cœur, ta bonté d'âme et ton sens du sacrifice qui font de toi le héros que tu es. Qui fait de toi le protecteur de toute vie. Surtout reste à tout jamais mon brave petit garçon au regard brillant qui ouvrait les portes alors que j'appelais à l'aide.

Je pars mon fils, je te laisse la chance que tu mérites plus que quiconque en ce bas monde.

Izuku tu sais que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je serais toujours avec toi

Ta mère qui t'aime jusqu'à son dernier souffle et bien au-delà »

Il reposa la lettre sur le pupitre d'une main tremblante. Il savait dorénavant, il savait pourquoi sa douce mère avait pris cet ultime choix. Elle avait voulu lui offrir la vie dont il rêvait. La vie du successeur d'All Might et du défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

-Et qu'as-tu fait alors ?

Toujours la même voix désincarnée, il ne leva pas la tête.

-Tu es devenu l'exact opposé de ce dont tu aspirais.

Des larmes, depuis combien de temps, lui le Deku pleurnichard, n'avait pas versé une larme ?

-Tu tus, tu voles, tu détruis, tu tortures…

Non, il n'était pas ce genre de personne

-Tu as changé pour tout ce que tu as toujours voulu combattre

Non non non c est faux, il se battait pour la liberté et contre la ligue

-Et le plus important… tu as ruiné la chance que t'a donné ta propre mère en préférant la vengeance.

-NOON, c est faux ! Hurla-t-il pour l'ombre, les yeux emplis de larmes.

-Tu la sacrifiée pour rien

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Continua-t-il

-Tu n'as jamais été digne de son amour

-Arrêtez ! Il se prit la tête dans les mains, les derniers mots de sa mère tournaient en boucle. Ne change pas… ne change pas …

-Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire criminel, un criminel qui a tué sa mère

Izuku se détendit, il se redressa, amorphe et statique dans sa chaise. Le regard perdu dans le vague

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, non jamais.

Perdu dans ses états d'âme, il n'entendit que trop tard le dernier pas dans son dos. Bougeant doucement d'instinct, il ressentit une profonde douleur.

* * *

Oui , oui , oui je sais, je finis encore mal , mais que voulez vous, c'est mon plaisir coupable!

Alors annonce importante, comme vous le sentez peut être au file du récit, vous venez de lire l'avant dernier chapitre de Rise of Shadows... ! ... oui je sais ça fait un choc même pour moi alors que c'était prévu !.

Le chapitre 33 marquera donc la fin de cette fiction, ce chapitre comme vous vous en doutez me demanderas énormément de temps afin que je vous donne une conclusion digne de votre incroyable soutien et de cette histoire qui à une place particulière dans mon coeur. Tout cela pour dire que vous allez devoir attendre au moins 2 semaines avant d'avoir le clap final.

Alors dans l'intervalle, j'attend de vous une **montagne de reviews** pour célébrer la fin approchante et faire vos paris sur la fin. (voila petit concours. Pandora tu peux jouer aussi ;) vu que tu ne connais pas la fin ;) )

A la prochaine alors et comme le disais une revieweuse pilier de diamant, "que la lune éclaire vos pas" :) ;)


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour Bonsoir Ladies and Gentlemen.

Comme annoncé, bienvenu pour cet ultime chapitre de Rise of Shadows. Cette avec une grande émotion et non sans un pincement au cœur que je vous délivre la conclusion de ce récit que j'ai commencé il y a presque 1 an et que vous et moi avons suivie aux files des semaines.

Je me dois de le redire, vous avez été formidable de par votre soutien. Les reviewers bien entendu, qui auront bien sur leurs dernières réponses. Les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont fav et follow ainsi que plus globalement tous les lecteurs(ices) qui ont suivi(e)s Rise sans jamais se déclarer. Merci à vous tous, vous avez toute ma gratitude car vous avez porté cette histoire à des années lumières de ce que j'attendais à la base. Cette histoire a franchi les 4100 vues c'est juste énorme!

Exceptionnellement je vais changer les habitudes... Car qui dit fin, dit remerciement. Hors je ne peux décemment clôturer cette histoire sans remercier du plus profond de mon être mon incroyable, indétrônable, inaltérable, inoxydable et surtout motivante et bienveillante Beta Lectrice Pandora. Je n'aurais jamais pus vous donner ne serait ce que 10% du récit que vous avez suivi sans son aide et son concours dans ce qui était au début la correction de mon orthographe capricieux mais qui est devenu notre projet au final. Mais aussi et surtout, a cette beta qui à résistée à la noirceur ambiante de ce récit résolument adulte et mature. Toi qui as dû subir tant de passage choquant pour tes personnages favoris, je ne puis que t'exprimer ainsi mes plus sincèrent remerciements et ma gratitude. Tu es de loin ma plus fidèle lectrice, tu es de loin ma plus grande aide sur cette histoire et sur mes projets d'écrivains de fanfiction en générale. Sans toi je ne pourrais rien faire, et surtout les lecteurs ne pourraient apprécier ce que j'écris. Un énorme merci du plus profond de mon cœur. Cette fin je te l'a dédit, elle marque l'accomplissement de mon histoire mais surtout, l'accomplissement de ton projet, de ton suivie et de ton travail. "A la meilleure Beta Lectrice du Fandom , A Pandora !"

Réponse aux Reviews: 

**SirGénie2** : Merci pour cette review et pour ta présence au file de Rise. Je suis très content que tu ais aimée le précédent chapitre. Ton idée de fin est excellente ;).

 **Dreambruh** (cachée en Guest ^^): je t assure que le nom de la fic n'a pas changée^^. La drogue c est mal ;). que de Poèsie c est très inspirant. Pandora a soufflée de soulagement. Merci pour tout en tout cas dream, merci de tes reviews toujours si droles et surtout de ta fidélité sans faille, après tout tu es la depuis le début ! J'espère que cette fin te plaira et que tu la trouveras digne de Rise.

 **Pandora** : (Je préviens ici que Pandora n'a jamais eu accès a la fin de Rise et qu'elle fait ces projections dans le noir tout comme vous). Je sais pas ce que sera notre vie sans Rise... Je pense que ça va faire une léger (gros /énorme) vide. Tu es si méchante avec cette gentille hérina, tu devrais avoir honte !^^ surtout une mort par l'alter de Shigaraki c'est pas top. Toute mes félicitations pour ces idées, je me vais les débriefs avant de vous laisser. et encore merci de ton soutien sans faille tout le long de cette belle aventure.

 **Chisana** : Ne t'excuse pas Chisa, ce n'est pas grave du tout. Ouii des compliments sur mes combats... Je me confesse, après l'angst et le drama c'est ce que je préfère écrire. Si ça ta captivée c'est parfait. La réponse à tes interrogations (pas pour la voix) mais pour l'autre est dans le chapitre ;). *hallucine devant la fin alternative du DekuShiga*

Donc faisons le débrief, pour vous ... Izuku a soit: des chances de mourir (pour la plus part) / Qu'il revienne du bon coté avec l'aide de sa wifou et de ses camarades / oui qu'il reste dans la noirceur de sa situation ... On en à pour tous les goûts.

Très de mondanité, je vous ais assez tenue la jambe durant cette longue Intro, Je vous laisse découvrir la conclusion de Rise et moi **je vous retrouve en bas** ;)

 **WARNING, ce chapitre est M ! (** Musique pour la fin: je vous conseil "Stand Up be Strong" et "Never meant to belong" )

* * *

Chapitre 33 Fin

Malgré la douleur, Izuku trouva dans la sensation de l'acier froid et tranchant pénétrant sa chair, un réconfort bien inhabituel. Cela avait eu le mérite de le sortir des ruines et des combats qu'étaient devenues ses émotions. Cette lame avait été salvatrice, comme une bouée que l'on enverrait à un homme se noyant, il se raccrocha à cette sensation pour ne pas retomber dans une paralysie nerveuse. Reprenant pied dans la réalité au fur et à mesure que l'arme tournait dans la plaie, il retrouva ses sensations.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps, une voix suave venait de lui murmurer cela à l'oreille.

Ne réagissant pas encore, il sentit une langue lui lécher le bas de la nuque pour remonter vers son lobe gauche.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de te voir ouvrir cette lettre, voir ta réaction et surtout, pouvoir voir re-couler ton sang !

Le jeune adulte fit mine de se lever, il fut immobilisé doucement par une main armée. Celui-ci sentit distinctement le flot de sang de son bras et de son épaule gauche doublement blessé s'accentuer.

-Mais tu sais Izuku-chou, tu nous as fait beaucoup de mal avec cette stupide croisade dans laquelle tu t'es lancé. Attaquer la pègre, nos antennes, nos succursales, etc… Tu as mis Shigaraki dans une colère noire depuis bien trop longtemps et il est temps pour moi de mettre un terme à cela.

Au même instant, Izuku ressenti tous les muscles de sa tortionnaire se tendre. C'était le moment qu'il attendait, d'un mouvement rapide il fit volte-face parvenant à faire lâcher la main qui tenait le poignard dans son épaule et qui y resta figé. Il fit face au coup mortel qu'il l'attendait. Toga n'avait pas pour autant arrêté son geste qui filait droit vers son cœur. Elle pensait que le démon esquiverait et en cela elle fut surprise. Son arme se stoppa dans un bruit mate. Izuku avait opposé à l'objet, sa main gauche. La lame avait pénétré la paume ressortant dans un flot de sang de l'autre coté de celle-ci. L'écolière voulut la retirer, mais des doigts puissants emprisonnèrent sa main avant qu'elle n'ait pu joindre le geste à la pensée. Grimaçant alors que la chaise les séparait encore, elle plongea ses yeux fous dans ceux verts de son ennemi et « amour ». Elle ne lisait rien dans cette vitrine de l'âme embrumée par toutes les émotions qui s'y bousculaient. Elle utilisa sa main droite encore libre pour aller chercher un autre couteau. Voyant cela, le démon combla la distance en prenant appui sur la chaise. Propulsé par son inertie, il percuta Toga dans les airs la faisant chuter avec lui sous son poids. Juste avant l'impact, il décala sa main blessée de façon à ce que la partie pointue qui ressortait de son dos soit tournée vers l'épaule du bras libre de son adversaire. À l'impact et comme il l'avait planifié, celle-ci pénétra profondément l'épaule droite de son bourreau rendant inopérant celui-ci. Un cri d'extase et de bonheur lui répondit alors qu'un genou dressé et l'autre au sol, il toisait celle qui l'avait depuis trop longtemps fait souffrir. Les 2 camps étaient à bout de souffle de par les blessures sanguinolentes qu'ils s'étaient infligées.

-C'est merveilleux Izuku-chou, nos sangs se mélangent pour la première fois ! La blonde avait lancé cela dans un rire psychotique

-C'est fini pour toi Toga, où est Shigaraki !

-Pourquoi veux-tu Tomura alors que je suis toute à toi ici !? Elle voulait l'embrasser.

-Je vais en finir avec lui, il ne peut s'en sortir.

Dans le même temps, il avait empoigné la vilaine par la gorge de son bras valide. Il c'était redressé, toujours en maintenant sa prise.

-Je repose ma question, où est la Ligue ?

La jeune fille touchait le sol uniquement par la pointe des pieds, solidement prise au cou.

-Mais nous sommes la ligue, elle est en face de toi, elle ria de plus belle.

La patience commençait à manquer au démon. Il leva plus haut le bras chargé de son alter. Toga commença à battre des pieds qui ne pouvaient plus soutenir son poids. Celui-ci ne reposait que dans l'étau qu'était la poigne douloureuse du vert. Après 30 secondes de ce traitement, il redescendit le bras.

-Ne me force pas à me répéter, son ton n'était que froideur, colère et dégoût.

-Tu es si parfait plein de sang comme cela tu sais

Il serra plus fort, manquant de faire sortir ses yeux de ses orbites.

-Ou est SHIGARAKI ! Il avait crié la question

-Jamais !

Il leva à nouveau le bras

-Ou est la dernière planque de ce chien !

L'air ne passait plus dans les poumons de Toga et ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus erratiques.

Il maintient encore sa prise quand la jeune femme cessa de bouger. La reposant à ce moment-là au sol, ses jambes lâchèrent, elle reprit avidement une goulée d'air. Izuku après avoir retiré sa main blessée de son épaule lui tourna le dos un instant pour arracher le couteau toujours au milieu de sa paume. Cela commençait à ne plus du tout l'amuser de devoir questionner cette criminelle.

Se tournant à nouveau vers son otage, il la força à s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait retourné. Alors qu'il allait lui reposer la question, Toga dégaina un autre poignard et le brandit en direction de son œil gauche. Ayant anticipé un mouvement de ce type, il se décala imperceptiblement, le bras gauche de la vilaine proche de son visage. Un sourire illumina celui-ci alors qu'il avait planté en retour l'objet contondant dans son épaule encore valide.

Cette fois elle cria. Son dernier bras valide dorénavant incapacité vint rejoindre son flanc.

-Tu sais Toga, depuis que tu m'as fait tout cela, depuis ce que l'on a partagé dans un hangar comme celui-ci, mon monde a changé, et c'est en parti grâce à toi.

De l'incompréhension colora les traits de son visage, ses yeux avaient du mal à rester fixes. Deux longs filets de sang drainaient son énergie en dehors de son corps.

-J'ai appris à voir comme toi… sa voix devint plus basse, plus suave. J'ai appris à apprécier la vue du sang, la vue d'un corps mutilé.

Un sourire fut sa réponse

-Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, de bien des façons. Et… il fit une petite moue gênée, tu as été mon premier baiser…

Le sourire de folle s'élargit encore.

-Je suis perdu quand je ne suis pas proche de toi… il n'y a que toi qui me permet de laisser libre court à qui je suis vraiment.

Durant tout ce monologue, le vert s'était rapproché. Il était maintenant collé à une Toga qui ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui lui arrivait.

-Je, je, je dois en finir avec la ligue, mais il n'est pas obligatoire que toi tu subisses le même sort. Dis-moi ou il est, et nous pourrons vivre ce que nous avons toujours voulu, ensemble recouvert de sang !

Il lui prit la bouche dans un baiser passionné, pénétrant sa cavité buccale avec toute la fougue qu'il avait ressenti lors du premier baiser forcé de cette dernière. Il sentit le corps en dessous de lui se détendre pendant qu'elle se laissait aller dans cette étreinte.

Elle rompit doucement le contact.

-Je le savais… sa voix était faible comme celle d'une jeune pucelle, je savais que je t'avais fait mien mon Izuku-chou. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister. J'accepte de devenir ton épouse !

Le démon lui fit un sourire des plus sincères.

-Shigaraki et le restant de la ligue se trouvent dans une cale sèche sur l'embouchure ouest du fleuve, mais tu devrais attendre, je n'ai jamais pu saquer cette sous merde aux multi-mains, nous lui réglerons sont compte ensemble.

Cette idée fit sourire son amour de tueur. Celui-ci approcha son visage lèvres en avant afin de reprendre leur étreinte. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en faisant de même. Avant que leurs visages ne s'unissent à nouveau, elle sentit le poids de son Izuku partir alors que sa gorge se faisait serrer de nouveau. Rouvrant les yeux, elle recommença à suffoquer sous la poigne du Démon.

-Que… Que… Que fais-tu ?

Elle reçut pour seule réponse un regard vert assassin ainsi qu'une pression encore plus accrut sur sa carotide.

-Non, Non… Arrête Deku chou, tu vas… Argg me tuer.

Son corps était parcouru de spasme. Sa peau virait au violet alors que celui-ci serrait de toutes ses forces.

-Tu… Es…. Magnifique.

Un crac salvateur emplit la pièce. Un sourire qu'elle n'aurait pas renié étira les lèvres d'Izuku qui tenait le cadavre les yeux exorbités. Restant ainsi encore plusieurs minutes, il décida que cela avait assez duré. Il jeta le cadavre sur le secrétaire, prenant la lettre et s'en fut dans la nuit.

XXX

Sa marche solitaire dans les rues désertes fut longue et ardue. L'écoulement du sang c'était un peu tari mais il ne pourrait pas en finir avec la ligue s'il ne s'en occupait pas. À court d'option, il décida de retourner chez lui. Une fois aux abords de son appartement, les immeubles étaient éclairés par la multitude de gyrophares des véhicules de secours découpant l'obscurité. Doucement il se rapprocha. Dans les flashs de lumière crue, il discerna aisément Hérina à l'arrière d'un véhicule de secours en train de tenir un masque à oxygène pour ses grands-parents. Les pompiers avaient finis de circonscrire l'incendie mais guettaient une éventuelle reprise de flamme. Se perdant quelques instants dans sa contemplation, il eu toutes les peines du monde à quitter ce visage angélique malgré les traces de suifs qui en maculait une bonne partie. Faisant taire son mal de ventre, il esquiva les secouristes et dans un calme de façade pour ne pas attirer l'attention, parvint à rejoindre la cage d'escalier qu'il grimpa 4 à 4. Pendant que sa clé tournait dans la serrure, il jeta un coup d'œil en contre bas. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, c'est ce moment que choisit la jeune femme pour lever les yeux qui rencontrèrent les siens.

-Merde…

Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir faire face à Hérina, il devait se soigner rapidement pour profiter de la fenêtre d'intervention que l'interrogatoire avait ouverte. S'activant en direction de la salle de bain, il fit main basse sur tout le matériel médical qui lui passait sous la main. Main qui avait une bien vilaine tête au vu du sang pas encore tout à fait coagulé qu'il laissait sur le carrelage mural de la pièce.

Ayant fait en toute hâte le paquetage se soin, il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

Arrivant en face de la porte, il la trouva ouverte, son amie dans l'entrée bras croisés et regard noir. Il se figea.

-Izuku ?

-Hérina, répondit-il froidement

-Tu vas ou comme cela ? La jeune femme semblait passablement énervée.

-Il me reste un dernier travail à accomplir.

-Oh oui et tu comptes y aller sanguinolent de la tête au pied en me laissant derrière ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, son regard ne soufflait aucune remarque

-Si tu as le choix ! On a toujours le choix !

-Ah oui tu crois ! Il perdit doucement sa voix calme, tu crois que l'on a toujours le choix. Que l'on fait toujours ce que l'on veut !

Hérina resta figée devant tant de colère et de tristesse.

-Izuku, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien et si c'est pour me poser ce type de question maintenant, je n'ai pas le temps !

Il avança résolu en direction de la jeune femme, le regard mauvais, une vengeance teintée de tristesse dansant dans ses prunelles.

Elle dut mobiliser tout son courage pour oser le toucher.

-STOP ! Tu ne peux pas y aller…

-Bien sûr que si et personne ne m'y empêchera, pas même la police, ni les héros, ni même toi…

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblèrent, elle se força à réprimer ses larmes.

-Je voulais dire, comme ça. Prends 5 minutes, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais rien faire pour te retenir. Alors, laisse-moi au moins te soigner.

Se laissant convaincre par le visage sincère de son amie, il fit un petit signe de la tête, rebroussa chemin et tira une chaise de la cuisine.

Hérina se mit sans tarder à l'œuvre dans un silence de cathédrale.

Elle mit un bandage compressif sur sa plaie de l'épaule tout en bandant soigneusement la plaie rectiligne dans le biceps gauche. Les blessures étaient profondes mais elles avaient déjà presque arrêté de saigner. Elle enleva le gant de son Izuku, lui extorquant alors un sifflement de douleur. L'infirmière inspecta soigneusement celle-ci et la plaie non nette qui la transperçait des 2 cotés.

-Tu as besoin d'agrafes…

-Est-ce que je pourrais fermer le poing ?

-Non, ça te sera impossible, mais c'est le seul moyen de faire recoller les 2 côtés de la plaie au vu de son importance. Tu as déjà de la chance que la lame n'ait pas touché de nerfs importants, tu peux encore l'utiliser.

-Alors ce sera un bandage

-Mais non ! Elle se redressa, tu ne peux…

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais moi-même ! J'ai assez perdu de temps comme cela.

Encore une fois elle sursauta face à tant de véhémence. Elle ne put qu'obtempérer. Au moment où elle avait fini. Izuku se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Sur le pas de celle-ci dos à elle, il dit :

-Merci pour tout Héri, il tourna son œil vert dans la lumière mouvante des ambulances, j'ai été heureux de te connaître. Prends ça comme un adieu.

Sans attendre plus que cela, il disparut.

Hérina s'effondra sur la chaise laissée vacante, le corps tremblant face à toute cette pression vécue en si peu de temps. Se prenant le visage dans les mains, elle se mit à pleurer, le cœur brisé par ce dernier échange et la fin au-devant du quel son aimé courait aveuglément.

XXX

Bakugo et Ochaco étaient en planque aux alentours de l'ancienne cale sèche près du fleuve. Ils étaient venus constater la possible recrudescence des activités criminelles dans la zone. Durant toute la journée, ils n'avaient rien vu de particulier tant et si bien qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur l'exactitude de ces informations. Ils avaient décidé de patienter jusqu'au milieu de la nuit par acquit de conscience et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient que se féliciter de cette initiative. À 22h tapante, une valse de camionnette par vagues successives avait déposé par groupe de 10 ou plus des vilains qui s'empressaient d'entrer dans le local. Durant tout ce temps, les 2 jeunes gens avaient compté les ennemis afin de planifier un assaut et le nombre de héros nécessaires à cette opération improvisée. Aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, la jeune héroïne poussa un cri de surprise sitôt étouffé par son compagnon

-Mais bordel, tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-WOOMMM !

-Quoi !

Elle lui tendit la paire de jumelles la bouche toujours barrée. Il la porta à ses yeux.

-Oh merde, me dit pas que ce n'est pas vrai putain de…

-On doit faire quelque chose !

La jeune femme ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Le blond toujours les yeux dans les optiques resta étonnamment calme. De son poste d'observation de l'autre côté de la rive, il avait vu comme Ochaco, ce maudit Deku approcher à découvert d'un pas serein. Il venait de s'immobiliser devant les doubles portes imposantes du bâtiment désaffecté. Mais que voulait-il faire ? Et surtout à quoi rimait tout cela ! Il déposa les jumelles alors que son ami d'enfance venait de forcer l'ouverture des portes en pénétrant dans la cale.

-On n'a pas le choix !

XXX

Il bouillonnait, il sentait son sang chaud se charger de testostérone alors qu'il avait forcé les lourdes portes de fer à plier sous sa volonté. Avançant d'un pas calme dans les rayons de lune qui illuminaient une voie au travers de la cale sèche plongée dans la noirceur. Arrivé au centre de l'imposant bâtiment, il s'immobilisa.

« Shigaraki ! C'est fini ! Fais-moi face et accepte ton destin ! »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Alors une lampe unique s'alluma sur l'étage supérieur à plus de 4 mètres du sol.

-Tu veux parler du destin de prendre ta vie, je suppose…

Il était apparu sous le halo de lumière blanche, en tenue de combat.

-Tu n'as plus All Might pour te sauver désormais. Tu n'as plus ton héros ! Ni ta mère d'ailleurs ! Que vas-tu faire sans eux Démon de Jade, ou devrais-je dire Bébé Pleurnichard sans alter Midoriya ?

Ses provocations glissèrent sur lui, il ne voulait que le faire taire à tout jamais

-Les morts ne parlent pas Tomura…

-Alors il me tarde que tu le sois.

Il claqua des doigts. D'un rythme régulier, les autres lampes de l'entrepôt s'allumèrent dessinant d'abord le restant du U de la passerelle ou se trouvait le chef de la ligue, faisant apparaître un nombre conséquent de sbires, mais aussi plus globalement toute la zone autour de lui révélant à ses yeux l'étendue de ses adversaires.

-Tu voulais détruire la ligue, tu voulais nous tuer… Alors, fais-le ! Nous sommes là !

Un cri de triomphe ébranla le bâtiment alors que 150 vilains hurlèrent en même temps leur rage de vaincre et leur soif de sang. Izuku était encerclé, immobile au milieu de cette foule de haine qui ne voulait que le voir souffrir et lui arracher tout ce qui lui restait. Sa vie. L'un d'eux, un malabar à l'alter de durcissement s'élança le premier sur lui. Hurlant un « Pour la ligue !» de circonstance. Ne faisant même pas mine de prendre une posture de combat, le vert attendit qu'il comble la distance. Alors que son poing allait frapper son torse, il se contenta d'esquiver celui-ci en sautant sur le bras tendu. Dans une position de prédateur, il décocha un coup de pied dans la tempe de l'homme. Il fut projeté sur le mur à côté de Shigaraki, son crâne explosant à l'impact. Un silence de mort fit taire les troupes. Reprenant sa position détendue, il toisa ses adversaires d'un regard meurtrier. Une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur leurs épaules alors que le corps décédé de la première victime du démon retombait en un bruit écœurant sur la passerelle.

Shigaraki sembla ennuyé, d'un ton froid, il parla à ses troupes.

-Puis-je vous inciter à l'attaquer tous en même temps ?

Ses mots pleins de menaces brisèrent les dernières craintes de ses hommes. Une pluie d'alters à distance fut tirée de la passerelle en direction d'un Deku toujours parfaitement immobile, les yeux dissimulés sous ses boucles vertes. Il fixa un instant la multitude de projectiles : Boules de feux, boulets de canon, piques en aciers et en os, armes de jet standards, acide et même missiles fusaient sur lui. Revêtant son pouvoir, il fit claquer ses mains pardessus sa tête, déchaînant un vent d'une telle violence que les projectiles furent aspirés vers le toit et explosèrent celui-ci en une pluie de bloc de béton armé. Profitant de la panique dans les rangs, il passa à l'offensive. Son claquement n'avait pas qu'exploser le plafond et fait tomber des débris mortels sur ses ennemis, il avait aussi fait vaciller les lumières. Avec une vitesse ahurissante il se porta au contact des premières lignes, les traversant comme le son et s'immobilisant alors qu'une dizaine de vilains tombaient découpés en plusieurs morceaux par le vent qu'il avait dégagé. Esquivant un appendice tranchant, il abattit son poing dans la trachée d'un autre alors qu'il attrapait l'excroissance mortelle d'un autre qui lui servit de bouclier aux piques en os renforcés qui lui étaient destinés. Ceux-ci pourfendirent son thorax en un geyser de sang carmin. Éclaboussé, il profita de sa dynamique et lança le cadavre tout frais en direction de l'émetteur des piques qu'il empala en retour par le lancer. Il reçut un coup dans la mâchoire et un autre dans l'arrière du genou, le forçant à poser celui-ci à terre. Explosant le cœur de son adversaire d'un coup de coude, il fit un geste en cercle au-dessus de sa tête et une fine ligne de vent sous pression fit sautée celle des épaules des 5 vilains dans son dos. Il n'y aurait plus aucune pitié.

Durant un temps incalculable, Izuku se battit au centre de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un monde monochrome. Le rouge teintait tout où se posait son regard. Durant le combat, il fut blessé de nombreuses fois, quoique pas particulièrement sérieusement.

Alors qu'il faisait face à 4 ennemis en face de lui et 3 dans le dos, il sentit pour la première fois une importante douleur dans son flanc droit. Un pieu en fonte venait de lui percer en perpendiculaire cette zone. Forcé de retirer le projectile et voyant en ce moment une trop belle opportunité, ils se jetèrent sur lui. Hurlant de rage en face de cette situation, il fut plus que surpris quand il sentit la pression exercée par les vilains dans son dos diminuée. Cela lui permit de se concentrer sur les 4 en l'air prêt à lui infliger le coup de grâce.

Reculant son buste, il hurla en ajoutant un mouvement horizontal en arc de cercle de ses mains

-Vindicator strike, Air section !

Il vit ainsi 4 paires de jambes tomber devant lui alors que le haut des corps portés par leurs élans partirent se perdre dans la pile de cadavres qui commençait à recouvrir le sol autour de lui.

Plus l'affrontement durait et plus il sentait sa raison et son discernement faiblir au profit de ses réflexes musculaires et de sa haine. Plus le combat durait et plus le One for all s'intensifiait dans ses veines, faisant croître progressivement sa puissance. Profitant d'un moment de flottement, il passa à l'offensive pour de bon, sautant d'un bond prodigieux, il crut entendre de loin des bruits de déflagration. Il atterrit sur la passerelle. Accélérant encore, il tua sans une once de pitié les possesseurs d'alters à distance incapables de répliquer. Il les élimina sans coup férir pour faire face à Shigaraki pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Les 2 ennemis mortels se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Izuku esquiva aisément une série de main ouverte qui voulait le saisir tout en impactant l'intérieur des bras avec des revers du coude extrêmement rapide et douloureux. Il se mit en flexion pour esquiver un crochet, mais il ne put esquiver un coup de genou ascendant qui le cueillit directement sous la mâchoire. Reculant rapidement, Shigaraki ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poussa son avantage. Le démon était sur la défensive, d'un coup il sentit sa main gauche attraper son bras droit. Un sourire de fou illumina le visage du chef de la ligue. Se dégageant d'un salto accompagné d'un coup de pied dans le visage pour faire bonne mesure, faisant sauter la main qui lui barrait celui-ci, le héros regarda son bras. Son blouson de cuir était en train de se désagréger sous ses yeux, partant en poussière. D'un geste vif il s'en débarrassa avant que l'alter ne touche un centimètre carré de peau à l'air libre. Il n'était plus protégé désormais, il était face à son ennemi, tout muscle dehors uniquement couvert par le t-shirt de compression légèrement renforcé. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

-Je vois que tu as amélioré ton alter, lança celui-ci en reprenant son souffle.

-Tu as remarqué ? Tu aimes ? Je n'ai plus besoin de garder le contact physique désormais, une seule empoignade sur la zone appropriée et c'est la mort assurée.

-Dommage que tu ne puisses plus me retoucher avant de mourir.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Le regard de Shigaraki le trahit une seconde trop tôt. Izuku compris, il se plaqua contre la rambarde alors que la tige acérée de Twice perforait l'air où il se trouvait il y a peu. Il ne laissa pas le temps au malade de retenter sa chance, il lui envoya un formidable crochet du gauche qui le toucha à la mâchoire. Un crac sinistre résonna alors que son attaquant en traître basculait dans le vide pour tomber sur une pile de corps qui avait malheureusement amorti sa chute. Dans le même temps, Shigraki se mit de profil et 2 de ses sbires le dépassèrent pour l'attaquer. D'un mouvement rapide, Izuku propulsa un Mawashi geri dans le visage de celui de droite. Sa tête explosa entre le mur et son pied. Horrifié, l'autre voulu faire demi-tour, mais il était déjà mort, la main et doigt tendus du démon enfoncés et ressortant par sa nuque. Se dégageant sans sentiment de la masse immonde le gênant, il ne gratifia même pas celui-ci d'un regard alors que le son mate d'os brisés lui annonçait la fin de sa descente vers le sol. Tomura lui fit face alors qu'il approchait, son aura verte crépitant furieusement.

Leur duel repris mais cette fois à l'avantage du démon. Après de longs échanges où chacun se rendait coup pour coup, le vert, via un mouvement télescopé, percuta la tempe droite du gris qui bascula lui aussi sous l'impact. Gérant mieux sa chute que Twice, il se réceptionna sur ses pieds. Il avait l'avantage, il avait l'ascendant, d'un bond il percuta où le gris était il y a une seconde, pied gauche en avant. Un cratère se forma dû à l'impact de son attaque. Déséquilibré, Shigaraki ne riposta pas tout de suite. Le vert en profita pour faire un point sur sa condition. Il avait de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins graves, mais rien qui ne l'empêcheraient de libérer la société de ce fléau. Il s'intéressa au one for all, il fut plus que surpris, il le ressentait à peine au travers de son corps alors qu'un chiffre apparaissait dans son esprit. 95%. Il était en revêtement intégral depuis le début de l'affrontement et pourtant son corps n'avait pas explosé sous la pression. Cela lui donna le sourire. Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand Tomura hurla en courant vers lui. Le combat reprit. Plus violent et intense qu'avant. Le vert fut blessé par les ongles du gris au visage laissant 3 longues traînées sanguinolentes. En réponse, Izuku avait enchaîné 2 directes dévastateurs dans le ventre de son ennemi qui c'était plié en 2. Le cueillant au sol d'un coup de pied, il dû répliquer suite à un des rares assauts des vilains restants. Dans un mouvement sans aucune considération, il éviscéra l'un d'eux et dévertébra l'autre après lui avoir brisé la colonne. Face à ce carnage, le dernier posa les genoux à terre, les mains en évidences au-dessus de sa tête dans une volonté de reddition. Mais Izuku n'était plus lui, une soif de sang et de violence l'animait. Il leva le bras droit, main en coupe afin de le décapiter. Alors qu'il allait en finir avec cet insecte, un bras puissant immobilisa le sien prêt à frapper. Il tiqua, énervé au plus haut point. Il entendit un bourdonnement, comme si une voix lui parlait en hurlant. Doucement, il augmenta la force dans son bras droit ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir la garde de cet étrange ennemi. Du coin de l'œil, il discerna une couleur blonde qui commençait à refléter les premières et timides lumières de l'aube. Dans la continuité de son mouvement, il prit appui sur le pied gauche et encocha un dévastateur coup de pied en plein plexus, envoyant le gêneur en direction de ce qui devait être l'entrée. Regardant à ce moment-là, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

(J'ai réussi All Might) 100%, il était littéralement recouvert de 100 % du pouvoir qui lui avait été transmis pour faire la justice en ce monde. L'objectif de ses premières années de vie était rempli.

C'est ce moment que choisit Twice pour penser le surprendre. L'autre vilain avait réussi à prendre la fuite… Se re-concentrant sur le masqué à la mâchoire retenue par sa cagoule modifiée, il immobilisa ses bras de 2 interceptions autoritaires.

-J'ai mal ! J'ai pas mal ! Hurla celui-ci alors que la pression sur ses avant-bras était sur le point de réduire ses os en miettes.

-Tu vas avoir mal, je peux te l'assurer…

Un coup de pied vertical finit de lui décrocher la mâchoire, mais la force était telle que le noir passa par les fenêtres à 3.5 mètres du sol. Pour la première fois, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche durant son envol.

Se tournant vers la dernière source de mouvement, il vit un Shigaraki titubant se remettre debout. L'aube était franchement levée, et les ombres refluaient à grande vitesse.

-ça finis maintenant Tomura Shigaraki

-Il semblerait. Fini, c'est très éternel comme positionnement tu ne trouves pas.

-…

-Un peu comme l'état de ta mère !

La haine et la tristesse le submergèrent.

Il fonça sur sa Némésis.

XXX

Shigaraki sourit intérieurement, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Le vert accéléra encore. Le chef de la ligue des vilains à la dernière seconde lui lança en plein visage de la poussière chargée de particules de béton. Il attaqua paume ouverte dans le même temps. Il voyait déjà le crâne abaissé de son ennemi se rapprocher de son alter. Il gagnerait !

À l'instant où sa main devait toucher sa cible, le vert disparu.

Il ne comprit pas, où était-il passé ?!

Une importante douleur le saisit au poignet. Tournant son regard vers celui-ci, il le trouva retourné à 180 degrés par rapport à son angle habituel. Presque tout contre lui, en position de sprinteur, se trouvait le démon, les yeux plongés dans les siens dans un moment suspendu dans le temps.

Il eu tout le loisir d'observer les pupilles d'ordinaire vertes changer de couleur devant ses yeux. Elles se foncèrent pour prendre une teinte d'un noir profond comme les abysses. Ses rétines évoluèrent aussi, passant du noir traditionnel à un rouge sang loin d'être naturelle. Il hurla de rage, lançant son dernier bras valide en direction de la gorge du Démon. Il ne rencontra encore une fois que le vide. Il n'avait même pas encore fini son mouvement que cette abomination était debout en face de lui, un calme olympien peint sur le visage. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'All for One l'avait sorti de la rue pour tout dire, la peur le saisit. Son corps tout entier fut secoué de spasme alors qu'il ressentait les 2 premiers coups des 20 qui venaient de le percuter à la vitesse du son. Des éclairs noirs et rouges sang claquaient à chacun d'eux.

« Non, non ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme cela ! »

Crachant du sang, il ne vit pas son bourreau, il n'eut le temps que de sentir un souffle dans son dos alors qu'un puissant coup de pied le propulsa au centre de la cale sèche.

XXX

Il l'avait envoyé là où il le voulait. Il était temps, il allait en finir pour de bon !

Marchant d'un pas calme vers la forme rampante et pleine de sang qui essayait de fuir. Il se demanda comment il pouvait encore respirer. Durant son enchaînement de coups de poing, il avait pris le plus grand soin de perforer ses 2 poumons, de lui exploser le foie et de lui broyer l'intestin. La misérable créature vomit à sa pensée.

Il finit de la rejoindre, tas de viande avariées allongé dans le sang. Il parvint tout de même à lever la tête vers lui.

-Je vais te tuer… murmura-t –il

Il fit mine d'avancer sa main gauche. Izuku en avait plus qu'assez ! Il le releva par la nuque. Attrapant ses 2 bras, il se positionna dans son dos en tenant fermement ceux-ci tournés à l'arrière de son corps.

-Que ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

-Si !

D'un mouvement brusque alors qu'il avait placé son pied gauche contre l'arrière de son dos, il tira d'un coup sec. Les 2 articulations craquèrent en synchrones dans un bruit écœurant accompagné d'un cri d'agonie de sa victime. Il lâcha les membres allongés de 5 centimètres chacun qui vinrent se poser contre ses flancs.

Shigaraki était à genoux, le visage bien visible levé vers les cieux la bouche ouverte.

-C'est pour la liberté de ce monde, successeur de All for one, dit-il devant lui.

Sans le regarder, d'une voix chevrotante, il lui répondit.

-Non, c'était pour toi…

-Il y a sûrement de cela.

Il fit sauter sa tête d'un ultime coup de pied. Le corps s'affaissa à ses pieds, inerte pour de bon.

.

Il resta là un moment qui lui parut une éternité, regardant le flot de sang s'écouler doucement du corps sans tête de celui qui avait ruiné sa vie. Il se sentait apaisé d'un côté, mais aussi terriblement vide.

-IZUKU

Une voix portée par le vent

-IZUKU

Cela faisait longtemps, il avait cru perdre un instant sa raison durant cet ultime combat.

-IZUKU !

Il leva finalement les yeux.

À 2 mètres en face de lui, baignée par les rayons du soleil d'un matin de Mars, Ochaco l'attendait, main sur le cœur.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité. Tous les os de son corps le tourmentaient. Il regarda ses mains et son corps, il était intégralement recouvert de sang. Le sien en partit, mais une majorité de ceux de ses ennemis. Il remarqua alors son environnement. Il faisait face à Ochaco, sa douce Ochaco au milieu d'un véritable charnier. Des membres, des corps, des vicièrent tapissaient le sol. La cale sèche était littéralement couverte d'un sang rouge noir encore frais et un bruit persistant de goutte à goutte emplissait l'air.

Il fit un pas en sa direction, elle sursauta et recula d'instinct. Il se dit qu'avec son état sanguinolent, il devait faire peur à voir.

-C'est moi Ochaco.

-Deku ?

-C'est fini, enfin.

-Je, qu'est ce… elle ne semblait pouvoir parler. Elle était en état de choc.

« Cela peut totalement se comprendre, pensa-t-il »

Il fit un autre pas vers elle. Il sentit comme une douce chaleur remonter dans son cœur qui semblait vide et froid 5 secondes auparavant. Alors que 5 pas les séparaient encore, il sentit un mouvement dans son dos. Se décalant prestement, il esquiva une longue tige d'acier pointue qui lui filait en direction du dos. Avisant le lanceur, un vilain agonisant auquel il manquait un bras, il combla la distance et lui écrasa sa botte sur le crâne. Celui-ci céda dans un bruit dégoûtant.

-Deku ?

Se tournant vers elle, il resta dubitatif devant son visage surpris, puis il se focalisa sur le reste du corps. La tige en acier avait percé son torse un peu au-dessus de l'abdomen.

-Ochaco ! Hurla celui-ci en courant vers elle pendant que ces jambes lâchaient

Il la rattrapa en glissant sur le sol poisseux et la réceptionna sur ses genoux repliés.

-Ochaco tu m'entends ?!

Dans le même temps, il observa la blessure. Le javelot ressortait par l'arrière du dos dans un angle ascendant. La plaie, quoique peu étendue saignant abondamment. Un flot de sang coulait des 2 côtés des lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

-Ochaco reste avec moi !

Ses yeux papillonnaient

-Tu m'entends ! Il avait perdu définitivement son calme, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux.

«Je me sent pas très bien»

-Oui, je vais aller trouver du secours ne bouge pas

« Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas »

-Je suis la !

«J'ai peur Izuku, tellement peur. Je veux pas m'en aller, je veux pas m'en aller aide moi mon amour»

-Ca va aller !

«Parle-moi, Izuku parle-moi…»

-Je suis la Ochaco, je suis là !

«J'ai si froid, je suis seule… Izuku j'ai peur aide moi, je veux pas m'en aller, je veux pas partir, continua-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible.»

-Ochaco reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi je te dis ! Le jeune homme criait

«Aide-moi Izuku ! Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas…»

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et à l'ultime seconde, elle tourna son regard aveugle vers lui et lui fit son dernier sourire, la main qu'il serrait dans les siens retomba inerte le long de son flanc

-NOONNN ! Hurla le héros en pleur serrant le corps sans vie de son seul et unique amour, sa dernière source de lumière dans ce monde qui n'était que vide, tristesse et sacrifice.

Après une éternité à avoir bercé son corps de plus en plus froid contre lui en lui murmurant toutes les excuses du monde. En lui promettant qu'il la sauverait et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, Izuku dû se rendre à l'évidence, à cette sinistre et sordide réalité. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était plus son Ocha. Cette forme n'était en rien différente de celles qui jonchaient le sol de ce lieu de désolation. Il se releva, abasourdit. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait plus serrer contre lui l'ultime preuve de son échec. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il la touche encore une fois.

Il commença à zigzaguer comme un mort au milieu des cadavres de ses ennemis. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce d'un pas lent, quand son regard se posa sur une forme familière encastrée dans le mur au-dessus de la porte. Katsuki était là, les bras en croix, le regard fixe posé sur lui. Il était mort durant le combat, tué par lui-même dans le feu de l'action. Sans marquer un temps d'arrêt, il ouvrit la porte et parti, seul, cette vision venait de souffler la dernière flammèche d'humanité qui subsistait en lui.

.

Sur le dock, proche de la jetée, il observa le soleil finir de se lever sur une nouvelle journée pour le monde. Il était pris dans ses pensées incohérentes, quand une citation lui revint en mémoire, il se permit de la terminer: « Les héros et les vilains sont les 2 faces d'une même pièce, elle a été relancée, j'en suis la tranche ».

Il était devenu le plus grand vigilant de tout le pays. Pour beaucoup c'est un héros. Pour les vilains c'est un héros; Pour les héros c'est un vilain

Les épreuves passées l'avaient transformé lui et sa vision du monde.

Il redressa des yeux froids et dénués de sentiments vers la ville à sa gauche.

Il avait reçu le pouvoir d'All Might, le One for All. Il avait évolué avec lui jusqu'à ce point, il était maintenant All.

La société allait renaître sous sa surveillance et rien ne se mettrait plus en travers de son chemin.

.

.

.

All reviendra …

* * *

*Musique triste* This is the end my friend.

Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier tous pour votre soutien sans faille. J'espère que cette fin vous aura plus avec le retour sur le devant de la scène de nos deux amis^^ (Je sent que je vais faire plaisir à beaucoup de monde avec cette fin (RIP ma beta adorée) ) . Bien sur je vous invite à **Review** comme jamais pour la fin de Rise, je vous répondrais en PM et pour les guests, Je vous répondrais sur mon prochain écrit sur le FF MHA.

Comme vous avez lu, il y aura bel et bien une suite à Rise... oui j'ai des actions chez Marvel pourquoi ? ;) Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite car j'ai besoin de me focus sur des échéances professionnelles. Je vous retrouverais avec cette histoire quand le temps me dira de le faire et surtout quand j'aurais une idée de ce que je veux y mettre...

En attendant vous pouvez me suivre sur mes autres fictions en cours et des OS arrivent!

Merci pour tout, c'était Witcher le Sorceleur. Over!


End file.
